The Arc Knight VS The Dark Ninja
by SpiritWolf313
Summary: Hello, and welcome to my first FanFiction. In this story, Jaune Arc and Adam Taurus once knew each other in their past life. However, Jaune can not fully recall their acquaintance by some misfortune. It is not until they reunite that Jaune gradually discovers secrets in the Arc and Taurus family. To discover the hidden truths, the hunt for each other ignites. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Comrades

The City of Vale, in ruins. Beacon Academy, now run by Grimm, and the Tower being their center, from an even darker, more mysterious creature. Some civilians are deceased, most of them are injured, but all are traumatised. Only the few, who directed the steps among this landmine that had gone off, have grinned at the devastation that make even stronger warriors weep. But they do not weep out of vulnerability. Rather, they weep for repression before their bringing of reinforcements and retaliation.

"Weiss! Please you have to stop her!" A young Knight pleads to his scroll, as he exits a portable locker, that had crashed in an abandoned, destroyed city. "What?", questions his acquaintance through the scroll. "Pyrrha! She's going after that woman… at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!" He explains the situation out of desperation. There was a small pause, and he starts to weep. "Jaune, what are you talking about? Where are you?" She asks, sounding confused. "Don't worry about me!", he snaps back. His words then come out in sobs. "Please… You have to save Pyrrha." Now understanding his request, Weiss responds. "We will. Are you okay?" With the mix of sadness and rage, Jaune screams and throws his scroll to the ground, and it cracks. He breaks down and cries on his knees. "Please…", he says in tears.

Jaune cries for more than half a minute. As dire as the situation was, it only meant for him, especially, to take action. He was his partners leader, after all, before anything else. He gets up to his feet, and rotates, looking at his surroundings. The locker he was shoved in previously seemed to be his only form of aid. It was designed to be mobile and hold, as well as transport weapons, gear, and body for combat scenarios. Surely, it was highly durable and still in fair condition. The Knight picks up his scroll, and dashes to the locker. With it forced in the ground, he digs the rubble and concrete off, and adjusts it, pointing to the sky. He types down the coordinates to his previous location, and enters the locker. He slams the door closed, and braces for take off. "Hang on, Pyrrha. I'm coming!"

The portable locker blasts into the sky. As his transportation flies in the night, Jaune can see swarms of what looked like crows, but were obviously hundreds of winged Grimm as he got closer to the Tower. He could only see hundreds, while knowing there were thousands more outside of his locker vent's vision. His heart beated heavier the closer he got to Beacon Academy. He tightens his fists, preparing to rush out for when he lands.

Suddenly, a heavy thud is felt while still flying. Presumably, it might have been a flying Grimm. The locker is flipping, losing altitude. Jaune puts pressure on the walls with his arms and legs. Unfortunately, this does not help him much from banging his head back and forth on every side in the locker. He can feel the locker descending faster, wondering if he'll hit the ground. The locker crashes, and his face slams right on the locker vent.

Jaune moans to his aching head, while lying in the locker. Assuming he had reached his destination in front of the Tower again, he forces the door open. It felt like it was shoved into concrete and debris like before, only harder to open. His back presses on the locker inside, and he pushes it open. "These things need like steering wheels, or something. Seriously!" he complained as he sat up.

As far as landing went, the good news was that he crashed into the near top of the Tower, making a big hole. This left him with less stairs to run up, and more energy saved to help Pyrrha. The bad news, however, aside from how Ms. Goodwitch would punish Jaune for property damage later, was that not enough damage was done. The locker only made it halfway inside the building. The other half was dangling outside, many stories high. This came to Jaune's realization, and he laughed nervously. "Well, at least I'm closer than… being down there… If either Ms. Goodwitch or that woman doesn't kill me, then this will!"

With every move Jaune makes, a creaky sound is heard, and a piece of rubble falls. More importantly, he could feel heavy bumps from up above the Tower. That just might make the locker fall before he could even twitch and then plummet to the ground. That had to have been Pyrrha and the villainous woman in combat. With his head at the outside, he carefully caterpillars his weight, using his legs, to reach all the way inside. His head is almost through. He slowly tries to completely enter while trying to avoid the broken metal at his jugular.

But then, the Grimm Dragon that has been roaming around Vale appears, flying towards a higher level of the Tower. At the same time, a great bang is felt and heard. Rubble and glass exploded, and the whole roof falls to the ground. The locker, holding Jaune, began to tremble, and started falling outside. He started to panic.

For a split second while slipping, Jaune had a small glimpse of a red object clad in bronze up where the roof fell from. It was Pyrrha up there in that explosion! She disappears in his sight. Now, all bets were off! It was either put all your energy in jumping off the falling locker, or start at the bottom, and get nowhere. He chose the path that had him hanging on the edge instead of falling with the locker. He sighs, and climbs inside to the floor.

"I am so done being forced to ride those!", Jaune declares, getting to his feet. Now back on track, he looks around the room while running past the the elevator. "That's out of the question", he says, seeing how the elevator looked like a truck had drove up through it. He opens up the room's emergency stairs exit. "I'll just go up the sta-." Jaune's words were delayed by what he saw at the stairs.

Backing up out of the entrance, Jaune saw someone running up the stairs. It was only a few seconds, but the figure's backside was familiar. Tall, black with red details, and swift. Unsure why, but Jaune feels a throbbing, unbearable headache. He knew it wasn't from his rough landing earlier. He goes into a panic attack with his heart racing, and the room going blurry.

Jaune drops to his knees with his hands holding his head. His eyes are shut tight, and his mind goes into brief, traumatizing flashbacks. In between them, everything turns red. (... A face with no eyes… Red fire… Voices: "What are you doi-?!"... "Get ou-!"... "Jaune!") He wakes from the visions in sweat.

"Agh! ...What just happened?!" Jaune slowly gets back up to his feet. His headache slowly fades away. Then a heavy bump from above is heard and felt on the sealing and the floor. "Pyrrha…!" With his friend still in danger, Jaune continues on, slamming the door open and sprinting up the stairs.

After moments of running up the stairs, Jaune was expecting to meet a door at the end. Instead, with the top floor now being the roof, he meets a reddish sky fading to dark blue. His eyes adjusts to the outside moonlight. All that was left was destroyed walls and school property. Jaune was standing right in front of a big pile of it once he left the stairs. This blocked his sight from the middle of the battlefield to find Pyrrha.

Jaune looks at the other side of the pile while still standing behind it. Before he could lay eyes on anything, there was a sudden bright light across the Tower. At the same time, there was a loud sad cry. "PYRRHA!" Jaune shields his eyes, as he takes cover. There was also a loud, abominable screech. Jaune was worried and confused "Agh! What's going on?! Pyrrha! Where are you?!", he screams. The light was overwhelming. It brought him to his knees with its weighted aura, even while taking cover.

The light starts to go away. Jaune walks out and makes an effort to feel for clues while blinded and adjusting to the outside, again. He gradually regains his vision with squinted eyes. The first thing he sees is a giant set of jaws wide open. The Grimm Dragon stood there, speechless (screechless). It looked like it was trying to catch flies (or Jaune, for that matter).

"Monty-Fucking-Oum!" Jaune screamed for his Lord and Creator in shock. He fell to his bottom, and rapidly crab-walks backwards. He pauses. "Huh?" It came to his attention that the monster was not moving an inch from that spot. "Why is it so still? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought I would've been chewed up by know." He got up to his feet and looked around, still confused. "What was that light?"

Jaune sees no one else there, except for the Grimm Dragon. For once after a while, there is silence. All that could be heard was the wind, from being many stories high, and t at the edge.

It was Ruby Rose, lying down unconscious. "Ruby!" Jaune runs to the Little Red Sniper, and gets on one knee, shaking her. "Ruby, wake up! Say something!" She does not respond. He checks her pulse and her breathing. Her vitals are adequate, and Jaune let's out a relieved sigh.

The area was still abandoned with Pyrrha nowhere to be found. Jaune continues to look around and wonder what all took place before he had arrived. "Pyrrha? …Pyrrha?!" He begins to shout out even louder while looking around. "Pyrrha, where are you?!" There was no response, still. He walks around slowly, hoping to find anything.

In the middle of the room, Jaune finds a familiar bronze metal object. It was his partner's circlet she wore on her head. Without blinking, he stares and slowly steps to the head peace. He painfully drops to his knees and picks up the circlet. "No… No, Pyrrha… you can't be!" His eyes begin to water, and he grits his teeth. "PYRRHAAAAA!"

The young Knight cries with the headpiece to his face. Memories of his comrade flash in his thoughts (From the first time they met in the locker room, to their first, and possibly only kiss). Still, Pyrrha being killed could not be confirmed by Jaune. Her body was nowhere to be found, and her circlet was left behind. But at this rate, he could only assume the worst, knowing how powerful that woman was.

Jaune felt cold and crushed. He could not find his friend in time before whatever had happened to her took place. As alone as he felt on top of the Tower, a deep voice spoke out, and showed otherwise. "You weren't supposed to be here." Jaune's crying stops. He opens his eyes, and slowly looks up while still on his knees. "You weren't supposed to see any of this. Though, judging by how lost you looked a few minutes ago, you probably don't know what happened at all, do you?"

As Jaune stares at the new character before him, his heart goes from slow and broken to fast and alert. The same person running up the stairs from before was standing in front of him. He was tall, carried a dark weapon, and wore black clothing with a red flowery/fiery theme. His hair was red and spiky with devilish horns, and he had a villainous white mask. Judging by the horns and the mask, he was a White Fang soldier.

The same flashbacks as before flash in Jaune's thoughts. His eyes widened and constricted. Before he could go into a full panic attack again, he holds his composure, and stands up. "You look… painfully familiar… Have we met before?" The faunus did not respond, but with a small chuckle. That ticks off Jaune's nerves a little. "Okay… What happened here? Can you tell me that?" Jaune starts being more firm and assertive.

The faunus starts to explain. "If you want to know who's responsible for all of this, you can blame Cinder. She was fighting your friend a while ago, and why she's gone." Hearing those words put Jaune in despair, but with denial. His eyes were close to crying again. But more questions had to be answered. This was not the time for him to bawl up.

"What do you mean 'gone'? ...Is Pyrrha dead?! Did that woman kill her or did she take her away somewhere?!" His first thought was murder, but Jaune insists on finding even a small bit of hope in seeing if she was okay.

"Do I look like I give a damn?! Wouldn't you know if you were here to fight for her? You know, stick up for your friends and protect them?!" The faunus started to be more defensive. They both start to slowly walk in a circle, facing each other. "You and all the other humans are the same. As soon as something goes wrong, you point fingers and take your humilation out on others. And then we become the bad guys because we stood up for ourselves and took action before any of you would." The conversation seemed slightly off topic.

On the opposite side of where he was, Jaune saw and remembered that Ruby was on the building too, unresponsive. The best decision was to not fight, and get her somewhere safe. "Look, I don't want any trouble. All I asked is if you know if my friend Pyrrha is alive. If she is, then where is she?"

The faunus responds with a question instead of an answer. "What if she were dead? What would you do then?" They both stopped in their tracks, now in the same spot as they were in before.

"What- What would I do… if she was...?" Jaune removes eye contact, and stares downward. His emotions would usually go into sadness, considering Pyrrha may be dead. Instead, with Cinder in thought, it went into anger. His protection in regards to Ruby became faint. He looks up with hatred in his eyes. "I would avenge her! And I will stop whatever it is this Cinder is planning and anyone who gets in my way, even if it kills me!"

The faunus smirks at Jaune's words. "Good. Because the way how things look now, you and your little friend back there are going to have to die before trying..." He reaches over to his left hip, and a clamping metal sound is heard. "... just like your Red-Headed Champion!"

This meant to Jaune that Pyrrha was dead after all. With the way how the White Fang member expressed it, he had to have had some part taken in what happened to her. The way how he was positioned meant he was getting ready to fight as well. That might have been Jaune's fault for being tempered and forgetting to at least try and slip away with Ruby, who was behind him. Now the angered, vengeful young Knight prepares himself for battle as he wields Crocea Mors.

Jaune charges and delivers the first blow from above. His attack is blocked by his opponent's barely unsheathed chokuto's red blade. With little hesitation, Jaune swings consecutive angry slashes at different angles. Every attack was blocked by the same slightly exposed blade. After a few swings, the faunus started to dodge the attacks without using his weapon. It was a sense of mockery to Jaune and his improved training from Pyrrha. The faunus swiftly dodges the last blow and moves behind Jaune. While maintaining momentum, Jaune twirls and swings his shield behind himself to attack. His opponent used his sheathed weapon and arms to absorb the shield's smack action.

The Knight swings twice, horizontally. His last swing was pushed further than needed by his opponents sheathed weapon. Briefly, Jaune was off balance and open. With a martial arts style, the White Fang Ninja began swinging his sheathed weapon at Jaune. At first, he was able to block them with his shield and sword. However, the faunus increases his speed, and begins hitting his face and body. The last attack was a lunge to his chestplate, knocking him on his behind. They were all painful hits, and hard enough to leave bruises later.

Jaune gets back up to his feet while still in pain. His knees were slightly bent, showing he could barely stand. The faunus was not in Jaune's space, attacking him anymore. Instead, his back was turned, facing the edge, looking down on an important subject. "Tsk. Pathetic! I bet even this little girl could put up a better fight than you." He taunts Jaune, as he stares down at Ruby. "Look at what she did to that Grimm over there."

" _What is he talking about? Did Ruby stop that Gri-... Wait, Ruby!"_ Jaune was put on alert with the White Fang member facing his human friend. Suddenly, he could stand up straight, ignoring the pain. The faunus slowly pulls his sword, preparing to kill the Little Red Sniper. "Oh well. I'll dispose of this filth, now!" But before he could pull his red blade completely out, the Knight dashes with great protective speed towards towards him. He grunts, as Jaune lunged Crocea Mors towards his blade, halfway out. The sword briefly glowed in white right before the tip stabbed at the middle of the chokuto's wide side.

The Ninja held his guard and impressively leveled the Crocea Mors' tip on his blade. Jaune was shoving him towards the edge of the Tower in the same thrusted position. They were now further from Ruby, to Jaune's relief. "Stay the fuck away from her!" Jaune deeply grunts as he tries to intimidate his psychotic foe. He was not someone who would be accustomed to murder, nor has he ever committed one. At the same time, he was willing to push someone off a cliff if it meant saving his comrades.

Unfortunately, Jaune's anger and strength are overpowered by the dark faunus. Everything red on him, from his hair to his clothing and weapon, was glowing red after Crocea Mors' aura-filled attack. Even without enough strength to push him off the edge, Jaune holds on to his own persistence. But that was reduced after the Ninja spoke out in excitement. "Now that's what I've been waiting for, Arc!"

In both feelings of surprise and confusion, Jaune's momentum slowly fades. " _How does he know my name? Did we meet after all_?!" As the glow of the faunus dims, he slowly pushes and walks further from the edge. Jaune's feet were firm on the ground, yet were still being forced backwards. His sword wiggles from balancing the tip's unorthodox position on the other weapon. No longer with the advantage, they return further from the edge.

Before Jaune could adjust his position, his opponent makes the next move. The Ninja wraps his right leg around the jittery sword arm, and pulls Jaune off balance. Then he extends his leg to shoot a kick to his face. Giving little time to recover, he delivers multiple kicks all over his body.

The pain was somehow worse than the attacks from his sheathed weapon. Jaune struggles to regain composure. " _I think he absorbed my aura, and made himself stronger. That's just like Yang's semblance... For Oum's sake, is he toying with me?! If you say we need to die, why not just get it over with?"_ "Hehehe… I guess I got ahead of myself. After all these years, you still haven't unlocked your semblance, or controlled your aura."

Jaune grunts in pain and tries to catch his breath. "What are you... talking about?" The faunus continues to conversate. "I don't know why I'm surprised. Last time, all you could do was lay only one hit on me. It must run in the family to 'stab someone in the back'. But even then, you couldn't put up a good fight. None of you could."

Jaune grunts in pain. "Who… are you? I've never even met you. How do you know my last name?" The faunus only responds with only a smirk, and a chuckle. Jaune gets angry again, and screams as he charges with a slash. He delivers multiple slashes that hit nothing but his opponent's personal space as they're being dodged.

On his last blow going downward, the blade becomes closed between two fingers in a black glove. Even with both hands on the handle, Jaune could not move Crocea Mors. The sword slowly moves aside, and he can see the mask staring at him. "Just as dense as always…" The faunus, while still clamping on to Crocea Mors, shoots his left knee to Jaune's gut. This causes him to spit out saliva and widen his eyes while still holding his weapon.

The ruthless, yet skilled faunus swoops his left arm around Jaune's right arm. He twists his arm uncomfortably and then elbows Jaune's face with his dark weapon to add on more pain. He then flings a forceful backhand fist to his face. Jaune no longer has his sword in hand.

Jaune could barely feel his numb yet painful arm. He was left with nothing but his shield. With the faunus knowing this, he walks up to Jaune. He swings a shield smack towards the faunus walking to him. But he catches it with his left hand on the triangular bottom. He twists it 180° upward, thus twisting Jaune's left arm this time. His sides are exposed with his knees forced to slightly bend from the painful positioning. The faunus thrusts his knee to the twisted straight arm's elbow. Jaune cries in pain as a crack can be heard from his arm. While still holding the shield, the faunus punches him straight in the face, putting him in the center of the stage. Now he no longer possesses Crocea Mors, as the shield is yanked off from the punch.

Down to one knee, Jaune holds his left arm and agonises in pain he had never imagined to bare. Slow steps were making their way towards him. Each step his opponent took, getting closer to him, made his heart race harder from both fear and anger. He looks up at the devilish white mask looking down at him, while holding his Crocea Mors set in his right hand. The faunus grabs him by the top of his chestplate with his left hand, holding his dark weapon. He lifts him up to face level and extends his arm in Ruby's direction. "Why are you doing this?"

The faunus does not respond. Instead, he grits his teeth, and punches Jaune in the face four times, making him bleed. He punches one more time, but harder, yanking his torso armor set off of his body from one side and launched at the edge of the Tower. He slides across the floor a little, and his head hangs at the edge. The world looked upside down to his view. Then he sees his disarmed set falling down to the far ground. His vital gear was thrown by the faunus under his feet while lying down.

To his right side, he notices Ruby there, five feet away, still unconscious. Jaune achingly gets to his feet, as the faunus continues walking their direction. Expecting another attack, Jaune puts his fists up. The faunus instead goes to Ruby. He lifts her up by her hood above his head. Jaune ignores all the pain he had felt and charges at the faunus with a battle cry. He shoots a fist in his direction, but it slows down before it could hit his face. His body went from feeling weak and painful to weak and numb. Suddenly, he noticed that the sky was bright red and everything else was shaded black. Jaune looks at the Dark Ninja and sees that he was glowing red again. He slowly looks down to see that his hand was halfway inside of his chest, bleeding through his hoodie.

The pain was too agonizing for Jaune to even scream. Had it not been for his excessive aura, he would be either dead instantly, or unconscious. He levitates with his toes barely touching the ground, as his dark enemy walks to the edge holding him and his comrade. "Do… whatever it is… you want with me… but leave her… alone!" He shakingly raises his fist to hit the faunus. Before he could even try to punch him, he shoots his hand further in, down to his wrist. Jaune screams to the top of his lungs, which were being tickled at this point, and coughs up blood.

The faunus extends his arm, and holds the two Beacon students over the edge. "You know, I've always liked you Jaune. No matter what form of humiliation you dealt with, you always put yourself before others. You're the only human in this world who I could respect. The Arc family policy, how they "never go back on their word"…. It's a shame that the rest of your family couldn't follow through with their own saying! And while you're still so pure, it'd only be a matter of time until this world corrupts your innocence too… Consider this, a favor." Jaune held onto his grasp, confused by all that he had said. "What are you talking about? How… do you know… my family? … Who are you?!"

The faunus smirks. "You seriously don't remember me? …If you somehow survive this fall, ask one of your sisters. They're not as dense as you, so they'll remember me very well. And here's a message to your leaders and your family." He pulls Jaune in closer. "Mankind will succumb to the flames of justice by the White Fang, and the Arcs will wilt in pain for their betrayal of the Taurus family!" At that moment, everything was quiet to Jaune, and a childhood flashback comes to his mind briefly. (He sees himself clashing wooden swords with a red-haired boy with black horns around his age. Another memory shows them eating food, running around, and laughing together. It all looked like a good time. The flashback ends with a faint image of the boy and the sound of a gunshot in his memory.) It lasted for a split second, and Jaune squints his eyes as he somewhat recognizes who this Dark Faunus Ninja was. "Adam?" He responds back with a wide grin. "Perfect!"

Adam springs out his arm, and throws Jaune in the air. He drops Ruby along with him. A small stream of blood flies out of Jaune's chest as he reaches levels lower than at the top. Time stops in his mind. With him falling with a penetrated chest, he believed that his life was going to end. His life flashes before his closed eyes.

(Jaune sees small scenarios of his childhood. He could recall only a few moments with Adam. He remembers who he is, but hardly enough of the details, including his eyes. The memories move forward to the times he spent with his two parents, and seven sisters. Years after those memories, he was in his teen ages. He recalls talking about how he'll enter Beacon Academy.)

(Then, a painful and blurry memory had came up. The same memory that caused Jaune PTSD before. He can remember active fighting sounds. He was unsure of what all had happened, but he recalls on gunshot, and recognized that same fiery red White Fang mask Adam wore. This told Jaune that he had encountered Adam some time between their childhood days, and now. Further through his life memories, he sees himself trying to enter Beacon Academy with the fake transcripts. The rest of his thoughts went through his time at Beacon, the friends he's made, and the times they've all spent. This also included the earliest time in which everything fell apart, as well as his first kiss. His last thought was seeing Adam decrease in size as he fell further. It was up to the point where he had closed his eyes after seeing Ruby fall too. " _Ruby. Ruby…!"_

" _..._ Ruby!" Jaune's eyes snap open like nothing was wrong with him. What was wrong was how his comrade is falling and unconscious while he was falling, but still awake. She is five feet above him with her head aiming towards the ground. Forgetting about the chest wound that would keep most folks from moving, Jaune musters up his motivation, and flattens his body to gain air resistance. He reached the same level as Ruby, allowing her to somewhat lay on his back.

Jaune reaches for the bottom corners of her cape, praying for a parachute action. It works, but had it only been Ruby doing this, there would be more resistance with her solo lightweight. However, it was her solo lightweight (and Crescent Rose), plus Jaune's additional masculine weight. Having no weapons and less armor was no exception. "Damn it! Come on!" They were going to hit the ground hard. But at least he'll hit the ground and hopefully cushion her fall.

"Jaune!" A distant shout reaches his ears from the ground. Weiss was striding across every glyph she summoned in a straight path to reach them. Suddenly, Jaune got an idea at that moment of seeing her. He twirls around, grabs Ruby in his left arm, and takes Crescent Rose in sniper form from behind her in his right hand. He takes three shots at the ground to push them upwards and minimize their impact, like a pogo-stick.

Jaune tries for a fourth shot, but the magazine was empty, and there was no time to try and reload. They were now 50 feet from the ground. "Crap!" Then, he assembles Crescent Rose in scythe form. He adjusts himself closer to the Tower, and sticks the scythe into the wall, dragging down on it. They were slowing down slightly, but not fast enough for safe landing.

At 20 feet, Jaune chose to push jump and push himself off the wall towards Weiss at the ground. She reads the situation, and makes a glowing black gravity glyph allowing Jaune to easily levitate down and at a few inches from the ground. Her glyph turns white and he lands. In front of her, she sees a bloody, beat up Knight of Jaune who was glowing from her glyph, holding an unconscious damsel of Ruby, and Crescent Rose in hand. She blushes for a little while.

"Oh Oum!" Jaune coughs up blood and falls to one knee. Weiss stopped blushing when she saw the young Knight in agony. "Jaune!" She runs to him to try and help. He sets Ruby down, and moves aside on his knees and elbows. "Jaune! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Get… Ruby… out of here!"

"Jaune, I can't leave-"

"Now! It's... not safe!"

Weiss hesitates, but she grabs Ruby and Crescent Rose after assembling in portable form. She looks at Jaune in physical and emotional pain.

"Jaune? Weiss?" Ren shows up and runs to them from behind, along with Nora. Immediately, they approach Jaune, who was heavily panting and exhausted. "Ren… Nora? What- What are you doing here?" Nora saw him with a puddle of blood on the ground under him. "Jaune! What happened to you?!" He falls to his face, not on his elbows and knees anymore.

"We need to get him on the ship." Ren grabs Jaune from behind, under his arms, while Nora grabbed his legs up front. He continues to slowly lose consciousness and grunts in pain.

"Come on Weiss. The ship's leaving soon." Ren was giving orders as him and Nora ran with Jaune. Weiss began to run while holding Ruby in front of her. "But what about Pyrrha?"

"We'll come back and look for her. But for right now, Jaune looks like he's about to bleed out. We need to get him to the medic." Jaune could only sulk quietly and lay in his friend's arms while they carried him. "Py-Pyrrha…!" "It's going to be alright, Jaune. We're almost there." A few Grimm came in their direction, but Ren managed to shoot a few with one hand in their weakest spots. The same for Nora, weak spot or not. One grenade was usually enough. "We need to move faster!"

A few minutes later, they reach the docks where the ships are, taking in passengers. The Atlas soldiers there were giving instructions to enter and take seats. Ren calls out to the soldiers outside the ship. "We have two students who need medical attention immediately!" The soldiers see them running, and instruct the passengers in a line to move aside.

"Get inside!" The soldier excuses them to go in and they enter the ship. It was bright inside and packed with other passengers seated. A few medics approach them and take Jaune and Ruby to the back of the ship. "Set them on a bed with team A."

Jaune was laying on the bed, feeling dizzy while dealing with his pains. A brighter light was above his head and people in scrubs surround him. His team is there too, looking at him with worried faces. He sits his head up a little and sees Ruby across from him with Weiss at her side.

Those people in scrubs were touching different parts of his body and conversating in regards to his vitals. Across from where he was, he could hear Atlas soldiers talking. "Ms. Schnee, we need you to come with us."

"What? Why? I need to be here with-,"

"Your father gave us orders that we escort you to his airship. Please cooperate, and follow us."

"My father?! He's here?! I-I can't just-!"

The soldiers forcefully take her by the arms. "Wha- Hey, stop! Unhand me!" They make their way out of the ship. "Let me go this instant! Ruby! Ruby!"

Jaune leans up even more. "Weiss! Ah!" The pain worsens and he drops back down. "Sir, we need you to remain lied down." Jaune was in so much pain, both physical and emotional. The medics were even describing his pain as they remove his remaining armor and upper clothing.

"Severe penetration to the chest. Excessive blood found in the mouth indicates lung or esophagus contact as well." They began to bring out their tools. "Remove any bodily fluids, and apply oxygen."

"Multiple bruises on the upper body. Assess his lower body as well." The medics presse on Jaune's lower body, making him flinch, showing he was attacked their as well. His emotional pain is brought back up when Nora speaks.

"Jaune, we can't leave without Pyrrha. Where is she?" He is reminded of his primary mission, to help Pyrrha. His eyes begin to water. Before he could answer, an Atlas soldier walks in, carrying some materials. He has his torso armor, his Crocea Mors set, and even Pyrrha's Milo and Akouo set and her circlet. Ren and Nora look with surprised faces.

The soldier approaches Jaune. "Young man, are these your belongings?" Jaune sits completely up on the bed. Jaune stares at what all the soldier holds.

"Sir, we need you to lay back down. You're losing a lot of blood!" The medics were demanding him to lay back down as they were still treating him. Instead, Jaune grabs Pyrrha's circlet. He starts to cry, and the medics stop their procedure, looking at him in pity. He holds the circlet to his forehead, and invisions Pyrrha's head, where the circlet is, on his.

Ren and Nora look with sadness in their eyes. Nora cries, and holds Rens. He comforts her, trying his hardest not to shed a tear. The whole ship is quiet for a while. Ren regains most of his composure and breaks the silence. "... Jaune?"

The Knight was exhausted and breathing heavily, but was filled with anger. "Cinder… That's the name… of the woman who fought Ozpin. I tried… I tried to stop Pyrrha, but she wouldn't listen! ...And she… she took her away from us! Now… she's gone!"

Nora cries even harder after hearing him, making Ren break resistance and shed tears as well. Jaune touches his lips, remembering the last time he saw his closest comrade. His hand then went over his painful chest. He grits his teeth and gets flashbacks.

(Sword approaching his abdomen... Sword slashes upward... Adam's mask.) Jaune's voice was starting to sound more angry. "And… Adam! He's one of the White Fang, and he was there when it all happened. I don't know what he or the White Fang have to do with all of this… but he was there. And so was Ruby. They know what happened. And he… tried to kill Ruby!"

"So if it's Justice he wants, then that's exactly what he'll get. Both him, and Cinder!"

Ren looks at Jaune and nods with determination and slight anger. Nora, still holding Ren, looks at Jaune with tears still in her eyes, and nods with anger.

After his speech, Jaune reaches his limit. He faints and looks into darkness. "Jaune!" In sink, Ren and Nora called out his name. Voices continue as they aid his wounds as best they could. The ship begins to take off, away from Beacon Academy, in its devastation.

The young Knight begins to dream after his difficult fight. " _I'll find you, Cinder. We all will find you! And I'll find you too, Adam Taurus!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters In Arms (Part 1)

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I have returned with another chapter... Or at least half a chapter. Let me explain. This story was originally meant to have 5 chapters, rather than 5 chapters in more than 5 publishings. I didn't want you all waiting for so long, and I was a bit anxious. There are other stories in my head as well. I have the bulk of the story in my head, and the details come along as I make the rough draft. When it comes to rough drafts, you leak ideas that you wouldn't come up with when doing instructional work, like making the final draft, that you see here. In those ideas you dig through dirt, that is grammar, unnecessary dialogue, etc. But within that dirt, you find gold that you feel would be nice to establish. And that gold consists of *sigh* flashbacks that take up most of this half chapter. But that's to be expected from a mystery or suspense. To make up for it, I made them funny, and one of them having a fight scene that I pray that you'll enjoy. And also, as I paint a target on my head, I might have made something of an OC... Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Sisters In Arms (Part 1)

What makes a friend one's family? A friend can go a long way to do what you need, as well as be what you need. Let it be a favor or an essential task, or a listener or a protector. The same would go for the other person, for they also play the role of a friend. In some circumstances, they can reach a point in which each of their statuses change from going through sensitive stakes. At that point, they are no longer friends, but instead, family. When it comes to family, however, even further ways to favors may be travelled. Favors become priorities, and protectors become brothers or sisters. Even strangers are but friends one has not met yet, as a certain amateur Knight quotes from his beloved mother. Now, there lies a struggle with that same Knight, having a friend whom he does not recognize, yet proves himself a stranger. But who's to say that strangers can not be counted as potential brothers?

(Everything is red, and voices echo. "Get out!"... *A female scream*… The sight of swords clinging and slashing… *A male battle cry*... *Gunshot*... "What's goin-?!"... The faint sight of Pyrrha sitting down… "... -elieve in destiny?"... Pyrrha crying… "I'm sorry!"... *An evil chuckle*... Seeing the ground get closer at high speed, while a scream fades in, getting louder. "-aaaAAAGH!")

"Agh!"

The young Knight, Jaune Arc, wakes up in a cold sweat. He sits up, breathing heavily from his unclear nightmare.

Jaune collects himself, looking around the familiar room he is in. After looking at posters and action figures of Red VS Blue, X-Ray and Vav, and Pumpkin Pete displayed, he knew what room he was in. " _This is… my room?"_

If Jaune is not in a hospital, then his next guess would have been Heaven, thinking to be an "Arc Angel" before even passing the gates. Instead, he is caught by surprise to be in his bed, considering the new air hole he had received. Remembering such penetration, he lifts up a white tank top that, apparently, he must have been changed into, along with a pair of blue lounge pants. The tank top says, in bold orange letters, "Pumpkin Pete is Somethin' Sweet!" Not only did he notice that the pain in his chest is now minor, but the wound itself is gone. Not even a scar.

Jaune climbs out of bed, and grunts as his whole body feels moderately sore as well. Looking out the window, he sees autumn trees on a late morning. This means to him that he was sleeping a whole day, rather than being in a coma. That does not explain his deep wound being healed so efficiently, however. " _Maybe my aura activated subconsciously… again?"_

Putting his previous injuries aside, Jaune chooses to walk towards his door in hopes of finding answers. Before he reaches the door, he sees his room's chair with his previous clothes, armor, and Crocea Mors, neatly displayed. Next to them on his desk, he sees all that was left of Pyrrha's gear. His eyes slowly water up, but he shakes it off and continues to the door.

As Jaune turns the knob, the door flies open before he could even pull it. At the bottom of the door, Ren and Nora fall from leaning on it, while they were still asleep. From Jaune's perspective, Nora was using Ren as her personal dog bed.

"Wha-?! Ren?! Nora?!" The fall and Jaune's voice wakes up Ren, while Nora still sleeps.

"*Yawn* ...Good morning Jaune!" Ren grabs Jaune's hand, and brings him in for a hug while greeting him. "It's so great to see you awake and alive!" Jaune hugs him back. This is the happiest Jaune has ever seen his Tranquil Marksman.

After hugging, Jaune goes ahead to ask his questions. "Hey, Ren! What are you guys doing here? What- What are WE doing here at my house? ...Is Ruby okay?!"

Ren tries to answer, but him and Jaune hear fast footsteps coming from down the hall they were standing in. The steps stop, and they see a young lady, but older, standing down the hall. "Jauney?!"

"Catherine?!" Jaune recognizes the lady as Catherine Arc, his youngest older and seventh sister.

Catherine looks like a shorter, stocky, bubbly, female version of Jaune. She has light blue eyes and blonde pigtails with a longer loose ponytail. Her choice of attire is similar to her brother's, except more advanced with shinier armor and a scale mail skirt. She wears a leather jacket under her armor and high boots, instead of a hoodie and sneakers. Barely under her scale mail skirt, she has cute, girly, pink designs on her jeans.

Jaune smiles a wide grin, happy to see his sister, whom he still lives with. Catherine stands there with pure watery joy in her eyes and extends her arms out in his direction. Seeing her arms out, Jaune holds his wide smile, but widens his eyes in fear. He knows what is going to happen is no regular hug.

Jaune's whole body is being pulled by some invisible force towards Catherine's open arms. He screams while going at a high speed down the hall. She jumps up in the air and grabs him with her arms and legs. They twirl, and Jaune's backside slams on the wall, reminding him how sore he is from waking up.

"By Oum, I'm so glad you're okay, Jauney!" Catherine holds Jaune for a while, as he stands and pats her back. In less than a minute, he picks her off of him, and she wipes her face. While hanging from his extended arms at the same height level, he catches his squeezed out breath. "I'm alright, Catty. Thanks." He smiles and set her down. Even though she is his older sister, she is the closest at his age among their other sisters. At times, Jaune had to play the older brother.

"*Sigh*. Now, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Jaune's attention was on both Ren and Catherine, seeing who could explain last night's devastation.

Ren walks in to Jaune and Catherine's space. "Right. So, a few minutes after getting on the ship, an Atlas soldier came in with yours and… Pyrrha's gear." He was hesitant, remembering their fallen Spartan Champion. "Then you told us what all you discovered, and fainted from blood loss and exhaustion."

Jaune recalls those memories, but not the ones from being unconscious. "Yeah. I remember now. But like, what happened while I was out?"

Ren continues to fill Jaune and Catherine in. "Yes. When you had passed out, Nora and I went ahead to take our seats on the ship."

("Jaune!" In sink, Ren and Nora call out his name. Nora continues to cry and hold Ren.

One of the Atlas soldiers onboard excuses them. "The ship is taking off. We need you both to grab a seat." Ren and Nora slowly walk away from the Knight, with the his and their Spartan's gear and weapons. The soldier has his hands on their backs for comfort, as well as guidance to their seats. They sit with sad glances at one another.

"Don't worry, kids. According to your leader's vitals, he'll pull through with all that aura he has stored in himself. I've never seen anyone with that much aura before though! Our scanners read low amounts at first, but that was only because his body didn't naturally activate it like most folks for some reason. It's strange... But, the medics are trying to get that taken care of, and then patch him up good when they're done… As for your Red-Hooded friend, we don't know what's going on with her, but no major wounds. She probably just needs some rest."

The soldier's words bring a little relief to Ren and Nora, even while forcing a smile. They know Jaune had little practice with aura, unlike Ruby and every other student at Beacon, but they did not know how much he really had stored within himself. "Thank you. We really appreciate what you all are doing." Ren places his hand on Nora's shoulder, who was still looking down.

"Also, I'm… sorry for your loss… I know what it's like. I lost a pal in arms years ago… I even lost a few today." The soldier's words make the atmosphere a little sadder than before. "But do me a favor, and don't let this feel like the end for you or your friends. Let this loss be your gain as Hunters and Huntresses, and give you an even greater reason to fight. Remnant could use kids like you all."

Nora musters the strength to sit up from the soldier's motivational lecture. "Thank you *sniff*. We will... We'll be okay." Ren rubs her shoulder out of admiration. The soldier nods his head and walks off, leaving them be.

Ren and Nora lean back in their seats, sad and exhausted, trying to get even a little bit of sleep. Across from them, they feel eyes watching them lie down, then sit back up. Team BRNZ, the team that Team JNPR(Nora) defeated in the tournament, have been watching them with sad expressions. Brawnz Ni, the leader, leans over to conversate.

"Hey… You're friends fought bravely. Both of them. I can tell from the way you guys fought in the tournament." More encouraging words come to Ren and Nora's hearts. "You're leader might've seemed a bit goofy back when we fought, but overall, determined. His battle wounds and the girl he saved proves it too."

Nora can not help herself, but to smile. "Thanks. You guys weren't bad yourselves. I especially enjoyed your Cattle Prod from before!" She is referring to Nolan Porfirio, and his electrifying weapons.

Nolan recalls his trip through a boulder, and laughs at her comical compliment. "Of course!"

May Zedong, the team's sniper, takes out a small piece of paper. "If you guys need anything, we'll be back home in Vacuo." She writes the necessary contact information for them to be reached by their scrolls, or by visiting. "Just give us a call."

Ren takes the paper and places it in his sleeves. "We appreciate your offer. Should we need any help, we'll be sure to reach you."

Roy Stallion sits up to pay his respect. "Any time, 'Flower Power'!" His respects start off by making all six students laugh with his reminder of their match. The ship starts livening up a little more. "It was an honor to fight against the legendary champion, Pyrrha Nikos. If only we had more time... But one thing's for sure, Team BRNZ is always itchin' to whoop some ass!" He brings his saw to Brawnz's claw, having a weaponized bro-fist moment. Roy brings his voice down in a dramatic tone "... Nobody has to be alone in this. Something's out there, and it's gonna be everybody's fight again, eventually." Ren and Nora nod in agreement.

It is a beautiful thing for people like soldiers and students, whom you have shared battlegrounds with, try their best to bring hope on even a grim night, like such. This lifts up part of Ren and Nora's worries, as they drift to sleep. Their sleep lasts for only a few minutes before the ship lands.)

" … And then we fell asleep until we reached the city hospital." Ren ends the prologue of the story before Jaune interjects.

"Wow. I'll have to thank everybody if I ever see them again. And… thank you Ren, for saving my life!" Jaune hugs Ren again. "And Nora too! I-I wouldn't have been able to make it out of there with Ruby and Weiss, if you-." In the middle of his gratefulness, his worries and concerns came back. "Wait, what happened with Ruby and Weiss?! Is Ruby oka-?!"

Catherine steps in front of Jaune to calm him down. "Look, Jauney, I know that you just woke up, and you have a lot of questions, but you're too stressed out right now. And I doubt you guys had anything to eat since last night." She waits for a response, and gets stomach growls from both Jaune and Ren to compensate. "Downstairs, in the dining room! Time for breakfast!"

Jaune can not help but accept Catherine's demand. He smiles and nods. "Okay. That soun-."

"*Snore* Pancakes! …*Gasp* Jaune!" Nora, the Hyper-Hearted Smasher, wakes up to the announcement of breakfast. However, that is forgotten by seeing her leader awake. From her previous position on the ground, she jumps 10 feet to Jaune across the hall.

"Oh, Oum! Not again!" Jaune gets tackled to the ground, reminding him of the sad truth that pain is part of his life, and will keep on coming. "Ow…"

"Oops! Sorry Jaune. Hehehe. I'm so glad you're okay! You know, with the bruises and chest wound. Not me jumping on you, I mean. That was my fault." Nora was still holding Jaune, who was lying on the ground with a wobbling head, and twitching body. "I'll just… get up now." Nora cheerfully jumps up to her feet and reaches for the ground. She grabs Jaune by the back of his tank top with one hand. He stands up, but with little balance.

"Now, I heard 'breakfast'! Was that you, Ren? Is it pancakes?! Tell me it's pancakes!" Nora looks at Ren with the same overflowing excitement she expresses regularly.

All Catherine does is watch and enjoy her brother and Nora's performance, with Ren in the middle. "Hahahaa! I love you kids already! I'll make you guys my brother and sister, yet! Now, I'll be the one making breakfast this morning, and we'll see if you like 'my' pancakes, Nora. You all can talk in the dining room, and I'll start cooking."

Catherine makes her way to the kitchen. She turns on some music that sounds out around the whole house. The house is a modern upper-high class family setup, combining Medieval Knight theme decorations and relics. The three remainders of Team JNPR go to the dining room, and take a seat at the long table. Jaune starts massaging his own neck to help cope with his soreness. "Okay, Ren. So where's Ruby right now? And… what was that stuff going on with Weiss and those soldiers?"

Ren takes out his scroll and tinkers with its unresponsive signals. "I'm not entirely sure where Ruby is. She's either at the hospital, or more than likely at home. She just needed some rest, the medics said. Nora and I tried contacting her, but Vale's signals from Beacon's tower are down."

Ren puts away his scroll, seeing his efforts are less than affective. "As for Weiss, Atlas soldiers took her away by orders of her father, Mr. Schnee. So she should be safe at home."

Jaune thinks on the update of yesterday's events, now with a lighter, relieved heart. " _Those soldiers were kinda rough on her. Does Weiss' father know how they treated her?… I'll worry about that later._ Okay. We should probably hike out to find a regular satellite some time today, see if that doesn't work. Thanks, Ren… So, what happened when we got to the hospital?"

"Right, as I was. So the medics carried you out of the ship. After you, it was Ruby, and then from a further corner, they carried Yang."

("Everybody, stand clear. As soon as the medics leave the back hatch, you all may exit in two single file lines. On the right, if you're staying with loved ones being hospitalized. Everyone else, on the left so we can inspect your health." The Atlas soldiers were giving instructions to ensure organization to all of the students. Everybody remained seated as the medics and soldiers onboard made their exit. Once the last stretcher was out, Ren and Nora immediately sprint to the stretcher that was carrying Jaune, while they carry the gears and weapons.

Inside the hospital, it is bright and extremely hectic. There are crowds of doctors and nurses moving fast, around a higher number of injured civilians. Fortunately, even with the stretchers adding on to the crowd, they were efficiently being guided for help by a nurse upon arrival.

From a distance Ren and Nora can see Ruby and Yang being set on operating beds in different rooms. Although they may have had a traumatizing experience, it is minor comparing to the stake Jaune is in. So, they both stay in the same room as him, as worried as they were for their other friends.

Jaune was no longer bleeding, and he was still breathing. He has bruises, and more bruises covered by the bandages on his shirtless body. Ren and Nora find more relief to see him slightly better, and in good hands. The nurses start exchanging vitals and other information from the medics and soldiers upon their previous treatment.

Suddenly, a doctor with long blonde hair strides in the room, looking down at Jaune with a horrified face. Ren and Nora stand their with confused expressions, thinking the same thing: Does she know Jaune? Their question is answered from the doctor's interesting response. "Nurse, have patience with me, but is this one of your impaled patients?! Jaune Arc, who looks so pale from being impaled?!" The nurse blankly stares at the doctor for a few seconds, and then looks at the clipboard in his hand. "... Uh yes, Dr. Punkelman. From Beacon Academy."

The doctor sounds appalled, yet hard to take serious, from hearing the school Jaune came from. "Beacon Academy?! You gotta be A-kidding me of that Academy! He was there, during the catastrophe of Beacon A-castrophe?!" She runs out of the room towards the outside. The nurse heavily sighs from the doctor, and her choice of words. Ren and Nora look at each other, wondering what is happening. The doctor goes outside, and a few moments later, a loud, suffering screech, coming from the outside, is heard by the whole hospital, causing everyone to stop.

Nora recognises the screech from a smashing performance she had conducted with her team once. "That sounded like a Deathstalker!"

The Non-Hunter educated nurse is unaware of the being she had stated. "'The fuck is a Deathstalker?"

There is another screech, but it is cut off by numerous, angry gunshots and a furious thud. That same thud makes the ground shake. And as if that earthquake-like thud was not felt, everybody continues working.

Returning back to Jaune, Dr. Punkelman runs with somebody who is talking through a military handheld radio. "-disposed of all the high-risk Grimm near the perimeter, and Charlie Team has relieved me of my post. Over."

"...Good to go. Over, out." The other person through the radio ends the call after a few beeps.

The other person with the doctor has weaponized gauntlets that are smoking black, signaling that she is responsible for the loud Deathstalker's end. "*Gasp* Jaune!"

Catherine Arc: Huntress Graduate from Beacon Academy, Head Security Guard of Vale General Hospital, as well as an occasional voluntary surgeon, friend of Dr. Punkelman, and sister of the patient before her.

"Okay, I need everybody out of the room. Immediately! Dr. Punkelman, stay here!" Catherine starts taking off her gauntlets, and washing her hands.

The same nurse from before escorts everybody out of the room, including Ren and Nora. "Okay everybody, let's step. Let Ms. Arc take it from here." Everybody leaves the room, and the nurse starts to close the door. Before the door closes, Ren notices the name of the new suspicious Knight cladded lady. He has a glimpse of Catherine placing her hands on Jaune's wound, with no gloves on. This brings concern to his thoughts. The door closes, and Ren and Nora stare at the closed door. Through the creaks and edges of the door, there is a bright white light coming out of the door. Ren and Nora stand there with both worry and surprise in their faces.)

"So it was you who healed me, Catherine? That makes sense, now that I think about it. I should've known." Jaune puts the pieces together of what took place during his unconscious episode. Meanwhile, Ren is left unsure of his recovery in that short period and with Jaune's minor practice on aura.

"Actually, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to ask you, Ms. Arc. It's been on my mind, but I've been too tired to ask." Ren turns his attention towards Catherine in the kitchen, right next to the dining room.

Catherine has her chest plate and jacket off. She is wearing her scale mail armor, forming a skirted tank-top. "Oh Ren, you can just call me 'Catherine'. Or 'Catheter', like my friend at work. Or even 'Catty', like Jauney does!"

"Catty! Er, I mean, Cat-Catherine!" Jaune shouts and blushes from calling her by her nickname. Nora laughs at Jaune's response.

"Oops! Hehe! Sorry… But they're part of the family now, Jauney. It's okay." Catherine(Catty) continues cooking, now adding in the ingredients.

Jaune squints his eyes out of confusion from Catherine's last comment. " _That's the second time she said something like that today_."

Ren laughs nervously. "Okay. So, Catherine, how were you able to heal Jaune's injuries in just a few minutes last night at the hospital?"

"Oh. Through my semblance: Cardiovascularity.

"Fascinating…"

The sound of Catherine's semblance intrigues Nora. "Ooh! So you can like run for miles without ever getting tired?"

"No, Nora." Ren corrects Nora, wondering how someone running can affect someone else's health, let alone, that being a semblance.

"Well, I mean, yeah I can. Miles for days, actually!" Catherine speaks in Nora's defense, but still needs to clarify. "But, I can do more than that."

Ren tries to explain. "See Nora, she has the ability to manipulate blood, as well as the heart… if I'm not mistaken"

"Nope, you're spot on!" Catherine approves Ren's observation. "That includes my own. That's why my friend calls me 'Catheter' at the hospital."

"That explains how you'd make a great lie detector!" Nora is referring to their previous discussion from last night.

"That also explains how you restored Jaune's chest. You manipulated his blood flow to bring in nutrients and form tissues faster." Ren tries to conclude the possibility of Catherine's performance.

"That's also how she pulled me down the hallway, after I've kindly asked her to not do that again!" Jaune angrily recalls his morning wake up, and shivers from his tingling spine.

"Hehehe! Yeah…" Catherine nervously laughs, and scratches the back of her head. "But it wasn't just his body fluids that saved him. It was his aura, really. I just had to bring out the aura that was in his bloodstream, and they did all the work."

"So that light in the operating room was from Jaune?" With that in mind, Ren also recalls the soldier on the ship's claim about Jaune's excessive aura. "Interesting…"

"Wait, my aura? What?" Jaune was slightly oblivious of his aura and how it was released. " _So it 'was' my aura! I guess it just needed a little push."_

Ren continues the story. "Now, as I was. In just a few minutes after getting out of the room, Catherine and the doctor came out with you in a gown, sitting in a wheelchair. Nora and I were amazed to see your wound and all your other bruises gone. We told Catherine who we were and what we knew that had happened. So she let us ride in one of Atlas' trucks to get you home."

(Outside of the vehicle, a white and light-blue armored truck, is devastation after devastation on the side of the freeway. Most of the Grimm are defeated, but the damages remain. Buildings are destroyed, screams and gunshots can be heard, and motionless cars on the road mean motionless bodies inside. At a distance away from the hospital in Vale's Downtown City from behind, smoke rises from the city, lighting up in reddish orange lights from fires and explosions.

It is hard for Ren, Nora, and Catherine to see such destruction. It is even harder to see their route become safer and more together for them the further they went, while others were still out trying to find their own protection. Catherine has calm, hip music on the radio, rather than terrible news that she was obviously aware of. Ren and Catherine are focusing more on their surroundings, while Nora concerns more about Jaune, laying on her lap in the back seat.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune talks in his sleep, alerting everyone in the car. Nora feels tears watering up in her eyes. "Just hang in there, Jaune. *sniff* You'll be okay."

"We're almost there. Once I drop you all off at the house, we'll put him in bed, and I'll leave you two there to watch over him… As much as I want to be home with him now, the hospital needs at least one Huntress there. So I'm counting on you two!" Catherine herself is beginning to cry a little.

Ren reassures that their life is their team leader's life. "You can count us. Jaune will in good hands."

Pulling up in front of the House of the Arcs, all three of Jaune's loving combatants undo their seatbelts. Nora pulls Jaune out halfway, before Ren steps up beside her. "I got him, Nora. You grab hold of the weapons and gear." Nora passes Jaune to Ren, and he carries him in a bridle style. She moves with a purpose, and gets ahold of Jaune's hoodie, chestplate, Crocea Mors, Milo and Akouo, and Pyrrha's Circlet.

Following Catherine, Ren and Nora jog towards the house, seeing that she is in a rush. The house is a three-story, castle themed house in front of a wide field of grass and trees. It should not come to a surprise to them, knowing that Jaune has a family with seven sisters, but they were not ready for the evidence. Catherine unlocks the door with her keys, and leads Jaune's teammates to his room. They make their way through the house with no lights on. The living room is decorated with family portraits, medieval relics, and various awards, all placed on shelves and hung on walls. A flat screen television set is above the fireplace, but this barely gets Ren and Nora's attention.

Ren and Nora go upstairs, through the hallway, and enter Jaune's room. Catherine has the door open for them to enter. Ren sets Jaune in his bed, and Nora places his belongings on a chair in the room and Pyrrha's on a desk. The young Knight finally rests in his bed after his hard fight for his fiends, and his health. "Thank you both, so much!" Catherine goes over to Jaune and lifts his hair up to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, now I need you two to step out so I can change him." Ren and Nora do as she requests, and close the door behind them.

A few minutes after Catherine puts Jaune in comfortable attire and under his blankets, she steps out to meet his teammates. She tightly group hugs them. "*Sigh* I can't thank you two enough for helping my baby brother come home safely, and everything else you might've done!"

Ren hugs back for comforting. "It was our pleasure. Jaune did the best he could. Now he just needs to rest and reach full recovery." Nora pats back with a warm smile.

Catherine's radio starts to sound off. "HOG (Hunter/Huntress Of the Guard). HOG. This is Charlie Team. What's your status? Over."

Catherine grabs her radio to respond. "Charlie. Charlie. This is HOG. I am in route to GOLF HOTEL (General Hospital). How copy? Over."

"...Solid copy. There have been no Grimm activities for 3, 0, MICs (30 minutes). The SOG (Sergeant Of the Guard) orders that HOG returns back to GOLF HOTEL with an ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) for Company debrief. How copy? Over."

"... Solid copy. ETA will be 1, 5, MICS. How copy? Over."

"Solid copy. Over."

"Over, out… Well, I have to head back there as soon as possible. When I get back, I'll get a ride for you both so you can head back to your homes.

Ren and Nora are hesitant to respond. Nora tries to speak first. "Um… We-."

Ren, however, interrupts Nora before she could finish. "Yes, of course… Thank you."

Catherine looks at them suspiciously, but continues on. "Okay… Well, the guest bedroom is down here. There's clean blankets, pillows, and sheets that you both can use until... I get back." Catherine opens the door to the room they'll sleep in. She feels uneasy, wondering where Ren and Nora really plan on going when she returns.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Arc. This room and the bed will due very nicely until your return." Ren goes in the room after Nora, walking in sad. Catherine steps out and closes the door, but she does not walk away from the door. Instead, she eavesdrops on Ren and Nora's conversation.

"Ren, where are we gonna go when she gets back?"

"I… I don't know, Nora." As Nora stated back, during the Vytal Festival, they have no parents, nor a home left to go to. "We can stay at a hotel."

"We can't afford a hotel, can we Ren? There might be Grimm out there that might have already destroyed it."

"Well… um… I'll figure something out. Don't worry. We wouldn't want to be a burden to Jaune and his family. They'll have enough to worry about, dealing with what he's been through."

Hearing the whole conversation, Catherine swings open the door, alerting Ren and Nora. "So, where exactly do you two plan on going on such a dreadful night? Home, hopefully!" She teases them with sarcasm, knowing they will more than likely be sleeping in the streets.

"Uh… Well, we we-were… uh, gonna get a hott-!" Nora tries to make an excuse, but is interrupted, once again.

"And don't try to lie, neither. I can read your hearts... literally!" Catherine places a finger on the skin of Nora's heart shaped, cutout, attire on her chest. Her heart is racing fast from the nervous pressure, then briefly slows down to normal. Nora is surprised, having the feeling of instantly calming down for the first time. Even with Catherine's abilities, it does not require a lie detector of any kind to catch stuttering.

" _...I must learn that technique, and master it for the sake of having an off button for Nora's!"_ Ren cut in to back up Nora. "It's okay. We can find our way to stay at a place. We don't want to be a burden to you and your family with how things are now."

Catherine could not help, but feel amusement from Rens' modesty. "Hahahahaa! Now what kind of gentlemen are you to consider strangers' well being when you don't even think about sweet young ladies, like her?" Ren looks at her puppy-dog eyes of Nora staring back, and he blushes.

"It's obvious that you two don't have parents to go home to. Your faces say it all! Hahaha!... You guys are like a brother and sister to Jaune. He said so in the letters he sends me. He spoke of you two… and your friend Pyrrha. So, that means you're family to me too!"

Ren and Nora feel a heavy weight on their hearts lift off after Catherine's home welcoming. They also feel their hearts lifting even higher from Catherine's last statement about Jaune and the mention of Pyrrha. "Welcome to the Home of the Arcs!"

"Thank you!" Nora hugs Catherine with teary gratefulness. She hugs back, feeling appreciation.

"This is… beyond the kindest thing… that anyone has ever done for us. We are very grateful of your catering to us, Ms. Arc." Ren shows his gratefulness with a bow, holding back his tears.

"Of course. Goodnight, new brother and sister!" Catherine makes her way to the door, leaving Ren and Nora.

Ren looks back, and notices a small problem with the room, even with the clean bed setup. "Um, excuse me, Ms. Arc. There's only one bed in here." Ignoring Ren, Catherine closes the door and walks on. Ren could almost swear he hears a chuckle on the other side of the door. "Well Nora, how would you want to do-?" He sees Nora already asleep, under the covers, with an arm stretched out on where Ren should be sleeping. "*Sigh* _No sense in debating about it, now. Let's just be grateful we have a room with a full sized bed, and we're not at an alley in a box._ "

The Ninja Marksman dissembles Storm Flower and his shoes, and gets under the covers, lying beside his Hyper Warrior after moving her arm aside. She scoots in to embrace him, still (allegedly) asleep. "... _Just close your eyes, and get some rest... As long as she's calm and comfortable, that's all that matters."_ Ren falls asleep as he takes in the silence he long waited for.)

"When I woke up, Nora was already standing outside of your door. I did the same, and by the time you had woken up, we fell back to sleep."

Jaune was sitting with an intrigued and thankful expression. "Wow! I-I don't know know what to say! Thank you, guys! Thank you for everything!"

Catherine starts to put the food on four plates. "Of course, Jauney! You're my brother. And these guys are awesome! They went through so much to get you home safe and sound. And they don't even have a home to go to. When mom and daddy get home, we should get them to sign them up for adoption, and make it official! What do you think?"

"Okay, now that's the third time you've been saying stuff like that, Catherine." Jaune starts to sound serious, talking to Catherine. "You said that when Ren and Nora spent the night here, too. I mean, that seems a little too fast, don't you think?"

Jaune does not mind having Ren and Nora as adoptive siblings, as they are already family in arms, but Catherine's approaches felt too bold and rushed. She starts to rethink her thoughts. "Well, yeah, I guess. But, what's another sister and second brother when we already have six sisters? And they all don't even live here anymore. Plus, it got lonely since you went to Beacon, Jauney…" She pulls on her hair, acting sorry. "I just thought we could give you guys a home, and not be out there alone, struggling."

Catherine carries all four plates, and sets them in front of Team JNPR and on her side of the table. Automatically, Ren prays on his food, while Nora indulges her food, and Jaune feels slightly sorry for his sister as she approaches him. "Don't get me wrong, we've been through a lot, even before everything from last night took place. Beacon was like a second home for me, because of my team…" He grows a small grin, as well as Ren, and Nora slows down, eating. "It's just, we've had a lot on our hands to deal with before we could ever consider settling down."

"I like the idea! To have Jaune as a brother, and have a family again." Nora talks with her mouth full, lightening up the gloominess.

"Before we can consider your invitation, Ms. Ar- Catherine, we have some things we need to take care of… Also, we'll need to talk with the parents, Mr. and Mrs. Arc." Ren clarifies the variable solution to calm everybody down.

"Mom and daddy are out securing all of Vale. That'll be a while. But until they get back, we can think on it." Catherine establishes that Ren and Nora have plenty of time to ponder their decision. "So, what did you guys do when the Grimm attacked during the Vytal Festival?"

Jaune starts thinking about the events of when Beacon Academy had fallen. His mind drifts off, looking around the house. When he looks in the living room, something clicks in his head. He had not looked around the living room since he left home for Beacon. It was not until he started getting post-traumatic flashbacks from yesterday that the living room holds a forgotten memory in the back of his head. This tells him that there is a good chance that in his memories, something happened at his house.

Everybody is eating and talking, except for Jaune. Nora is telling what all her and Ren went through before finding Jaune. Occasionally, Ren cuts in to correct her. "And then, we saw Weiss set Jaune down with her Glitch semblance."

"They're called 'Glyphs'."

"He was holding Ruby while wielding her Croissant Rolls! He looked so cool!"

"It's 'Crescent Rose'."

"Then we finally reached Jaune. He was coughing a lot of blood, a LOT of blood, and I grabbed him by the arms, Ren got him by the legs…"

"Other way around… Meh, I guess that didn't matter."

Jaune continues looking in the living room from his seat. He can not put the pieces together on what happened in his home. Then, mounted on the wall, in between multiple swords on sword stands, he sees a white sword stand with red edges, but no sword. He stands up from his seat to walk into the living room.

Ren finishes the story after Nora concludes her plotholed interpretation. "Afterwards, Jaune passes out, and you know the rest. Speaking of which, Jaune, can you tell Catherine what happened before Nora and I found you and Weiss?" Ren notices that he is not in his seat. "Jaune?" Jaune is staring at the sword stand. In the middle of it, there is a red wood carved symbol. The symbol is a fiery red rose in a circle. Recognizing the symbol, he recalls something his foe from last night told him. (" _\- ask one of your sisters…" "- they'll remember very well.")_ Everybody's attention is on Jaune. He turns towards Catherine. "Catherine…" Even with her attention, her mouth is stuffed. Rather than wondering if she knew, Jaune cuts straight to the chase, asking her what she does know. "Who is Adam Taurus?"

Catherine drops her silverware and swallows her full mouth empty. Ren and Nora stop eating, seeing her face with sadness and shock. "... How do you know that name?!"

"He was here, wasn't he? He came to this house a long time ago, didn't he?!" With the way how Catherine reacts to Jaune's questions, he only receives evidences, but no direct answers. His sister is too overwhelmed.

"...I knew we should've told you, but daddy didn't want to listen to me. I knew we weren't gonna see the last of him… Not since that day."

"Wait, Catherine…" Jaune's question of who Adam is remains unanswered, even with Catherine confirming that she knows who he is.

"Jaune!" Catherine uses his actual name. "How is it possible that you could remem-?! ...Did Adam do that to you? Your injuries from last night?"

"Y-Yeah… him and I fought. I was up on the tower at Beacon, looking to help Pyrrha… But I was… I was too late. She was nowhere to be found. And I saw Ruby. She was unconscious. I didn't know what was going! … And then, he showed up… I feel like I've seen him before. I KNOW I've seen him before! Like I 'knew' him, but I don't 'know' him. Only his name..."

Catherine stands up from her chair. All eyes are on her. "I'm sorry, Jaune. You wouldn't have as much aura as you do now if it weren't for me. None of this would've happened, and you would've been just fine. But, if I had as much as you now…" She lifts up her scale mail skirt halfway to reveal a scar across the right side of her waist. "... I wouldn't have had this scar, and I could've saved my baby brother!" She starts to cry and covers her face with her hands.

Jaune moves in front of Catherine, and holds her. Ren and Nora stand up to rub her back for comfort. "No no no, Catty! It's okay. T-Their was nothing you could've done! I was at Beacon, and you were out saving people when all this happened. They needed you more, and you were there for them."

Ren tries to add comforting words as well. "There was a tragedy at hand last night, and you acted on it honorably. You did everything you could."

It was Nora's turn to try to energetically help. "Yeah, and plus, you and Jaune are okay! He's alive, and he's home with you. And if he hadn't done what he did, then-."

"No… I wasn't talking about what Adam did to you last night." Catherine slowly sets her hands down. "I guess you don't remember everything… Sorry. You're right, I couldn't have done anything last night. I didn't know… But I could've stopped him back then."

Team JNPR is puzzled. Especially Jaune. "Catherine, what are you talking about?"

To Team JNPR's perception, they thought that Catherine was referring to how she could have helped Jaune at Beacon. But instead, Catherine is referring to… "What Adam did to you last year."

(Under the basement of the House of the Arcs, there lies a wide simulation room, gridded in big white squares. The ceiling and the floor match the three walls that form three-fourths of the space. The fourth wall is a durable one-way mirror with a door, leading to another room for examining, as well as step to the upstairs. The fourth wall is also a young man writing this alternate story about his current favorite anime.

…\\(^v^)/...

Catherine Arc, 18 years old, has her hair in pigtails that reach down to her shoulders. She is in full gear, including her gold detailed, silver gauntlets that cover her forearms and hands. They are identical to each other, unlike the attached shoulder plates that shield half of her upper arms. The right shoulder plate is thicker, bearing the Arc Family symbol, while the left one is a thinner plate with sharp, parallelogram-shaped, scale mail connected. "You ready, Jauney?"

"Yeah, hang on." Jaune Arc, 16 years old, has his hair cut in a militant style fade, as well as a few scars on his face. His armor and weapon, Crocea Mors, is an heirloom from his great great grandfather. His armor includes a chestplate, shoulderplates, full gauntlets, leg armor, and black combat boots with apparent white steel toes.)

"We were about to get ready to spar right before it got dark." Everybody continues to eat, but start to slow down after hearing the description of Jaune one year ago. "He was about to turn-."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Nora interrupts out of her disbelief. "You mean this Jaune?! We're talking about THIS Jaune?!"

"Nora…!" Ren catches Nora going out of line, practically insulting Jaune.

"No, wait! She's right! Is this really me you're talking about? This sounds like something I'd become, or dream of becoming in the future! Why would I wanna fight-? I wouldn't stand a chance again you! Especially back then! I don't remember any of this!"

"Exactly. I'm getting to that, but you deserve to know who you were in the past, and how you changed." Catherine starts to sound more mellow. "I've been wanting to tell you for so long. And now is the time that you finally know the truth!" She restores herself to be more enthusiastic. "So, Jaune, he was about to turn on some music."

(Jaune takes out his scroll, and turns on a song that sounds out in the whole room. His scroll plays a song from his, and most of Remnant's favorite band, "JC Wills". Jaune throws on his hood, which happens to be cladded with white armor to act as a helmet.

Jaune slowly walks a few feet in front of Catherine with confidence in his face and movements. He unsheathes his sword, and engages his shield. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Catherine pulls up the metal plated collars of her jacket, adjusting it, and buttons it to cover her nose, mouth, and neck. She crosses her arms, bringing her hands up to her shoulderplates, and unstraps them from her arms. The thick plate, from her right shoulder to her left hand, mechanically spreads into a round edge, rectangular shield. The thin plate, from her left shoulder to her right hand, acts as a handle, as well as a containment of some of her blood. As the blood streams out of the handle and in between the edges of the scale mail, the scale mail unfolds to form a short sword, outlined in red blood.

Jaune and Catherine get into fighting stances. Once the song hits its Chorus, the siblings charge at each other, and clash swords together. At this point, they are only fencing, with their shields held at their sides. They are just warming up with movements coming out as dance movements. With smiles on their faces, they occasionally laugh.

The song gets to the middle of the second verse. The Arc siblings become more ambitious. At this point, their shields reach over to their front with the sword clashes getting harder. Jaune has the upper hand, while all Catherine can do is guard with her shield. She goes in for an attack by pushing Jaune's last attack aside with her shield. She gives a full 180° horizontal slash, exposing her front, before Jaune ducks down. He lunges his sword forward, with the help of his legs, to jab at her armed torso. She goes back a few feet, while still firmly on the ground.

As the second verse gets close to the end, Catherine chooses to change her fighting style. Her shield mechanically transforms into a gauntlet style boxing glove. With that same hand, she grabs the sword in the other hand and attaches it to the top of her right gauntlet. The gold outlines on her silver gauntlets receive blood trickling down, replacing its gold color with red. Once her weapon style changes, she assumes a boxing fighting stance.

The song reaches the second chorus, and Catherine runs to Jaune for a shielded-fist punch. Jaune runs and takes her on with his shield up front, and his sword pointing and ready. Right at the moment they get close, Catherine punches his shield, and sends Jaune flying in the air.

Jaune curls up to twirl backwards, like a speedy hedgehog, while flying through the midair. He lands his feet on the wall, bending his left leg, and extending his right leg. The bottom of his shield is firm on the wall, and his sword is stretched to his side. All in slow motion, the wall under him forms a large spider-web crack, and he faces the ground in front of him.

With Jaune's mind in slow-motion, while standing on the wall, he looks up to assess Catherine's position to determine his next plan of attack. He gets out of slow world by shooting himself off the wall, leaving a massive wave from his previous position.

Jaune lands, kneeling before Catherine. The young knights continue their fight, as the song reaches the next verse of the music. Catherine fights regularly with seriousness, whereas Jaune still fights with rhythmic motivation, but partially serious. Catherine's fighting style is a combination of boxing and somewhat of knife handling (with the exception of a shortened sword attached to the knuckles and forearm). In between blocking and dodging, she delivers most of the hits. Jaune's fighting style is a knight's fighting style of swordsmanship with freestyle dances in his movements. He delivers hits to Catherine as well, but not as much as she puts out.

The song reaches its last chorus. Jaune and Catherine's weapons come to a blade lock. Catherine tries to punch Jaune from above, but he blocks and holds it with his shield above their heads. They stare at each other with gritting teeth. Catherine is serious, while Jaune has a smirk. She pushes him and extends his arms, thus throwing Jaune off balance, and open. With his position, Catherine double fist punches his torso. Jaune goes towards an uncracked wall, until his backside forces his full body into it.

Jaune gets out of the human shaped pressing in the wall, a runs back to his sisterly opponent. Once he appears in front of Catherine, he jumps over her in the air, and performs an upside-down body twirl, with his sword slashing in every spin. She blocks them all with her palm.

Catherine watches as Jaune's body starts to turn right-side up, preparing to land. Before getting the chance, she twirls her body, and slashes his legs in the air. His back faces the floor, close to hitting the ground. With her momentum, she jumps up, and punches his core, helping him to the ground quicker.

Jaune hits the ground, and looks up at the ceiling. His scroll goes off in an alarm, notifying that his aura is depleted. He tries to get up, but he meets with Catherine's barrel at her lower wrist on her gauntlet. Similar to a certain Blonde Brawler, she clogs it in an arm movement, and grows a smirk on her face. "Checkmate!"

With Catherine standing over Jaune's legs, it seems that he is in a position of defeat in their daily spar. However, it is because of her position that the match is not over yet, regardless of Jaune's little aura left. He performs a windmill breakdance move to trip and then kick Catherine high in the air. With her in the air, Jaune ends his freestyle moves, and jumps up to her level. He slashes his sword upward on her back from under her before reaching above her. At that position, he slams his shield downwards on her front side, and her scroll goes off to notify her loss of aura. Catherine crashes to the ground, while Jaune lands from a high aerial position. The song comes to an end.

Jaune walks passed Catherine, lying on the ground, above her head. "Stalemate!" He stops from a few steps, and exhaustingly huffs before collapsing backwards to the ground. Jaune lies beside his sister with his head aligned with hers. They look at each other from their 180° positions, and laugh until they bust in tears.)

"We lied there till we could catch our breath. Hehe. It was so much fun! ...I just… wish that things could go back to those days. When you knew who you were." Catherine grows a sad face, and looks down.

JNPR and Catherine had finished their breakfast in between story telling. Ren voluntarily washes the dishes in the kitchen. Nora sits on the counter in the kitchen near the dining, while pondering on the story.

Jaune sits with an amazed, yet confused face. "Catherine, none of this makes sense. I don't remember any of this! How could I have done all these thing when I hardly even know how to use my aura, or even trained back then? And last time we fought, we were kids, and I still didn't stand a chance against you."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." Catherine stands up from her seat. "But that was the last time you could fight like that at all. And you did train, also… And when he came back, when I couldn't protect you… who you are now, it was at the cost of your memories with a disability… Yet ironically, that disability helped you to live."

Jaune stands up from his seat as well. "...Wait a minute. What do you mean,'he came back'?!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter half. I can probably estimate that it'll take me at least 2 months per chapter or publishing to be completed. However, if you guys could give me longer written, opinionating, critiquing reviews, that could give me a boost to get the job done a little faster. I'd even take a few days off work if needed. I can manage. Give me truthful positive and negative thoughts. I'm a grown man. I need the punishment. Did you like Catherine Arc? Wanna read more of her in other chapters? Tell what I could or shouldn't do, and I'll "consider" it. I won't change my whole story though. See you next time. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sisters In Arms (Part 2)

**Hello once again, folks. My apologies on this being published later than I said it would be. One thing I would like to tell you all about myself is I am a Marine in the United States Marine Corps. I had business to attend to that made my progress on this story delayed. Right now, that business is taken care of, and I managed to get through it. It still remains that I have work and school to go through. Judging by the little reviews, I'm not entirely sure if many folks are invested in this story. However, I am grateful of what I have, no less. Writing this story was fun. Especially towards the end. So I hope you all enjoy it more than I did!**

Chapter 2: Sisters In Arms (Part 2)

(1 Year Ago…)

Catherine and Jaune enter through the door of the one-way mirror wall. On the other side of the wall is the controls for simulating the previous room's battle ground, as well as music. Behind the controls is a regular basement chill spot. Necessities, such a carpeted floor, washer and dryer, and a couch, as well as a mini-fridge, TV set, video games, and a book shelf are displayed to establish a standard basement. A standard basement with the exception of a high technological simulation room built in.

The Arc siblings fall down to the couch, covered in sweat, and still breathe heavily. Catherine looks at Jaune with his grinning face.

Catherine: "Hehe. You cheater!"

Jaune: "How… How was that cheating?" Jaune sits up, leaning on his knees, and catches his breath.

Catherine: "You know the rules; Once your aura is depleted, the match is over."

Jaune: "And it was, before I took you down! Haha! You're just jealous that my aura replenishes faster." Jaune gets up and walks toward the mini-fridge. "Besides, if I can take my opponent down with little to no aura, and some smooth moves while I'm at it, I'm sure I can get into Beacon Academy." He passes Catherine a drink, and she takes it.

Catherine: "The goal is for you to be accepted into Beacon, but by abiding the rules. You can be as limitless and ruthless with all your grooves after graduation. But for now, you need to learn how to fight like a Noble Knighted Huntsman. Not a choreographer."

Jaune: "I thought the goal is for me to get stronger, so I can work my way passed these hand-me-downs."

Catherine: "You will. It's just that you don't know how to use your aura properly right now. It replenishes so fast and so much, that it leaks out of you, leaving you with less containment for control. Nobody's ever had that kind of imbalance, Jaune. So you'll just have to kiss up to them until we, or maybe they, can figure that out, as well as teach you more than what you know. Maybe they'll help discover you're semblance. And THEN, you can acquire new armor."

Jaune: "Yeah, you're right. But that doesn't mean I have to kiss up to you!" Jaune playfully punches Catherine's shoulder. "And when I get my new gear, I'll look like a real Huntsman." Catherine non-playfully punches Jaune in the shoulder, hurting him passed his shoulder-plate. "Ow!"

Catherine: "You already look like a Huntsman in the armor you have now! And you'll still be a student even in your new armor. The gear you have now isn't just some hand-me-downs, as you might call it. They're a family heirloom that our great great grandpa fought in. He passed that down to our great grandpa, then our grandpa, then daddy, and now you. The girls and I would've worn them if they weren't so, you know, 'top-tightening', so we just stuck to Crocea Mors until it was your turn. And if mom and dad can stop multiplying like Pumpkin Pete Rabbits…"

Catherine and Jaune: "Eww!" Catherine and Jaune shiver in the thought of parental procreation.

Catherine: "... you can pass them on to your children in the future too. So have some pride!"

Jaune: "Yeah, you're right, again. Thanks, sis." Jaune pats Catherine's head, and she adorably smiles.

From the ceiling, Jaune and Catherine look up and hear footsteps creaking from upstairs.

Catherine: "That must be daddy upstairs. I'll be right back." Catherine hops off of the couch, and goes toward the stairs.

Jaune: "Okay. We still need to hit the weights. I'll be down here." Jaune sits up on the couch and starts removing his leg armor.

Catherine: "Okay. No problem." Catherine goes up the stairs, leading to the kitchen, and heads to the living room. "Hey, daddy? Is that you?" She looks into the living room, and instead of her father, she finds someone else's back facing her. The person's back bares a mark of a symbolic rose. The person slowly turns around to face her. "Wait… Adam, is that you?!"

Behind Adam, what was previously in front of him before slowly turning around, is the family's rack display of various different swords. In his grasp is a white and red chokuto, sheathed in a rifle. The weapon set currently in his possession leaves the sword display behind him with one empty rack. Around this time, Adam's appearance is only slightly different. His dominant black color scheme is a light shade of grey, from his faunus trait horns to his tribal outfit, and shoes. He still has the now notorious White Fang mask on. And this comes to Catherine's caution, as well as the weapon in Adam's grasp. It changes from its previously white and red color to matching his shade of grey and a darker red.

Adam: "Hey there Catherine. I won't be here long. Just taking back what's mine." Adam smirks and makes short talk nonchalantly. However, Catherine can not do the same.

Catherine: "Oh… Okay. Well, I mean… it's been four years, Adam! We haven't seen you, or your parents, and you guys just disappeared, and… You're one of them… aren't you?!" Hesitantly, Catherine questions Adam's apparent affiliation. Adam catches on to her questioning, seeing his terrorist mask.

Adam: "Hehe. We were kids back then, so it's no wonder our folks kept secrets from us… But it wasn't until I put this on, that I now see the world for what it truly is!" Adam starts walking, looking at the busted door behind Catherine. "You shouldn't trust your father. We didn't just disappear. We were forced to leave. And that's what I'm doing now."

Catherine: "Adam, wait." Adam stops. "I don't know what's going on, or what happened when we were kids, but you can't just break into our house and steal from us! If you've really fallen to those terrorists out there, if that's what you've really become, then maybe you shouldn't be welcome here! But I can not let you go out there with Wilt and Blush! They're not yours anymore."

Adam: "I did not come here to fight..." Adam takes out a magazine and inserts it into Blush. "...so do not provoke me." Adam holds his weapon behind his back with both hands and walks passed Catherine.

Catherine: "Adam, stop! That belongs here! I said you're not leaving with-!" Catherine grabs Adam's arm. He twirls his arm out of her hold, and grabs her by the neck. He throws her a few feet across the living room. At the same time she slams into to the wall, thunder roars outside, and rain falls. The clouds cover the sky, dimming the sunlight through the window.

Adam: "Stay out of my way! Last warning." By stealing from her family, and being tossed to a wall, Catherine's assertiveness goes into aggression. Getting up to one knee, she extends her arms toward Adam. With her gauntlets, she shoots multiple bullets at Adam's rear. However, without turning around, Adam diagonally unsheaths Wilt across his back, catching a few rounds. In three fast movements, invisible to the average eye, he slashes the remaining rounds and assumes his previous position. It is as if he had never moved. The only apparent change is his brief red glow, and his grey complexion darkening slightly. He then sheaths Wilt back into Blush, now matching his darker grey complexion. "...Fine then. Come and get it!"

Catherine gets up, and engages her weapons in boxing mode. She charges at Adam, with his back still turned. Catherine leads with her right(sword) fist, but misses. Adam does a backflip to kick the back of her head. She hits the floor, and he lands with his feet at the sides of her head.

With little hesitation, Catherine gets back up. Adam steps back, now further from the door. Her sparring match with Jaune earlier leaves her still tired, while Adam is assumed to be in top condition with full dust rounds in Blush. His confidence with his hands and weapon still behind his back, and his arrogant smirk strikes irritation as well as worry in Catherine's heart. Still, she continues to fight.

Catherine approaches Adam, and delivers missing punches, all aiming for his smug face. Better yet, she is aiming for the disrespectful mask, hiding the soul she once knew. While feeling a sense of irritation developing a strategy, she reaches out for his face. He leans back, thinking her effort failed. However, her effort prevails as she grabs his face by his blood system inside.

With the little aura replenished in her body, Catherine pulls Adam's head down to her knee, hitting him back up. She then hooks her sword fist at his cheek, and jabs her shield mitten straight for the front of his face. She goes for another sword hook, but he ducks down and dodges it. Using his momentum, he twirls and springs back up to kick her in the abdomen. She goes back a few feet, while still standing.

Catherine tries to catch her breath, while Adam grits his teeth, now agitated. He then bends his knees in a more ready fighting position, but with his arms and weapon still behind him.

Catherine engages her gauntlets into sword and shield form, and swiftly dashes to Adam for an attack. Unfortunately, Adam twists his body sideways to avoid her swing. At the same time, in a reverse grip, he cuts through half of her waist on her right side, nearly splitting her in half.

Behind Adam, Catherine temporarily stands, with her legs shaking. She stumbles toward the wall, dragging against it, trying to hold herself up. As she moves, blood streaks upon the wall and she falls on a small table, knocking it down. With too much pain, she cannot even scream for help. Only go into shock. Barely breathing, she holds her wound that is trying to open up to her damaged organs.

Adam walks up to Catherine, grabs her by the top of her chestplate, and slams her up against a wall, sitting up. She screams in agony. He gets down to one knee and faces her.

Adam: "I warned you, Catherine. You should've just let me leave. You're just as arrogant as your father. Full of pride and selfishness. You'll go so far, that you can't even spare a few weapons, with all that you already own." Adam stands up, looking down at Catherine. "That's all that matters to you all. Protecting your own. So long as you all cover your own asses, but have no regards for your comrades. Hehe. I suppose I can relate, considering what I've become... Now if you'll excuse-."

(Present Day...)

Jaune: "Rr- Grr- Gah!"

Catherine: "Jaune? Jaune?!" Catherine looks at Jaune, holding his head with his hands in agony.

Ren: "Jaune?! What's wrong?!" Ren runs from the sink to Jaune.

Jaune: "Aagh! Er- Grr!" Jaune falls off of his chair, and crawls toward the living room. His head throbs, as if it were about to explode. Memories flash within his vision. As quick as they came, they seem far more clear to Jaune's perception than his other breakdowns.

Nora: "What's happening?! Jaune, say something!" Nora drops to her knees at Jaune's level.

On two knees, Jaune slowly gets up to one knee, touching his temple. The visions seem to go away, but leaves the memory still feeling incomplete. Either way, the pain is sustained for now.

Jaune: "I-I-I… remember! The living room! Catherine, you were right there, below the window. I was down stairs. And then I heard noises. Bumps and shouting. And he… he hurt you!"

(1 Year Ago…)

Catherine goes upstairs, while Jaune stays downstairs. He takes off his leg gear, and replaces his toe plated boots with sneakers. While removing the armored helmet attached to his hood, Jaune looks for his scroll, unsure of where he last placed it.

Jaune: "Crap. Where did I put it?" He removes parts of both gauntlets, exposing his orange sleeves, but leaves small plates on the top of his wrists, under his brown gloves. Right then, he finds his scroll on top of a bookshelf. "Oh, there it is. Why'd I put this up here?"

Jaune attaches his headphones to his scroll, and turns on his music. His music is loud enough to block out any outside noise. And then, there is a loud noise that he just heard. Seeing as it is raining outside of the basement window, he just shrugs and assumes it is only thunder. While dancing to his music, he tries to take off his gloves. But before he does that, he bumps into the same bookshelf, knocking down a few books.

Jaune: "Aw man." Jaune gets down and picks up the books. He puts them back from the mess pile he made. At his feet and underneath the pile, he sees a folder that might have been hidden in between the books. The folder reads 'CLASSIFIED - OPERATION: FREE OF SCHNEE'. "Huh? What's this?...Is this one of dad's orders from work?" He looks at the date to see how old it is. "This was like… more than seven years ago. This should be with dad's studies. What's it doing down here?"

Jaune opens the folder, and sees three sections of papers held in paper clips. There are numerous details in the papers, but the profile names is all he focuses on. The biggest stack of papers has a name that identifies as "High Leader Belladonna, Ghira".

Intrigued, Jaune takes off his headphones. He looks at the other section of held papers, being less than the other's. The front paper identifies as 'Agent CODENAME: RedBull'.

Jaune: "RedBull? That must be..." Suddenly, Jaune hears bumps and glass breaking. Before he can recall the possibilities of who that agent is or even look at the other section of papers, he drops the folder. Not just by hearing bumps and glass break, but by hearing coughing and loud hyperventilating. "Catherine?!"

While only wearing the partial gear he had at Beacon Academy in the future, Jaune springs into action. He grabs his Crocea Mors set and runs upstairs. On his way up, he can hear a male voice talking.

?: "-as arrogant as your father. Full of pride-"

Jaune makes his way through the kitchen and stares into the living room. There, he sees Catherine sitting up against the wall, below the window in bad condition. In front of her is an ominous, yet familiar trespasser interrogating her; Adam Taurus, with Wilt and Blush, dripping with blood.

Around this time, while Jaune still can not use his aura at will, he is aware of its times of breakthrough. In certain heated moments, it activates, and he knows how to use it for the most part. Seeing his family in danger counts as one of those moments. Without letting Adam finish speaking or leaving, Jaune has the scene fully assessed. He focuses the anger of seeing his sister being harmed into his weapon. While holding Crocea Mors, without advancing from his position, Jaune unsheathes his sword, and at the same time, slashes a white projectile aura slash at Adam's back.

Adam: "-have no regards for your comrades. Hehe. I suppose I can relate, considering what I've become... Now if you'll excuse-. Ahh!"

The attack cuts diagonally, leaving Adam with a bloody back, and the rose symbol on his outfit divided from the stem. With the first draw, Jaune now advances at his intruding opponent. He slashes downward at Adam, and he tries to block the attack with Wilt. However, the strength upon Crocea Mors pushes Wilt down. Jaune then slaps Adam with his shield, while reaching to grab one of his horns. Holding the Bull by the horn, Jaune swings him further from Catherine. Adam remains on his feet, and Jaune instantly approaches him in a sword lock.

Jaune: "What are doing here, Adam?! What did you do to Catherine?!" Jaune and Adam break sword locks and start their duel in between conversation. "Seven years… no visit… no calls… We don't know where the hell you've been, and the first thing you do after coming back… is attack one of my sisters?!"

Adam: "I have no obligation… to you… or any of you Arcs! Not me… not my weapons… or my family! Your father was the one that left and turned his back on us. And with my family gone, I'm here… to pick back up… where they left off!"

Jaune: " _RedBull?..."_ Looking back in thought, Jaune reminds himself of the folder downstairs. Adam cuts his train of thought off and ends the sword fight by forcing Jaune's sword sideways. Then, he cuts down at Jaune's left knee, tearing his jeans and making him bleed and bend slightly. "Ah!"He sheaths Wilt, and looks down upon Jaune in pain. "...So the White Fang, is that it? Well, that's what I assume, judging by the mask. Hehe. I never would've thought you and your family would stoop this low… They're not dead, are they?"

Adam: "Tsk. Hypocrite… No, they're not dead. Only disbanded. All the more reason why I will allow noone to stand in my way. I will succeed where they failed years ago. Their first mistake was leading faunus and themselves to believe that humans like you can be trusted."

Jaune: "What are you talking about? We've done nothing but welcome you, Mr. and Mrs. Taurus to our home! We loved you guys! You were all like family to us, and then you just disappeared! Why?! What happened?!"

Catherine, still conscious, slowly has her aura restore her vital organs partially. This allows her to speak up.

Catherine: "Look, Adam, I'm not sure what daddy did, but it was wrong. Okay? So just take the sword and gun, and leave us alone! It's yours! Go!"

Adam: "Hehehe. You see that?" Adams points at Catherine. "Mercy, pleading, submission. You see what one swing of a blade can do? This will be the power humans recognize, so they'll know their place. Your sister surely knows her place." Without revealing to Jaune's sight but Catherine's, Adam slowly and silently clicks Blush in the ready to fire.

Catherine: "Adam, stop! You got what you came for. Just don't-!"

Adam: "I could make her do whatever I want, couldn't I?" Adam gives a sinister grin that ticks Jaune off even more.

Catherine: "Get out!" Jaune closes the distance with five steps, sprinting with his sword in both hands. He is unaware of the trap Adam had set, and that Catherine can see. "Jaune, no!"

Adam sticks out Blush, united with Wilt, and shoots Wilt at Jaune's head, making him stumble backwards. While Wilt twirls in the air, Adam jumps up and kicks the handle. The blade penetrates Jaune's lower abdomen, under his armor, and passing through his spine. Because of this, Jaune's aura depletes, once again.

Catherine: "Jaune!" Catherine watches her brother scream loudly in pain, while still unable to move and help.

Adam lands with Jaune behind him, having wide eyes and dilated pupils. He falls to his knees, attempting to disconnect the intimacy with Wilt. Before given the chance to, Adam grabs Wilt by the handle, slapping Jaune's hands away.

Jaune: "(whisper) Shld y wsh t b svd, y wll rpnt fr y ctns!" Adam could not make out what Jaune says, so he leans in closer. "You remember what your father told us years ago; 'Should you wish to be saved, you will repent for your actions.' But what you did to my family, I'm gonna do to you. Remember that!"

Adam: "I have… and I will." Grasping Wilt, Adam aggressively pulls his sword up and out of Jaune. The thrust lifts him up in the air, as well as split the rest of his torso unprotected by his armor.

Jaune's paralyzed body makes it way near the floor. But before he could land, Adam holds Blush out in firing position. He shoots him, dead shot in the head, slamming his back against the wall. He then hits the floor with his face first, and remains motionless.

Catherine: "JAAAUUUNE!" Catherine screams and cries, watching her brother fall in a bloody mess. More bloody than her condition.

With his blurred vision, Jaune watches his sister in an emotional wreck. Progressively, her body gains little strength to move. From her sitting up position, she falls to her front and slowly crawls toward him. However, blocking his sight is Adam's grey and red shoes walking his way.

Then, the grey on Adam's pants and shoes seem to fade to a lighter shade of grey. To even more of Jaune's surprise, Adam falls to his knees. Even after his actions, Adam looks devastated and even remorseful. His words were an even greater surprise.

Adam: "Jaune…? Catherine…?! Oh no… No no no! I went too far! I shouldn't have… I could've… I-I needed my weapons! That's all I-!"

Jaune's vision becomes even more blurry and fading red. Everything starts to get dark for him. The front door, still letting in rain, sheds the most light in the house. Then, that light dims after seeing a shadow step up to the front door.

?: "What are you doing?" A long pause. "Wh-What's going on here?!"

Adam speaks, but is unheard by Jaune's damaged head concentration. Along with the shadowy figure, Adam disappears into the rain and light outside.

Then, everything goes completely black as Jaune shuts his eyes. His whole body is numb, including his head with a fading ache. But slightly, he can feel a hand, and hear a faint sob getting quieter.

Catherine: "Jauney… *sniff*. It'll be okay. Please, just hang on!... We need to get… We need… to get…"

Hearing, feeling, and seeing nothing more, the young Knights black out.

(Present Day…)

Jaune: "That's all I can remember." *sniff*" Jaune wipes the tears from his forgotten, now partially remembered, amnesia. "That whole day, I can remember all of it, up until I got shot in the head. I can almost… feel it still." Jaune touches his forehead, while in a chair, no longer on the ground. A cup of warm tea lies in front of him, prepared by Ren. Nora fans away Jaune's profuse sweating, while Catherine massages out the tension in his head and shoulders.

Ren: "The brutal attacks from Adam must have caused severe damage to your brain and spinal cord, resulting in amnesia. That may be why your memory is incomplete."

Jaune: "Yeah. But none of this tells me how I know Adam. How does he know us and our family? How do WE know him and his family?!"

Catherine: "Adam was your sparring partner when we were all kids. The Taurus family were our close friends back then. They were like a second family to us. Does that help at all?"

Jaune: "Yeah a little, not that I remember. But if they were like family to us, then why did he nearly kill us? How am I even still alive?"

Catherine: "An emergency team came and picked us up while we were unconscious. I don't know who called them for sure, but my guess would be Adam himself, after getting upset before he left. Maybe. As for why he's with the White Fang and the way he is now, that, I don't know. He seems… way darker than when we were younger. Maybe he really did become something. Or maybe this has to do with why daddy took advantage of your memory loss at the hospital and made me keep you in the dark. He told me to keep that day between him and I." Catherine had always known Jaune's previous abilities and affiliations, and Jaune now only remembers some of them. Even still, he, as well as Ren and Nora, become even more clueless knowing there are secrets within even the household. "Before daddy showed up at the hospital, I woke up a little while after being unconscious. It took a few stitches, but I pulled through, as you can see. But the results for you were too hard for me to even bare. The doctor said the sword penetrated your abdomen all the way to your spine, making your LumberJacked up. The sword went up-."

Jaune: "Wait, hold on. What did you say, Catherine?" Jaune loses his concentration after hearing the last part of Catherine's sentence.

Catherine: "Your LumberJack-... *sigh*. Right… she's got me all messed up…"

Nora: "What's wrong?"

Catherine: "Back then, and to this day, Punkelman had became our doctor, and I assume you all know how she is. Because of how she explained your injuries, I got all messed up myself just now… I meant 'lumbar'. The lower part of your spine."

Jaune: "Oh, okay. Hahaha. That must've been an interesting conversation."

(1 Year Ago, Hospital…)

At the hospital, Catherine sits in a wheelchair while bandaged up, and wearing a gown. Before her is Jaune, unconscious in bed, and their doctor with a scroll pad. She continues explaining the rest of the results of his injuries in puns.

Dr. Punkelman: "Anyways, the blade then went up to the Thoracic Park of his-."

Catherine: "The thoracic part, you mean?"

Dr. Punkelman: "Yeah yeah, of the spine. The blade leaves out of him from there, thanks to his armor. However, the damage is only halved. The aftershock of this attack continues the rest of the way up to the Surgical Anime, making this scene kinda look like a Cervical Vertebrae… Or, the other way around I mean. Sorry. Hehe."

Catherine: "...I'm sorry, what? I don't get- What?!... *sigh*"

(Present Day…)

Catherine: "Hehehe. Anyways, they got ahold of our files from our annual check ups. They were aware of your rare aura system. And according to Punkelman, the aura activated hours after patching you up at the hospital and restored your body's injuries. It would've taken years for you to make that recovery. But this time, after it restored all of your wounds, your aura didn't leak while growing like it did before. It stayed grown, in the bone."

Jaune: "...Huh? 'Grown in the bone'?"

Catherine: "Sorry, Punkleman again. Hehehehe. What she meant was your body keeps on growing aura, and it holds it. That's how you have a lot of it now. But when you were done healing, it re-locked itself as it grew in you."

Jaune: "Oh. So that's what you meant when you said I wouldn't have as much aura as I do now if it weren't for you. I mean, that's not so bad, but, that wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to protect us." Jaune approaches Catherine and places his hands on her shoulders. "And we're still alive. That's what matters now, Catherine. We're all just fine."

Catherine: "Yeah, but not really. You lost your memory, which means I lost the brother I grew up with, and all daddy wanted to do was hide it all. And I helped! I kept everything from you up until now. I wasn't allowed to unlock your aura again. I had to lie and tell you the circulation in your feet was cut off because you put them on the wrong feet, and you passed out."

Jaune: "Yeah, I remember…" Nora and Ren leave the their seats and motion to Jaune to get ready for the day. "Speaking of which, I should put them on, because we do need to start heading out."

Catherine: "Yeah… Good idea. By the way, Jauney, I fixed your armor and sewed up your hoodie while you were all asleep. It took me some hours last night, but you should be fine now."

Jaune: "Great. Thanks." Jaune goes back to his room, and Catherine follows. He takes his shoes, revealing the writings "Left" and "Right" on their designated soles. " _Because she told me that long ago, I thought it'd be important if I wrote this down._ Hehe… Maybe Adam's right… Maybe dad isn't the man we thought he was…" Jaune feels sad and confused after hearing his sister's long awaited confessions. But still, he finds the urge to seek resolution. "And while that might be the case, that makes Adam no better. Which is why I need your help Catherine. Right now, something bigger is happening out there. And Ren, Nora, and I need to take action, or at least find some way to support others. This is a lot to take in, and I don't even know the half of it, but we'll find out what dad got us into, and tried to keep out. For now, we've got to head out and touch base with some friends, and see how they're holding up. Maybe they'll know something we don't."

Catherine: "Okay. I'll go with you guys."

After getting themselves ready for outdoors, Team JNPR and Catherine head out, following Jaune as he leads the way. As they walk, Jaune continues to speak of memories he recalls.

Jaune: "So I guess the past that I can actually remember after the amnesia started after waking up at the hospital. All I can remember before that is the times I wasn't fighting. I had thought at first that I took a nap after you and I were playing 'World of Remnant: Online' in the basement, doing a team battle. Hehe. We were ChlJrenofArc71813, and we went up against taiYangsistRs6113, whoever they were. Good times... Next thing, I'm at the hospital."

Catherine: "Yeah. Then when you woke up, I had you put back on the armor. And you just stuck with the gear you have now, without bothering to put on everything else. Not even your leg armor."

Jaune: "Yeah, well I didn't know about them at the time, and it is pretty light like this. I tell ya, if I had the skills I had then, I wouldn't have had to cheat my way into Beacon."

Ren and Nora stop walking and look at Jaune in surprise.

Nora: "Wait, you what?"

Jaune and Catherine then stop walking.

Jaune: "Oh… right. I told Pyrrha, but I didn't tell you guys."

Ren steps up to Jaune, looking at him shamefully.

Ren: "Jaune, we've never questioned you on how you got into Beacon because we trusted our Headmaster's decision, and you have proven yourself a wise leader. But now I must ask: how DID you get into Beacon?"

Jaune: "*sigh*...Enrollments were in session for Beacon Academy. Despite being the only family member who didn't know a thing about aura at the time, (or I guess forgotten what it was), I wanted to be a Huntsman, no matter what. When I had given up trying to convince everybody I could do it, Catherine helped me get ahold of some fake transcripts. And I used them to attend Beacon." Jaune's friends give an expression of shock and disappointment. "I'm… I'm sorry you guys. I shouldn't have… I should've told-!"

Catherine: "Actually, Jaune, that's not ENTIRELY true." Everybody looks back at Catherine with her objection.

Jaune: "What do you mean?"

Catherine: "See… before your amnesia, in between sparring at home and the free time that you remember, we were students at Signal Academy. The three of us; you, me and Adam were some of the top students there. Even then, you talked about going to Beacon… But before our incident with being at the hospital, daddy still had… YOUR transcripts. They were right out in the open on his desk, waiting to be sent. But he hid them. They might be locked up in his studies somewhere, but he was afraid that you would get hurt if you went to Beacon without your skills. That, and the transcripts would be evidence of your past. We've had a lot of fights over you… Then that one night, when orientations were close to closing, I saw you mourning over how you almost lost your chance. So then I got in touch with a Headmaster."

Jaune: "What Headmaster?"

Catherine: "The Headmaster of Beacon."

Team JNPR become shocked recognizing that identification.

Nora: "Wait. You mean Professor Ozpin?"

Catherine: "Yup. The Headmaster that's been watching us since we were kids. Him and daddy were close friends. He was so impressed with our skills and our family reputation, that he already had a copy of your transcripts before you even graduated Signal Academy. Even he was waiting for you to be his students."

Jaune: "Wait, MY transcripts?! That's impossible! Ruby and Yang went to Signal Academy. They would've recognized me at Beacon, wouldn't they?"

Catherine: "We were pretty popular with our skill levels, but still pretty distant and socially awkward. Almost all semester, you kept your hood on, Adam even then kept his eyes shaded with sunglasses, rather than a mask now, and I favored in tall collars to cover my mouth and nose. So we were hard to really identify. Outsiders, some might say."

Jaune puts his hands up to his forehead and continues on walking to their destination while spaced out. His team and Catherine follow and continue on. "So… Ozpin knew this whole time. He thought I'd be a leader from the start. I really did earn my way into Beacon Academy…" While smiling, a tear falls down his face. "Thank you, Catty, for believing in me this whole time." Catherine walks up to him under his shoulders as he gives her a half hug. "All this time, I thought you did these things just to watch me come back home, so you could tease me, and rub it in my face. Hehehe. But you were supporting me, despite what mom and dad said… And I thought Pyrrha was the first to ever believe in me..."

Catherine: "Of course, brother." Catherine hugs Jaune while still walking. "I mean, you did come home after all. Just sayin'..." Jaune playfully punches Catherine's armored ribs hard as a retort. "Hahahaha! But you're becoming more of a man than any of us had anticipated." The siblings squeeze tighter, strengthening the hug. "I'm also quite jealous. This Pyrrha girl trained you at Beacon, and you can still have the memory of what she taught you. And I haven't even met the girl."

Jaune: "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Pyrrha was like a sister to me. She kind of reminded me of you and our other sisters… Well, she did at first." Jaune lightly touches his lips, remembering their last moment.

Nora: "(whisper) Unfortunately. Haha!"

Minutes after Team JNPR and Catherine's hike, they reach the top of a grassy hill with a satellite in the center. Behind them, they see a full view of the village that they came from.

Jaune: "Let's hook up to this satellite. I'll try calling each of your scrolls. Then answer when it rings." They all take out their scrolls and look down at them, waiting for a call. All three of the scrolls ring and show Jaune's face. They answer and interact in a four-way call, showing three faces on each scroll. "Great! Now let's try contacting Ruby. She lives in Patch, so hopefully the satellite at this height should reach her local area."

Catherine disconnects her call, being that she is not really acquainted with Ruby. Team JNPR however put their Scrolls on speaker and call their comrade.

Ruby: "(scroll) ...Hello, Jaune?! ...Ren?! Nora?!"

Jaune: "Hey, Ruby!"

Nora: "Hiii!"

Ren: "Hello, Ruby."

Ruby: "Hey! Where are you guys?"

Jaune: "We're at a satellite not too far from my house. Are you okay?"

Ruby: "Yeah. I'm fine. My dad and uncle told me what happened last night. What about you guys?"

Jaune: "We're fine. Ren and Nora saved me from yesterday after you and I fell from the Tower."

Ruby: "The Tower? You were up there, Jaune? We fell from the Tower?!"

Jaune: "Yes, Ruby. I found you unconscious, and..."

Ruby: "Jaune. I… I…"

Jaune: "...Ruby, who all was up there with you? Who did you see?"

Ruby: "...I saw Cinder. And… Pyrrha was there. When I got up to the Tower, Cinder shot her with an arrow… and turned her to dust. *crying* Jaune, I am so sorry! I didn't get to her in time. You asked me and Weiss to help her, and we… we...!"

Jaune: "Ruby… It's okay. You guys did all that you could. She's gone, but… you're still here. We didn't lose everybody… Tell me, did you see anyone else there?"

Ruby: "No. No one, except for that Grimm."

Ren: "What was the last thing you remember before blacking out?"

Ruby: "When I saw Pyrrha disappear, everything went white. My uncle said that I caused that Grimm to be paralyzed with my… eyes. My… Silver Eyes."

Jaune: "Strange… _So Adam must've arrived at some point after she passed out… Silver Eyes? That seems a bit… nevermind."_ Okay. So how is Yang?"

Ruby: "She's fine. She just needs some time is all."

Jaune: "Okay. Good. Look, Ren, Nora, and I are gonna come to you guys. We have some things we need to discuss. Could you send me your address?"

Ruby: "Yeah, of course. Let's meet up in about a week. Is that okay?"

Jaune: "Sounds good. Goodbye, Ruby."

Nora: "Bye Rubes. See ya soon."

Ren: "Be safe, and take care."

Ruby: "Bye you guys."

Team JNPR end their call.

Catherine: "So, what's your next course of action?"

Right then, Team JNPR receive a picture message of Ruby's house and her full address. They all look at it and note the location.

Jaune: "Okay. A week from now, Ren, Nora, and I will make our way to Ruby. Patch won't be too hard to travel. Ruby's dad and uncle are Huntsman, so she might know what to do from what they've told her. In the meantime, before we leave and figure things out, I've been thinking, and if you guys are willing, I would like to start picking back up where I left off a year ago."

Ren, Nora, and Catherine look amongst each other and wonder what Jaune means exactly.

Ren: "What do you mean?"

Jaune: "I want you guys to train me. With everything that Pyrrha's taught me, I'll apply that to reach your levels… Well, to get back at my level. The level that went away, now that I know most of what I could do. Will you guys help me?"

With telepathic communication, Ren, Nora and Catherine look at each other, grin, and nod their heads.

Ren: "We'll make a stronger Knight out of you yet, Jaune."

Nora: "A mighty Knight!" Nora flexes her arms in excitement.

Catherine: "You'll be the heroic brother I've been waiting to bring back for so long!" Catherine hugs Jaune, and he hugs back.

(Day 1: Ren's Training Session)

Early in the morning, in the backyard of the Arc's home, Ren and Jaune face each other. The instructed clothing is bare feet, bare backs, and the pants they normally wear. Joining them is Nora and Catherine as the audience. Jaune shivers in the breeze, touching his skin and apparent scars from his past battles. They seem to have been healing more efficiently than the average human body with aura.

Ren: "Before Pyrrha's passing, she mentioned how you always turn down practicing your aura every time she speaks of it. And from what you and Catherine have told us, you've never been able to fully utilize your aura at will. Surely, you wish to use it, and discover your semblance as much as we all do. So Jaune, are you ready this time?"

Jaune: "Yes." Jaune faces his new teacher with confidence.

Ren: "Good. To start off, you will drink this." Before him, Ren holds out a tall glass of green liquid. "The usual; herbs, vegetables, and algae."

Jaune: "Uh… okay…" Jaune hesitantly takes the drink.

Nora looks at the drink with disgust, after seeing the revolting drink once again. Catherine feels slightly disgusted, but mostly confused. Jaune takes the glass to the head, and drinks it clean.

Jaune: "...*exhale* That wasn't so ba-. Oh, Oum!" Jaune's face turns green, his eyes become crossed, and his mouth becomes filled.

Ren: "Here, this will help." Ren pulls up a bucket for Jaune, who is about to throw up.

Jaune takes the bucket, and throws up his breakfast, and Ren's special juice.

Jaune: "Ugh! There goes my breakfast… Sorry, Catherine. Sorry, Ren. Thanks for the bucket."

Ren: "Don't thank me just yet." Ren's face becomes serious. "You're going to eat all of that back up. I will not have you waste perfectly good juice, or the meal your sister cooked for you."

Catherine: "Hahahaha!" Catherine laughs at first, but then becomes concerned. "Wait, he's not serious. Is he Nora? ...Nora? ...Oh no!"

Shaking off his ill feeling, Jaune stands up, and takes the bucket. He lifts it up under his chin in preparation.

Jaune: " _This marks a revolutionary chapter for the tales of Vomit-Boy."_ In just a minute, with his face in disgust, Jaune drinks the bucket clean, and refills his stomach. He throws the bucket down, and cringes in his revolting action. The food almost leaves his mouth again, but he swallows it back. Nora and Catherine stare in disgust, feeling like they themselves might puke as well.

Ren: "Good. Now we can move on."

Moments after Jaune regains his composure, he mimics the movements that Ren demonstrates. The movements resemble Tai Chi and yoga, but may deem a different name in the world of Remnant, opposed to the real world. For now, the name will be dubbed…

Ren: "Mindful Arts are much like Martial Arts, except more focused on the mind and soul..."

Jaune: "...By using our bodies."

Ren: "Exactly. Your internal organs will receive a more natural healthy flow. And that in turn should persuade your aura to go from potential to kinetic."

With their eyes closed, both companions gracefully move in sync, and Jaune feels something within himself.

Jaune: "I feel something… in my core."

Ren: "That's good. That should be all of your stress being repressed. Soon, your body will work to gain-."

Jaune: "Wait, I… I can really feel something!" Their eyes remain closed and they continue their movements, until Jaune's 's bowels growl abominably. His eyes open wide, and he grabs hold of his rear."...Bathroom!" Jaune sprints inside the house to relieve himself.

Catherine: "Is he gonna be okay?" Catherine stands up from her seat.

Ren: "That's only the juice filtering out all of the bad supplements in his digestive system. *sigh* Unfortunately, that also means he defecated good supplements. His insides weren't strong enough to tolerate and hold it in long enough."

Jaune did not leave the bathroom until it was already dark.

(Day 2: Nora's Training Session)

Early in the morning, once again, small gleams of the sun start to show and rise. Nora is a mile away from the house in her athletic attire.

Nora: *inhales, exhales* Nothing like a jog in the morning, 'ey Jaune? If your sister can run for days like she said she could, then you probably could keep-."

Jaune: "(hollering) Noooraaa! How are you training me if you're all the way there?!" Jaune is dressed in a tucked in t-shirt with sweatpants. After a few moments of jogging with full energy, the gap between Nora and Jaune is a good 300 meters up a hill.

Nora: "(hollering) Well, OBVIOUSLY, you're supposed to be up here, running with me!"

With a cup of coffee in her hand, Catherine, wearing a pink Pumpkin Pete onesie, steps out of the front door, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her hair is down and nappy. She approaches Ren, fully dressed, sitting down on the ground with his legs folded, holding a cup of tea from the bottom, and watches Jaune and Nora's training.

Catherine: "*yawn* Morning… How long have they been running?"

Ren: "They just started. You just woke up, so it may seem like Jaune is not keeping up with Nora. But really, in terms of giving Jaune a handicap, Nora is the one who is truly not keeping up."

Almost instantly, Nora appears in front of Jaune, jogging backwards to face him.

Nora: "Boy, this day is gonna be longer than I imagined it in my head."

Jaune: "I think that's the problem." Jaune starts to break minor sweats.

Nora: "Come on! You wanted a trainer, well you got one! And you couldn't have picked better than me to get stronger. Now hurry up! We got a hundred miles to knock out."

Jaune: "Yeah. I'm sure it is going to feel like a hundred miles."

Nora: "Well of course. We're running 100 miles. Duh!"

Jaune: "Gulp!... *gulp*" Jaune states the literal word 'gulp' right before actually gulping.

(6 Hours Later…)

Nora and Jaune reach the half point at 50 miles of their run. Nora then finally understands that Jaune still can not keep up with her. She may be at the half point with him, but that is after reaching it for the 36th time after doing extra laps. This is, however, Jaune's first time reaching it. He pants and sweats hard while she remains completely dry and energetic. Then, Nora takes out a partner running resistance strap, just in case such a misfortune were to happen. She ties it around her waist, and before Jaune can even notice, she ties it around his. Afterwards, she happily dashes off, and brings Jaune along with her.

Jaune: "Nora? Nora, what is th-? What are yo-? Ah!"

(10 Minutes Later...)

Upon Nora and Jaune's return, Nora remains as normal as she was before running. Jaune, however, soaks in his own clothes and collapses to the ground once they stop.

Ren, while meditating in the same position as he was before, opens his eyes and looks down at Jaune.

Ren: "Tell us in your own words, how was the run for you Jaune?"

Jaune: "*wheezing* Insane… *wheezing*."

Catherine steps outside, now fully dressed and geared up for work. Before trying to leave, she sees Jaune down on the ground in front of Ren, sitting.

Catherine: "Oh my Oum! Jaune, are you okay?"

Ren: "This is what he asked fo-."

Nora: "Four more exercises, and we're done! Come on, Jaune." Nora interrupts, and yet finishes Ren's sentence in a way. She walks in the house, and drags Jaune in while he still lies down.

Feeling sad, Catherine looks at her brother being dragged, after being worked to near death.

Catherine: "I want him to be stronger, but I don't think he knew exactly what he was getting into."

Ren: "He lived with us for quite a while. I'm sure he knew beforehand. By the way, how far did he normally run before his incident?"

Catherine: "Back then, he could run from one side of Vale to the other, get back home, and only be half as tired as he is now. I'd run with him, for just a warm-up." Catherine smiles, remembering their running exercises. "...But, could this actually work?"

Ren: "If he wishes to take on the discipline that stands before him, he must first discipline himself. If you could come up with something you think is better, then by all means, let us know. He is your brother. You may know something that could help him that we don't. But this is one of the few times I've ever seen Jaune take himself this seriously…" Ren expresses a concerned face. He stands up and faces Catherine, who is more concerned. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Nora doesn't kill him. Now don't be late for work." He pats her shoulder for reassurance and walks into the house.

Catherine looks back at the house, wondering.

Catherine: " _He wouldn't be going through this if I were stronger back then…"_ Catherine faces forward and runs off to work.

Entering the basement training room, Ren watches as Nora continues her training for Jaune.

Nora: "Alright, Jaune. For our first exercise, drop down, and-." Before Nora could finish her sentence, Jaune falls to his face, again. "Wow! One step ahead of me! I like it! Now, give me this many pushups!" With her jittery energy, she holds up all of her fingers.

Jaune: "What, 10?"

Nora: "Yes, I'm shaking them a hundred times!"

Jaune: "...So that means-!"

Nora: "1,000 push-ups! Go! Count 'em out!"

Nora and Jaune engage in doing rapid push ups. Then, Ren gets down to join them, but at his own pace.

Jaune: "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! 11! Why didn't you just say a thousand?! 19! 20! 21!..."

(10×100 Push-Ups, No Breaks, Later…)

Nora: "Come on! You think a jelly belly is going to fit in that armor?! Let me see that six pack!"

Ren, again, does the exercise of sit-ups, but at his own pace. Jaune continues to exercise a rapid pace using an unknown source of energy and endurance.

Jaune: "365! 366! 367! Aaah! 369! 370! 371!" Jaune's shirt sweats another layer of sweat on his clothes.

(10×100 Sit-Ups, More Sweat Later…)

Nora: "Don't you quit on me, Funny-Bunny! I want to see those Thunder-Thighs now!"

Doing squats, Ren simultaneously, and impressively, balances the edge of his scroll on his arms folded out. On it, he watches a show that he likes and occasionally chuckles at.

Jaune: "721! 722! 723! That might not be a derogatory term for you, 735! 736! 737, but that sounds minor to having Lightning Limbs! Hahaha! 745! 746! 747!"

Nora: "Haha! Good one! That's the spirit!"

(10×100 Squats, One Punch Line Later…)

Nora: "You got this, Jaune! Just 20 more punches to go!"

Instead of doing their exercises at his own pace like he usually did, Ren trains in his own fighting style. Jaune and Nora, however, punch numerous times in the air.

Nora: "Don't slow down! My grandpa can do better! No really. If you thought my grandma was scary strong like I told you guys, my grandpa is (deep voice) TERRIFYINGLY STRONG!"

Jaune: "...997! ...998! ...999! …*exhausted breathing*"

Nora: "Come on! Just one more, Jaune!"

Jaune: "...1,000! ...Woohoo! Yeah! I did it! 1,000 push-ups, 1,000 sit-ups, 1,000 squats, and a 160 km run! And finally, ONE THOUSAND PUUUN-!" As Jaune cheers out of joy for finishing his training, he collapses before we could finish his last word. On the ground, he falls asleep.

Nora: "1,000 Punches. Welp, he's done… with the warm-up! Wake up, Jaune! We haven't even started the real-!"

Ren: "Nora..."

Nora: "Yeah, Ren?"

Ren: "Take him upstairs to his bed. He's had enough for today."

Nora: "Oh okaaay… Next time, then." Disappointed, Nora walks over to Jaune, and picks him up over her shoulders. Before she could open the door, it opens for her with Catherine entering the simulation room. "Oh, hey Catherine! Welcome home."

Ren: "Welcome home, Catherine. How was work?

Nora's training session lasted up until sunset. Jaune spent that time trying his hardest to keep up with the excercises in hopes of strengthening himself. Catherine occasionally gets off of work around this time, and she was not expecting to see Jaune the way he is now from being worked to the bone.

Catherine: "Fine… What happened to Jaune?"

Ren: "While you were away, Jaune had done Nora's exercises with no breaks… until now. It was actually quite impressive how he managed that much endurance. In the end, he pulled through. Now we're sending him to bed to rest. Tomorrow, I'll cover his fighting skills and hope to improve them. We'll be upstairs if you need us."

Catherine: "Oh… Okay."

Leaving the training room and going up the stairs, Ren and Nora, while holding Jaune, pass Catherine. She looks back with concern, looking at Jaune who is passed out. Going down the stairs, she enters the training room herself. Then, she notes the puddle of sweat left behind on the floor.

Catherine: " _They're really working him dry, aren't they? And Ren said that he'll focus on his fighting skills when it's his turn tomorrow. That's good and all, but I don't think he knows Jaune's real potential. For all he knows, Jaune knows a thing or two from Pyrrha. But that was from his time at Beacon Academy. That's not enough. Jaune had his own style back then, years ago. His own groove. His own rhythm."_ Suddenly, Catherine gains an idea. "*gasp* Of course!"

(Day 3: Catherine's Training Session)

Jaune wakes up, and sits at the dining room table where everybody else is before him. He eats his breakfast, and goes for the same green juice that Ren had prepared. He drinks it clean, and throws it up in his mouth. This time, he swallows it back in disgust before giving it the chance to escape.

Jaune: "*exhales* Let's to do this!"

Ren: "Right. Your next session of training will cover-."

Catherine: "Actually Ren, Jaune will be training with me for today." Jaune and Ren turn their direction towards Catherine, now standing up.

Jaune: "Wait, what?"

Ren: "Don't you have work today, Catherine?"

Catherine: "Nah, I got the day off."

Ren: "But who's watching over the hospital when the Grimm show up?"

Catherine: "Security as usual. Everybody's packing heat over there. Even Dr. Punkelman. Plus, the city's moderately calmed down. So there won't be as many Grimm or troubled patients as it had been before."

Even while the fall of Beacon Academy occured a few days ago, the distress from the majority of civilians in Vale still remain. Given that negative emotions attract Grimm, they continue to approach the city. But with reassurance of Huntsman and Huntresses, their worries have been reduced. Thus, so have the Grimm invasions.

Ren: "Are you sure? Jaune and I didn't even finish practicing aura, and I haven't started his lesson in fighting."

Catherine: "Hey, you two weren't the only ones around when he asked for help, were you? Plus, you said yourself that if I could come up with something better, let you know. And I have!"

Ren: "...I suppose that's fine. But him and I will pick back up on training tomorrow."

Jaune: "Sounds good." Jaune gives a thumbs up on their new designated schedule of training tomorrow. "Okay Catherine, what've you got?"

Catherine: "To the basement!" Catherine and Jaune make their way to the basement, and Ren and Nora follow them. They all enter the simulation training room, except for Catherine, in the control room. She speaks through the microphone, able to see Team JNPR through the one-way mirror wall. "You ready, Jauney?"

Jaune: "Yeah, I'm…" Jaune gets caught off guard by the room's simulation activating. The setting turns into a holographic dance floor. Red lights flash, and hip music starts to play. "...ready?"

After pressing a few more buttons in the control room, Catherine steps out into the simulated dance floor.

Catherine: "Good! Ren, Nora, you can be our judges."

Nora becomes excited and interested, while Ren stands confused. Catherine had told him that she found a method in improving his abilities. Because of that, he wonders on how music and a dance floor will make him a better fighter.

Ren: "Uh, judges of what, exactly?"

Catherine: "Our dance off!" The first verse starts, and Catherine dances first. She does a few cool and elegant moves halfway through the verse. When she finishes her dance, she gives the floor to Jaune next. "Take it, Jauney!"

Jaune: "Uh… Okay, I guess." Right then, Jaune starts to dance in a small freestyle like Catherine's. His moves appear not as feminine, and more masculine, however.

As the verse builds up to the chorus, Catherine takes the floor next, and conducts wider ranged moves. She almost looks as if she were fighting someone, but with no one really there. Once half of the chorus finishes, it is Jaune's turn to dance through the rest of the music. Doing wider range moves as well, he comes off as slightly more aggressive, but coordinated like he is really fighting someone like Catherine was. The chorus ends, and Catherine takes the stage next.

Jaune and Catherine's moves only become more aggressive from their. While the music is not even as intense as their moves are, they get into it while looking like they were in a battle. Nora smiles, and bounces to the music's rhythm. Ren however is not feeling upset, but rather uncertain, seeing how Catherine chooses to play, while casualties could be well at stake. Nonetheless, he is impressed with Jaune's dancing skills. They remark a sense of happiness and effort in his view.

After dancing off to the second chorus, the music slows down. Catherine holds Jaune, and they slow dance with each other. She sings along to the music.

Catherine: "?Close your eyes,

Don't you cry,

Loves around you,

In time, you'll fly?￢ﾀﾝ

The song picks back up, and the siblings conduct a fully insync partner freestyle. Ren and Nora become amazed at their performance. Nora cheers, and Ren just smiles. They seem less aggressive than before, but still intense and coordinated. The song ends, and they strike a pose.

Nora: "*clapping* Woohoo! Yeah! That was awesome! Now we see how you're such a good dancer, Jaune!"

Ren: "That was… pretty impressive, I must admit. You two are very talented, indeed. Just like at our school dance."

Jaune: "Yeah. Our dance…" The school dance was indeed a memorable moment for all of Team JNPR.

Catherine: "Thank you, thank you. Okay, judges. First, how was Jaune?"

Nora whips out a card out of nowhere with the number "10" on it. This shocks Ren.

Ren: "Where did you-?"

Catherine: "And what are your thoughts Ren?"

Ren: "Uh…" Ren holds up 9 fingers.

Catherine: "Excellent! Now what did you all think of me?"

Nora holds up another card, reading "100 ÷ 10".

Jaune: "Wait a minute. That means 10 as well. Why not just say '10'?"

Nora: "Because you were amazing, but she gave it her full hundred!"

Jaune: " _Why does she do that?_ *sigh* Okay, fair enough. Ren?"

After somehow discovering the ways of Cartoonatry within the Animeverse, Ren holds up a card that reads the number "9".

Catherine: "It looks like we have a tie. Alright then. I know how we'll settle this. Come on, Jauney. We're going shopping for some CDs!

Jaune: "Huh?"

Catherine: "That late album came out a few days ago, and I just couldn't buy it without you!"

Jaune: "*gasp* Really?!"

Ren: "What? Shopping? Why are you-?"

Catherine: "Ren, Nora, you guys watch over the house. Lock the doors behind us, please! Thanks! Bye!"

Catherine grabs Jaune's arm, and rushes out of the door.

Jaune: "Hey! Ow! I'm still sore from yesterday! Take it easy!... Okay, let's go to-" Jaune and Catherine's voices fade and silence from going up the stairs and shutting the front door.

Ren: "This is her idea of training? A family dance competition, and buying CDs? *sigh*" Ren faces the floor and shakes his head.

Nora: "Aww! This is no this is no good!"

Ren: "I know, Nora. But perhaps Catherine just-."

Nora: "I wanted to go shopping too! We need to get new clothes, don't we Ren?" Ren puts his hand up to his head from Nora's off-topic comment. Even still, he knew she was not wrong.

Ren: "...Yes, we do Nora. I'm going upstairs."

Nora follows Ren, and they turn off the lights as they leave the basement.

(Evening…)

It has been an hour since Jaune and Catherine returned from shopping. At that point, all day and all night, they have been dancing, laughing, and singing to the CD they bought in the basement. They do this in between daily household errands, allowing dinner to be available, and the house to be cleaned. This reassures that Ren and Nora still enjoy their stay in the house. Nora is happy almost anywhere she is welcomed. Especially when Ren is around. And occasionally, she would join Jaune and Catherine in their dance party.

Although Ren is grateful for their catering, he still ponders on methods in retaliating Vale's catastrophe. As he watches Jaune and Catherine, he can not help but see her methods as being more carefree, and less productive in that regard. Especially to Jaune, considering his lack in abilities and the heartache weighing on him.

But still, to his refusal of disloyalty and being a party-pooper, Ren did give in to dancing with his friends. He feels there is no sense in dismissing everyone's happiness. Including his own. Jaune still has the rest of the week and more days to reach his abandoned potential. His training would not end after meeting Ruby, Ren is sure of. At the very least, his heart is at ease. And so is Nora's, Catherine's, and his own, despite all that had occurred.

(Midnight…)

While going to bed, Ren thinks perhaps this is what Catherine anticipated: for Jaune to find peace and rest in between his training. Or perhaps she just missed her brother, and wants to enjoy his company while he is safe for the time being. At least, that is what Ren believes. The reasonings behind it all stays on his mind until he finally rests and drifts off to sleep in the guest room.

The music continues on for a few minutes, but is not too loud to disturb Ren's slumber, luckily. Eventually, it dies down, and at that point, Jaune, Nora, and Catherine walk off to their designated rooms in hot sweat. However one might see it, everybody had a good exercise this day.

Jaune: "*heavy breathing* Night, Nora. Night, Catherine.

Nora: "Goodnight, you guys. That was really fun!"

Catherine: "Yeah, it was. We'll do this again when it's my turn next time… Anyways, goodnight." Their doors close, as does their eyes once they've reached their beds.

(Day 4: Ren's Training Session)

Jaune's breakfast was eaten, his green juice was drank, thrown up, and swallowed back in. Unfortunately, from his first day of training, Jaune has to start over on his tranquil training with his teacher, Ren, on the hill with the satellite and the village in view. After an hour of their Mindful Arts practice, they continue on meditation on the ground.

Ren: "Semblances do not come immediately through practices, but it will come in your sense of need. Focus your efforts on the energy you have yet to fully discover. Picture it in your head, and bring it out."

While in their meditative positions for an hour, Jaune focuses on a sense of need that he might recall. Within his deep thoughts, his mind flashes to his battles.

(Fatigue. Stress. Pain. Sadness. Anger… His battles from a recent past during the fall of Beacon Academy. His battle in a further past in his house before attending Beacon Academy. Then, a mostly forgotten past crosses his thoughts, and the cranial stress increases. But surprisingly, he envisions something minor, yet igniting: just a glimpse of a young man's eyebrows, under spiky red hair, and above his unseen, curiosity stroking eyes. It comes close to revealing. But by only anticipating it's view, feared by possibly remembering him again, Jaune wakes from his trance.)

Jaune: "Agh! *excessive panting* ...Whoa! I… I think I went deeper than I wanted to." Ren wakes up from his meditation as well, out of concern for Jaune in anxiety. "It was fine at first, but… it was all so..."

Ren: "...Whatever had crossed your mind, you might not have wanted to see it, but perhaps that is what your mind itself thought you needed to see. Our memories may hold dark times, but it is up to ourselves to face those dark times, should we ever choose to move forward." Ren stands up and helps Jaune up off the ground as well. "But it's best to not strain yourself. So let's move on to our next exercise. Our semblances may be naturally gifted weapons, and yours will come in time. But for now, let's see how you hold up without your original weapons."

*scroll notification*

Jaune: "Wait, hang on for second Ren. My Scroll's going off." Jaune picks up his scroll on the ground, beside his hoodie, armor, and shoes. "It's Ruby!"

Hearing Jaune, Ren runs up to his side and looks at his scroll. Jaune answers the call and puts the scroll up to his ear.

Jaune: "Hello?"

Ruby: "Jaune! What- What happened?! I've been trying to call you guys since yesterday!"

Ren looks at his scroll, and notices multiple missed calls. Jaune does as well, and explains himself and Ren.

Jaune: "Ruby, Beacon Tower is down. Nobody can do much with their scrolls unless they're like in the local area or near a satellite. Ren and I were just training up at a hill that has one, so it's only now that I received your call."

Ruby: "Oh, right. I guess that explains why I couldn't reach her."

Jaune: "Huh? Who were you trying to call?"

Ruby: "Uh, Yang. Yang's gone! Dad and I can't find her!"

Ren: "How long has she been gone?" Ren can hear the conversation, while Jaune holds his scroll up to his head.

Ruby: "Since last night! Please you guys! Dad and I have looked everywhere, and my uncle's not around, and she- I… I just…!"

Jaune: "Ruby, calm down. We'll find her. Ren, Nora, and I will be there shortly. Just stay where you are."

Ruby: "Okay. Thank you, Jaune! Thank you, Ren!"

Jaune: "Yeah. Bye." The call ends, and Jaune and Ren look at one another. "I guess our meeting with Ruby is happening earlier than we intended. Her house isn't far from here. It's just on the island of Patch. You go grab Nora, and I'll meet you guys there after you both catch up. Grab the weapons too."

Ren: "Understood!" Ren grabs the rest of his clothing, and dashes down the hill on one side. Jaune dash's down the other side.

To save time, Jaune clumsily puts on the rest of his clothes and armor. He trips down the hill while blinded by his hoodie, and one of his shoes half on. Still, he manages putting on his attire. Once he reaches the bottom, he is fully dressed, armed, and makes his way to the nearest docks.

(Half An Hour Later…)

Arriving at the House of Xiao Long and Rose, Jaune knocks on the door.

Jaune: "Ruby? Ruby, it's Jaune."

The door opens, and reveals the Little Red Sniping Hood.

Ruby: "Hi Jaune!" Ruby tackles Jaune for a hug. She missed the first acquainted friend she made from Beacon Academy. Seeing him gives her enough reassurance that everything will be okay. It loosens half of her worries.

Jaune: "Hey Ruby. It's good to see you again." They both briefly smile. "Okay. Take me to Yang's room. Let's start there." Ruby invites Jaune in the house, and leads him to Yang's room further in.

Ruby: "My dad's out looking for Yang somewhere. She's been upset since Beacon's fall. And she hardly ever talked to me, or even left her room, until last night… You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

Jaune: "I hope not, but I doubt it. Even with her condition, I still think she can handle herself… Speaking of which, do you know who did that to her? Did she tell you who cut off her arm?"

While still conversing, Jaune and Ruby enter Yang's room. Her room is mostly clean with a few things dropped to the floor. The scent of Yang that Jaune recognizes and Ruby is used to fills the atmosphere.

Ruby: "Well… no. I mean, she said that it was a man from the White Fang. He was hurting Blake, so she tried to stop him. But it all happened so fast, that she couldn't do anything. First thing she remembered was waking up in bed, like me."

Hearing the White Fang puts Jaune at an unease, given his experiences. Both recent and a while back.

Jaune: "Do you think any of that has to do with why she's gone?"

Ruby: "Maybe. Before we went to Beacon, she sometimes went out looking for her mother, Raven. She normally doesn't come back home until midnight. But this time seemed different, I suppose."

At the wall furthest from the door lies a desk covered with unorganized papers and various objects. On the wall itself is what looks like a suspect board picture web that would be seen in detective movies. The wall has pictures of different people, and strings connecting to each other. Some pictures were crossed with a red marker (including one named Junior). What catches Jaune's attention however is the picture at the top center. On it is a masked feminine figure, indicating to be the main target among the others. The person wields a red odachi, brighter than her dark red and black tribal outfit.

Jaune: "Is this her?"

Ruby walks up beside Jaune, pointing at the picture.

Ruby: "Yeah. Raven Branwen."

Seeing this figure provokes Jaune to walk in closer and get a better look at Raven. Her appearance makes him feel that he can relate to Yang's curiosity. Not only do they both have someone deemed essential from their past, but the choice of attire and accessories on the woman seems not too far off from Jaune's own mysterious suspect, Adam. What he does not know is Yang's own connection with him, herself.

Before given the chance to look deeper into this matter, or even Yang's own investigation, the front door receives a few knocks. Ruby leaves to answer it.

Ruby: "I'll get it. Hold on."

Disregarding the picture, Jaune continues looking around Yang's room. It is not until Jaune opens up Yang's closet that the sweet feminine smell before became mixed with foul sweat and alcohol.

Jaune: "Man, it smells like Catherine's room; sweetness and sweatiness mixed! The only difference is how Yang likes her jager. That, and a bunch of Ale."

In between the dirty clothes thrown in the closet floor is various different bottles. Jaune picks up a bottle, and to an unknown curiosity, sniffs it. "Egh! No doubt this is the source to that alcohol smell. _Then why'd you smell it, genius?_ And here, I thought all she drank was Strawberry-Sunrises. But, I guess it is a no-brainer why she likes jager; _probably just so she could call them 'Yang-er'_. But all these bottles of… 'Hunter Aces Hood's Ale'... _Wait, I've heard of that. 'Hunter Aces Hood'. That's a bar at the edge of Vale. Of all places..._ "

Ruby enters the room again, but with Ren and Nora following her.

Ren: "Jaune. Nora and I are here. Did you find anything?"

Jaune: "Actually, I think I did."

Hearing Ren, Jaune steps out of the closet, and towards the investigation desk. In his hand is the empty bottle of ale from the recognized bar.

Ruby: "You did?"

Jaune: "Yeah. It's a bit of a hunch, but all these bottles in this closet and all this evidence here might be the clue that we needed. Did you guys bring my sword and shield?"

Nora: "Here ya go, captain." Nora tosses Crocea Mors, and Jaune catches the sheathed set and puts them at his side.

Ruby: "Great. So where are we going?"

Unhappy to tell Ruby and his team of their course of travel, Jaune answers.

Jaune: "...To the roughest bar in all of Vale."

(Early Evening…)

The Hunter Aces Hood: a bar so rough in the Kingdom of Vale, it had to be torn down, and rebuilt further towards sea level borders to limit Grimm invasions. With the creatures' approaches toward the bar, every night would become an even darker night. A darker night for the Grimm, that is. So long as negativity stayed at the bar, so would the Grimm. And if that negative energy could be put into taking out the Grimm, none would reach the kingdom's center holding civilized individuals, and the bar would be allowed to remain. Such as its bargain goes.

Using an equally shared amount of lien, Team JNPR and Ruby catch a mobile ride to the border on a coast near the Kingdom of Atlas. It was no wonder why the bar was so rough. Either way, it consumed the day, reaching the end of twilight.

Team JNPR and Ruby reach the bar's entrance with Jaune to lead. Before entering, already, the bar sounds intimidating to them. Glass shatters and arguing must have been a regular minute.

Ren: "Your sister's starting to favor the practices of drinking her problems away. Or perhaps, we just did not know her as well as we thought we did, and she has been drinking her problems away from the start. And if what you say about your Uncle Qrow is true, then she is carrying on his legacy."

Ruby: "Hey, my uncle doesn't drink his problems away! He drinks… in general actually…" Ruby realizes how her retort deeming invalid. "Dad did put us through counseling, but we stopped because he figured that would interfere with us becoming Huntresses. Our training did help us relieve stress, but it never solved our problems."

Jaune: "Right now, let's focus on getting Yang home, before we get any BIG problems."

Before reaching the door, Jaune and everybody else spot a growling Ursa running in their direction. Before they could react, it jumps up in the air ready to attack. Then out of nowhere, a gunshot is heard, and the Ursa splits in half. It hits the ground and starts to disintegrate. The source of the shot came from a drunk old man in front of the bar. His weapon of choice is a sniper rifle with a SMG submachine gun installation under the more lengthened caliber.

Drunk Old Man: "Sorry. My *burp* fiiinger slipped."

The weapon hangs in one hand, pointing towards the ground. Then the old man holds it up right with two hands, now pointing to his side. And spontaneously, it goes off again, but from the submachine guns end. Team JNPR and Ruby take cover, hoping to not get shot. Once it stops, at a distance, they can hear abominable moans, and black smoke rise from the trees in the darker woods. This indicates that the old man's rounds had destroyed approaching Grimm. Just their luck.

Drunk Old Man: "...My bad *burp* again."

Shocked at what had been witnessed, Jaune and his friends briefly stay paralyzed.

Nora: "...Well that was… close, I guess?

Jaune: "...Right! *nervous laughing* So, shall we continue?!" To continue the objective, they approach the door with their lives still intact.

Immediately, as Jaune enters the bar, a gunshot hits right at the door frame, just missing his head. The bar is loud with ignored music, and louder with other low-life hunters and thugs. Half of the space consists of a fight happening, while the other half reads mental boundary signs of 'Beware of Dog'. Nervously, Jaune leads the way after engaging is shield up to his face.

Jaune: "Okay then, hehe. Our search begins now. We can get through this. Because if even I can leave this place alive, it'll be a critical achievement."

The reason for Jaune's shield engaged up front is not just out of fear. Of course, for protection against fleeing bottles, bar property, and ammunition such as earlier. And reassuringly, those obstacles did reach Jaune's shield, as well as his friends' space. Luckily, with Ren's StormFlower, he swiftly deflects the projectiles as well as shoot them while the group walks through the crowd, and toward the bar counter.

Jaune and his friends reach the counter of where all the drinks are served. Seeing how orders are slow and everybody is engaging in something else, the bartender of the place has his attention toward his scroll, playing a game. Even with all the indecency and the rowdiness that goes on, he is very nonchalant as if it is a regular night at work for him. He is young, around his twenties, and so far, is dressed the most decent, like any other bartender you would see in cowboy movies.

Jaune: "Excuse me, sir. You wouldn't happen to come across somebody by the name of Yang Xiao Long, would you?"

Bartender: "Aren't you kids a little too young to be at a bar?" The bartender speaks, but without looking up.

Jaune: "Um, you see, we're not here for drinks. We were just-"

Bartender: "Dude, it's not like I care. This is just a rough bar, is all. Again, not that I care. And no, 'cause I don't keep tabs for everybody's name that come in here. Just tabs for their lien. That's all."

Jaune: "Oh, okay. Let's see… She likes to order your ale, jager, and Strawberry-Sunrises…?"

Ruby: "...With cute umbrellas?"

Bartender: "You're gonna have to be more specific, kids. Many folks come in here, ordering different drinks.

Ruby: "Long blonde hair? Missing an arm?"

Bartender: "No bells are ringing, juniors. Seen that many times, and all of them were different customers."

Jaune: "*sigh* I'm gonna go out on a limb for this one ( _No pun intended)_ : she probably calls your drinks 'Yangers'..."

Bartender: "Yeah, she's at the far corner, to your rear."

Jaune and his friends look back, and find the most golden thing in the bar; Yang Xiao Long. Even from a distance, they can tell she had too many drinks. Especially Ruby, remembering her moping spirit at home. At the very least, even with out her arm, Ruby was happy to see her okay and in her usual choice of attire.

Jaune: "Thanks."

Bartender: "Yeah. Also, when you're done with her, tell her to cough up her lien! She's been in here all day!"

Ren: "We'll be sure to do that."

Jaune and his friends make their way to Yang. With the same procedure, they dodge the crowd and their tussles safely. Approaching Yang's side, Ruby pulls on her arm.

Ruby: "Yang! Yang, what what are you doing here? This place is dangerous!"

Yang: "Oh, heeey Rubes!" I-I'm sorry, I was just… I was just playing with downstairs. But you wouldn't know, because *hiccup* because…" The intoxicated Yang waves her incomplete arm up to express her reference. "Ya know, just gettin' otta town, so I can…" She then puts it down to 'continue'. "Ooh! ...go to town!"

Jaune: "Uh, look Yang, we have to go. My sister is going to be here soon to pick us up, so pay for your-."

Yang: "*gasp* You have a sister?!" Yang grabs Jaune and gives him a noogie with her decapitated arm. "Aww! That is sooo cute, Vomit Boy!"

Jaune: "Ow! If we don't leave now, then you're going to be Vomit Girl! And doesn't that hurt you at all?!"

Yang: "Aww! But I didn't get to finish my Yanger!" Jaune's hypothesis deem correct. "That pain-killer stuff that Dr. Punkelman gave me ain't strong enough, but this is! Just numbs it away... Oh! Di-Did you guys meet Dr. Punkelman?! I swear, she could be like my mom or some-..."

Yang stopped talking all of a sudden, and becomes less happy.

Ruby: "Yang? What's wrong?"

Yang: "*crying* Waaah! Mommy! I miss mommy! I don't know my REAL mommy, either!"

Jaune and everybody stand there awkwardly for a moment. They feel uncomfortable and a little sorry for Yang. Then, Ren decides to step in to take her home so they can all leave as soon as possible.

Ren: "Let's go, Yang. Everything will be better in the morning." Ren puts Yang's arm over his shoulders. Ruby steps up as well and holds her on the other side for support. She gets up, and everybody makes their way towards the door.

Yang: "*sniff* Oh. Okay Ren… Hey, by the way, when are you and Nora going to fuc-?"

Then, as if waiting for their arrival within the crowd, the bartender appears right in front of Jaune and everybody else.

Bartender: "Hey, kids. Blondie here stills owes me a shitload of lien, or did you all forget?! Here's the bill!"

Jaune: "Oh, right! Of course."

Jaune takes the bill, looks at it, and slowly shows it to everybody else. They all have constricted eyes, except for Yang and her drowsy eyes.

Jaune: "Yang… please tell us you can cover this…!"

Squinting her eyes, Yang looks at the bill.

Yang: "Whoa! That's a looot of 0's. Hahaha *hicup*..." Yang gets off of Ruby and Ren's hold, waddles a little bit to catch her balance, and crawls under a table. "Where's my wallet? I could've sworn I left it under my bed."

At this moment, two things are certain: Yang does not have her wallet, and the five of them have a BIG problem.

Jaune, Ruby, Ren, and Nora: "You're WHAT?!"

The bartender snaps his finger, and not only did the bar become quiet, but everyone accounted for literally cleans the place up, and lines up against the wall in a matter of seconds. The bartender, all of a sudden loses his carefree emotion, and becomes extremely serious, as well as angry.

Bartender: "What is the only, and I mean ONLY rule in this bar?!"

Customers: "Every customer accounted for will pay for every drink ordered, or will otherwise be assaulted by security to compensate as payment."

Slow Customer: "-payment."

Bartender: "Precisely! Vinnie! Trigger! Biglet! Igor! Front and center!"

Behind Jaune and his friends, four heavy set, rugged, and armored faunus' charge out of the door near the counter. They line up right in front of the bartender, and speak in unison.

Vinnie, Trigger, Biglet, and Igor: "Good evening, Mr. Christian RobHood, sir!"

The the bartender, Christian RobHood, snatches the bill out of Jaune's hand, walks up to the first security man, presents the bill to him, and speaks silently.

Bartender(Christian): "Vinnie, I want their liters of blood to match this number!"

Vinnie looks at the number on the bill, and chuckles.

Vinnie: "You got it, boss!" Vinnie, a bear faunus with bear ears, where's dirty yellow clothing, a red leather torso armor, and wields a spiked mace. Metaphorically, it almost looks like a honeycomb dipper, but with massive bee stingers attached.

Trigger, a tiger faunus, has a whipping tail, wears black armor with orange abstract paint like streaks across, and wields what looks like a pogo stick. It is not until he gives a goofy laugh that he cocks it and shows that it is also a gun.

Biglet, a pig faunus, has a pig nose and tail, wears a helmet and leather magenta armor for the torso, and wields a bladed coil sword. It rotates around a shotgun barrel within the center.

Igor, a donkey faunus, has donkey ears and hoof knuckles, wears a bulletproof vest over military blouse and trousers, and wields two flat metal bars with a spike sticking out of one end each. The tips tap the ground, and the whole bar slightly shakes.

Ruby: "Uh… any plans, Jaune?" Nervously and cautiously, Ruby slowly steps back, and it leads everybody else to do the same.

Jaune: "Yeah. Yeah, I got a plan; you take Yang. And then, we-."

Yang: "CHAAARGE!"

Security charges at Jaune and his friends with their weapons. They all engage their own weapons, but with little preparation.

Jaune: "No. No. No! Oh fuck!"

Jaune VS Vinnie, Ruby VS Biglet, Ren VS Igor, Nora VS Trigger, and Yang VS Christian… and the Bill.

Yang: "I can't pay your *burp* stuuupid bill! I'm only a kid! My daddy can cover it."

Christian: "Papa's not here tonight. You're in my house now. And I don't take no mess, ya blonde bimbo!"

Yang throws a punch, only to be dodged, and wrapped up in Christian's thin wire that he pulls out of his sleeves. With it, he throws her, and makes her hit her head on the bar's jukebox.

Yang: "Ooh! Music!" In Yang's hand, she has a small collection of lien. She takes one of them and inserts it into the machine. In the middle of fighting, Ruby looks back and sees Yang's actions.

Ruby: "Yang! ...You had ...lien this ...whole time?! *grunt*"

Yang: "Nah. This is Christian's. He wanted to tie me up, so *hiccup* I figured I'd show him a good time! Hehe!"

Christian: "That's for my bus fares! Oh that tears it! Double their liters of blood, Vinnie!"

Vinnie: "With pleasure!"

Jaune: "Oum damn it, Yang!

Nora: "You're a bartender, and you don't have your own ride?" While unfazed, Nora holds her weapon against Trigger's, and he does the same.

Trigger: "Says a lot, doesn't it? Hoo-hoo!"

Ren: "Nora! Don't… antagonize him!" Ren struggles to lecture while holding his own against Igor. "We're in enough trouble as it-!" Igor cuts Ren off by hitting him to the ground. With one of the spike bars, he grabs ahold of Ren's pant legs, and lifts him up. With the other weapon, he smacks him towards the dartboard. Before Ren could fall, Igor throws one of his weapons, and catches the bottom of his shirt, sticking to the dartboard center.

Meanwhile, Nora continuously wings at Trigger, who is bouncing on his Pogo-Gun. Trigger jumps up, and horizontally lands the bottom of the stick(barrel) on the smashing end of Magnhild. It shoots, and throws Nora off balance. The shot also boosts him off to rapidly bounce all around the whole bar. In one direction, the barrel plants on Nora's forehead, and he shoots again. Nora falls back and breaks a table.

With Ruby, Crescent Rose goes after Biglet multiple times. With one swing, her Scythe catches in between his coil blade. He chuckles, engages its rotation, and thus, Ruby and Crescent Rose rapidly rotate with the coil. Biglet swings his sword at an angle to get Ruby in front of the barrels, and shoots her. She then gets sent through the air and crashes behind now broken up debris. Now she lies there, feeling extremely dizzy.

Jaune: "*sarcasm* Oh, this night just keeps getting better, doesn't it!?"

Jaune holds himself behind his shield, bearing with Vinnie's hits. Jaune goes in for an attack. But just like with Ruby, his blade gets caught in between his opponent's weapon's wedges. Vinnie twirls his weapon, as well as Jaune, disconnects their weapons, and smacks Jaune's chestplate. Jaune hits the wall, near the jukebox and Yang.

Yang: "Come on, Jaune! Get back out there! This is boring! Kick his ass! But first…" Yang turns on some music from the jukebox, using Christian's lien. "... Shake that ass!"

Jaune: "*heavy breathing* At some point when you're sober… you owe us… big time for this, Yang. All of us! ...Hehe. I actually do like this song."

Vinnie slams his weapon on the ground, and rolls it on small debris. They attach to the spikes, making it a more painful and hazardous weapon. He charges at Jaune, and he swings it with all of his force. Luckily, Jaune smoothly ducks, causing Vinnie to stubble in Yang's direction. Her hand, snapping to the music's beat, turns into a fist, and awaits Vinnie's slamming face. The motionless punch leads to a kick to the groin. She continues back to snapping her finger, while Vinnie turns around and falls to his knees, and watches as Jaune is apparently dancing.

Yang: "Yeah! That's it! Get down Ja- *hiccup* uney-Boy!"

Vinnie gets up, angry, and starts swinging at Jaune. Smoothly, Jaune blocks the attacks with his reunited sword and shield, and sometimes dodging while still dancing. This causes everyone else engaged in melee to slow down, as they watch him defy against Vinnie in a somewhat dance off.

Vinnie: "Quit taunting me, you little punk!"

Jaune: "I'm not, honestly. This is- This just feels… natural as it comes.

Getting more irritant, Vinnie swings down with full hateful force. Jaune uses his sword to lead his mace all the way down to the wooden floor and it gets stuck. Vinnie tries to pull it back out. While he does that, Jaune takes hold of the handle, and cartwheel kicks Vinnie's nose. He then backhand punches his nose with his shield, and then slashes his sword downward at his head. The slash cuts him, as well as forces Vinnie's head down to hit the bottom handle of his stiff weapon.

Vinnie: "Oh… bother… *delusional* Give me the two-piece special… pots of honey… and all his skills… you can give me… Thank you, thank you..." Vinnie rests his eyes in unconsciousness.

Jaune: "Whoa! ...How'd I do that?"

Yang: "Well now, where is this coming from, Jauney-Boy?! Good job!" Yang slaps on the jukebox to compensate for clapping, while Jaune and his friends are just as amazed. Their opponents, however, seem intrigued on his skills, themselves.

Trigger: "Ooh hoo hoo hoo! This guy is better than I thought he was. He took da boss down like it were nothin' but a game. I wanna play! Lemme' at 'em! Lemme' have a turn!" Trigger disregards his fight with Nora, and pounces toward Jaune.

Nora: "Jaune, look out!"

Jaune looks back, and sees his next predator coming his way. He leans back to avoid Triggers grasp, and catches the barrel of his pogo-gun at the bottom. While on his weapon, he gets tossed in the opposite direction, and flips back up. He springs on every wall, ceiling, and floor in the bar, periodically hitting Jaune and Jaune only.

Yang: "Uh-oh! I guess our Knight-Club-Dancer needs another song. Time to turn up the tempo!"

Yang turns on another song, making sure it goes at a fast pace. Funny enough, Jaune does start moving faster, dancing, as well as dodging every hit from Trigger. Eventually, over a few dodging dance moves later, he starts blocking and swinging back with his eyes now keeping up.

Ren: " _Wait a minute. How is Jaune doing this? When was he capable of this form of caliber now?"_ Ren ponders on the newly seen skills that Jaune distributes. It is only now that he sees Jaune holding his own against skilled fighter with little assistance from his team.

Eventually, Trigger starts to slow down, and allows Jaune to easily pick up his patterns. He waits for the right moment within the pattern to tell…

Jaune: "Nora, 'Thunder-Shield'!"

After Jaune addresses their team attack code name, Nora assembles Magnhild in grenade launcher mode, and shoots at Jaune's bracing shield. The grenade hits Jaune's shield, leaving Trigger's approach with the explosive impact. It hits him, and sets him off balance upon landing.

Acting on Trigger's weakness, Jaune slashes from the bottom up, tripping and throwing Trigger and his weapon up in the air. Jaune tosses his shield above him, and below Nora, who appears up in the air above Trigger, ready to swing down Magnhild in hammer mode. In full alignment, Magnhild hits the Crocea Mors shield, pressing on the pogo-gun's trigger handles, pressing the barrel in Triggers mouth, and Magnhild shoots a grenade. The shot causes the pogo-gun to shoot as well, and throws Trigger through the floor.

Nora lands on the floor, and Jaune catches his shield in the air. All that is left of Trigger is his cartoonishly full shape pressed through the ground.

Trigger: "...Not bad, kids! Hoo hoo hoo ho- *coughing*. Hehe. *sigh*"

Ruby: "Wow. Jaune's really wiping the floor with these guys. And what he did with Nora was… perfect! You guys really do make a good team, Ren"

Ren: "Yeah… He's always been strategic, but his fighting skills from before is what really surprises me."

Biglet: "Oh d-d-d-damn! He took down b-b-both the boss and T-Trigger! Igor!"

Igor: "You're not going to sound intimidating regardless, if you don't get that stuttering in check. Let's take him out all at once."

Biglet: "Oh, why don't you sh-sh-shove those nails up where they b-belong!

Yang: "Next song!" Seeing the last two security men charging (and not the forgotten bartender who disappeared), Yang plays the next song.

Igor and Biglet attack at both Jaune's sides. He manages to keep up with them for the most part, but only to avoid and block. Ruby, Ren and Nora jump in to keep Jaune from being double-teamed. Ren and Nora handle Igor, while Jaune and Ruby fight Biglet.

Biglet shoots at Jaune and Ruby's feet, causing them to hesitate. With that, Biglet skillfully swings his weapon to disarm Jaune and Ruby of their sword and scythe. Their weapons fly behind them at a further distance. At their disadvantage, he goes for Ruby. Jaune jumps in front of her, still wielding his shield.

Jaune: "Get your scythe! I think I can handle him!" Jaune uses most of his force to push Biglet back a few distances. He looks back at Ruby. "When I say shoot, shoot at him!"

Ruby runs back to follow through. With Crescent Rose in hand, Ruby embeds her scythe into the ground, taking aim, and waiting. Meanwhile, Jaune looks at Biglet, and this time, intentionally starts taunting his opponent by spinning his shield like a skilled sign spinner.

Biglet: "Don't think that you can b-b-beat me with a c-c-c-couple of dance moves like the others!" Rest assured, Biglet can not lay one scratch on Jaune. His shield spins and flips in front as well as behind him, avoiding every attack with style. Then, he does different tricks with his shield, causing the spinning coil sword to twirl along with its movements.

Meanwhile, Ren gets knocked back while him and Nora handle Igor. For a few moments, he sees Jaune fighting against Biglet with no sword, and only his shield. Again, all within the music's rhythm.

Ren: " _Is Jaune truly at his best when motivated by music? I don't think any of us have seen him in action like this. Not even Jaune himself, for that matter...Maybe Catherine-"_ Before Ren could finish his thought, Igor picks him up and tosses him at Nora.

Now in control of Biglet's sword movements, Jaune sends the sword's tip to the ground. He helps press it through the ground with his other hand on the handle. While at an awe of his indescribable tactics, Jaune shield punches Biglet in the face, making him stumble towards Yang, just like before with Vinnie.

Yang: "Hey little pig." Yang makes a fist that cracks her knuckles. At the same time of punching him, she says… "Boom!"

Going back to Jaune's direction, Biglet slams into his shield.

Biglet: "Grr! You l-little-!"

Jaune interrupts his insult by stomping on the edge of his disarmed sword on the ground. It twirls up in the air, and while watching it go back down, he gives Ruby the order to...

Jaune: "Shoot!"

Ruby shoots the bottom handle of Crocea Mors, with the tip of the blade pointing to Biglet, and lunges at his shoulder.

Biglet: "Whoa!" Crocea Mors sends Biglet heading for the wall. His head busts through the wall where he can see the night outside, and his body left inside. "Ow…"

Jaune walks up to Biglet's stuck body, grabs Crocea Mors, lodged in the wall and in Biglet's armor.

Jaune: "How'd you like THOSE moves?"

Biglet: "(muffled from outside) Pretty g-g-good, you guys." He gives a thumbs up.

Jaune: "Thanks." Jaune removes his sword and walks off.

Yang: "Good job, Jaune!" For an odd reason, Yang repeatedly waves her hand sideways. "This is me clapping. Hehehe… Now all ya gotta do is pin the tail on the jackass, and it's jackpot! Ha ha ha! Oh wait, that's racist… but funny!"

Jaune: "...Right. Come on Ruby!"

Jaune and Ruby rush to Ren and Nora for backup. They have been able to hold their own against Igor so far. But after the faunus brute notices Jaune approaching, he jumps over Ren and Nora and lands in front of Jaune and Ruby before they could get the chance themselves. He chuckles with the intent to test himself against the one who conducted his team's take down.

Igor: "Alright, funky pants." Igor drops his dual weapons, and cracks his hoof knuckles. "Now it's my turn. Let's see whatcha got!"

Jaune attacks in between blocking Igor's fists. After one more swing, Igor catches his sword with his bare hand, and disarms Jaune. In a slight panic, Jaune shield punches at Igor. But then, Igor catches it, and lifts it up, along with Jaune, dangling.

Jaune: "Oh shit!"

Igor bangs Jaune on the ground three times, until he disconnects from his shield. These actions almost remind him of his latest battle with Adam at the tower, and how he became disarmed without his weapons. Especially while feeling badly hurt.

Luckily, Ruby interacts long enough for Jaune to get himself back up. She slashes at Igor while he dodges every attack. He kicks in her direction, but she jumps high up in the air. While shooting in mid air, Igor swats her away, and turns to Jaune, now achingly standing.

Nora: "Ruby!" Nora jumps up and catches Ruby, falling down to her. She sets her down on her feet, and looks back at the fight. Nora tries to jump in, but Ren sticks his arm out to stop her. He stops her, even while knowing his friend, his team leader, stands alone against an experienced brute. Perhaps to see him in action once more.

Ren: "Uh, Yang…?"

Yang: "*snore* *wakes up* Huh?! Wha-?! Oh, right. Um, that was all the lien the barty had. Kinda sad. Jaune was doing good, wasn't he?"

Ren: "Yes…" Ren whips out one lien from within his sleeve. He holds it like the ninja he is with his index and middle fingers, and shoots it toward the jukebox, like a ninja knife. Impressively, it enters the lien slot. "...he is!"

Yang: "Alright, Ninja-Boy! Okay, Jaune! You got this! It's time to get (burping) HEAVYYY!... 'Cuse me. Let's see some hand to hoof action!" Yang turns on a heavy song to motivate the unarmed Knight once more.

Jaune: " _I'm not gonna go down like last time. Not just because I don't have my sword and shield."_ Jaune cracks his shoulders, goes in a boxing stance, and moves on his toes to the song's rhythm. " _Your back feels like crap, but you've dealt with worse. But right now, you need to do as Yang said, and pin this donkey!"_

Igor delivers the first punch, and Jaune pushes it sideways. He gives two punches, and Jaune ducks the first. He pushes the second punch away, and goes in for an uppercut to Igor's chin. It does the damage, but not enough, judging by Igor's grin.

Ruby: "Shouldn't we help him?"

Ren: "Not yet… _Perhaps… this is what Catherine anticipated. She knows that Jaune is a good dancer… and he's used that to motivate his skills in fighting. And even with his memory loss, that stimulus must still remain. But… could that really possible?"_

Over time with dodging and fighting, Igor starts to get tired and slow after never managing a hit on Jaune. He only feels more humiliated from watching Jaune move to the music.

Igor: "*panting*...Cut it out!"

Igor goes in for one more strike. However, Jaune pushes it away with one hand, and elbows him in the face. He then backflips away to where his sword lies, and takes it in hand. In a few music enthused movements, he slashes Igor's torso armor off of his body. With his body now more exposed, Jaune twists Igor's arm inward, and knees him in both sides of his ribs five times. He finishes his attack with twirling himself behind Igor, and kicking his back and releasing his arm.

Then, unfortunately, Jaune's musical momentum ends with Igor's subconscious instincts. He donkey kicks Jaune in the abdomen, reaching his core, and flies toward the floor, in front of Ren, Nora, and Ruby watching. Bare in mind, his leg is a humanoid leg on a faunus body. But none the less, he has donkey like reflects. So to say, his stimulus breaks Jaune's own stimulus.

Ren: "Jaune! Are you okay?" Ren gets Jaune up to his feet.

Jaune: "Yeah, I'm fine... But I'm gonna need you guy's help if we wanna leave here and go home. That kick just gave me an idea, actually. Alright, now listen." Jaune whispers with his friends in a group huddle to reveal his plan. Igor stands there confused and impatient.

Nora: "Alright. We can handle that!" Ren, Nora, and Ruby take their stance in preparation.

Jaune: "Aaand… go!"

Jaune rushes back to Igor. He charges as well, and notices one of Ren's weapons swinging horizontally at him in the air. He dodges it, and strikes a punch at Jaune. Luckily, Jaune jumps up, and places a hand on Igor's fist to push and flip upside-down, over his head.

Jaune: "Ruby, shield!"

Using her semblance, Ruby dashes to Jaune and gives him his shield before landing. Now behind Igor once again, he sees his oncoming leg ready to attack and defend. Rather than getting hit, Jaune uses his shield to block, and hold up his leg.

The swinging StormFlower in boomerang action comes back in time to trip Igor, standing on one leg. Before he could completely fall, while off the ground, Ruby, using her semblance, and Nora attack him on opposite sides, and twirls him vertically in midair. Then, Ren takes his turn to cross slash Igor with both of his weapons, and send him in Jaune's direction. Igor sees the tactful Knight await his approach with his arms crossed.

Igor: "Oh shit!" Jaune greets Igor's arrival with a cross slash of his sword and shield. He finally meets the ground, and stays down. "...Man… you kids are pretty strong… I'm impressed." He closes eyes his in weariness.

Nora: "Thanks. We try."

Ren: "Much obliged."

Yang: "Hahaa! And the winners for this bar fight is-!" With Yang's elbow leaning on one side of the jukebox, the other side falls down after spontaneously splitting in half. "Hey what the hell, Christian!? We already made it through half time!"

Christian, looking even more furious than from the start, holds his thin, barely visible, wire with vengeful intentions. In a few swift movements, he lashes the wire in Jaune, and his friends direction. They all move against their will and end up in midair. Seeing this, everybody within the bar against the walls run out of the bar in fear. In just a few moments, the five of them hang right under the ceiling, almost as if they were levitating. Ren and Nora struggle while facing up, Jaune and Ruby squirm while up straight, and Yang dangles upside.

Yang: "Whoa… I didn't know we were in space! First you turn my heavy metal off, and then you turned off my heavy body?! That's awesome!"

Jaune: "Yang, just- just stop, okay. We're not floating in space. We're just-."

Yang: "Hanging by a thread…? Is that it?!" Yang smiles at her pun.

Jaune: "*deep inhale* Yes. We're hanging by a threat!"

Yang: "Ba dum, tss! Hahahaa! Yes we are, my Blonde Buddy!"

Christian: "You kids have cost me a ton of lien on bar service, my bus fair to get a ride from this shithole, the dignity of my security, and most importantly, our lives for when the boss sees this mess!" Christian takes out a needle dagger with the same long then wire attached to one end. "But I'll have your debt collected before he takes ours!" Slowly, he makes his way to Jaune.

Jaune: "Look, sir, I'm sorry for your security, and Yang, and everything else! I haven't fought like that in years, and I didn't even know I could still do what I-!"

Christian: "Oh, save it, would ya!"

Jaune: "Look, just let my friends go, at least. I don't care what you do to me. My blood should be more than enough, right?! I was the one who did this to your security! My friends were just doing what I told them!"

Christian: "It's too late! All this pain and distress scared the customers away. And now, the Grimm will show up without proper defenses!" Christian puts his hand out toward his beaten up security, and his empty bar that no longer has dangerously armed customers. "If it were up to me, I'd have the five of you fight them off, and pray you all die trying. But we have a reputation to keep up in this bar. And that is…" He holds the needle dagger up, ready to execute. "... punish all non-paying customers. And I'll be damned if I go soft before losing this bar!"

Seeing the hate in Christian's face causes Jaune's vision to schizophrenically change perception. His vision makes Christian with his needle appear as Adam with his sword. The needle dagger/Wilt pulls back for impact, and lunges toward him.

However, the needle dagger/Wilt does not touch him. In fact, Adam, know fazing back to Christian, seems paralyzed. His motion shows him struggling to move, not advancing any further.

?: "You'll shed no blood tonight, sir. But you'll share some with me for just a moment, won't you?"

Jaune looks behind Christian, and sees his sister, Catherine, holding her arm out, and restraining him with her semblance.

Jaune: "Catherine! *sigh* Just in time. Where have you been?! We've been waiting for you!"

Catherine: "Well sorry! I had to wipe out some Grimm before getting here. Do you have any idea of what the reputation in this bar carries?"

Jaune: "Had you not showed up sooner, the bartender here would've shown us."

Catherine: "Yes, the bartender…!" Catherine forcefully rotates Christian's head and body to face her. "Trying to play puppeteer with my family, I see… Well, let me show you a puppeteer who dominates your bum strings with blood streams!"

Catherine conducts her hands and fingers to control Christian's movements. His movements loosen the strings Jaune and his friends are bound to. They all land on their feet, and face Christian, now more infuriated.

Christian: "That's enough! I've had it with you all! You all will die, whether you give me my lien, or not!" Christian throws his wire to Catherine for an assault. She dodges it, and grabs it with her hand. Christian tries to pull it back, but Catherine wraps it up into a wired fist. The more she wraps it, the closer Christian gets. "Uh-oh."

Catherine punches Christian out of his hold on his wire, now on the floor. With just that hit, he falls to the floor, and loses the strength to get up. Then, she walks up to him, and notices the piece of paper sticking out of his pocket, reading 'Bill'. Catherine picks it up, reads it, and then closes her eyes in frustration and disappointment. Even still, she reaches into one of her pockets, and takes out a thick stack of lien. She drops it on his chest.

Catherine: "This should cover for everything, sir. Including the damages… Have a good night." She turns around and heads for the door, along with everybody else. Jaune, however, passes Catherine, and leans down to Christian's level.

Jaune: "I really am sorry about what happened tonight. We didn't mean to cause any trouble. We were just here for our reckless friend. But the policies of this place just seemed brutal and hard not to handle without defending ourselves."

Christian: "*cough* You kids shouldn't be going out to parts like these in the first place. This is where people can live as freely, and as dangerous as they choose, without the troubles of the system and their laws. Without the paranoia of Grimm as we keep them from reaching even your homes in Vale… You kids are the ones who don't belong out here. I've seen you all fight. You're all students, trying to become something greater; Hunters and Huntresses. I can tell by how you fight. Hehe… *sigh* Shame what they did to Beacon, eh? I was once a student… Vinnie, the gang, and I."

Jaune: "Oh, you were? You're all Huntsman? Really? Well, what happened?"

Christian: "Meh, you know: politics, profit, and all that shit. But a great deal of our struggles had to do with faunus equality. I stood up for my pals while only being human, fixing them up, giving them what they need, raising them the best I can, and I don't regret it, not once. Eventually, we just stopped giving a fuck, forgot it all, stuck together and moved on. And that's how we ended up here."

Jaune: " _Man… I don't know how, but why does that feel relatable?…"_

Christian: "Anyways, if you kids are looking for trouble, then go out there and face the real bad guys who terrorized our Kingdom. Not folks like us. We love Vale as much as I'm sure you all do."

Jaune: "...You're right. We'll be going now. Thanks."

Jaune walks of to the door and opens it.

Christian: "Hey, kid!" Christian gets up, recovery his strength a little bit. "Sorry about earlier. You know, with the needle, and string, and stuff. Bar policies. You get it, right?"

Jaune: "Uh, yeah. Sure. *nervous laughing*."

Christian: "Though I doubt this is really your taste, but you're welcome here, anytime. I think my guys might actually like you... Just not your troublesome bimbo! We've had enough of her."

Jaune: "Hehe. Yeah. Thanks." Jaune waves off, and leaves the door. Outside, everybody faces him, as if proud and surprised. They all turn around, walking towards Catherine's humvee. He figures he may have some explaining to do, even while unaware of tonight himself.

Yang: "Well, look at you, Jauney Boy! Taking on your first bar fight!" Yang throws her arm around Jaune's shoulder as they walked. "Give us a kiss there, love!" She struggles to give Jaune a kiss, while Jaune holds her back.

Jaune: "Yang, you reek of booze and vomit! Just take it easy for the night! We wouldn't have been in this mess if it weren't for you being careless."

Yang: "I knooow, I'm sorryyy! I really am! …I just miss Righty, and I didn't know what to do, and I was horny, and all the guys were scared of me, so then I beat them up one-handed, which was pretty cool, but I… I just… I don't…" Before Yang could try to finish, Jaune takes her bandaged stub of an arm under his hand, raises it up, and gives it a kiss.

Jaune: "It's okay, Yang-Over. You're gonna be just fine. We got you."

Yang looks at Jaune, and her intoxicated red face grows even more red in bashfulness.

Yang: "Great Knights in Shiny Armor…" Right then, Yang faints in Jaune's arms. Then, he himself grows red in bashfulness.

Catherine: "I got her Lady-Killer." Catherine takes Yang by one arm, and lifts her whole body up over her shoulder. "So is that what really happened? You guys were in a bar fight with security, and it attracted all those Grimm I had to take out on the way here?

Ren: "That would be the case, yes. From what the bartender said, they help sleigh Grimm that become attracted to their bar's negativity."

Catherine: "And how, pray tell, did you all take out their security, who obviously had plenty of experience in battle?" Catherine suspiciously smiles, as if she knew how. Again, the bashfulness in Jaune only escalates.

Nora: "Oh, it was amazing! We were all fighting them separately at first, right? And we got close to losing! But then, Yang was playing with the jukebox box, playing a bunch of music! Jaune was dancing, and he took down their leader, and he was dancing, and dancing again! And then, him and I took out one of them, and then him and Ruby beat the other one up, and he was dancing again, and we all took down the biggest guy! Jaune gave him a jab, sword slashes, elbow, jab elbow! And, the bartender tied us up, and that's where you came in to save us!

Catherine: "Hahahaha! I knew you had it in you, Jauney!" Catherine gives a playful punch to Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune: "Hehe. Yeah. I just didn't know how, until tonight."

Ren: "This was your plan all along, wasn't it? You knew that if Jaune practiced his skills in dancing, he would apply them in fighting like he did years ago. Am I right?"

Catherine: "Aren't you always!? Hehehe" Catherine makes Ren give a little smile.

Ren: "I suppose I owe you an apology for doubting your methods then, Catherine."

Catherine: "Save it. You can make it up to me by working with Jaune in unlocking his aura. And you could do it by using the right tactic; music. I'm sure you'll see some results."

Ren: "Alright then."

Jaune enters the front seat of Catherine's borrowed humvee, while his team and Ruby enter the back. Catherine puts Yang in first, buckles her up, closes her door, and then enters the driver's seat. Then looking at the rear view mirror, it comes to her attention that Yang is not the only new member of the group, but also Ruby.

Catherine: "Oh, hey there, sweetheart! I forgot to ask what smelled like roses. Hahaha. You must be Ruby."

Ruby: "Yeah. Thanks for picking us up… Catherine, was it?"

Catherine: "Yup. Nice to see you again. " _She's really grown since Signal._ "

Ruby: "Hehe. Yeah, you too? _Have we met before?_... Hey, Jaune."

Jaune: "Yeah?"

Ruby: "I know we said we'd all meet up in about a week, but when we get to my house, I think we should have it then, since we're all together already."

Jaune: "Yeah, okay. Are you guys okay with that?"

Ren: "That sounds fine."

Nora: "Sure. I'm good."

Ruby: "Great."

Catherine: "Alright. Where do you live, sweetheart."

Catherine drives the humvee off along a path of smokey Grimm corpses by her previous doing. In time, they will disappear.

(Winter…)

Ruby: (scroll, whisper) Hello?

Jaune: "Hey Ruby."

Ruby: (whisper) "Hi. Are you guys outside?"

Jaune: "Yeah. Are you ready?"

Ruby: "Yeah, I'll be right out."

Jaune and Ruby end their call. He and his teammates, Ren and Nora, stand outside of her house in the snow with their backpacks. They await the other leader to be welcomed and complete each other's group status. That leader, Ruby Rose, steps outside into the snow with her backpack just as they are.

Jaune: "Hey."

Ruby: "Hey Jaune." Ruby walks up to her companion and fellow leader of his team beside him. "Haven's a long way to go."

Jaune: "I know. But it's the only lead we have."

Ruby: "And you're sure you wanna come along?"

Ren: "The journey will be perilous, and whether we find answers or not is entirely uncertain…

Nora: "...But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it."

Jaune: " _Exactly. Plus, if Catherine and I ever want to get some closure on dad and the Taurus family, I'll have to do my part out here. She can handles things while in Vale, looking for clues or maybe more documents like those orders."_

Ruby: "Then let's get started."

The newly formed team (Team RNJR, or possibly Team JNRL(GENERAL), considering 'Lie' Ren) begin their journey down the path from Ruby's home. Indeed, the journey will be perilous for our heroes. But their troubles will begin sooner than they had hoped. For at a distance, the individual responsible for both Jaune and Yang's despair watches over Team RNJR on a high ledge.

Adam, standing in the snow out out of sight, takes out his sword, holding it over shoulder, to engage Blush in rifle mode. He points it out to aim at the small looking target of blonde attached to an armored body, that is Jaune's head. His finger squeezes on the trigger about to fire. Then suddenly, to interrupt his concentration, a small black blur passes his field of vision, followed by the sound of a caw. Adam drops his arms in annoyance, before sheathing his sword and looking across a further side of the ledge to face the source of his interruption. Not to his surprise, he sees not a crow, but the Dusty Old Crow himself.

Qrow: "Don't you know better than to be hunting Huntsman and Huntresses in training? They might be rookies, but their abilities might surprise you. Especially when traveling in a group. And, who knows, maybe some Guardian Angel could be watching their tail."

Adam: "Is that suppose to be a threat?"

Qrow: "More or less, yeah. But it's mostly a warning. Over the past few months, that kid you grew up with is much stronger than your last encounter. And about half of that strength is saved up for you."

Adam: "Oh, I'm sure of it!" Adam grins in excitement."

Qrow: "(sarcasm) Oh, yes of course. I was thinking your jealousy and obsession lead you to try and shoot him at a distance, rather than challenge him like a real fighter. But I must be wrong." Irritated, Adam puts his hand on his sword's handle, and grits his teeth. Qrow just slowly walks up to him. "Hehe. All jokes aside, this is your last warning from me, Adam." His voice changes in a more serious tone. "Stay away from them."

Adam: "You think I should be afraid you?

Qrow: "Not me. Her."

Adam: "Who, your niece? It shouldn't matter that we both-."

Qrow: "No, not her. I mean HER."

By putting more emphasis on the pronoun, Adam understands who Qrow refers to. It makes him silent for a moment.

Adam: "...Let her do what she wants." Qrow says nothing. He only stares seriously to reassure the seriousness. "I don't see why she would find him so important, nor why a human would try to protect me." Adam walks past him, and stares at Jaune.

Qrow: "Hey, come on now. You can think of our race however you want, but we're all equal in my eyes. Plus, you and I both know there are races far worse than human and faunus combined."

Adam: "Like what? The Grimm?"

Again, Qrow's voice becomes more ominous.

Qrow: "...Second to worse." Adam takes his attention off Jaune, and back towards Qrow. "Look, Adam. With every 'gift' you receive comes a curse. You can absorb as much energy as you can for your aura, but it will never be your own. It won't change the fact that Jaune's ability is his own. He didn't resort to that path and stain himself like you did. He relied on his friends and family to make him stronger. But if you want to go after him, be my guest. Cause I can guarantee you, it's not gonna end well for you at all."

Adam: "...Whatever, old man." The term of course strikes a nerve to Qrow, gritting his teeth. "You're starting to sound like your boss, now." Adam ends their discussion by thrusting downward from the ledge toward the trees. He still remains out of sight from Team RNJR, who are unaware.

Qrow watches as Adam gradually disappears deeper in the trees. His last retort makes Qrow feel a certain way. It causes him to take out a special antique he has been holding; Professor Ozpin's cane in portable mode. Qrow activates it to its full cane mode, and then admires it briefly before staring up in the sky.

Qrow, Team RNJR's Guardian Angel, then jumps down and symbolically takes his semblance form, and he flaps his feather wings, in black.

 **And so, concludes this chapter, at last. If some of you will, criticize me on my story and my grammar. I had to look over this numerous times to fix my grammar. And everytime I did, I found something that did not seem right. But I figured there would be something there, no matter how many times I looked. And it wouldn't be fair to my viewers to wait any longer. But please do let me know what you all think. It helps out a lot. I do have other ideas in mind for FanFictions. Including RWBY, Sonic The Hedgehog, and even Sanity Not Included. Should I put this project off for a bit and work on those? Or should I continue what I started first? Your choice. Until next time, enjoy the next few months before chapter 3. Semper Fidelis!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dance With The Devil

**Hello again, folks. For today's chapter, I believe I did good in releasing it timely enough. And before Volume 5 at this time! It might be a shorter chapter than the last few chapters. But very exciting. I've come to accept that no matter how many times you proof-read something, there will always be a grammar or flaw. If it happens to actual writers with careers, it's is destined to happen to an amateur like myself. This will give a proper, more fun fighting experience as the title of the story guarantees. I feel that fighting is where I have the most fun, and it MIGHT be where I am strongest. Also, if you find anything wrong with how I write the content, message me and let me know. Otherwise, I may not be able to help you enjoy your experience. Any ways, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Dance With The Devil On An Impaled Moonslice

One's sense of rhythm can be questioned on how and why we possess it. For one thing, it gives us a pattern, a certain track to follow, an order, and the feel of control to conduct. It comes in many forms, whether it be the work we do, the steps we take, the things we say, and what is mostly addressed, by the songs we hear and how we move to them.

Then again, why question rhythm when it is because of possessing rhythm, that we are able to catch on to its patterns? The better question would be what will we do with it? Or better yet, how will we improve ourselves with it? Because rhythm is only as good as its acknowledgement, making it open for enhancement.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked. Heh. Although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

-Professor Ozpin

Only imagine what will happen to our heroes, should they make one wrong move on the brawl-room, or battlefield.

For the time being now, however, our heroes, Jaune, Ruby, Ren, and Nora, have begun their journey to Mistral. It is their only clue to why the terror at Beacon Academy had occurred. And so, they travel in their newly rearranged team.

The season is currently winter, leaving them with a small breeze along their path. Not too cold, as they only wear their normal attires with no coat or jacket on. The bags on their backs give them a bit of exercise and heat to work up as they walk. And after several hours, they manage to get halfway from their first point at Ruby's house to the ocean border of Vale. There they will cross over from the local docks. They have the uphills to thank for time efficiency, as they travel at a downward angle.

To pass the time, as well as catching up over the past few months, they talk amongst each other. Ruby speaks on her belief of them making a difference. Ren, on his knowledge of Mistral. Nora, on the past dreams she had, only to be corrected on her choice of words by Ren. And our newly improved Knight, Jaune, on his training up until this point.

Ruby: "So uh, Jaune. You've been training with Ren, Nora, and your sister, right?"

Jaune: "Yeah. You can't tell, but I've really stepped up my game. _And once we get to Mistral, I can step it up even further with my gear, weapons and armor."_

Ruby: "What did you guys do?"

Jaune: "With Nora, it was pretty simple. ' _Simple', being the operative word._ All I needed out of her was to workout and bulk up."

Currently, Jaune is a little more cut and built than before. While not a lot of improvement is visibly shown, Ruby finds it hard to believe however.

Ruby: "(awkwardly) Yeah. I can… see that worked."

Jaune: "You'll probably see it better when the time comes. If we're lucky, that won't be soon. But the workout was challenging."

(A Few Months Ago, Nora's Training Session Continued…)

The morning after their night at the bar, Jaune and Nora are in the House of the Arc's open field backyard. They have their athletic attire on and stretch as they get ready to workout.

Nora: "Ahh… Okay, Jaune. You ready?"

Jaune: "Yeah, hold on. Just let me put on some tunes."

Jaune presses a few buttons on his scroll to turn on some music. It plays loud death metal music. The lyrics are hard to make out, but the sound and beat is all that matters.

Nora: "Now we're talkin'! Here." Nora walks back and grabs Magnhild. "Bench this. 765 reps."

Jaune: "Um, oka-?" Nora throws her hammer at Jaune and cuts him off. "Oof!" Her Hammer pins him to the ground, as it is heavier than he had imagined. "Nora! How do you-?! It's so… heavy!"

Nora: "Come ooon! Push!"

Jaune: "Nora, I can't! It's heavier on one side then it is the other! It's not balanced!"

Nora: "Ugh! I thought music was supposed to make you be better at things. Use your imagination."

At the very least, Jaune is able to get Magnhild off the ground. After getting used to the fact that a godly, thunder-like weight has been pinned on him, he can focus on the music playing. In short moments, he analyzes the song's beat, its rhythm, and its tempo. And gradually, while aligning his movement with the music, he manages to lift it clean up with his arms straight.

The only thing Jaune has to figure out now is evening out the work with the heavy side on the left. So like Nora said, Jaune uses his imagination to tactfully deal with this struggle. And an idea comes up. Simply, he just inches his hands close together and carefully rotates it horizontally. He then spreads his arms back out.

Nora: "There ya go! That's 1! Only 764 more reps to go!

With one rep done, Jaune tries to bring Magnhild down for another push. The drop is faster than need be, due to its weight and his strength.

Jaune: "(sarcastic) Yeah! 'Only'!"

Jaune is not confident enough to believe he can keep up the work out. However, with less worrying, he goes back to focusing on the music. It gives him the mental push for him to concentrate and use his inner strength. Before he knows it, he does his second repetition before twirling it again. Then third, and up to his tenth with fair ease.

After his tenth repetition, Jaune manages to maintain a faster pace. He twirls Magnhild much faster, like it were nothing but a light stick as he pushes it up. Up to his hundredth repetition, he manages to change his strategy, and use his momentum to toss Magnhild up in the air after pushing it. While in the air, it spins 180° before he catches it every time.

Nora: "Ooo! Yeah, you got this! I'll leave you to it then. In the meantime, I'm gonna start MY workout!"

For Nora's workout, she crawls under a pickup truck, that she happened to have placed in the backyard, and bench presses it. Should Jaune not be focusing on his own workout, he would freak out and tell her to put the truck back. It belongs to one of his neighbors.

(Present Day…)

Ruby: "Interesting…"

Nora: "Yup. He did a whole lot more workouts after that. Pretty soon, those pecks will be filling out, and busting out of that armor. Eh, Jaune?"

Feeling proud, Nora pats Jaune's chestplate. He responds in pain.

Jaune: "Sss… ahaha… Still sore there, Nora. The stretch marks are still sore. Ah."

Nora: "Oopsy."

Jaune: "Now, Ren's techniques were pretty interesting too. We practiced meditating and fighting styles using our aura. So now, I have a little bit more control over my aura."

(A Few Months Ago, Ren's Training Session Continued…)

Up on the hilltop like their last session, Ren waits for Jaune. He arrives wearing nothing but pants, just like Ren. He takes note of Jaune's body being more defined after Nora's workout yesterday.

Ren: "Good morning Jaune. How is the juice settling?"

Jaune: "It's- *burp*. Excuse me… It's still there. So, let's finally get this started, right?"

Ren: "Yes. Assuming nothing else will interrupt us."

Jaune: "Don't worry. I disconnected my scroll from any local satellites, like that one. It'll only allow music to play."

Jaune and Ren both get into meditating positions. Before closing his eyes, Jaune sets the music to something calm and quiet on a replay loop. He puts in earbud headphones so that only he can hear it and not disturb Ren.

Like before, Jaune sees flashbacks of his childhood, and is still unable to make out what all is happening. His most recent struggles at Beacon Academy appear as well. The only difference now is he's able to see them without feeling certain agonizing pain and stress. Music soothes him with both his mind and his body. Eventually, his memory fades into his subconscious, and his mind completely clears. The results put him in a state similar to Ren's, as they both glow in white and magenta aura.

Hours have passed, and both Jaune and Ren's glow diminishes. Their meditation has ended, and they stand up, opening their eyes.

Ren: "Good job, Jaune. Can you hear me through your music?"

Jaune: "Yeah, good and clear.

Ren: "I felt your aura the entire time. And you really do have a lot of it… So, we're going to put it to use." Ren assembles a fighting stance in front of Jaune. It takes him by surprise, thinking that Ren is going to fight him. "Just follow what I do by my side."

Jaune: "O-Oh. Okay." Jaune takes a stance similar to Ren right beside him. "Like this?"

Ren: "Yes, that's fine. Now, try to feel the energy within you."

As Ren gives instructions to Jaune on what he should be feeling, he moves in a slow majestic way, and Jaune does the same. In between the movements, occasionally, they conduct a forceful attack in the air with their hands and feet. A few more hours have past, and with each attack, they start to push out certain invisible waves, making grass and fallen leaves move.

Jaune: "Hey Ren, I'm doing it! I'm using my aura!"

Ren: "Yes. Though our semblance cannot be achieved in an instant, our aura has always been present. Pyrrha may have told you this already, but those who have a soul are those who bear such embodiments. Now focus, because what I'm about to show you now will require a lot of energy. Wait for me to finish, and then you do the same."

Ren extends his arms in front and behind him, and holds still with his eyes closed for half a minute. And then, he thrusts his hand in the back forward. His palm releases a bigger, stronger, transparent magenta wave of aura. It makes a path on the ground, clear of fallen leaves with cut grass. From a distance, the wave also knocks down all of the bark and leaves on some trees.

Jaune: "Wooow…!"

Ren: "*exhale* Okay, now you try." Jaune gets in the same position that Ren was in before with his eyes closed. "Remember, concentrate..."

Jaune focuses for about a minute. He brings his hand in the back forward to release his aura. But before his arm fully extends, he sees and hears someone right in front of him.

Nora: "Lunch is ready!"

Jaune: "Whoa!" Jaune twists his body, and directs his attack away from Nora. Ren dodges, and Jaune's attack releases. It hits the satellite, breaking it into pieces. "Oh man! I'm in trouble…!"

Ren: "It's okay. Perhaps, not unless we get an electrician and explain ourselves... But look down hill."

Nora: "Ooo...!"

Ren points downhill with a smile on his face. From where they are, in front of them, they see another long path made. But this time, instead of just cut grass, it is burned dirt after eliminating whatever grass was present above. At an even further distance were trees. Some of them that are in front of the path completely break down.

Jaune: "Wow...!"

Ren pats Jaune on the shoulder.

Ren: "We're finished for today. I'm sure after releasing that much aura, you must be tired."

Ren leads Jaune and Nora off of the hill to head back to the house for their announced lunch. That, as well as inform local authorities of their accident. Jaune, however seems confused at the moment.

Jaune: "Wait, already? I thought we were just warming up. Didn't you have something else to show me?"

Ren: " _...His abundance must know no boundaries, if that attack hasn't winded him, like it did me. We'll just have to see one day._ Hehehehe. Another day, Jaune."

(Present Day…)

Ruby: "Wow. I guess that would explain why dad thought I was ignoring his calls that one time. My scroll didn't even sound off."

Jaune: "Yeah, that was me. Sorry."

Ren: "His skills have only developed from their, as we continued different practices. But after that day, we figured Jaune was ready to put his skills on trial."

Jaune: "And that's where my sister comes in. She helped test out what all I've learned after training with Ren and Nora. Kind of like her and I did a year ago, as far I can remember. Probably even longer… Still, that one day with all four of us kind of… caught us all off guard."

Ruby: "What do you mean?"

(A Few Months Ago, Catherine's Training Session Continued…)

In the simulation room, Jaune stretches as he waits for his opponent to be ready. Or rather, his opponents. Catherine readies her weapons within her gauntlets. Ren and Nora stretch and get their weapons ready as well.

Nora: "How ya feeling, Jaune?"

Jaune: "(sarcastic) Oh, you know, muscle spasms feel like I'm gonna explode out of my skin, because it feels tight. And I can still barely bend my joints. So yeah, feels great. Aha!"

Ren: "Just remember what we practiced. Go along with what your body tells you to do, and you'll do fine."

Jaune: "Right. I have been able loosen up a little, without feeling as tense as the past week. So that's good." Jaune looks over to Catherine, now in the control room. "Alright. Ready, Catherine?"

Catherine: "I'm ready, little brother. Just let me get the room set up, and… there!" The stage of Catherine's choosing is Forever Fall at night. "And now, for some music."

As Catherine plays the song, she steps out into the room, ready to fight. Team JNPR do the same, and wait for the song to play. But when it does, all except for Catherine, are taken off guard.

Music: "?Baby, it's time to make up your mind?￢ﾀﾝ

Team JNPR get out of there fighting stance and look at one another. They all express gloomy faces, knowing when they heard this song, and the memory it holds. Jaune looks down, while Ren and Nora stare at each other.

Music: "?I think that tonight is when our stars align?￢ﾀﾝ

Catherine: "W-What's wrong you guys?"

Nora: "We should probably play a differnt-."

Jaune: "No. Leave it. We can do this." Jaune looks up, with his eyes slowly beginning to water. "Give me everything you've all got!"

Even while reluctant, Jaune's team agrees to continue, and get back in their fighting stance.

Music: "?-you and I are gonna Shine!?￢ﾀﾝ

It is dark in the Forever Fall simulation, making it hard for anyone to attack directly. Still, the experiences that Jaune's allies have been through will be more than enough to put him on his toes. It just comes down to whether he can keep up with them or not.

Jaune waits for the attacks of his friends and family (or just family; all of them). Like most of the fighting sessions with music playing, they attack on the first beat of the verse, as quiet as it is with the first word being "Cold". The 1 on 3 battle commences, as Ren, Nora, and Catherine vanish into invisible speed. They attack at Jaune from different angles, leaving magenta, pink, and silver streaks to surround him. He blocks and swings at every attack within his space for defense.

After a while, they reach the end of the first verse. At this point, Jaune finds the right moment to leave his defensive state, and join Ren, Nora, and Catherine in their vanishing speed zone. Without expecting this, they get caught off guard, and get attacked out of their speed zone by him in his goldish white streak. As they lay on the ground for a moment, he exits the zone himself, and awaits their recovery and next move.

They all give a small pant to catch their breath, even after just one minute. Right as the second verse begins, Nora and Catherine jump aside while Ren in the middle of them charges at Jaune. The two of them attack and block with their blades and shield against each other. Though they are training, their faces look too serious for comfort. Even during their heated battle, Jaune and Ren can see each other's eyes now gleam more than usual.

Catherine: "Geez. They're really going at it. Are they going to be okay, Nora? ...Nora?"

Catherine looks over to Nora, and is shocked to see her position. Nora holds on to Magnhild in grenade launcher form, but with jittery, shaking hands. Catherine also notes the tears on her face, as her bangs conceal her eyes.

Jaune and Ren's aggressive fight is soon to end, as they take up only ⅓ of the second verse. Ren slashes in Jaune's direction, only for him to somehow have vanished. Before he could react, he hears Jaune behind him. In that position, Jaune trips Ren with Crocea Mors. With both hands, he hits Ren in the air towards the sideline. Ren slams into the simulated wall, and hits the floor.

Right as Ren is knocked away, Jaune is met with a pink explosion that he blocks with his shield. As he sets his shield to his side, ⅔ of the verse starts, and Nora runs up to him. She swings the side of her grenade launcher at him. He blocks it and starts swinging back at her. She dodges every attack while assembling Magnhild into hammer mode. As unusual as it is for him, he finds that Nora has a similar face as his own. They both have blood shot eyes with tears flinging out from every move they make.

Catherine: "Ren, what's going on?! You guys look like you're going to kill each other!"

Ren: "That's not it! We're just… feeling a lot of pain." Ren recovers from getting knocked on the wall, slowly standing back up. He looks at Catherine, trying his hardest to hold back his tears. "But that doesn't matter. You should take advantage of this. Jaune is fighting really hard right now. We can barely keep up with him at this point."

Catherine: "Yeah. That's what we were expecting, wasn't it? But why is he so aggressive?"

Ren: "*sigh* Did Jaune ever tell you about our dance at Beacon?"

Catherine: "Yeah? You mean when he asked Weiss out but she turned him down, so he put on a dress and asked Py-? ...Oh…"

Ren: "...Yes. This is their song. OUR song! The four of us back then."

Catherine: " _This must be very hard on you guys… If Jauney is motivated by music to fight, then this must be what'll happen if it brings up enough emotions."_

The song comes close to ending the rest of the verse. Nora swings down at Jaune with her hammer, and he braces himself under his shield. He then pushes his shield up, and throws her back. He moves in and starts kicking her, from her legs to her torso. He gives one more hard kick making her back up further. To finish her off, as she runs back to him, he slips his arms out of his shield handles and holds it by the edge. He dashes up to her, throws his shield up in front and two leg kicks her in the head with his shield under his feet.

Nora gets thrown in the air to the sideline, just like Ren, and drops Magnhild. However, Ren catches her in bridal style.

Ren: "You're up, Catherine. Go!"

Catherine: "Oh! Right."

Catherine comes out of her thoughts, and runs up to Jaune. They enter the second chorus with Catherine in her boxing mode. She swings her back right hand for a slash to the face. He puts away Crocea Mors and bends backwards to dodge and grab Magnhild. He spins and twirls it around his body for a brief moment to block her attacks. Then he manages to get behind Catherine, and hit her with Magnhild before flinging it back towards Nora. She catches it with one arm.

Ren: "He's good."

Nora: "Yeah. I can't stand listening to this right now. But it's working, and he's good."

Ren: "But I also noticed that he isn't dancing at all as he fights. He's just fighting normally."

Nora: "Well yeah. This music is killing him inside. It's killing all of us! He can't just dance his problems away… But, do you mean- Do you think he's not fighting with the music for help?"

Ren: "Not exactly. I still think his subconscious allows music to be the key for him to fight well. However, that alone would lead more in the style of dancing, as we've seen. His heart is what tells him the way to fight right now, while music gives him the pattern… Also, Pyrrha taught Jaune some of her skills long before we started teaching him and utilizing music as a stimulus. I recognized that about half of what he's done came from her."

Nora: "I say we hit him harder and see what happens."

Ren: "Agreed."

While Ren and Nora are evaluating, Jaune and Catherine continue in their hand to hand combat. Catherine's attacks seem to be harder, considering that she has on full gauntlets, unlike Jaune. Therefore, he starts concentrating his aura up to his arms and fists. Just like his training with Ren on aura, his arms glow white and become equivalent to Catherine's gauntlets, if not more.

Jaune manages to block and dodge Catherine's fists with each of her blows. He then punches her in the abdomen, sending a shockwave of pain through her armor. Then to finish her off, he balls his fists together, and knocks her a few feet away. However, she stays planted to the ground, unlike Ren and Nora when they went to the sideline. With that in mind, he notices that Ren and Nora are gone from where they were.

Entering the third and last verse, Ren and Nora appear right behind Jaune. Ren slashes him three times, from neck, to back, to legs, while Nora hits him in the ribs, and then the side if his leg. Jaune takes out his weapons again, and twists his body backwards to try and smack and slash them at the same time with Crocea Mors. Ren catches the top of his shield between StormFlower's blades and his fingers on the handles. He starts shooting down at Jaune, hurting and blinding him. He stops, and then flips away.

With Ren out of the way, Nora moves in to hit Jaune in his other ribs. Then, she puts Magnhild in grenade launcher mode, and shoots him in the air over to Catherine. She knocks him up even higher in the air with her shield. As he falls back down, she jumps up and swings at him to the ground.

The song's last verse is close to ending, and Ren, Nora, and Catherine surround Jaune from a few feet away. Achingly, Jaune gets back up, cracks his joints in his arms and neck, and holds up Crocea Mors. He then smiles, leading the others to as well. The four of them scream and charge at each other.

At the start of the last chorus, Jaune dodges, blocks, and attacks at his family all around him at once. They are all finally smiling and finding joy in their musical battle. The song reaches the midpoint, and Jaune's three opponents gain the advantage and put him to one knee. The simulation alerts that Jaune is nearly out of his aura. Then they stop and back up.

Jaune: "Hehehe… Come on, you guys. Finish me!"

Ren, Nora, and Catherine look at each other with mixed feelings of admiration, yet reluctance. Still, they nod their heads and choose to fulfill the young Knight's honorable defeat. The three of them jump up in a battle cry with their weapons in the air to finish the match.

But suddenly, they are met with Jaune, standing up, and balling his fists, and shouting out his own battle cry, drowning theirs out. And a bright white light surrounding him emerges.

Jaune: "GRRAAAGGHH!"

Music: "?Baby, you and I are gonna Shine!?

(Present Day…)

Ruby: "Whoa…! Really?!"

Ren: "We're not sure exactly how Jaune did it, but Nora, Catherine, and I were drained of our own aura. Jaune was the last one standing with his aura back up. So it's safe to say he won the fight. Actually, he won every fight we had in the simulation. It's amazing."

Jaune: "Yeah. We kept the music simple afterwards. That day however was just pretty intense for us."

Nora: "But we always ended up getting ice cream, smoothies, and ramen when we were done."

Ruby: "That's amazing, you guys. Did you ever use your semblance again Jaune? Can you use it now?"

Jaune: "Um, I'm still figuring it out. We've all been training up until now, and I still don't know what my semblance is, or how it works. It only happened that one day. Although, I did have an incident like this with Cardin before that Ursa Major showed up. It probably works depending on the situation I'm in. Like if I'm in danger, or going through something."

Ruby: "Hm. Hopefully we get to see it later."

Jaune: "Yeah. But Oum forbid that we run into too much trouble for it to work."

Ren: "That is to be expected on our journey."

(One Hour Later…)

Team RNJR make it to an area circled by trees, where the border of Vale is just a few miles downhill on one side. However, downhill is too steep for anyone to hike. Going down the hill would mean more falling, oppose walking. Not that they cannot handle it with a proper landing strategy, but for subtlety reasons, (more specifically, for Jaune's sake), they head towards the more shallow path ahead. Though it may take longer, it will get them to the docks either way.

But suddenly, before they go to the path, Ruby hears rustling in the trees and looks back.

Ruby: "Did you guys hear that?"

Everybody else turns back around.

Nora: "Hear what?"

Ruby: "It… sounded like something was moving fast."

Ren: "Yes, I heard it too."

Team RNJR walk back, further away from the path. Their hands are on the handles of their weapons, ready to draw. After a brief moment, they hear nothing else, and turn back around.

Nora: "Hm… Must've been a bird. Like a crow, or a raven."

Ren: "During the winter?"

Nora: "Or maybe a sloth?"

Ren: "Not likely."

Nora: "How bout a bull?! Hehehe."

Ren: "Hehe. Very funn-."

A gunfire is heard.

Jaune: "Aah!"

The shot hits Jaune in the head. Ruby, Ren, and Nora look back and see him on his back, trying to get up.

Nora: "Jaune! Are you okay?!"

Jaune: "I'm fine! Ah!"

Ruby: "Everyone, get ready!"

As Ruby gives the order, she runs up in front of Jaune with her scythe out. Ren and Nora follow her with their weapons out and cover his rear. Jaune gets back up and looks around. This is the first time he gets shot in the head, and not die, thanks to his aura. Comparing to last time, he is not even half dead for that matter, as their is no bullet in his head. Still, a threat is among him and his friends at this point. They start backing up to the other side, away from their path looking for the source of gunfire.

Jaune: "Where did that come from?!"

Ruby: "I think it came from the trees earlier."

A dark figure jumps out of the trees above, while still shaded from the trees' shadows.

Nora: "Look, someone's coming!"

Nora points out to the person on the other side of the circle. As the person steps out into the light, they become fully apparent. And Jaune recognizes him immediately.

Adam: "Hello again, Arc."

Jaune: "...It's you… Adam Taurus!"

Adam: "So you DO remember me!"

Jaune: "...For the most part, yeah. But how could I forget, from back at Beacon?"

Ruby: " _Wait, Jaune knows this guy?"_

Ren: " _So this must be the one from Jaune's past. And who was with him at the tower."_

Nora: " _I was right: it IS a bull… faunus! Close enough… He looks tough, and kinda scary. But we can take this guy out, right?"_

Adam: "Seeing how you've forgotten about me that time, I kind of assumed that your density only got worse from knocking your head. And after we've been through so much, it makes me wonder, how could you forget our history? And how much do you really remember?"

Jaune: "I remember enough. But you can cut the shit about how we were friends, back when we were kids." Jaune puts his hands into fists. "Because I remember enough of what you did to me over a year ago, and why my memories are scattered. I remember what you took from my house, that doesn't belong to you. But more importantly, I remember very well of what you did to my sister!"

Adam: "Ah… I can see you're still mad about that." Jaune cracks his knuckles out of anger. "I guess that makes sense. Your aura must've already been low when I shot you with my rifle. MY rifle, Blush, that last time I recall, is rightfully mine, along with MY sword, Wilt. I did make them, after all. And I have used them in our sparring matches. But I can tell that hasn't seeped into that blonde head of yours."

Adam starts walking up to the Jaune slowly. Ruby, Ren, and Nora tighten their grip on their weapons. Jaune however remains still, standing up straight with clenched fists.

Jaune: "My memories are still faint, yeah. They come and go." Adam gets closer, now at the center of the circle. "And you're right. Maybe we were good friends once. We may have fought each other with our weapons. Probably more times than I can remember. My family heirloom, and your dishonorably owned creations. That's how I see them, anyway. But regardless, I still remember you as someone who invaded my home, harmed my family, friends, and I, and helped put my school where it is now, along with some other thugs and creeps." Adam is now up to Jaune's face, just a few inches away. His team is at an unease with them so close. "And because of that, people are dead! Including our friends! Their names were Penny Polendina, and Pyrrha Nikos!"

There is a small silence.

Adam: "Hmpf. So I guess it's only the most recent bad times that you can remember. That's fair, I guess. Give it time, it'll all make sense. Maybe have a little talk with your dad this time instead of your sisters, and see if he can clear things up. But that's if you all manage to survive when I'm through with you." Adam turns back around, and walks away from Team RNJR. They look at Adam, wondering what it is he means. "What I mean by that is, despite covering and removing my traces from what I've been up to at Beacon, I have a bit of a hobby when it comes to dealing with my targets. Sometimes I finish them off for good, and sometimes I let them live to tell of our wrath, that is the White Fang's. But honestly, I was kind of hoping you'd survived that fall when I dropped you and your friend."

Ruby: "So it was you! YOU were there too?!"

Adam: "That's right. I was hoping that if the next time we meet again, I could see that brave, heroic, goofy Knight I once knew and once lost to, back years ago. And I could have my proper rematch."

Jaune: " _What is he talking about now? Did I beat him back then? I must have… Why else would he want a rematch? ...I could probably beat him now, if I were anything like my past self."_

Adam: "And here you are. So here's what we'll do; you'll have to kill me if you want my weapons. If you can beat me, Jaune, you can have them. But if I beat you, I'll collect all four of your human heads and have you join your friends in the afterlife."

Adam gives a slight bend to his knees, and puts his hand on Wilt's handle. Jaune stands where is for a moment, and walks a few steps up. But Ruby, Ren, and Nora jump up and grab his arms.

Ren: "Jaune, wait! You don't have to fight him alone. We'll help."

Jaune: "...Thanks Ren. But I have to face him. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Nora: "No, wait! We can take this guy. All four of us."

Ruby: "Yeah. Don't be reckless, Jaune!"

Jaune: "Look you guys, I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. It's me he wants. Trust me. Just be on standby if things look bad. I trust you guys."

Ruby: "This isn't a good idea! I mean, what about Pyrrha? She thought that she could beat Cinder on her own. And I wasn't-."

Ren: "Let him go."

Ruby: "What?!"

Ren: "If Jaune feels confident that he can take him, let him go. Nora and I have done our part in the past few months to make him stronger. This is what he's trained for. Let him get his redemption… We'll be right here, Jaune."

Ren looks back at Ruby and Nora. Hesitantly, Nora nods her head in agreement and lets go of Jaune.

Nora: "...He's right."

Ruby hesitantly thinks on it, and then lets him go and nods her head as well.

Ruby: "Okay. But you better not lose!"

Jaune: "Thanks guys. I promise, I won't lose. _Not this time!_ " Ren nods at Jaune this time and let's him go. Jaune takes a few more steps up to get closer to his opponent. Out of readiness and anger (and sadness, after hearing Ruby), he punches through the handle of his sheath. At the same time, he takes out his sword and engages his shield as it leaves. "Okay. I'm ready."

Adam smirks, and appears in front of Jaune instantly. He swings at him, but luckily, Jaune puts out his shield just in time. Adam slashes a few more times, before kicking the edge aside. He makes Jaune open for attacks at his body this time. So Adam shoots three shots at his chest plate, throwing him back a few feet. While Jaune tries to grab his balance, Adam jumps up over him and kicks his face up. He lands behind Jaune with his back turned.

Jaune regains his composure and runs toward Adam's back. He swings to the side, but before he could hit him, Adam had vanished.

Jaune: "Huh? ...Where did he-?!" Just then, Jaune starts to get cut with red slashes in numerous places by Adam in an invisible blur. The movement causes everyone's surroundings to be clouded with dusts of snow. "Ah! Ahh! Aah! Ah!"

After a while, the attacks stop, and Jaune falls on one knee. Ruby tries to run out with Crescent Rose, still in her hands. But Ren sticks out his arm to stop her.

Ren: "Wait!"

The snow starts to clear. Ruby, Ren, and Nora see Jaune on one knee and Adam standing above him.

Adam: "I don't know what it is you're trying to pull, Arc, but I know you're stronger than this. And don't give me that amnesia shit! You could have easily just-!"

Jaune: "Hehehehehe… Well, now that I've got my blood pumping a little more…" Jaune stands back up, and Adam backs up a little. Jaune then puts in earbud headphones that are concealed in his hoodie. He taps on his scroll, connected to the headphones, and starts listening to music. "... I think we can get this fight on for real now!"

Jaune circulates his arms, and cracks his neck to get a relief. His back is still turned from Adam, and he swings his sword in the air in a reverse grip for a small feel and practice for it. He swings it in a way that neither Adam, Ruby, nor Nora recognize coming from Jaune. However, Ren does, after teaching him the proper way to do so during their training.

Jaune starts dancing with his back still turned from Adam. But somehow, he seems very angry by the sight. Not exactly irritated and feeling mocked, but angry for some other reason.

Adam: "No…!"

Adam dashes and instantly appears in front of Jaune again. He draws Wilt for an attack, but Jaune swings his sword backwards, and holds Wilt up. Adam then uses Blush to shoot. But before the shot is fired, Jaune turns all the way back around, and uses his shield to hold Blush up from the bottom of the barrel. With Adams arms and weapons up with Jaune's arms and weapons, Jaune quickly brings his sword to his side before Adam does first. Quickly, he slashes Adam's abdomen three times while whistling to the song in his ears. He then kicks Adam in the abdomen away.

Now even more angry, Adam starts swinging at Jaune numerous times. It causes him to start stepping back in smooth danceful moves. Still he blocks Adam's attacks with the reverse grip. Occasionally, Adam shoots at him, but his shield and aura provide enough protection. Then Adam jumps back a few feet, and sheathes Wilt. With Jaune a few feet from him, he releases his five projectile red slashes his way. Again, his shield provides cover, but for his upper half only. His legs feel two of the painful projectiles, even with the aura's support.

Jaune sees Adam running towards him again. With quick thinking, Jaune spins his sword to a regular grip, and puts the tip of the blade in the snow on the ground. Adam gets close, about to draw. But Jaune swings his sword up and throws snow on his mask, blocking his vision. Jaune uses the brief distraction to swing two times and hit Adam's chest and shoulder.

Adam blindly tries swinging at Jaune while removing snow off and out of his mask. He makes no progress. With this advantage, Jaune starts attacking him, avoiding every poorly conducted blind attack. Adam stops attacking and takes in every attack. He had enough, and chooses to tackle and run with Jaune in his embrace. His running causes him and Jaune to fall down the hill, past the trees.

Ruby: "Jaune!"

Ruby use Crescent Rose to shoot and boost off in their direction. Ren and Nora follow her, and jump down the hill.

While falling, Jaune manages to sheath his weapons and start punching Adam in the face. His punch clears the snow out of his mask, and then Adam starts hitting back with his one hand on his sheathed weapons and his other hand in a fist. Eventually, Jaune lands on top of Adam as his back slides on the snow, downhill. Jaune punches Adam three more times, before Adam grabs his fist trying to hit him for a fourth time. Jaune tries to use his other fist, but Adam holds it up with his weapons. Then Adam kicks him off, far up in the air.

While Jaune is diagonally falling from up in the air, Adam manages to shoot at him. But immediately, Jaune quickly takes out his shield to block the shots. Adam stops, and slides away, seeing five trees in his path. The trees are also in Jaune's path, but only by the dangers of the branches, as he still remains in the air.

Jaune: "Whoa!" He puts his shield out in front of him for cover, and breaks through all five of the trees' branches. He puts it down feeling at ease. "Hoo! That wasn't so-. Shit!" Before him, he sees three bigger trees with bigger trunks. And by reflex, as well as the music in the headphones still playing, he slashes through them, clean off. "Okay, landing strategy. Let's see if I can get myself down this time… without any help…"

As he eases closer to the ground, Jaune places his shield at the bottom of his feet. He easily lands and starts shield boarding on the snow down the hill. So far, he seems to have the hang of it as he wiggles and adjusts his body for a while.

But Jaune's fun soon comes to pass as he sees and remembers his primary trouble. At his right side, about 20 feet away, he sees Adam sliding on the snow with his feet planted sideways to do so. As waves of scattered snow rise from below him, he stares at Jaune and adjusts his upper body to make his way towards him. Jaune tightly grips his sword as he sees Adam's hand already on the handle of his.

Jaune and Adam clash swords, continuing their raged fight while sliding down the long snowy hill at the same time. It is stressful enough as it is to keep yourself from tripping and trampling down a hill while defending yourself against a skilled fighter. But still, Jaune himself wonders on how he can even do this while dancing. Even in this predicament, he keeps his feet planted on his shield, and move his hips and upper body to a groove while fighting. At this point, Adam only gets more frustrated and humiliated.

Then, oncoming up ahead, Jaune sees a row of fallen trees lying on the ground. He almost panics, and looks back at Adam who sees the same thing. Adam smirks, seeing that his path is clear from where he is sliding, unlike Jaune's. To use this advantage, he takes out Blush, and points it at Jaune. Quickly, at the last minute, Jaune manages to jump and horizontally twirl up in mid-air. His feet and shield spin in front of Adam. He hovers over the trees, and at the same time, deflects Adam's bullets. Adam stops shooting, seeing that his method has no effect.

Jaune lands, but only briefly, as another row of trees appear in front of him. Seeing this, Adam tries a new strategy, and adjusts himself closer to Jaune. Jaune jumps, and grinds on the trees with his shield. Adam tries attacking with his sword, but Jaune blocks his attacks with his own. They reach the end of the tree, and Jaune backflips off. As he backflips, the edge of his shield uppercuts Adam away.

While in the air, Jaune lands on yet another row of trees. This time, he grinds on them with his feet, holding Crocea Mors in his hands. To his side, Adam continues to pursue him. His next method is using projectile sword draws at Jaune again. Jaune defends himself behind his shield, but like last time, they protect his upper body more than they do for his legs. Luckily, he reaches the end of the tree, and flips off on different diagonals. Before landing, he swings one big projectile slash himself. It hits Adam, and makes him slow down.

As the trees are completely clear this time, Jaune lands back on his shield and continues sliding. He looks back and sees Adam, closing back in on him. He takes out Blush once more and shoots at Jaune's legs, specifically. After his legs taking in the most damage, Jaune starts to lose balance and trips. Though aura acts as a forcefield that heals (so he may call it), the mortal body can only takes so much. Luckily, he trips and falls with his back on his shield. Instead of boarding, he is now sledding down the hill.

Adam jumps and flips over Jaune to get in front of him. He now slides backwards, facing him. He takes out Wilt, believing it to be difficult to fight with Crocea Mors in its current positioning; the shield being used as a board, and the sword (though still wielded) out of reach with Jaune lying back. Adam slashes sideways at Jaune, but with his leg, he kicks the side of the blade away. Jaune can not help but smile, put his hands behind his head, and his leg on his knee, as if he were relaxing.

Angered by his underestimating, and Jaune's confidence, Adam continues to swing at him. Jaune's feet however kicks his blade away every time, while still in a relaxing position. Adam then gives one more strong horizontal slash at him. But Jaune blocks and holds it with the soles of his shoes. Adam then places his fist, while still holding Blush, on the dull end of Wilt to push against Jaune's hold. The only reason why his shoes have not been cut is because of his aura providing protection.

To get him off, Jaune uses his aura to build up strength, and forcefully push his legs up. He sends Adam high up in the air. Jaune's momentum however accidentally puts himself up in the air as well. He had used too much power than he had anticipated or gotten used to. As Jaune starts to come back down, face first, he panics. He puts his sword in his teeth, and lands on his shield, hands first. Now in an unorthodox position, he rides his shield upside down. But then, Adam, with a slight red glow on him falls back down with Wilt about to strike down. Seeing this, Jaune immediately claps the blade in between the bottom of his feet to protect his groins.

Jaune: "(muffled) Son of a bitch!" Adam's glow fades away, and the pressure causes Jaune's legs to bend even lower. Jaune concentrates his aura towards his legs again. But his legs get even lower. He feels Adam applying more force. Jaune falls back, lying on his shield again. He still barely presses on the blade of Wilt, inching out of his hold, and watches Adam glow red again. Jaune sees this and stops his aura flowing out of his legs. " _My aura… on his blade keeps making him… stronger! But if I don't use my aura,... my strength,... I… I…!"_

Then, to his rescue, a kick to the face from a black shoe under white pants sends Adam away. Jaune's hero, Ren, starts skating beside him after landing. He takes Jaune's hand and pulls him back up on his feet to continue boarding his shield. Both brothers in arms look and smile at each other.

Up ahead, Adam shows up again and lunges himself towards Jaune in mid-air. But from behind him and Ren is Nora. She jumps over her teammates, and ends up between them and Adam with Magnhild in hand.

Nora: "Going up...!"

Nora uppercuts Adam in the chin with Magnhild, throwing him up in the air. And up in the air is Ruby, who puts Crescent Rose on his chest. She cocks it, about to fire.

Ruby: "Goin' down!"

Ruby shoots Adam into a tree, leaving him behind. She lands with her feet on Crescent Rose, sliding down along with her teammates doing the same. Jaune, on his shield, Nora, riding on her hammer, and the exception of Ren, skating with his feet alone. Jaune takes off his headphones and looks side by side at his team.

Jaune: "*exhale* Thank you guys! I didn't think I'd see you all so soon! But you all came RIGHT on time!"

Ren: "We saw the whole thing from afar. And you were doing fine. But you looked like you needed help at that last part."

Nora: "So then we stepped in as soon as we could reach you."

Jaune: "Great, thanks. I'm glad you all did… Look, you guys, I can't beat him like this. I thought that I could, but if you all hadn't shown up, I might've been done for. He can absorb attacks, or even aura if it comes in contact with that sword. And I have a lot of aura apparently! So it won't matter much if he gains enough power to cut through me."

Ruby: "Then we'll help. Let's come up with a plan for when he comes back."

Jaune: "Right. Now, we have to get to a flat surface as soon as possible. The longer we're on this hill, the more casualties that can happen. It's chaos going down this thing and you can't stop. You guys already know."

Ruby: "But what'll we do in the meantime before he gets here?"

Jaune: " _I gotta think fast! He'll be here any second, from wherever he is!"_ At this point, they reach a distance that is about a mile away from flat surface. And on that flat surface is more than a mile of trees. " _That's it!_ Ruby, grab Nora and speed up to the bottom of the hill. Meet us at the other side of the woods up ahead. Ren and I will keep him busy, and you two will ambush him on our tail. If you can keep him busy long enough, I'll give him the final blow."

Ruby: "Okay then. Nora, grab hold!"

Nora slides over to Ruby, and takes her hand. Ruby shoots Crescent Rose on the ground to put her and Nora up in the air. While in the air, she bursts forward, and goes ahead of Jaune and Ren. They go into the woods and become out of sight.

Jaune puts his headphones back on to ready himself for the fight to continue. Then from behind him and Ren, Adam appears, sliding faster, and catching up to them. They look at each other, nod, and then disperse from each other before Adam could hit them with his sword. Seeing them separated, Adam goes over in Ren's direction. He draws and slashes Wilt, but is blocked by StormFlower. They stay locked, until a snowball hits the back of Adam's head. He looks back and grits his teeth, knowing it was Jaune, who is waving his hand to taunt him.

With Adam's attention somewhere else, Ren twirls his body to kick him in the face once, and another time for an axe kick. It sends him up in the air toward Jaune. And while in the air, he flips back and shoots at Ren to retaliate. The shots make Ren stumble and roll in the snow.

Jaune: "Ren!"

Adam lands behind Jaune, causing him to turn around and start boarding backwards. He catches Adam's attack with Crocea Mors just in time before getting hit. Their swords continue clinging until they reach an angered sword lock. But they come close the woods on level grounds, knowing they'll have to stop, as a big tree comes in their way. At the same time, they push off one another and separate.

While still having the momentum of going downhill, Jaune continues boarding his shield. The snow however is more shallow, due to the trees providing cover above, and their roots sticking out from the ground below. This prevents Adam from having a disadvantage of running through the snow, now that he can not slide.

With the trees briefly clear of being between Jaune and Adam, they close in on each other. With the clearance, they each give only one slash, before crossing the other side of another column of trees that come up. They do this numerous times before realizing that neither of them gain any results of hurting the other opponent. Not that it matters to Jaune, for he only needs to distract Adam. Adam however would lose his patience and eventually become more rash.

But then a field of fallen trees appear up front in their path, once again. One tree, that is long, wide, and hollow of wood all the way through, ends up in front of Jaune. With some speed still left while boarding, he chooses to jump and kick his shield forward and through the tree. In the meantime, he runs on top of the same tree, to meet his shield on the other side.

On the other side, at the end of the tree, Jaune can see Adam running straight for him, ready to draw. Jaune dashes, breaking the bark on the tree with his foot. He runs even faster, accepting Adam's game of 'Modified Jousting'. Gradually, they get closer, both of them holding the handle of their swords for an attack. They both draw and cut at one another. However, the image of Jaune fades, leaving Adam there supposedly alone, and confused. It was an after image.

Adam: "Wha-?!" Suddenly, Jaune reappears, still running towards Adam. Adam tries to attack, but Jaune cuts at his legs to trip him, and continues running. "Ah!... What?!"

Jaune reaches the end of the tree, and so does his shield, still sliding. He steps on the edge of the shield to put it up in the air and catch it. At this point, he continues running until he reaches the other side of the woods.

The path of fallen trees end, as growing trees continue to fill the woods again. Adam starts to gain on Jaune, once again. Getting tired of playing 'Hit And Run' down the hill, and through the woods, he takes out Blush to fire at him. But to his interruption, green bullet projectiles hit Adam from behind. He looks back to see Ren up above, jumping from tree to tree, on the attack against him.

Adam jumps far up in the trees to join Ren. Through numerous green and red slashes going through the woods, Ren and Adam engage in a fast ninja style battle. The speed can not be seen by the average eye, but only the light from the attacks they produce.

Jaune notices this, as Ren and Adam go ahead of him from up above. To join them, he wall jumps on two trees until he reaches up to a branch. There, he jumps across different branches from different trees until his speed picks up to their level, if not faster. This way, he can catch up to them. The closer Jaune gets to them, the closer he is to assisting Ren.

Now at a much fair distance, Jaune can see their battle, even while at a vanishing speed. Ren lunges up towards Adam to attack with StormFlower. Adam draws Wilt to block. They continue dashing from different trees, while shooting and swinging at each other. Adam uses his sword to cut down and deflect all of Ren's shots. He then uses Blush to fire a few rounds. The shots cut through trees and reach Ren's space. Seeing the bullets, he spins his body around to dodge them.

After getting in a regular position, Ren jumps toward Adam, who happens to do the same thing. Ren tries a different tactic, and retires StormFlower in his sleeves. Adam draws and slashes toward Ren, but he catches the blade in between his hands. With his own strength, Ren throws his hands, as well as the blade, towards a tree, cutting it down, and the blade away from him. They stop and land on a large tree with a wide branch, near the end of the woods. Ren starts punching at Adam with his fists, and even his palm using his fighting style. Adam puts his sword away, and uses both Wilt and Blush sheathed to block and attack back.

Adam hits across Ren's face two times with his weapons together, and then jabs him in the nose with the handle. Thinking he has the advantage, Adam takes out Wilt to stab Ren. But Ren dodges back, and takes Adam's arm.

Ren: "This is for Jaune!"

Ren cracks the joint of Adam's elbow, opposite of its natural position. Then he knees Adam on the side of his knee, making him bend. At this position, Ren knees Adam in the face this time, before punching him in the face as well. The punch throws him on his back.

Feeling that his anger keeps on building, Adam quickly gets back up and dashes toward Ren. Before he gets to him, Jaune appears at full force, and hits Adam at his side with his shield up front. It throws him off of the big branch, as Jaune now stands where he stood.

Adam: "Not this time!"

Now tired of getting knocked away numerous times, Adam feels like he has had enough. So, he disappears and reappears before Jaune and Ren, side by side. Before he could draw Wilt, they attack first with Crocea Mors and StormFlower. They send him high up in the air this time. To finish him before meeting Ruby and Nora out of the woods, they burst in a streak of goldish white, and green to a branch above Adam. They plant themselves on the branch, before lunging down to him. At the same time, they spin kick Adam to the ground, and land after him. They both leave him and exit out of the woods, and into a bigger circle of fewer trees.

Jaune notices that Ruby and Nora are nowhere in sight, but feels confident that they are present. They look over to Adam emerging out of the dark woods, limping to them. He shakes off whatever pain feels, and runs for Jaune and Ren. But he goes nowhere near them, as large pink smoke from a grenade explodes in front of him. It clouds his vision, as he struggles to see.

While blinded, Ruby shows up within the pink clouds and slashes Adam in the back with her scythe. He falls on his knees and arches his back in pain. Without mercy, Nora comes from the sky with her hammer, and slams down on his abdomen. A pink explosion blows up as well as snow clouds.

As the snow fades, Adam slowly gets back up, feeling a great amount of pain. But while alert, he turns back to Ruby, approaching him at bursting speed. He tries to cut her, but she slides down on her knees, under his sword and passes him, not even trying to attack him. Right afterwards, Ren dashes at him and gives a swing from his twin blades. Adam quickly blocks them right before Ren passes him too. He looks back to see Ruby and Ren running away

Adam: " _What are they doing?"_

Adam looks back and sees Nora running to him this time. He runs to attack her this time, not wanting her to pass him like her teammates did. But she shoots a grenade right as he draws his sword. He cuts the grenade and it explodes. It hurts him, as well as blinds his vision from the smoke. He looks back and can barely see Ruby, Ren, and Nora standing a good distance from him. As if they were waiting. At this point, Adam realizes that they were only distracting him. They were only giving minor attacks to keep him from seeing the bigger attack that was coming. Coming from his primary target, Jaune.

With that in mind, Adam quickly turns back. As he turns back, Jaune is already there swinging Crocea Mors glowing white with two hands. Adam can not dodge, nor block this. Only stick out his hand in front of the blade. Still, it pushes his hand, and hits his abdomen. It also throws his body all the way across the field at the other end, over Ruby, Ren, and Nora's head. He breaks through a tree, knocking it down.

Nora: "Timbeeer!"

Jaune holds his position with his legs spread out and knees bent. He pants from running through trees, and the energy put out for his attacks. If what he he did while training with Ren did not tire him out, then doing it numerous times in an actual battle did. He then stands back up and looks past his teammates, over to the fallen tree where Adam should be. But threw the cloudy snow, not much can be seen.

Ruby: "Good job, Jaune!"

Nora: "Nice hit!"

Jaune: "Hold on, you guys. Don't celebrate just yet."

Ren: "Be on your guard."

Jaune: " _He might've absorbed that attack. He didn't use the sword, but he stuck his hand out right before I hit him. Semblances can't only depend on our weapons alone, I don't think, so the sword isn't the only way can get power. Plus, he used his ability on me when he stabbed me with his hand… Damn it. I shouldn't have used that much power."_ Suddenly, the music in Jaune's headphones stop, his abdomen and back feel a sharp pain, and the atmosphere is red. Is this a vision all of a sudden? Is he seeing his memory from what happened to him over a year ago? Or perhaps his memory from back at Beacon Academy? The reason for what he is experiencing is not because of mental remembrance. As similar as it has been before, it is happening again, but in another different way. Because through instantaneous speed, Adam is actually at his right side, impaling Wilt in him, at this moment. " _Speak… of the Devil...!"_

The attack from Adam was so quick and powerful, Jaune does not even feel the full intensity of the pain at the moment yet. He looks down to see, as well as feel, the blade completely in and out of him as the tip sticks out of his back. It disconnected the cord of not his spine again, but of his headphones. This concludes Jaune's advantage of dance fighting with clear music at the time.

Aggressively, Adam pulls his sword out of Jaune. His eyes go blank, and he bends his knees slightly. The blood from his body soaks up in his hoodie, and the blood on Wilt drips from the lighter red blade. Adam cleans his sword by swinging it backwards in front of Ruby, Ren, and Nora who are overwhelmed. The blood splatters on the snow, and interesting enough, it makes a bloody Arc symbol across.

Ruby: "Jaune, NO!"

Ruby tries to run up with her scythe held back. Nora does the same with her hammer. Adam hears them from behind and anticipates them running to him. He smirks and inches his arm back, about to attack them with their attentions clouded with anger. Ren on the other hand, with a cooler head, sees this even from a distance, and jumps up and grabs both of them. As much as he would want to help Jaune, he knows that they would fair no better. Not without a proper tactic like they have been doing instead of being rash.

Ren: "Ruby, wait! Just stop...! Nora!"

Ruby: "Let me go!"

Nora: "Get away from him!"

Ruby starts to cry as Ren holds her and Nora back. Adam looks back and sees the three of them. What he notices, even from afar, is that Ruby's eyes start to glow a little. Not just from the gleam of her teary eyes, but from something more. He looks back and forth from her to Jaune a couple of times, and widens his grins.

Adam: "Amazing… how time can go into a loop. The only difference is you haven't been made into ashes, Arc. Surprisingly." Jaune continues to stare blankly at the ground. His vision goes blurry as he wobbles back and forth, ready to fall. Ruby continues to struggle, while Ren holds her back. "At the very least, find peace that you'll fall, not the same way as you do from our battles again, but the same way as your Champion did that night."

Right as Jaune is about to fall on his face, he sticks his leg out to stop himself. Slowly, he regains consciousness, and his abdomen and back glow white, instantly healing himself. Ren is relieved to see Jaune heal, like he had hoped. But just by the mention of the title, Jaune's composure starts regaining as he stands up straight, but with a confused expression. Ruby ceases struggling as her, Ren and Nora have the same expression as Jaune.

Adam: "Well, it seems that caught your attention... But yes, you've been penetrated by a superior, more powerful being. And not only that, but this time, in the presence of Silver Eyes. One that has a heart for the both of you, at least."

Ruby: " _Silver Eyes…?! He knows about them?!"_

Jaune: "I don't understand. Are you talking about…?"

Adam: "...I suppose it's only fair that you know what happened that night. Before you showed up… and how I'm involved in all of this… The woman we all know as Cinder Fall is the one conducting most of these actions. But you probably already knew that. She came up to our camp one night, like we were some mercenaries for hire, asking for help."

(Forever Fall, White Fang Camp, Many Months Ago…)

Cinder: "I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved." _I failed to see how at first._ _My doubts were intact at that time, on how a faunus can benefit the same as a human._ "I have… an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-."

 _And then, my patience was lost. So I dismissed her._

Adam: "What you need is to leave. You're asking my men to die for your cause. A human cause. That is not an idea I am willing to entertain."

Cinder: "Very well… But, one more thing. I would like for you to know that our plans come directly from someone without a 'human cause'. More than human, you might say. I'm sure you're aware of who I'm referring to."

 _I knew who she spoke of. For now, I can only refer to the person as 'Her'. But none the less, I made myself clear that I was not interested._

Adam: "Get. The fuck. Out… Now!"

 _So then they left… only to return later on the next day. My Lieutenant and I were making plans, after one of our missions failed, due to a traitor gone AWOL. And there they were, attacking my men outside of my tent._

Adam: "What is this?!"

Cinder: "We could've gone to anyone for help, but we chose you, Adam Taurus. Our plan will be beneficial for both of us." _I was not phased the first time. But this time was different._ "Or one of us." _Her servants presented us with cases filled with dust and lien. But that wasn't what caught my interest and made me give in, but who she really was..._ "So… which will it be?"

 _Or rather, what she became._

Adam: "...The Fall Maiden, at last." Adam smirks and sheaths Wilt back into Blush. Slowly, he walks up to Cinder, past the fire she summoned, like it were not there. "I've been waiting a long time for your arrival."

 _By Her words, I had to wait for someone sent by Her, who would become the Fall Maiden. And then, guide me to what I was promised._

Cider: "Of course. My apologies for not making clear of my affiliation and purpose previously. I would have rather told you while presenting myself in the form you were promised. Otherwise, I'd be as good as a liar. If it were up to me, I'd have acquired this power much sooner, and then approach you. But, orders are orders, and time has left us, quick. So our schedule had to be adjusted."

Adam: "Indeed. I appreciate it." _On her behalf, I would've struck anyone down if they came telling me they are what I've been waiting for, but without anything to show for it. So I was satisfied with judgement. However…_ "But let's make one the clear." _I took her by the neck, and raisef her up high._

Emerald and Mercury quickly stand up and run closer to Cinder and Adam, holding her. But in a flash, Adam has his sheath held between his belt and pants, and Wilt out and on Emerald's neck. He does this without breaking eye contact on Cinder. Mercury is met with the White Fang Lieutenant's chainsaw on his neck. Nobody moves, except Cinder gagging and struggling.

Adam: "My men are not yours to dispose of, like you did just now! If whatever Her plans are tells you that it decides their fates, you run them by me first! Because THIS is unacceptable! And I have reasons to believe that this wasn't an order, was it?" Cinder holds Adam's hand on her neck with one hand, and the other holding a collection of fire about to attack. But forcefully, Adam pulls her down, with her feet barely touching the ground, closer to his face. Just by staring at him, for some reason, she nervously shakes, and diminishes her flames. "I will not be made inferior to a Maiden, who thinks themselves superior, just by showing off. Unless you have power like Her, by whatever being she is, you don't give orders, or treat us like shit. You give me instructions by Her will, and HER will only! Am I understood?!"

Cinder: "Egh! Ye- Yes!"

Adam lets go of Cinder, and she falls to her knees and at his feet. Emerald tries to run up to her, but Adam looks at her and presses his sword on her neck, to remind her of her position. He then looks over to his Lieutenant, and nods his head to release Mercury. Adam then sheathes his sword and lets Emerald go. She runs up to Cinder and kneels down to her before Mercury, who was released first. He only strides up to her. Emerald grabs her arm, and helps her up halfway. Mercury helps her the rest of the way to her feet, even while her whole body jitters.

Adam: "Good. Now we can talk business. But before you give any 'directions', as we should call it, I have a favor to ask. There's someone whom She has assigned me to assassinate. We've lost trace of this target while in Mistral. We believe the person transferred here to Vale, but there have been no further signs or traces so far in this Kingdom since our last clue. For the chances that I might be wrong, or something comes up, I was planning on heading back to Mistral and spreading my search further, there and here. So, if you're as good as I hope you are, you might have more luck scoping her out than me… Deal?"

Adam takes his hand, offering to shake with Cinder. With an angry but scared expression, she calmly pats herself of dirt on her.

Cinder: "...Deal."

Cinder takes Adam's hand, giving him a warm feel from her hand. He returns the favor with a tight grip, and the red in him glows slightly. He smirks, and they both release.

 _And so, we officially became partners. But it wasn't until the mission in Mountain Glenn that I noticed things were starting to go south. A lot of my men were either killed or trapped in those railroads. Including my Lieutenant. Those that survived had to fend for themselves underground, and were cornered by Grimm. Still, Cinder was the key that I needed to satisfy Her, and lead me to my reward. So I had to make sure my forces were still obedient enough to her. Especially for the raid for the raid we were all directed to. The raid on your school, Beacon Academy._

(The Fall Of Beacon Academy…)

 _Luckily, my target just so happened to be there as a student. So I figured I could take care of that while my men reigned a hell of a revolution. I didn't know where in Beacon my target was, and did Cinder, 'eligitedly'. So I asked around, interrogating whomever I came across. If I didn't like their answer, they were gone._

 _I was in the cafeteria, which was burning at the time. And when I stepped out, I didn't like what I saw. The plan was to invade and disrupt the Festival, alongside a reasonable amount of Grimm. But nobody said anything about a Dragon, or Wyvern, or whatever that thing was, coming out of nowhere! One that can spawn more Grimm than a fleet of troops can count! That bitch, Cinder, sent my men out to be overwhelmed, right under my nose! ...I lost nearly half of my forces, if not more. That's when I had enough. I had no choice but to have them all pull back. But not after I made her pay!_

 _So I devised a plan. It was like the stars of vengeance aligned themselves all for me. Because my original target was not too far from Cinder at the tower. And neither were you, Ruby Rose._

 _Coincidentally, Cinder was pretty fond of this person, for some reason. Fond enough that she might not even kill her, even while knowing she's on Her hitlist. How did I know this out? Well, let's just say that Cinder's own little admirer, Emerald, was literally green of envy, and observant of Cinder doing research on this target a little more than what I requested._

 _So I used this in the benefit that Emerald and I both eliminate the source of 'fixation'. But to do that, as well as make Cinder pay, I convinced Emerald that it had to be made that Cinder conducted the assassination, while not making the assassination at the same time. Otherwise, she would be executed by Her, should the upcoming witness see Cinder showing defiance. The word would be spread and Her ear might catch wind of it. Or so, I made her believe._

 _So we made our way to the tower, through the stairs as fast as we could go. And their, we found Cinder. And my target._

Cinder: "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha: "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder: "Yes." _By those words, something crossed Cinder's mind. She had a look of hesitancy. Still, she had her bow and arrow out, ready to fire._ "Tell me, why do you ask, given the position you're in?"

Pyrrha: "*grunt* A certain Lion once told me…" The hold on Cinder's bowstring loosens. "...'Those who believe in Destiny believe in what Life has in store for them… But those who believe in their Hearts believe that their Souls carry out their well-being."

Cinder: "It- It really is you!" Cinder diminishes her bow and arrow, and slowly steps back from Pyrrha. "Yo- You were his…!"

Pyrrha: "I… will not die here. Not by you." Pyrrha starts to sound more assertive, and gradually more aggressive. "You will not kill me. You CAN'T kill me. Because as his former apprentices, he wouldn't allow it."

 _And that's where you come in, Rose. We were all given background checks of the students we ought to be weary of. Especially the top students in the academy. Team SNNN, Team CFVY, but more importantly, Teams RWBY and JNPR; The Team of Eight That Could in Vale!_

 _Just in time, you show up to witness, not just one of your close friends dying, but the illusion of it. I had told Emerald that because of your trait having Silver Eyes, you were an aspect that would be closely watched by Her. At least, that might not have been true until after you did your damage. My plan was for you to trigger your power, you have yet to understand, and put Cinder in an insufferable disability. So for that, I thank you._

 _Oh, but the results behind the illusion is true. With her back turned, my target, Pyrrha Nikos, met my blade, and turned to ashes._

(Present Day…)

Adam: "And that's when you came along, Arc. The rest, you should know by now."

Team RNJR stare dead at Adam after the story he had told. The truth of Emerald's manipulations, and the White Fang's involvement. It all leads up to not just Cinder, but Adam and another higher conductor. And they were all together responsible for Pyrrha's demise.

Ruby: "...But, that's impossible! I saw Pyrrha die! It was Cinder!"

Adam: "What you saw was a hallucination. That's what Emerald can do. You saw what you were lead to believe."

Ruby: " _So… it was Emerald? Yang saw something that made her defend herself against Mercury… And Pyrrha! Penny… Penny, AND Pyrrha!"_

Adam: "Do you really think that Cinder, a Maiden, has the power to erase someone from this world? She might've beaten her before I got there, but that's it. You can blame her for that. But never could she hold a candle me! No one can. Except, maybe you Jaune. But that'll end today."

Jaune: "The sky was red that night… for a brief moment, when I reached the top of the Tower... Are… Are you telling me… that-?!"

Ruby: "It was you!"

Adam: "I did what I had to. To get closer at achieving REAL power. The world will see soon enough."

Nora: "You BASTARD!"

Ren: "Nora, stop!"

The fight continues as Nora charges at Adam, with Ruby following her lead, and Ren wanting to stop them. Jaune, however, stands and stares down blankly. This time, not because of the penetration that had already healed. But from overwhelming remembrance of Pyrrha, and the awareness made of her real killer being in front of him.

Magnhild hits the ground after Adam jumps backwards. Nora's attack practically makes the ground shake. Ruby, who jumps up and over Nora swings at Adam. But he jumps back again, avoiding her hit. The two of them dash to his side and swing at his head and feet. However, he jumps, crouches and twirls in mid air to dodge in between their swings.

As Adam lands, at the same time, he swings a large red circular slash that pushes Ruby and Nora away from his space. They both fall to their knees, but Nora gets back up immediately. As she runs back up to him, he runs up to her, ready to draw. Before he completely draws his blade, Ren appears in front of him just as angry as Nora. He blocks Wilt, halfway out, with the blades of StormFlower.

Ren tries to shoot, but Adam shoots Blush while Wilt is still half sheathed inside. The handle hits Ren square in the face, and then returns, fully sheathed. Now running around, and behind him, he sees Nora who swings at him once more. At the same time, Ren swings at him too with his dual weapons. But he vanishes right after their attack. They look around themselves, and see him on their blindsides. At a far distance, he draws multiple red projectiles slashes at Nora only, leaving Ren still standing. In just a few seconds, her aura depletes, and she falls down.

Ren: "Nora!" ...Jaune, I need help! ...Jaune!"

Jaune does not respond, still in mental paralysis. Jaune's vision is red, as it recalls his talk to Pyrrha about destiny and then her entrance in the pod down in Beacon Academy's vault.

Jaune: "Pyrrha's gone… I could have saved her… from the Maidens, from ALL of it! I could've stopped Pyrrha, and told her 'Don't do it!', and she might not have…!"

Ren looks back at Adam, and then behind him. He sees Ruby starting to get back up. She holds up Crescent Rose, ready to attack. In the meantime, Ren tries to distract Adam.

Ren: "What you have done will not go unanswered. You can't honestly think that you'll benefit through injustice. These criminals only care for themselves, and lead many people to die."

Adam: "And so will many more, if that's what it takes." With his back still turned, Ruby bursts towards Adam, about to attack. But right as she approaches his space, he has his sword out, right on her neck. She gags and holds her position and attack completely still with the blade of her scythe barely touching him. "Besides, how else do think I've become this strong so far? It's because I AM one of these criminals!"

Ruby shoots Crescent Rose and pulls the blade through Adam. However, he fades, as he was only an after image at the last second. She tries to locate him, looking all around. But he reappears and punches her in the abdomen. The pain in her core puts her on her knees.

Ren runs up to Adam to save Ruby. But Adam dashes to Ren and grabs him by the shirt. He headbutts him, and places Blush on his chest. Adam shoots multiple times, causing Ren to start stepping back. Adam stops, and dashes passed Ren before cutting him. His aura depletes, and he falls to the ground this time.

From behind Adam, Ruby stands up and tries her hardest to get past the pain in her stomach. She gets up slowly, and looks over at Jaune, who has not fought, but is still in distress.

His mind then shows Adam, and when he invaded his home, as well as finding him at the Tower.

Jaune: "I don't know who I am… or who I was! He was right there… and he hurt my sister… and then he killed Pyrrha! ...Why couldn't I stop him then? Then none of this would be happening! ...Every time I lose something, I lose something more! ...When will it end?"

Ruby: "Jaune! ...Snap out of it! Ah!... Please!" However, Adam walks up to her, and takes his sword out. He looks over to Ruby in an unbearable amount of pain, and shoots her with. The shot was strong enough to throw her in front of Jaune on the ground. She gets back up to meet Adam's face. Walks up to her and looks down at her. "How could you do this? Pyrrha was our friend. She-." Adam interrupts her by cutting at her leg. "Ah! ...She meant a lot to us! Especially-" He cuts at the other leg. She gives a slight bend, but continues to stay standing up. "Gah… to Jaune… She meant so much to him." A cut to the arm. "...He needed me to save her… but I couldn't reach her in time!" Ruby falls to her knees and cries silently. "I'm sorry Jaune… I'm so sorry…!"

One slash to the chest, and Ruby's aura depletes. She falls back while on her knees in Jaune's direction of sight to the ground. The blankness in his eyes start to regain light.

Jaune: "Ruby…? Ruby! ...Ren?! Nora?!"

Adam: "Welcome back to Remnant, Arc."

Adam grins and puts his foot on Ruby's neck for Jaune to see. She gags, trying to get him off. "What's wrong, not enough groove in your step? You just stood there and let me lay waste to your team? Just because I broke some headphones? Pathetic!"

Jaune: "...I told you before, Adam; Stay... the fuck... away... from her...! Stay the fuck away from THEM!" Jaune slowly looks up at Adam, and slowly sheathes Crocea Mors. His hands ball up into fists at his side, and he grits his teeth, like in an effort to break them. In his surroundings, there is a supposed wind that blows. Gradually, the so-called wind gets stronger and Jaune screams. Adam's grin starts to fade, as he feels the area feeling intense. He gets his foot off of Ruby and backs up. She coughs, and covers her face from the snow and massive force she feels in hers and Jaune's surroundings. Looking up, she sees Jaune with an infuriating expressions, his fists held up, and even him glowing in white. "Ruby… get back!"

Immediately, Ruby tries to run, but fails, and limps as fast as she can away from Jaune, and towards Ren and Nora. The both of them feel this, and it wakes them up. They look over and gaze at Jaune doing what they can assume now is him powering up. Ren breaks his own gaze as he sees Ruby limping his way. He grabs Ruby from under her arm, goes toward Nora, and drags them both further from Jaune and Adam.

Adam continues to stare at Jaune, while trying to cover his face. The force coming from Jaune gives one last hard push, and dismisses a big circle of snow from under him. All their is now is grass.

With his fists held up to his side, Jaune looks furious. The white glow on him fades away, no longer making him translucent. And through the appearance, Jaune is very well apparently bigger than before. His muscles are shown to be beefier and more cut, close to busting out of his clothes and armor. And while his team's aura progressively starts to replenish, they watch at a distance.

Ruby: "...I guess… this is what came out of… his training… just like he said."

Nora: "Exactly. All of those months… I'm so proud!"

Ren: "But will this be enough? If the trauma of finding out that Adam, an enemy from his past, was the real killer of Pyrrha wasn't enough, then his headphones were cut. I don't know if he'll allow Jaune to play anything else even without them."

Nora: "Yeah, but look at him. I don't think Jaune's playing, either way. He looks like he has all the motivation he needs."

Ren: "...Maybe. He cannot rely on music every time. I guess now is the time to learn, I suppose."

After calming down, Jaune strides up to Adam.

Adam: "Hmph. It seems you're much stronger than you lead on… Regardless, I intend on finishing this fight here." Adam takes out Blush, and starts shooting at Jaune. But as they hit him, he makes no signs of flinching, nor pain. The bullets bounce right off of him and his aura. "What?!"

Ruby, Ren, and Nora start to worry, but then become confused, and then amazed. As Jaune gets closer, Adam backs up even more, and continues shooting. None of the bullets inflict any harm. Adam then stops for a more patient, accurate shot. He aims directly for the head, between Jaune's eyes. He shoots, and sends Jaune's head leaning back. It makes him stop in his tracks.

Adam, as well as Ruby, Ren, and Nora stare at Jaune for a moment. While one person has hope of hurting him, three other people are worried. But all four have wonder on the impact the shot leaves on Jaune. He still stands with his head back. But slowly, it goes back down, and he faces forward. The bullet remains on his head, but flattened, and not penetrated. Jaune picks the flat bullet off, looks at it, and then looks up at Adam.

Jaune: "...You know Adam, if you were lucky, I might've lost my memory from that shot, AGAIN… or maybe even died this time. But here we are, still breathing, still reminding each other of our dark days, and still pissing each other off. And I'm not mad of what you did to my friends… Okay, I'm VERY mad at what you did to my friends. But that's my fault for letting it happen. Honestly, I'm actually happy. Ecstatic, even! You know why?"

Adam: "...What are-?"

Jaune: "Because now I know, that with just you, I can Avenge two of My Happy Ever Afters!"

By only moving his thumb, Jaune flicks, and in a sense, shoots the flat bullet. It hits Blush upwards, and throws Adam off guard. Then, Jaune dashes up to Adam, and punches him in the abdomen. His fist briefly holds Adam up in the air with his toes barely touching the ground. He punches Adam once again in the face, making him bounce off the ground as he goes. To catch himself, Adam sticks Wilt into the ground. But once he stops, he agonizes in the pain in his core. It puts a smile on Ruby that she will feel ashamed of later.

Achingly, Adam starts to get back up. But before given the chance to fully recover, Jaune swings multiple white projectile slashes towards Adam. It puts a smile on Nora this time that she will not feel ashamed at all.

The overwhelming attacks on Adam causes him to drop Wilt and Blush. Jaune ceases his attacks and runs up to Adam. He starts punching at him, while Adam dodges and pushes most of them aside. With every hit that Jaune does manage to place on him, Adam becomes a little more sluggish.

Jaune makes a fist filled with aura. Adam blocks it with his palm, but it feels harder than he had anticipated, or even could absorb. It makes a small cracking sound, leaving his wrist and shoulder, not broken, but uncomfortable. Jaune gives a second aura punch and hits Adam's face. He did not want to risk his other arm feeling odd, so he left it alone. Unfortunately, this makes Adam feel even more weakened by taking the hits. He looks down at his hand in discomfort. And strangely, he notices his glove and sleeve turn slightly lighter than it's usual black. A shade of grey that may still classify as black, but still lighter than before.

Adam: " _No! Not now! I have to defeat him this time, for good! I need… more power!"_

Adam ignores the unwanted aspects, and tries to continue fighting, regardless of his conditions.

As Jaune continues beating up Adam, he gradually cools down from his anger. This helps his attacks to be better conducted, involving kicks in between punching, rather than blindly throwing hits. His fighting style matches that of what Ren taught him.

However, despite the traumatic stress that kindled his power-up, Jaune's muscles start to deflate as he cools down, putting him in the same physical condition as before. It was because of Jaune's overpowering strength and endurance (and unpredictable dance-turned-fighting skills from before) that Adam could hardly keep up, or even cause enough damage towards him. And while the newly learned skills that Jaune conducts only now are more orderly, it only helps Adam to defend himself better without getting hurt too much. Jaune's team notices this, and become uneasy.

Jaune gives one aura filled punch, catching Adam's interest. Adam blocks it with his palm, and immediately glows red. Two more aura punches, and Adam absorbs them as well. By the last hit, Adam grabs Jaune's fist with his no longer discomforted hand. He squeezes it and bends it back. Jaune grunts in pain, and then takes out his sword in a reverse grip. Right before he could hit Adam, he punches Jaune in the face with his right fist. The hit sends him all the way towards his team.

Jaune drags across the ground with his head buried in the snow. From his head, the pile of snow steams and starts to melt, exposing his hair. He gets back up and meets his team who run up to his side.

Nora: "Jaune! Are you okay?!"

Jaune: "Yeah. I'm okay. Ow! _I knew he was strong, but that hit… it burned. That couldn't have come from him alone. What was that?"_

Jaune gets back up, thanks to his friends. They look over to see Adam already on his way to them with Wilt and Blush back in his possession. He knows that he has the upper hand, with Jaune's skills and abilities at their limit, and his team low on aura.

Adam: "I hope you all are ready to die." Jaune takes out his shield, ready to fight and defend his friends nonetheless. But out of nowhere, something appears. A red and black portal emerges between Adam and Team RNJR. "Now wha-?! ...Wait! Is this…?!"

Seeing this, Adam backs up. On the other side of the portal, Team RNJR look at the portal, and each other confused. So they walk over to the other side, and see Adam backing away from the portal.

From the portal, a black boot steps out and meets the ground. Another boot steps out, and along comes the body, with the head wearing a mask. Aggressively, the newly added person walks up to Adam.

Ruby: "(whisper) Who is that?!"

Jaune: " _The woman from the picture… That must be…!"_

Adam: "Master Raven… What are you-?" Before she approaches him, she draws and sheathes her red blade in just one second. What this does is create a portal near Adam, and gashes his face. "Ah! W-Why are you-?!"

Raven: "How dare you call me Master?! Don't think you still have the privilege! ...Did you not heed my brother's warning, or did you hope to challenge me after ignoring what he told you?"

Adam: "Stay out of this! This is my business. We have a history to settle, him and I. If anyone stands in my way this time, I'll be damned if-!"

Raven interrupts Adam by slashing a blue blade down at Adam's right, then left foot. With the two slashes, his feet become covered in ice, frozen to the ground. He struggles to try and get out, but fails.

Raven: "The only thing you could hope to challenge is my patience. But even that is suicidal on your behalf. Now I can kill you right here for your ignorance, or simply remind you of what you already know to stay away from." Raven sheathes her blue blade, and takes out a yellow blade that sparks electricity. "But I'll leave that decision up to you."

Adam: "...Don't… do this! You know I can't let this go! It doesn't matter now what you told me! I have my own forces! I don't take orders from you!"

Raven conducts two slash to her side (invisible to the naked eye) and puts the tip of her sword up to Adam's neck. He feels the sparks as the sword barely touches him. The aftermath of her two slashes cut down the trees on one side of the area. The general surrounding sparks lightning everywhere.

Raven: "I have shown you the world for what it truly is, and given you a home when you had nowhere to go. And yet, you feel unobligated to honor anything I ask of you? You chose to leave us, just like my brother, but for your own selfish cause… You're free to do as you please, no matter how shameful or dishonoring. But I've told you once before, and now this is the last time. So try to kill him if you wish, but unless you plan to meet your own demise beforehand, you WILL keep your distance…!" There is a long silence. "You've gone too deep into Her abyss, I can see. It only makes sense that you've become so rash."

Adam: "...You know, you're just as guilty for going into that abyss."

Raven: "I revolve around the dark. I don't sink like SOME do…"

Adam: "Hehehe… Fine. I'll stand down." Raven cuts down at Adam's feet, and sheathes her blade immediately. The ice melts and releases Adam. He walks up to Raven's side, facing the opposite direction of her. He speaks loud enough for her, as well as Team RNJR to hear. "Just you all wait. As soon as I obtain my power, you'll all know who it is to be feared." He talks quietly for Raven to hear. "And we'll see who is the real Master!"

Adam walks on, away from everybody. But Raven grabs his right wrist and holds it up to her face. Her grip tightens.

Raven: "Don't forget…" She looks over to Adam, as they both make eye/mask slit contact. "I haven't forgotten what you did at Beacon. Don't let me find you again…! Keep it warm for her."

She throws his arm down, and he continues to walk. She watches as he leaves, making sure that his presence is gone. As he enters through the trees, he immediately disappears.

After what was just witnessed, Ruby decides to speak up, among her group.

Ruby: "Thank you so much for saving us, Ms.-." Raven turns around and starts walking away, without a word. "Wait! Where are you going?! Why did you-?!"

Jaune: "She doesn't know you, Raven!" By hearing Jaune say those words, Raven stops walking, but keeps her back turned. "She wants to… Yang wants to get to know you."

Ruby: "What?"

Ren: "Jaune, what are you doing?"

Jaune: "She nearly got hurt, or even killed trying to find you. Before going to Beacon, and even after, almost every night. I know because Ruby here told me. This is her sister… We nearly did too, months ago, for Yang. She could probably be a better student than Adam might've been… I mean, if that's what he was to you for whatever. Just talk to her. Afterall, she is your daugh-."

Raven: "Why do you care, Son of Arc?"

Jaune pauses for a moment, seeing as she knows who he is.

Jaune: "...That's what I should be asking you, seeing as you saved us… Well, like I said, we nearly got killed at a bar one time. And if we hadn't, I might not have gotten a clue as to who I am. But, these things all happen for a reason, right? I somehow knew there might've been a connection with who Yang and I both were looking for. And, here you are, talking with my enemy. And it turns out he was your student, wasn't he? ...I just don't want her to be in the same struggle as I am I guess; being kept in the dark about who you really are from your parents, and finding out they come from some cult or terrorists or something… N-Not that I'm calling you a terrorist, or anything! I met th-the White Fang! *nervous laugh* ...But, how DO you know me, anyway? And… why did you save us? H-Have we met?"

Raven: "...No, we haven't. And I know who you are, Ruby, Daughter of… 'Summer'." A chill goes down Ruby's spine. Not just the mention of her deceased mother, but by the way Raven said her name. It sounded sad. "Still, I did not come to save you all. The Arc family is a proud heritage, known for making many difference, told in many ways, by many people in Remnant and beyond. You shouldn't concern yourselves with my daughter. She can handle herself."

Ruby: "But she's MY sister. If you can change how she feels, then… change how she feels! She needs you more than ever now."

Raven: "When the time comes, her and I will cross paths. For now, worry about your own quarrels." Raven turns around to face them. "And know who your real enemy is, Jaune Arc." A chill runs through Jaune's spine this time. "More than likely, Adam Taurus will hunt for you, along his quest of domination. I will not be around to protect you, should you be ill equipped. This is a one time act of allegiance to your heritage. Do not take it lightly, and honor it, by becoming stronger, better, and more aware of who you are, and where you come from. You may see Adam as your primary threat, for he is not the same as he once was. But there is always a source to all of our deepest, yet darkest desires. I fear that soon, he will become even stronger than I am now. Make peace with your enemy, and put the Evil ways (Her ways), to rest!"

Team RNJR look at Raven, and she stands there as if she were waiting for something. Jaune just looks at her straight, and confidently nods his head in agreement. That, as well as seeing the threat if someone were to ignore her advice. She nods her head as well, and turns around to walk away. As she walks, she draws her sword to open another portal. She walks into it, and it disappears.

Jaune: " _We'll meet again, Adam. I don't care even if you do become stronger. We will stop you."_

(A Few Moments Later…)

Team RNJR has finally arrived at the docks. There, they see a ship with many people going onboard. As they step onto the ship, welcoming them is the ship's Captain.

Captain: "Good afternoon, young Huntsman and Huntresses! Tickets, please." Ruby reaches in her pouch and takes out four tickets. She hands it to the Captain. "Thank you. You four couldn't have picked a more beautiful day than today to go sailing with this cool weather. We'll be heading out to Mistral in just a few hours. Just come on in, and make yourselves comfortable."

Ruby: "Thanks."

Ren: "Thank you."

Nora: "Thanks a lot!"

Jaune: "We appreciate this sir. Thank you."

As Team RNJR thanks the Captain, they step on to the ship.

Captain: "Hehe. Just doing my job, is all. Oh, and uh… feel free to stop by the wheelhouse if you kids ever get bored. You'd be helping out an old man on this long trip."

Team RNJR nod their heads and walk in towards their room below deck. There, they will finally rest and ponder from their tiring battle through their voyage. Their voyage just to journey further to an even bigger adventure and conflict.

(Meanwhile, At The House Of The Arcs…)

In search of the truth about her father's secrets, Catherine has thoroughly looked all over the house since Autumn. Her father's study room was the first from the start. As of today, it is the first for the second time around. Unfortunately, all that she can find is one section of files and paperwork in cabinets, regarding his missions and meetings as a Huntsman. Another section separate from the others is much more files and orders of his military affiliation. Nothing comes to any relations of the White Fang. At least, nothing that took place further back than recent terrorism.

With hours of searching, Catherine takes a break and sits in the rooms big office chair behind the desk. She closes her eyes, trying to think for a few minutes. After a while, she opens her eyes, and stares at a big family picture hanging on a wall. It has her, Jaune with a ponytail (Warrior's Wolf Tail), their father, mother, and six sisters with pigtails matching hers on one of their trips at Shion. She smiles while looking at it. But after a while, something crosses her mind.

Catherine walks up to the picture. She picks it up from the wall and sets it down on the floor. She looks over to the wall, and sees…

Catherine: "...Nothing." All that there is on the wall is a clear wall. No secret passage or anything. " _I probably just need to take a nap."_

As Catherine picks the picture frame back up, the back part, in which holds the picture inside, falls off. It falls and reveals that the back part not only held just one picture, but a second picture. Catherine sets the frame down, and bends down to look at the pictures. She sets the first picture aside neatly, and then looks at the other picture. It shows the Arc family, much younger than now, as well as the Taurus family of three; Adam and his parents. Catherine sets herself on her knees as she looks down and admires the picture and the memories they hold.

Catherine places the picture down while looking downward. But while looking downward, she sees a small cracking space between the floor and the wall that held the picture. She places her hand between the space, and finds herself lifting a square piece of the floor as heavy as a sewer lid. She looks into it and finds a safe vault. She lifts it up and takes it out of its secret compartment.

(One Hour Later…)

After nearly over 100 attempts at opening the safe vault, Catherine managed to break it open. Afterwards, she spent 45 minutes reading most of what is in the vault. One of the things inside is what Jaune had uncovered over a year ago, having the same people as before. But though it had not been addressed till now, her father, as well as Adam's father, are two of the others on separate files, alongside Ghira Belladonna.

While reading, Catherine hears the front door open. She does not go to welcome home who it is that walks in. The files in her possession has her too shocked. The person walks through the front door and enters the study room, revealing himself to be Catherine's father. As he sees her, his jaw drops, witnessing what she has uncovered.

Catherine: "Daddy… don't lie to me…" Catherine stands up and looks her father dead in the eyes. "Are you part of the White Fang?!"

 **If you will, leave a review, let me know what you think, and let me know what to fix. It helps a lot. Favorite and Follow, if you will. Another thing, let me know what you all think about how I specify the characters' talking. I feel that it helps to identify who is talking easier than usual. It's a small annoyance when I myself mix others up. If it bothers the majority of my audience on how I write however, I'll fix it. So I'll continue the chapters for this story after Volume 5. This way, I can have my story to continue off of revolving around the real story. Also, so I can finish my other FanFiction, Lives On A Limb. Alternative outcomes of what all happened during Beacon Academy. Take care. Peace be with you.**


	5. Interlude: Night Of Profound And Able

**Read bottom A/N for proper credit and disclaimer to other author. Further A/N in next chapter.**

Interlude / Chapter 3.5: Night Of Profound And Able

It has been months since the Fall of Beacon Academy. As it has already been established, Team RWBY has been disbanded, and Team JNPR has been made unwhole with one deceased. The remainders of Team RWBY are left with their struggles, yet to be conquered. One of them includes the defiant Weiss Schnee.

(Many Months After Winter, Kingdom Of Atlas, Schnee Dust Company Charity Concert…)

After performing at the charity concert, Weiss accompanied her father, Jacques Schnee, in the after party. Unlike her previous attire at Beacon Academy, she wears a more luxurious, decorative dress. Though darker in shades of blue, it hardly seems far fetched from her more tactical attire. However, for the sake of the ceremony, her skirt is much longer, and less combatant.

At the party, Jacques mutually gloats and converses with fellow businessmen and women. Against her will, Weiss had been listening to their point of views with little agreement or interest. Taking her mind from it, she manages to dismiss herself from her father, and walks across the room to a large memorable painting of Beacon Academy in its former glory. Hopefully, this would take her mind off of her snob of a father.

Jacques: "I'm sorry, I tuned out for a second, but… sounds like I'm the good guy again? *laugh*."

Weiss: _"Ugh, seriously? If Blake, or any of the Faunus could here him now…"_

Weiss stops at the painting of the sacred academy, finally having some space to herself. But before given any real time to herself, she meets a well dressed young man, who seemed to be awaiting for her approach.

?????: "It's beautiful." Weiss does not acknowledge him. Not out of irritation (yet), but by mourning for her school. "You two match."

Now Weiss musters up the mental energy for interaction.

Weiss: "Yes, it's a lovely painting."

Weiss' vague response gives the young man little credit.

?????: "So… That was my attempt at breaking the ice… How am I doing so far?"

Weiss: "You are leaving a lot to be desired."

Weiss' response this time shatters the young man's attempt. Still, he persists.

Henry: "Well, I've always appreciated honesty." This time, the young man holds out his hand as a proper greeting. "Henry. Marigold." Weiss now looks over to him, making eye contact.

Weiss: _"...You remind me of… nevermind._ Weiss Schnee." Weiss gives him her hand as a greeting back.

Henry Marigold, very much did remind Weiss of someone. He has light blue hair with an undercut haircut. He also has a red dress shirt with a black tie, tail vest, and pants. Traits very much similar to her once fascinated, Neptune Vasilias, only more shallow. Both in color complexity, and personality.

Henry: "I know. I saw your performance… Obviously."

Weiss: _"Well, I do appreciate recognition…"_ Though Henry did comment on knowing her, he felt that his words could have been better put.

Henry: "You were wonderful! And I promise I'm not just saying that cause you're pretty."

Then, a memory crosses Weiss' mind.

(Many Months Ago, Vytal Festival, Team SSSN VS Team NDGO…)

Weiss: "Good luck, Neptune!"

From the audience, Weiss cheers Neptune on with his team. However, that is right before he greets Team NDGO inappropriately.

Neptune: "(flirting) Ladies."

And thus, Weiss' admiration shifts.

Weiss: "Break his stupid face, NDGO!"

(Present Day…)

Weiss: _"...Wow!"_

Henry: "Honesty, remember?"

Weiss: _"And honestly, still a lot to be desired, remember?"_

Henry: "So… You thinking about buying it?"

Weiss: _"As nice as this painting is, compared to you right now…_ No… I don't think so. _It'd be hard to get over, for one thing."_

Henry: "Yeah… Kind of pricey for a painting."

Weiss: _"Pricey?!_ It's to raise money."

Henry: "Oh really? For what?"

Weiss: _"...Excuse me?!_ For what?! _You can't be serious! Why are you even here?! What did you think this ceremony was all for?!"_

Henry: "I'll admit… I only come to these things for the food and drinks." As a waiter walks by, Henry grabs a champagne flute (because they "have people for that", as Jacques Schnee had said earlier). "And the extraordinary company, of course." He then takes a drink of what he came to the charity for.

Weiss: _"Oh, you're real honest alright!"_

Henry: "So what… Is it another Mantle fundraiser or something?"

Weiss: _"I've had enough..._ Get out."

Henry: "What?"

Weiss: "Get out, or I will have security escort you out."

Henry: "But I haven't done anyth--."

Weiss: "Leave! _...Don't make me say it again!"_

Henry: "Pfft. Whatever."

Henry makes his way out of Weiss' presence. As he leaves, her mind crosses to the past again.

(Before The Beacon Dance…)

Weiss: "Neptune!" Weiss walks up to Neptune, noticing him (and no one else) in the outside halls of Beacon Academy.

Neptune: "Oh, uh, hey. What's up?"

Weiss: "I know this is a little… unorthodox, but… I wanted to ask you something. Would you… like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" For some odd reason, Neptune hesitates to answer Weiss' request. So silent, one could almost hear a rose drop. "I mean… if you already have a date, which I totally understand, that's okay--."

Neptune: "Oh no, it-it's not that, but… I'm not really into… to… dancing. It's just embarrassing. I was just, only gonna go for the food and drinks. I wouldn't… make good company as a partner."

Weiss: "Oh. N-No, I… get it. Um… thanks?" By what Neptune can see, Weiss is very disappointed.

Neptune: "I'm… really sorry. But hey, any guy would be lucky to dance with you. Hopefully, one that CAN dance, and show you a good time."

Weiss: "Yeah. A good time… _I think I'm past embarrassed myself, and far from a good time now."_

Neptune: "I'll see you there, okay?"

Weiss: "Yeah… I'll see you." Weiss turns back around and walks with her head down. While looking down, she finds a white rose lying in the the ground, all by its lonesome. She cannot help but feel as if the rose was meant for her, feeling almost as lonely. "We should get you some water." She picks it up, and feels almost completely lifted up inside. "And you could use some company, too."

(Present Day…)

Angry Businessman: "No, no, no!" Right at the instant Weiss' memory finishes, she hears a man hollering while ignoring him. "I asked for a double sundae! This is completely--!"

Waiter: "I'm so sorry, Sir."

If Henry did not remind Weiss of her regretted past interests, than this Angry Businessman reminded her of her original environment (growing up in Atlas). The environment that lead her to fancy whom or what she thought to be more prosperous. While Neptune Vasilias may be on a better level than a clueless person like Henry, she feels that she missed out on something else because of her attention toward less noble things. And nearly all of the people their hardly seem to care about anything, other than themselves.

And then, she hears someone else from behind.

?????: "(sarcasm) Are you alright, sir?! I couldn't help but hear that you didn't get your dessert, like you so necessarily screamed from across the room!"

Weiss turns around to see someone in uniform facing the Businessman. Even the surrounding people seemed disturbed by his outburst.

Angry Businessman: "U-Um…"

?????: "(sarcasm) What is it? Do you need some lien?" The new man takes out a piece of lien from his pocket and holds it in front of the Businessman. "Here, take it."

The Businessman hesitantly tries to take it. But the other man flicks it at his eye. It bounces back to him, and he puts it back in his pocket. Weiss giggles watching the man bully back at the Businessman.

?????: "(sarcasm) Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot. You already have too much lien. And it blinds you enough as it is."

Angry Businessman: "Ow! What is wrong with you?!"

?????: "Wait, that's right! You wanted a sundae. A DOUBLE sundae! Pfft! I forgot! Here, let me get that for you!" As the man goes on, Weiss spots Henry, who had not left, walk past the man, looking behind his shoulders. "Hey you, young man! Come here!"

Henry: "(nervous) Uh… me?!"

?????: "Yeah! Don't be scared. Come here. You work here, right? I see you're only wearing a shirt, vest, and tie like the other waiters. What, it's not like you came here and couldn't afford a suit jacket, right?!"

Henry: "I… um..."

Weiss watches at a distance, angry, seeing as Henry had not left like she said for him to. But Henry feeling even more nervous from being put on the spot calms her down.

?????: "You came here for the food, right? Well here, get THIS man some food. He wants a sundae." The man takes the tray away from the actual Waiter, who has been standing there, awkwardly. The tray is given to Henry, now being appointed as a waiter. "And make it a double, on the double. Otherwise, this man here might break his rage and pop a blood vessel on you, like he did to this poor kid."

Angry Businessman: "Excuse me?! Just who do you think you are?!"

?????: "I'm security. Just making sure everything goes well, and no freeloaders spoil the ceremony."

The man slaps a hand on Henry's shoulder, making him tense up. The Businessman simply turns around in disgust.

Henry: "Wait, I wasn't--! I'm not a wait--!" As Henry stutters, the man bends down to his ear.

?????: "(whisper) By the way, (sarcasm) real smooth with Ms. Schnee! Nailed it like a champ!" Henry makes no movement or sound. Only stillness out of fear and embarrassment. "(whisper) Better get a move on with that sundae. And after you give the snob his sweets, beat it!" The man slightly pushes Henry aside, making him stumble and walk toward the kitchen. "Don't hurt yourself! Hehehe."

The man now turns to the original waiter, who still stands there awkwardly.

Waiter: "Look, sir, you didn't have to do that, really. I'm used to it."

?????: "I'm sure you are. But noone should have to be used to that. And you're right, I didn't have to do all that. I just wanted to! Hahahaha!" In his pocket, the man takes out a lien, and puts it in the Waiter's shirt pocket. "Here, take the rest of the day off. This should cover your wages of today, and some."

Waiter: "Sir, you shouldn't-- I can't do that. What if my boss--?"

?????: "Show him that lien, and they'll know who I am. They'll understand. Now go, enjoy your night."

Waiter: "...Thank you!"

The Waiter walks off, feeling joyfully ecstatic. After seeing what the man had done, Weiss feels a sense of warmth in her heart. But then she sees the man approaching her this time.

?????: "Good evening, young lady."

Weiss: "Good evening." The man steps at Weiss' side, where Henry once was. Weiss looks at him, while he looks at the painting of Beacon Academy. "Thanks for taking care of those two. I was starting to lose my mind."

?????: "Hehehe. Don't mention it. I saw that kid trying to put the moves on you, failing at it, and I knew I just had to mess with him… Especially if he's not here for the charity itself." The man looks over to Weiss. "But you handled yourself and the situation pretty well."

Weiss: "Thank you."

?????: "Would you mind if I admired this painting with you?"

Weiss: "No, not at all."

The two stand quietly, looking at the painting for a moment. Now with the man up close, Weiss can see his uniform in more detail. A uniform very distinctive for just security. Putting his previous actions aside, he stands out more than the rest of the people at the ceremony, to her perception.

The man's uniform is a military, leatherneck, dress white uniform with gold accents. He has a few rows of ribbons and medals across his chest. On top of his shoulders, she can almost see stars on his epaulettes. His buttons hold symbols that apparently do not symbolize Atlas, but rather cross axes for Vale.

Weiss chooses not to jump to any conclusions. To do so might risk her of decent company. This man somehow seems comforting and safe to be around. And not just because this man seems like he is in the military. But his face, as if she knew him before. Almost like she thought she knew Henry, looking like Neptune, but with this man looking like someone else.

The man has a medium faded haircut, and a clean shaved face. She has to admit, for an older man, he is handsome with his sun like hair and lightning eyes. To Weiss, it would make sense for the Schnee Dust Company to have someone like him as security. Or perhaps, too much sense.

The ceremony is only for a charity. Why would it need a military officer for security, she wondered. To get an answer or two, Weiss puts her peace aside and tries to get a name.

Weiss: "I'm Weiss, by the way."

Jacob: "Yes. It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Schnee. You can call me Jacob." The man, known as Jacob, looks over and smiles at Weiss. They both give a handshake for a brief greeting, and turn back to the painting. "...It's awful what they did to Beacon… To Vale."

Weiss: "...Yeah. I was there."

Jacob: "I know." Weiss looks over to Jacob, still looking at the painting. "Forgive my words, but you're father likes to glorify in how you fought during that night. Any parent would be proud, but not the way he is." He looks at her. "Nonetheless, I can tell you fought with everything you had. And you've lost a lot during that time too, haven't you?"

Weiss: "Y-Yeah… _Am I really that obvious, or... does this guy really get me?"_

Jacob: "I could've stopped it all too."

Questionably, Weiss tilts her head at Jacob, who seems more upset this time.

Weiss: "I… I don't think anyone could've stopped what happened."

Jacob: "Who knows… I could've been there to eliminate maybe half of the catastrophe, even before it began…"

Weiss: "What happened?"

Jacob: "I was on a mission, my troops and I. General Ironwood, bless his heart behind that tin chest of his, offered to act as Vale's defense during the Vytal Festival. It'd help while we prioritized in looking for the one responsible for Beacon's Fall before it happened. It all seemed like a good idea at first, till Jimmy(Ironwood) went overboard with his excessive army. That created more conflict than we thought, but I know he means well."

Weiss: "...This person. Do you mean… _I think her name was…_ Cinder?"

Jacob: "Hehe. Nah. Though, if she were my main objective, I'd have already been there to take her out, myself. But no. This person, they've been on Remnant's hit list since, well, believe it or not, since mankind knew what good or bad was. And I was just one of the many who thought they'd be able to end it all on one night."

Weiss: _"What? Is that like a metaphor? How could someone even live that long?"_

Jacob: "My troops and I were already miles away from Vale by the time we got reports of Beacon being invaded. I would've gotten there quick enough, and passed our first objective to another superior officer, but… let's just say I got into a 'venomous pinch'. Luckily, I got through it, not being the one 'scarred to the chest'. That was until we found that the word of our target being where we were outside of Vale was anonymously made just to divert us further from Vale."

Weiss: "So… it was all a trap for you?!"

Jacob: "...It was… And if that weren't bad enough, communications from the CCT were totally destroyed, as we all know. Still, with our own network, I gave the orders to finalize everyone's evacuation. Everyone was safe and out of Beacon… Except for my family."

Weiss gives a shocked and concerned expression. Jacob however smiles, even while still upset.

Jacob: "Had this old man been wiser back then than he is now, he'd learn that there are consequences with the things you do, and the things you don't do. No matter how tempted, or how desperate you are. Not to cover his tracks, but rather, leave none to begin with. But instead of dwelling on the past, I'd rather fix its outcome, and go from there. That's why I'm here tonight."

A small moment of silence, as Weiss stares up at Jacob. His story, while vague, gives her a fulfilling sense from someone who understands Vale's hardship. But, it gives her all the more reason of questioning why he is here in Atlas.

Weiss: "...You're not really security for this ceremony, are you?"

Jacob: "*chuckle* If only Gelè was as observant as his daughter." With his white gloved hand, Jacob reaches over and pats Weiss on the head. "Sorry. I got a little lost in thought there."

Normally, Weiss would find Jacob's patting inappropriate. That, as well as referring to her father as his former surname. But to her, it feels nice from someone like Jacob, especially while praising her like a real father would. It all leads Weiss to wonder who this man may be a family to.

For a little moment of restored peace, Weiss closes her eyes in thought. But that only lasts for a short moment, by her and Jacob hearing something intolerable. Or rather, someone.

Trophy Wife: "But really, does it come as any surprise what happened to Vale?" Weiss opens her eyes, looks back, and sees someone's Trophy Wife talking disgracefully about Vale. "It was a long time coming if you ask me."

Weiss then looks at Jacob, with his head down. He clenches his fists, out of anger. And from what she can see, she senses sadness and shame as well. It makes her want to burst out at the woman, until Jacob stops her with his hand on her shoulder.

Jacob: "Don't… It's not worth it."

Restraining herself, Weiss tries to calm down for a moment. But that is only until she speaks again.

Trophy Wife: "What are their military, or even their Huntsmen doing? Going out of boundaries and borders to fight impossible battles? They don't care enough for their own. Not even their children for that matter."

Jacob then emits a slight push of aura out of contained rage. Weiss feels it, nearly intimidated by it, while just as angry. She then steps up without Jacob trying to stop her this time.

Husband: "Honey…"

Trophy Wife: "What? You said the same thing lastnight. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance."

Weiss: "Shut up!"

The entire ceremony goes silent, as all attention goes toward Weiss, enraged. The only person smirking is Jacob from behind.

Jacques: "Weiss."

Weiss: "You don't have a clue! None of you do! You weren't there at Beacon when it fell! You don't know what their military or Huntsmen went through!"

Trophy Wife: "Excuse me?!"

Weiss: _"No, I won't!_ You're all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money… Your stupid problems that don't mean anything! You probably didn't even know this was a charity, did you?! And you don't even care what happened to Vale! Only yourselves! How many friends have you lost that day, huh?!"

Within the crowd, Jacques strides up to Weiss, and grabs her arm.

Jacques: "Weiss, that's enough!"

Weiss: "Let go of me!"

Jacques: "You're embarrassing the family!"

Jacob: "Ha! That's rich! Richer than you, even!"

Jacques: "Wha--?! G-General A--?!"

Weiss: "I said let go!"

From Weiss' defiance, and Jacques being distracted, she yanks her arm free from her father's loosened grasp. But she falls during the process. With her rage intact, her semblance accidentally activates from where she fell. She looks up and sees that she had summoned a Boarbatusk. It roars, and charges at the Trophy Wife.

Jacob: "Uh-oh. Somebody better get that." Jacob casually looks around to see if anyone will take action. "...Anyone?" Seeing as no one intervenes, he takes one step, but stops as he looks forward at the crowd. "Oh, he's got it."

Trophy Wife: "Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just leave me alone!"

The summoned Boarbatusk jumps up at the Wife, but gets shot across the room. The one responsible, after shoving through the crowd, is General James Ironwood. It then disintegrates.

Trophy Wife: "Arrest her!" Ironwood pays no attention to the Wife and looks down at Weiss. The Wife then looks at Jacob, believing him to be security. Jacob only whistles, and looks away. "What are you waiting for? She's insane, she should be locked up!"

Jacob: "(mumble) Your mouth should've been locked up, and then you wouldn't have been scared clueless…" Despite what took place, Weiss snickers at Jacob. "*clears throat*"

Ironwood: "She's the only one making sense around here."

Jacob: "(mumble) I know, right?! Sense in mind over cents in money, anytime! And I thought I was an arrogant blonde…" Again, Weiss giggles. "*clears throat harder* Think I have a cold or something…"

Ironwood: "Thanks for the party, Jacques."

Ironwood makes his way toward the exit, while everyone remains speechless. Jacques angrily looks back down at Weiss. She looks up, upsettingly. And to break the awkward silence, Jacob steps up.

Jacob: "*whistle* (clapping) That was quite a show! Boy, am I glad I came!"

As Jacob walks up beside Weiss, everybody directs their attention to him. Including Ironwood, who stops as he turns around, surprised.

Jacques: "Hey, get away from my--!"

Jacob: "No, no, you stay put, Gelé Bean. I got her." Jacob helps Weiss up to her feet, practically lifting her up himself. "I was waiting for you to help her, but…" He then appropriately dusts her off with his handkerchief from his pocket. Afterwards, he gives it to her to finish cleaning herself up. "...I guess that expensive mustache must've been weighing you down."

Jacques: "Grr! What are you doing here, anyway?"

Ironwood: "That's exactly what I would like to know." Ironwood strides back, closer to Jacob. "Explain yourself, Jacques."

Weiss: _"Hold on, why is he interrogating my father? He sounds just as confused as--."_

Jacob: "Jimmy-Boy, I keep telling you, call me Jacob whenever Gelé Bean is around." Jacques growls at Jacob's (Jacques') remark. "I call him by his last name cause I don't wanna sound like I speak third person point of view. I have enough ego as it is."

Weiss: _"Oh, so his name is Jacques too… And a better one, at that. But what's with calling him by his former surname?"_

Jacques: "Indeed, your ego is a cloud to your morals, because it's Jacques SCHNEE now!"

Jacob: "Trust me, I know. But if Old Nicholas Schnee could see you now (bless him)..." Disappointingly, Jacob shakes his head.

Jacques: "Watch yourself, or I'll have your rank! Because--!"

The threats that Jacques lays on Jacob goes ignored, as he directs his attention to Ironwood.

Jacob: _"Boy, I guess that echo is still goin', huh? How many times has James had to hear this, I wonder?_ *yawn* _Longer than me, I'm sure."_

Jacques: "--my name, so watch your tongue! And what's with you and my daughter, acting all… all--!"

Jacob: "What, 'fatherly'? Well someone has to. Isn't that right, James?"

Both Ironwood and Weiss look away and blush, knowing they already possess a father-daughter figure to one another. Jacques angrily stares at Ironwood, who adjusts his tie for a bit of comfort. He then attempts to change the subject.

Ironwood: "Jacob, (quietly) why aren't you in Vale?"

Jacob: "I came to speak with you. Not just because I missed you, which I have, but with the CCT down, I can't hold an efficient discussion. But the news spread that the Schnee Dust Company wanted to pay their… *clears throat* 'respects'..." Jacob looks over to the Trophy Wife, scaring her slightly. "...with a charity. So I assumed you'd be here, someone who actually gives a gosh darn, and I'd surprise you before calling (via satellite)."

From within the crowd, a loud familiar voice sounds out. And thus, the party's subtlety is brought back to tension.

Angry Businessman: "Wait, you said you were security for this ceremony!"

Jacob: "Oh, I am security. But I never said I was security 'here'."

Angry Businessman: "What?!"

Henry: "WHAT?!

From across the room, Henry hears Jacob, and accidently drops the double sundae he was carrying. The glass containing it breaks.

Jacob: "He's obviously not getting a tip… But yes, Grumpy Bald Man. I am security for another community. One in which is not as wealthy as you all think you are, and yet is far more 'wealthy' than you may ever be."

Angry Businessman: "Wait, I think I've seen you before. You… You're the acting General for the Kingdom of Vale, aren't you?!" Everybody hears the Businessman as he points out who Jacob is. Other than Jacques and Ironwood, everybody silently talk amongst each other out of surprise. Even Weiss is amazed. "Yes, it all makes sense now. So if this is how Vale's military Commander acts to the public eye, it's no wonder why the Grimm now roam their school!"

Weiss' amazement turns into anger as the Businessman criticizes Jacob.

Jacob: "Now I'll have you know, ever since i came here, I've done nothing but quiet you down, and dealt with unwanted guests, making sure everything at this party went smoothly."

Trophy Wife: "No one asked for your help here! No one asked for your help, except everyone in Vale. It's your fault why it's in the state it's in now! And why we don't have working CCT!"

The people start to become more riled up. Jacob only remains silent, accepting the Fall of Beacon as his responsibility. But unknowingly, Weiss' anger creates an accidental Glyph from the ground, behind her feet.

Ironwood: "Now ladies and gentlemen, that's enough. There is no telling what all could've been done at Beacon, nor what Vale's military had to go through at that time. My military may have been there, but not even my forces could--."

Jacques: "Oh come on, James. You're always taking his side. Your soldiers mostly consisted of machinery, and look what happened with them. Vale's however were all men, invulnerable of being controlled like puppets. It should've been both military forces keeping guard. Not just Atlas, babysitting another Kingdom, like we always do." The people start to laugh from Jacques' remark. "And speaking of babysitting, how's your family doing, Jacob? Hm? When was the last time you took care of your own kind?"

Slowly, as Weiss gets more angry, and at her father this time, something starts to emerge from her Glyph.

Jacob: "Don't go there, Gelé…!"

Jacques: "It's SCHNEE! If you wanna insult my name and talk about how I raise my daughter, then why shouldn't I do the same to you?!"

Jacob: "At least I give a damn to speak in their defense! Even in YOUR daughter's defense, as a matter of fact!"

Jacques: "Riiight, but you expect me to look past how you let the White Fang bring my company to its fallback years ago?! Don't pretend to care about my family! You care only about one thing, and you forget about the next thing! It's no wonder why your wife and kids are so dysfunctional!"

By this time, after hearing her father's hypocrisy and disrespect, Weiss reaches her limit. Before Jacob could do anything out of his own frustration, he and everyone else look back at what she had summoned, fully emerged from her Glyph.

Just like the Boarbatusk, Weiss had summoned an Atlesian Paladin. The same kind, like she had defeated at the Battle of Beacon. Everyone, except Weiss, Jacob, Jacques, and Ironwood run toward the walls. They all look up at it, while it looks down at Jacques. Slowly, it walks up to him.

Quickly, Ironwood takes back out his Revolver, and shoots at it. But his rounds only deflect off of it. Now he becomes slightly worried, until he looks over to Jacob, who is still upset with Jacques.

Jacques: "Weiss, dismiss this thing at once!"

Weiss: "I-I don't know how! It was an accident, I swear!"

Jacques: "Grr! Jacob, please do something!"

The closer the Paladin walks up to Jacques, the more he steps back. And Jacob just watches as it does.

Jacob: "You don't insult a man's family, Gelé. You can call him out on his actions, shame him for the things he's done and hasn't done, or maybe even speak against his own name. I was wrong, and I fully accept responsibility for doing that myself. But a man's wife and kids are off limits. Take them away, and you give him nothing to lose."

Jacques: "Okay, I'm sorry! Just… get rid of this thing!"

Jacob: "Okay, sure… But first, you have to say it."

Jacques: "Say what?!"

Jacob: "You know. The same peace treaty you agreed to say to the public, when we freed your slaves."

Another step from the Paladin, and another step back from Jacques.

Jacques: "Alright, fine! 'The Schnee Dust Company will no longer confine and enslave civilians, mainly Faunus, in activities of extracting dust with no protective gear, or any other hazardous and humiliating practices! To do as such is oppressive, and disgraceful to the Schnee name! From this day forth--!'"

Jacob: "We're passed that now (I hope). Go towards my favorite part in the end. Oh, but before you do that last section, give me an apologetic family edition. Choose your words carefully, and say it like you mean it."

Yet, another step forward, and another step back.

Jacques: "Ugh! Also, the General is a much better, cooler, more handsome Jacques than I am. He also does a good job, raising his children, and taking care of his wife! I should learn from him, and I hope to be just like him, if not better!"

Jacob: "And now, give us that last sweet part."

Jacques: "I-I'd rather die than do that one again!" After stepping back once more, Jacques finds himself literally backed up to a corner, with the Paladin getting much closer. Because of this, he gives in to continue reciting the peace treaty. "Oh Monty…! '...For I, Jacques… 'Gelé… am sorry. And would just like to let everyone know… that I suck… and that I'm a girl… and I like ribbons in my hair…!'"

Jacob: "Aaand…!"

Jacques: "*sigh* 'And I want to kiss all the boys!' Now enough of this, and get this witchcraft contraption away from me!"

Jacob: "Best. Surrender. Ever… of all time!"

Weiss: " _...This was a Peace Treaty?"_ While Weiss ponders on her father's humiliation (noting that this may have happened years ago when she was not around), Jacob, as he promised, steps up. To take out the Paladin, he reaches for his weapon on his back. Weiss gets a good view of it, as well as now noticing its double golden crescent symbol. "*gasp* T-That's…!"

Jacob: "Now, how should I take this guy down?" On Jacob's back is a wide shield in whitish silver, accented in gold. "Should I use… Utonium?" He grasps the handle, centered above it. Doing so, a small bit of levitation comes from the ground, making small particles lift up, and people feeling something like the wind come from below. "Nah, it's not that tough."

Jacob let's go of his weapon, and everything gets placed back at ease.

The Paladin slowly brings its fist back, about to strike Jacques. He holds his arms up for defense.

Ironwood: "Jacob, would you stop playing around! This isn't a joke!"

Jacob: "Alright, alright. I'm gonna help him anyway." Again, from what Weiss mislooked, she sees Jacob reach for another weapon set, but at his left hip. A straight and long set of a white handle in a white sheath. But as he does so, he gives off a more serious energy. "...As I raise my sword, Flourish…" He swiftly draws his sword from its sheath, revealing its blue, straight single-edged blade (a white and blue chokuto). "...and bare arms, Fair..." He then holds his sheath out, which shortens and transforms into a rifle, and clicks it, ready to fire. "...You shall repent for your actions."

Right before the Paladin's fist reaches Jacques, Jacob shoots a big gaping hole through it. It remains still, allowing Jacques to drop his guard. That is until its top half starts to fall, showing it had been cut. Previously, not to the naked eye, but Jacob's sword draw had split the Paladin. Up until now, it falls down toward Jacques, making him scream, fall to his knees, and put his guard back up.

At the last minute, it disintegrates into snow dust like Glyph particles. It creates a wave of a cool breeze across the room, making everyone shiver. A small silence before Jacob sheathes Flourish into Fair, putting them back at his side.

Jacob: "Jacques, I'll be taking that painting back there, and I'll be on my way. It's obvious that I'm not wanted, and this Knight has made a Fool of himself among self-entitled Kings and Queens." Jacob takes out some lien, and throws it at Jacques' knees. "Here."

Jacques: "Now-- Now just you wait a minute, Jacob! We're not fini--!"

Jacob: "(holler) Sweetheart…!" Within the crowd, Jacob calls out for someone. "...come grab this for me, please! Put it in the truck, thank you!"

From within the crowd, a short young woman with a pink sleeveless, white accented dress strides out. Her make-up shows, yet is overshadowed itself from a cutesy allure. Her hair is in one braid, tied towards the back. Concealing her mussel, shoulders, and top assets is a pinkish orange scarf. The dress she wears is long enough to conceal her legs, only revealing her high heel boots. Jacques looks at her and back to Jacob, standing back up.

Jacques: "Y-You can't just leave, after the stunt you--!"

As she passes Jacques, the young woman aggressively bumps Jacques, and continues toward the painting of Beacon Academy in its former glory.

Jacob: "Actually, my daughter there thinks otherwise. So, I can, and I will."

Jacques: "Your… Your daughter?!"

The young woman, Jacob's daughter, picks up the large painting, over her shoulder. She narrows her eyes at Jacques, with the thought of her and her family being called 'dysfunctional' from before, and walks outside.

Jacob: "Yeah… Don't worry, she'll get over what you said about her and her siblings. As for me, I am sorry myself for how I acted… Enjoy your party."

After walking from a dumb-founded Jacques, Jacob walks toward Ironwood.

Ironwood: "(whisper) Look, Jacob, that… I'll admit, actually was pretty funny… but is not how we conduct ourselves! Not even your troops in Vale act the way you do!"

Jacob: "And they shouldn't. But I just wanted to show everyone here what they all look like when they humiliate the lower-class, which I am a part of, military aside."

Ironwood: "*sigh* There's never any compromise with you two, I swear… There's no telling what the people will think of him now, after you've made him show off his darker side."

Jacob: "Don't worry about it. Besides, this'll hardly matter, when the War escalates."

Ironwood: "What?!"

Jacob: "You and I both know that things are close to hitting the fan, like it or not. You can't win a war before it begins. Not unless you want more innocence to die. It's sad, I know… That's why I came here, to give you my seat in the Atlesian Council." Just then, Ironwood becomes shocked. "At least until I come back."

Ironwood: "What?! I-I already--! But why would--?!"

Jacob: "Just trust me. I got three more from the other Kingdoms anyway. And now YOU get to have three in this Kingdom. I'd give it to Oz, except, well, you know… But I trust you, James." Jacob straightens out Ironwood's uniform, out of a sense of respect. "Just keep her warm for me. You're one of the only few people in Atlas I can put my faith in. So I'm counting on you. Just right now, I have some…" Jacob places his hand on top of Flourish's handle for emphasis of his… "...important business to take care of."

Ironwood: "You mean more important than cleaning up the mess in Vale? With all the Grimm, and that… Monster up at Beacon? More important than the fate of Atlas, or Remnant?!"

Jacob: "...Yes." Ironwood becomes even more dumbfounded. Almost disgusted, thinking what could be more important than taking care of the Kingdoms. "It's like Gelé said: 'I care about one thing, but I forget about another'. And I'm gonna fix that. Just know that if I don't handle this now, the council, and even the Grimm alone will be the least of our worries…" Jacob then walks off. "Take care, James. I'll be in touch, next time I come to Atlas. In the meantime, don't let Mr. Frosty bite you around! *chuckle* And, uh, clean yourself up a bit."

While Ironwood rubs his chin, after Jacob was referring to his unshaven face, Jacob walks up to Weiss. By his actions, she is overwhelmed by what all he did. And to her father, no less.

Jacob: "Boy have you had a long night, huh? Look, sorry for schooling your old man. I was just hoping he'd change since our last 'talk'."

Weiss: "Oh… No it's fine. I'm… sorry about the things he said. What everyone said…"

In most cases, Weiss would defend her family name. Even her father, given his own arrogance. But after how Jacques acted today, she felt that he was somewhat deserving of what happened to him. It is also the first time in a long time in which Weiss can recall her father going through any kind of humility. And from someone like Jacob, holding an intimidating persona, deep within.

Jacob: "Don't apologize. What they said was mostly true. Your dad may be snobby, but he is wise. He was even wise before becoming a Schnee. So listen to him, and respect him. But follow your own path, no matter what. You are more than just a name." The words from Jacob give Weiss an uplift, and motivation. To add onto that, he takes out a card from his sleeve, and discretely gives it to her. "And if your path leads you to get away from the guy every now and then, give this guy here a holler. He may be a bit stubborn or reluctant much, but if you play your cards right…" From out of his other sleeve, he takes out a collection of lien. Weiss looks surprised at how he has this. "...he'll get you where you wanna go. Unknown courtesy of your Daddy Dearest Richest." By that, Weiss quickly takes it, noting that Jacob had pickpocketed Jacques at some point. "Maybe Mistral. I heard that there's going to be 'a lot' going on there soon. Maybe we'll see Winter."

Weiss: "Winter?!"

Jacob turns and steps away.

Jacob: "Take care, Ms. Schnee. And behave yourself."

By that, Jacob had left the building. With him gone, the party continues with added awkwardness still present. Before Jacques, or anyone else could interact with her, Weiss discretely looks down at the card Jacob gave her. It is written with the contact information of a pilot, with Jacob's full name and rank already printed on the card.

"General Jacques David Arc"

Weiss: "*gasp*"

(Beacon Dance…)

Weiss and Neptune sit next to one another while conversing. One of them had mustered up the courage to talk to the other, after the other had already gotten turned down by that one. The dance had kicked off after playing some of Remnant's hit music, from JC Wills. To lead and show off in this dance is Team JNPR in their former full glory.

Weiss: "So what made you change your mind?"

Neptune: "Huh?"

Weiss: "You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?"

Neptune: "You're lookin' at him." Weiss looks over to where Neptune looks over. And they both see the Leader of the same team dancing with his partner, in a dress. "You've got some good friends looking out for you."

(Presently With Jacob…)

Outside of the ceremony, Jacob's daughter jogs up to him, leaving the building. After putting the picture away, she had already changed attires, and loosened her hair down with pigtails on the side. She now takes on her Huntress form, showing of her armor, clothes, and uncovered face (revealing who she is).

Jacob: "Did you wrap up the painting, Catherine?"

Catherine: "Yes, daddy."

Jacob: "Good. Did you record everything like I asked?"

Catherine: "Sure did! I've already sent the video to your scroll. I can't wait to edit his apology into a song!"

Jacob: "That's a good girl. Let's get outta here."

Jacob and Catherine Arc leave, and walk off towards the parking lot. Their vehicle, Jacob's family vehicle, is a militant, yet somehow civilized, 7 ton medium tactical vehicle replacement truck (MTVR). Its colors consist of the body being white, the attachments and details being black, and the attachments' edges streaked with eight different colors on each section. The inside is designed like any comfortable family vehicle, but with enough room for more than eight in the back.

Both Jacob and Catherine get inside with Catherine in the driver's seat. Jacob gets in the back, about to change attires himself.

Jacob: "Time to go from General to Huntsman."

Catherine: "Where to, daddy?"

Jacob: "To the Kingdom of Mistral, so we can show the wrong what's right, and right my wrongs." The truck starts, and Jacob looks at the rearview mirror to Catherine. "But more importantly, so we can bring our boys back."

Catherine drives off at top speed. Her and her father, Jacob (Jacques) Arc make their way down the road, on a road trip to Mistral, where they're expecting a battle. Those who are there are expecting otherwise. Not the enemies, that is. For they are those who will have it begin. From cross-borders to Anima and Mistral, everyone will have to be ready for their battle ground in Haven Academy.

 **Credits for the idea of Flourish and Fair goes to asdfguy432. Check out some of his stories, like "Adam Arc", wear the weapons originally came from.**


	6. Chapter 4: Triumphant Memorial

**Hello folks, once again. It has been a long time since the last chapter. Too long, for my taste. I've been meaning to finish this much sooner, but I've had to work, which was hectic, like how it is for most people. But you don't want to hear about my problems (Not even I want to hear about my own problems). You just want the story, like I do. When this story is complete, this will hardly matter, I believe.**

 **I've also taken up digital drawing more frequently. I've always been good at drawing with pencil and paper, but I've taken up a way for my drawing's to look better, and uploaded to my DeviantArt account (SpiritWolf32123). It's an artistic passion I have, like writing these FanFictions. That takes time to invest in and complete too.**

 **Another exception to why this might have seemed hiatus is waiting to finish watching all of Volume 5. And let me tell you, I have thoughts of what all took place. At this rate, given what RWBY felt like it has become after Volume 3 to 4, as well as the feeling of a few people onboard with my FanFiction, I feel like I'm mainly doing this for myself. But that's a good thing. Whatever work of effort you put in, make sure you're doing it for yourself before making sure for others. The results are only as good as your efforts and passion. And for those that follow, favorite, comment, PM, or even so much as acknowledge and clicked on my Fic, God Bless you all even more. Especially you, asdfguy432.**

 **I won't get in to details with my opinions of RWBY, for I believe criticism has been addressed enough (if not too much) by YouTube reviews, RoosterTeeth themselves, and other medias. Plus, you'll probably see them within this story and how it's conducted. But I will say this: though last chapter, while I said this would revolve around Volume 5, canonicity is now faint, if not out from this point. This is basically going to be the original Volume 5, but with Jaune as our (my) dreamed Mary-Sue, and progress with my own aligned plot. Rest assuredly, the next and final chapter will be from my own mind for the most part.**

 **Now, as always, I hope you all enjoy the story.**

Chapter 4: Triumphant Memorial

Care. Very much different than a mere desire for a simple benefit. While caring may bestow an emotion for acquiring or reassuring the condition of something or someone, it all stems from a personal fulfilment. To give unto someone for their sake, as well as the sake of oneself feeling that it is right can be seen as a selfless, yet personal satisfaction. While someone who might give unto another only for their own benefit, and pay little mind to the other's needs can be seen as a selfish personal satisfaction. As both may be justifiable cause and effects, they are merely done for something in return. And something in return is never always a guarantee.

Yet rarely, if ever, has someone helped another while uninvolving oneself, being less eager for an expectation, or for their personal gain. Rarely, has anyone helped just because they can.

"...but we did not do these things for you because you were special. We do what we can for everyone, because we are able."

-The Original Fall Maiden.

Our heroes, Team RNJR, as well the additional member and mentor, Qrow Branwen, have embarked in quite a few battles, to and through Anima. Thanks to the hidden potentials of Jaune Arc, he feels that him and his friends are much more progressive than anticipated. That, with the exception of Qrow taking a venomous injury at one point. From where they appear to be, they had just defeated an infamous Grimm, in the grounds of Ren and Nora's devastated former home, Kuroyuri. As if things couldn't seem to get better, a sound is heard from above.

Jaune: "Guys! I think I hear something!"

Two ships, marked with the symbol of Mistral, descend to Team RNJR and Qrow's rescue. As they land, both Ren and Nora climb aboard one of them, while Ruby gets onto the other with Qrow, being carried in. Jaune, after making sure everyone is onboard, climbs on himself, ready for their Safe Haven.

Before Jaune could get on the ship, it explodes, with the force pushing him threw a building. With the sensation of pain and confusion, he tosses the rubble aside, looks up, and sees both ship's engulfed in flames. Though now unseen, his friends were last recalled to be in those ships.

Jaune: "No…! No!" Jaune gets back up, and runs toward the fire. "Guys, say something! Are you ok-?!" Before reaching the destruction, he somehow gets pushed back again. He looks up to see the burning ships' debris form one big tornado. "Huh?!"

From within the whirling destruction, it circulates into a giant ball. It rises up to the darkening sky. The smoking clouds (much like what would be left of a Grimm) mixes into the fiery destruction. It all descends to the ground, morphing into a shape.

First, a pair of clawed arms emerge, and then a pair of hooved legs touch the ground. The ships' parts of wood and metal form skeletal armor, while the fire leaves Grimm designed markings. The limbs grow a horse like body, but with no head. Instead, it has one yellow eye, just like the Geist Grimm. Behind and above the eye, the humanoid portion of the Nuckelavee grows.

Both Grimms, the Geist and Nuckelavee, form one reincarnated abomination. But just as Jaune thought he had seen the worst of the Grimm, something odd happens from the Nuckelavee's top portion.

Instead of the infamous shrieking that pains the ear, the Nuckelavee chuckles. As it laughs, its body once again starts to morph. The claws become more of a sharp pincher set of claws. The body itself becomes more defined and muscular. It has a set of upper body clothes made out of the ship's debris. Its head even grows long braided hair and morphs psychotic facial features and expressions. Completing its transformation, the humanoid body looks exactly like a Grimm version of Tyrian Callows with his infamous laugh.

Not only does the upper part change, but as the fire marks all over the Grimm turn purple, the horse portion morphs once more. Looking less like a horse now, its limbs become spiked, instead of hooved. Along with that comes an extra pair of spiked limbs growing out in between, giving it eight spiked legs instead. Taking on a more arachnid like form, it grows a long, extended stinger that hangs over the Grimm Tyrian.

All the enemies that Jaune and his team had faced in Anima, the Geist, Tyrian Callows, and the Nuckelavee, all are combined, making one abominable Deathstalker.

Slowly, the Freak of Nature steps up to Jaune. It chuckles with a demonic effect in its voice. With its claws, it anxiously pinches. Slowly, the stinger extends lower, close to Jaune's face, out of intimidation.

All Jaune can do is shake in fear. Still, he brings his newly modified Crocea Mors up with intensity. The Grimm even flinches, bringing its tail back.

As the two stare at each other, Jaune tightens his grip, and the Grimm laughs, retracting its stinger back further. In a quick movement, the stinger lunges to Jaune. At the same time, Jaune swings his sword, with hope of an impact.

Jaune: "GRAAAGH!" After only hearing, and feeling a clang, Jaune holds his head down for a moment, afraid of seeing the outcome. The Grimm screams with a screeching effect this time. Jaune slowly brings his head up and sees the Grimm's tail, but not its stinger. He looks down and sees the stinger lodged through the Geist's eye. "...Did I…?"

As he looks, having a speck of hope, he hears a voice. A familiar voice.

??????: "Great work, Jaune!"

Jaune: _"That voice! But… how?! ...And where--?!"_ From up above the Grimm, Jaune sees a yellow disk hover across from it. From that disk, a red flash ricochets off of it, and straight down to the stinger. It pushes through the eye, making the Grimm's bottom section no longer active. The flash now comes to a stop, revealing to be a red silhouette with bright copper ornaments. A silhouette of a beloved Spartan. "P-Pyrrha…? ...What is this?"

Pyrrha?: "I'll cover you!"

Before he could look into this uncertainty, Jaune chooses to go by the Pyrrha Silhouette's offer and runs up to the Grimm. He will ask questions later, as he sees her retrieve the yellow disk (Akouo?), and shoots at the Grimm with a yellow rifle shaped weapon (Miló?). While the Grimm is distracted from getting shot at, Jaune approaches it.

The Grimm weakly hurls its claw at Jaune. With his shield, he slides it across the claw, holding it up. With its position, Jaune brings his sword up, and cuts the arm off. Using his momentum, he sheaths his sword, engages it in its great sword form, and cuts the other arm off.

From its pain, the Grimm screams, and then stops and bends down. Looking at it, Jaune backs up. He notes how it jitters, and how its spine extends. With haste, knowing it will shriek at a painful volume, Jaune shouts.

Jaune: "Pyrrha, aim for its head, quick!"

The Pyrrha Silhouette goes by the Natural Leader's command, and transforms her rifle. It takes on a spear shape, before being thrown. Right before the Grimm could fully shriek, the spear goes through its mouth, past its neck. It falls and evaporates into smoke, leaving only the yellow spear shaped weapon on the ground.

The Pyrrha Silhouette retrieves her weapon, putting the spear and disk (shield) to her back. She then walks up to Jaune, with no sound or movement. They face one another for a while.

Jaune: "...Pyrrha? ...Is that really you?" The Silhouette responds by opening her eyes. Still a blank red face, but the entirety of her eyes reveal to be glowing in bright green. "I… I thought you were dead… What happened to you?"

Pyrrha?: "Hehe. Did you see me die that night? Or did you just go by what everyone thought? Like Ruby? Or Adam?"

Just then, putting the mention of his enemy aside, Jaune remembers what he recently last saw of his friends.

Jaune: "*gasp* Ruby! Ren and Nora!"

Pyrrha?: "Jaune, focus."

Jaune: "The ship! It blew up! W-Where--?!"

Pyrrha?: "Jaune!" Jaune stops, as he is already in tears from everything. His friends missing, and his friend found, all break him down. "...You believe that I am dead because other people have told you, right?" Still crying, Jaune nods his head yes. "People have told you a lot of things, Jaune. About what they believe of you… But what do you believe?" Just then, Pyrrha holds up a weapon set. With the exception of being white and having the Arc symbol in blue, the weapons appears to look exactly like Wilt and Blush, making Jaune surprised and gasp for so many unexplained different reasons. "Do you believe in Destiny?"

Jaune's mind goes blank from those last words. He looks up from the weapon and at this Pyrrha like figure. To his perception, the silhouette now has more definition, having her outlines be a beautiful dark red.

The feeling of doubt shadows Jaune's mind. Yet, the closer he reaches for the weapon, the more comfortable he feels toward it. But at the sight of his armored hand, he becomes frightened by its color. Jaune then looks all over himself to see his whole color complexion faint, from his skin, attire, and Crocea Mors. In the midst of panicking, he looks over to the weapon held out to him, as it is now the black and red, Wilt and Blush.

And holding Wilt and Blush is the Pyrrha Silhouette, but with a white complexion, red eyes, and black veins. A Grimm silhouette of Pyrrha. As Jaune backs away, the silhouette only stands still, like a statue. For a moment, Jaune only looks at her confused. But her arm shatters like glass, as a new darker arm from behind goes through it, grasping Wilt and Blush.

Following the arm is the body, walking through the shattering white Pyrrha Silhouette. The body appears to be another silhouette, but a black one of Adam with his red complexions.

The Adam Silhouette walks up to Jaune, who is both sad and now angry just by seeing his mere shape. He reaches for Crocea Mors at his hip. But the closer the Adam Silhouette gets, the bigger he seems to somehow grow, like a giant shadow. This in turn challenges Jaune's guard, looking up at the silhouette that reaches for Wilt in a massive size.

From behind the Adam Silhouette, the shattered Pyrrha Silhouette glows a bright white light. The bigger and brighter it gets from behind, the smaller the Adam Silhouette gets, until it returns to its original size. It then removes its hand from Wilt.

Continuously, the light shines brighter, drowning out everything. The only thing Jaune can see is the Adam Silhouette standing in front of him. As its black color slowly lightens, he reaches up for his face. His color becomes white, having define red outline features.

Adam?: "Forgive me…"

The Adam Silhouette moves his hand, removing what was on his face. At the last minute, everything turns white.

(Kingdom Of Mistral, House Of Heroes…)

Opening his eyes, Jaune wakes up to a brighter environment. Judging by the color scheme of the sun's light on the ceiling, it appears to be dawn. While only half awake, his mind is unclear of what is real and what is not.

Jaune: "*yawn* A dream… All just a bad dream…" Jaune sits up from his bed, and feels a small sharp ache in his abdomen and back. While only wearing a pair of blue boxers, he sees the faint scar on his body, not yet fully gone through his working aura. His scar right before he left Vale. He then looks over to his desk at the divided headphones, acting as a reminder of his second aftermath of being stabbed. That as well as his dependent skills. "*sigh* ...But not all of it."

After gradually waking all the way up, Jaune gets out of bed and recalls his current and previous status. Him and his team, Team RNJR, have finally made it to the Kingdom of Mistral. Newly accompanying them, and guiding them, is Qrow Branwen, still. And now, accompanying and guiding them as well is Oscar Pine, but by sharing minds with the formerly deceased Headmaster, Professor Ozpin. And later on joining them is half of the dispersed group, Team RWBY. The half includes Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, making three of RWBY's members active.

As for what happened in Anima, all was in Jaune's dream. At least some of what had occurred. The fight with the Grimm Geist, the destruction of the villages, their encounter with Tyrian Callows, and defeating the Nuckelavee, were all real. The only things unreal were the abominable combination of the villainous beings, and Jaune seeing those extraordinary figures. And yet, they felt so real at the moment.

During his recollection, Jaune had already gotten dressed in his modified attire, armor, and weapon. Thankfully, their colors remained as well as his, unlike his dream lead on for it to not be. He grabs his scroll, steps out of his room, and exits the house toward the training grounds. Unknowingly however, he is being watched.

(Meanwhile With Weiss…)

After the first day of reuniting with her friends from Beacon Academy, Weiss is already awake and in the kitchen the next morning. There, she makes coffee for everyone who seem to all be awake. While it brews, she notices Jaune from a quiet distance leaving the house. She chooses to follow him, silently, sensing that he may be troubled.

At the corner of the house outside, Weiss quietly watches from a distance. She sees Jaune standing on the rails of the backyard's cliff. It worries her seeing him in a dangerous position, and possibly more troubled than she thought. Jaune puts in a pair of wireless earbuds, taps on his scroll, and gloomingly pouts as he hears music. With one step, he casually drops from the cliff.

Weiss: "*gasp*" Weiss runs to the edge of the cliff and looks down. All she sees is the top of the trees, concealing anything below. "(hollers) Jaune?!"

After a few seconds of worrying, Weiss hears a voice from behind.

Qrow: "He's alright." From watching both Jaune and Weiss even longer, Qrow walks up to Weiss with a coffee mug in his hand. "He probably wouldn't have stopped anyway, if you shouted before he jumped."

Weiss: "Is he really okay?"

Qrow: "Yeah. I'm telling you, he's fine. He ain't the same 'dunce' as you might've called him before. He's improved, a lot."

Weiss: "Oh. Yeah…" Even Weiss knows that Jaune had improved. She knew ever since she saw him and his team in the Vytal Festival. Still, she did not figure he would have improved to a level of surviving such a fall in mere months. Putting that aside, she feels that there is something else to his well-being. "But… he looks sad. And I could've sworn I heard him having a night terror lastnight. Has he been like this ever since…?"

Weiss did not want to say whom she feels would be the cause. Doing so might upset her as well, after losing that friend.

Qrow: "Yeah, he has. We all have since Beacon fell. But he's been having them more frequently. He usually trains with his team in the morning, and on his own at night. But sometimes, he'd go out on his own, before telling anyone. Those days, his dreams are more than likely to be nightmares."

Weiss really starts to be worried. With the way she feels, she grabs the rail, puts her foot on it, and gets ready to jump.

Weiss: "I'll go talk to him."

Qrow, on the other hand, grabs her shoulder, stopping her.

Qrow: "Whoa, hold on. You stay here and get everyone their java." Weiss sets herself back down, and Qrow hands her his mug. "Him and I might be on a rough patch, but this might be good for a man to man bonding time. I think I might have more experience on how to deal with stressed out teenagers a little better than a 'stressed out teenager' like yourself. No offense." Weiss nods her head, as Qrow steps up on the rail. "Besides, I think your threads might be in need of repairs, before going up against sticks and twigs."

Weiss gives a small pout, and Qrow chuckles before he jumps down the cliff. She turns around, walking back to the house. Taking one more look behind her, she only sees the rising sun, and a black bird flying towards it.

(Meanwhile With Jaune…)

With his eyes closed and listening to music, Jaune proceeds to drop down from the cliff. He then lands, softly, opens his eyes, and gives a disappointing sigh. After coming to this area numerous times, he walks through the forest, taking off his ear buds and absorbs its atmosphere. Eventually, he makes it to an open field surrounded by trees.

Hesitantly, Jaune puts his ear buds back in. He taps on his scroll a few times, and gives one more disappointed sigh before closing his eyes, and putting his scroll away. He takes out Crocea Mors, opens his eyes, and awaits for his scroll to play. This time, it plays the recording of his virtual training with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha (Recording): "Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions."

Going along with the routine, Jaune repeats, as well as conducts the instructions.

Jaune And Pyrrha: "Shield up. Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward."

Pyrrha: "Ready?"

Jaune: "*exhale* Ready."

Pyrrha: "Go!" At the command, Jaune lunges his sword, creating a wave that the trees react to. After every other command from Pyrrha's recording, Jaune swings his sword again. Each wave, stronger than the last. Pieces of the trees' bark even break off. "Okay. Now, assuming you aren't cheating… we can take a break."

Jaune: "(panting) _Does relying on music count when you're in a real fight?"_

Jaune's training may leave him less tired than before, the more he has done it. But due to his emotional fatigue, he appears more exhausted than necessary. As the recording goes on, he pays it little mind after hearing it so many times.

Pyrrha: "I'll always be here for you, Jaune." Gradually, while the recording plays again, Jaune's distress turns into anger by missing his friend not physically there. "Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions." Before given the instructions, Jaune already has himself in his fighting position. "Ready? Go!" He lunges his sword. "Agai--." He swings his sword. "And ag--." Another swing before the full command. "Okay. Now, assuming you aren't cheating…" Jaune now gets more tired and angrier. This time, the reason is from his mind going back to his dancing fight with Adam. "...we can take a--."

Jaune: "Replay!"

The recording immediately replays by Jaune's command to his scroll this time.

Pyrrha: "Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced." Jaune is already in position, but impatiently waits for the command. "Read--?" Jaune lunges and swings his sword in three movements, all before any of the commands. As he waits for the recording to finish, he pants with slight exhaustion, but with mostly angry breathing. This time, his mind crosses to Adam cutting the headphone's cord, and stabbing him. "Okay. Now, assum--."

Jaune: "Replay!"

The recording replays once again.

Pyrrha: "Alright, Jaune, just like we--."

Jaune immediately rushes the three movements, giving no time for following the recording.

Jaune: "Replay!" Before the recording even starts, he starts slashing. "Replay!"

Jaune replays the recording five more times, all without even listening to it from the beginning. At one point, he notices how the trees no longer react to his attacks anymore, due to his blinded concentration. To add on to that, his mind now goes to Adam attacking his friends while he only stood still, and got hurt afterwards. Now even angrier and impatient, he yanks his ear buds out and stomps up to one of the trees.

Now, Jaune does the three attacks on the tree, giving himself no rest in between. Eventually, he completely abandons the instructions he learned, and just angrily chops at the tree with no form, except that of a baseball batter. None of the branches or leaves move to his force like before. All he does is take his anger out on it with tears and grunts flying from his face.

But just like back at the house, Jaune is still being watched.

Qrow: "I don't know what all your friends taught you, but I don't think they want you to fight like that." Jaune stops his attacks on the tree and slowly calms down. "That's not what Pyrrha's been saying through your scroll, is it?"

Jaune: "*panting* What do you want, Qrow?"

Qrow: "Well, for starters, I'd like to know what's really bothering my ally. We're on the same side, aren't we?"

Jaune starts to calm down, slumping, then turning to fully acknowledge Qrow. As much as he despises how Qrow works as a Huntsman, he is still his ally. An experienced one at that, who knows how the world and people work.

Jaune: "...I just don't get it. How can I be such a good fighter, but only by some ridiculous… reliance? I couldn't protect anyone when we got to Anima! They all did the work, while I gave them nothing but a strategy! And even then, we almost got killed! What if I lose THESE headsets, or all the other spare that I 'so desperately' need?! What if I come up with a plan that doesn't work, or what if I can't come up with a plan at all?!" Once again, Jaune's sorrows return, looking down and crying even more. "What's wrong with me?"

Qrow: "...Nothing's wrong with you, kid. You're just more innate to rhythm than most people. That's all. It's probably what made Oz put you in charge of your team. But don't look at it as a weakness. Any kind of dependence is always open to change and adjust."

Jaune: "...I don't even think my past self could fight unless he had some music in his ear either. The only difference between me and him is he had more confidence than I did. I was dependent then, and I'm even more dependent now."

Qrow: "Well, you're not him." Jaune looks at Qrow, a little curious now. "Not anymore. You act like music is your only motivation to fight, when you're already miles away from home, and with that memento on your shield."

Jaune looks down at his shield, remembering its symbolic meaning below his own emblem. It reminds him of his purpose for why he is here, out in Mistral. His mind even crosses to when he could stand up to Adam after disconnecting his headphones. At that time, something still caused him to properly fight.

Jaune: "What would you suggest I do?"

Qrow: "How about I give you a little guidance?" Qrow leads Jaune away to stand at the same distance he was in before he got closer to the chopped tree. They both face another less damaged one beside it. "From what I've been able to pick up from your abilities, you have at least two motivations that bring the skilled fighter in you out more. Let's start with your stimulus for rhythm. Now close your eyes." Jaune closes his eyes, holding completely still. "Do you hear any music?"

Jaune: "Uh, no?"

Qrow: "But what DO you hear?"

Jaune: "I hear… birds… the wind… and leaves, shaking from the birds and wind. _And maybe something else within the tree."_

Qrow: "Alright. So, if I wanted you to cut down this tree in front of you, without opening your eyes…" Jaune makes a confused face, seeing (or rather hearing) how Qrow wants him to attack one thing among other things he cannot see. "...what strategy would you use?"

Jaune: _"I would… listen to… what gives away… its position."_ As Jaune listens to the birds and wind near the tree, he lowers and strengthens his stance. _"...But to cut it down, and from this far? ...I have to find its weakest point… my strongest point."_ He puts himself in a fighting position, ready to strike. _"Do that, by finding both of our…"_ He waits for a certain sound, a certain silencing, in both his and the tree's… _"...rhythm!"_

Jaune swings his sword, producing a narrow white projectile slash that instantly hits the tree. He waits for a brief moment for a certain sense, and then conducts two quick choreographic slashes. And then, two more quick danceful slashes, followed by one last strong slash. Afterwards, he senses hollowness from within the tree. However, to Jaune's dissatisfaction after opening his eyes, it stays in place.

Qrow however walks up to the tree and analyzes it. He looks back at Jaune and smirks. Feeling that his semblance is present, Qrow snaps his finger. Followed by it, his Misfortune causes the tree to fall back from a clean slice below.

Qrow: "See?"

Jaune: "Whoa…"

Qrow: "Real smooth, kid (both the moves, and the cut, literally). Next, we'll work on all of what your friends taught you. You can do that by using your emotions. This seems to be your more natural fighting method, as it's something you learned after your amnesia. So now, put on your headset, but don't play any music."

Jaune: "Um, okay." Hesitantly, Jaune picks up and puts on his ear buds. All he hears is just his own thoughts, shutting most of the world out. _"What is he getting at?"_

Qrow: "Face these three trees over here." Qrow adjusts Jaune to face the next set of trees aside from the one he cut down. Though deafened, Jaune can slightly hear Qrow, but fully read his lips. "So, if I wanted you to cut down three trees, but in one swing each, how would you do that?"

Jaune looks at the trees, even more puzzled this time. Not only does he have to cut the trees at a further distance, but one slash each seems like an even harder task to him. Nonetheless, he adjusts himself, with his shield up, grip tight, and front foot forward.

Jaune: "Hm… _'Using my emotions'...?"_ By listening to nothing, Jaune is only left with his thoughts, and the memories they hold. _"And my friends' fighting skills… I haven't trained with them in a while, but..."_

Looking at the first tree, Jaune's mind thinks of his enemy and his haunting impact. It causes him to grit his teeth and lose focus.

Qrow: "Easy, kid."

To make himself stop, Jaune restrains himself from thinking about his more ominous foe. Instead, he thinks about Cinder Fall; a lesser ominous foe to him. Thinking of her, he remembers how she lead his partner to her death from the start. At the same time, he lunges his sword forward. With one attack, it creates a gaping hole at the bottom of one tree, causing it to fall back after.

Instantly afterwards, Jaune thinks about his father. The secrets he holds upsets him, believing to be what lead him in the position of fighting for his and his friend's lives from a terrorizer. He then faces the next tree, puts his sword in both of his hands, and swings across. This time, the slash busts the tree like an explosion, and falls down.

Now, Jaune thinks about his family, including Catherine, their mother, six other sisters, and father (loving him no matter what is at stake). Along with them is his friends, from Beacon Academy. Having the need to protect them, they count as family for him just as much. With attention on the last tree, he switches his sword in a reverse grip, and slashes at the tree. The attack cuts the tree halfway, before falling back and breaking the other half.

Jaune: "...Wow!"

Qrow: "Yup. Nice work. If you think about it, I didn't really tell you to do anything. That was all you, really. Just imagine what you could've done, if you'd have continued training with your allies, and stop doubting yourself."

Jaune: "But, how? I've never been able to apply myself before. Not unless I heard music, or if I was angry, or…"

Qrow: "Or unless you actually 'applied' yourself." It took a small while, but Jaune really thought about applying himself, after hearing it from Qrow. "See, you already know the answers to your problems. You just need the confidence to put them in action. By listening and looking at other things, other than what's already in front of you, you'll just deafen and blind yourself, unless you go by your own instincts. If you run out of music, then make your own music. Find the rhythm in yourself. And that's not to say you shouldn't rely on your comrades, because we're nothing without them. Take from them, and give to them all that you can. But instead of always relying on what this world, or anybody, to tell you who you are, what you can do, or what you should do, recognize yourself… Or better yet, don't even listen to what 'I' tell you. 'Cause that's what I'm literally getting at. Hehehe."

Jaune: "*chuckle* Got it. Just… get a grip, and remember my potential. Do that before I kill nature any further. *nervous laugh*" Although, feeling slightly pitiful, Jaune can feel himself being lifted back up. He even found a portion meaning in some of his dream _"...That actually answered a lot more than you think."_

Qrow: "Hahaha. Good. Glad we're on the same page. Now if you're done relieving your stress, let's not miss breakfast and get everyone all up in their 'combat skirts'. I think your team would like their leader to train with them again. Plus, Little Ice Queen actually showed a little warmth in her heart when you jumped from the rail."

Jaune: "Sounds good. I'd like that." Both Jaune and Qrow walk back away from the trees. _"...Weiss? Even she was worried?"_

After just a few steps, Qrow stops, and then Jaune. Without looking back, Qrow lectures Jaune one more time.

Qrow: "One more thing, kid. What you have is a gift, that not many people have. Even my sister recognizes it. She might have her doubts on us saving this world, but even she has a bit of hope through what your heritage can offer. And what you offer is as good as what this team will do, and show them all wrong. Apply all that you can. From your friends, and even your enemies. What you did here, don't forget it. Because if you can conduct both of your motivations in an alignment, you'll be much stronger, and you can accomplish more than you think… Alright?"

Out of the inspiration that Qrow gave Jaune, all he can do is look at him. He then looks back at the trees he cut, as well as the one he only chopped at, now further away.

Jaune: "...Alright. I'll apply myself, from now on." Jaune looks to his front. "You'll se--."

Looking forward, Jaune no longer sees Qrow. Almost as if he disappeared. More than likely, he turned into a bird and flew off. Jaune figured that was the case, for all he sees is two black feathers falling in midair.

Seeing as Jaune has to head back himself, he steps. But by only one step, he thinks on Qrow's words. If Jaune is to find alignment in his motivations and apply himself, he could do alot more, as stated. With his front foot already forward, he bends his head down, and closes his eyes.

With his imagination, Jaune pictures his dark enemy behind him. His hands on his sword and shield tighten. Remembering his dream, and how his enemy's silhouette drowned in light, he slowly sheathes his weapon to his side. His enemy darkens, and even grows in size. Jaune feels the energy within himself, as well as the energy behind him.

At the instant Jaune opens his eyes, he spins around, simultaneously engages Crocea Mors' great sword form, and quickdraws from behind. He leaves a slash that hits the chopped up tree (his imagined enemy). For a small moment of patience, Jaune holds his position, then stands straight up. Calmly, he sheathes Crocea Mors once again, and walks away.

From behind, without Jaune looking, the tree falls back, as well as the other trees in a domino affect (including the fading, divided imaginary enemy).

(The Next Day…)

After having an apologetic conversation with Ren and Nora yesterday, Jaune had rekindled their usual morning training schedule. Although he had been able to manage it naturally, they made their routines much more harsh. It was deserving for Jaune, and made easier for his team to forgive his abandonment.

On Ren's behalf, him and Jaune had to drink two of his herb juice right after breakfast. To both of them, it was seconds to water as their bodies fully accepted it. But this time, Ren added a small hint of a highly potent spicy substance. For Ren, it was like mint. For Jaune, it was more like a ghost pepper.

Afterwards, Jaune and Ren's meditation and aura practice went fairly smooth. The only thing that made it different was doing them under a harsh waterfall. Even with that, Jaune found peace in prevailing.

On Nora's behalf, her and Jaune had to run up numerous mountains. The idea hardly seemed to faze Jaune at the time. That was until she slapped heavy metal rings on their wrists and ankles. To Jaune, they felt like four Nora Valkyrie's were pulling him down. Yet, by mere thought, it actually gave him the boost he needed, when thinking of similar experiences with his sisters.

The excessive exercises afterwards seemed to pass quick, even while Jaune and Nora were still wearing the weights.

The best part about his training (second best to bonding with his team again) is that Jaune did not even use any of his headsets. Taking Qrow's advice, Jaune managed to train without relying on music. The only music he used was the kind he found in himself. As trite as that sounds, he figured, he wondered how he would fair in his combat training, later on in the day. Better yet, he wondered more on how he would fare in real combat, later on in both his and his group's quest.

As of now however, while still morning, Jaune uses his free time to critique something else in his room. On his desk lies both of his bracers, and the shield of Crocea Mors. With a screwdriver, he twists a few screws on his right bracer. But like his other gear on the desk, they each have some new attachments, on the shield's back handles and both bracers' top sides, that were not there before.

Before being able to get even one screw tight, Jaune stops for a moment as there is a knock on the door.

Jaune: "Come in."

The door opens, and Jaune continues his work. His visitor steps in and walks up beside him. The former Heiress, herself.

Weiss: "Hi Jaune."

Jaune: "Oh, hey Weiss. What's up?"

Weiss: "Nothing… I saw you yesterday before you left to train in the woods. First you, then Yang… You both were upset that morning. I'm just making sure you aren't thinking of doing anything crazy."

Jaune: "I'm alright. Is Yang okay?"

Weiss: "She's fine. She just needs us to be there for her."

Jaune: "That's good. I can imagine, with what she's been through. With her mom, as we're now after her, and Blake… and losing her arm."

Weiss: "Are you sure you're okay? What happened at the woods with you and Qrow?"

Jaune: "Qrow helped me sort things out. He gave me some advice that I needed to hear. But yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks."

Weiss: "Okay. That's good…" Weiss trails off, seeing Jaune occupied. He only made eye contact with her a few times, making the environment awkward for her. Unsure why, but she wanted his attention. Perhaps to make sure he were really okay, and see what he is doing now. Or perhaps to gain an understanding from her own curiosity from previous encounters. Or from something else. "So… when I was in Atlas, I had just got done with performing at my father's charity for Vale." Jaune turns over to Weiss, after tightening one of the screws, and gives her his attention. It is the least he can do after making her worry. "During the after party, I saw this man, who--." Again, Weiss trails off, as she looks over to Jaune's desk. "Um… I'm sorry, but what are you doing with your armor and shield? Are you like… fixing them?"

Jaune: "Oh, well…" For Jaune, it is a little hard to explain what it is he is doing with his gear. "Let's just say, I know what I'm doing, and I DON'T know what I'm doing."

Weiss: "...What does that mean?"

Jaune: "I'm almost done. I'll show you when I'm finished." Jaune turns back around, and continues working on his bracers. "I've been working on a few extra modifications to my gear after taking it to a Blacksmith when I was in Anima. Just whatever chance I got when we weren't fighting Grimm, I'd sit down and do this. I want to finish before sparring practice tonight and really test it out." Just then, Weiss smiles, seeing Jaune making the effort to improve himself. "So what were you saying before, about a man? I didn't mean to interrupt."

Weiss: "Oh, right. Uh, it's nothing. He was just nice, which is rare where I come from, and he reminded me that I still… had friends looking out for me. So, I just figured I'd… follow in his footsteps."

Jaune: "Hm. That's good. He must've been a great man."

Weiss: "You'd definitely know if you were there…" Seeing as Jaune is not confirming with any of Weiss' clues, she moves on with their conversation. "Speaking of which, I never got the chance to thank you for saving Ruby that night."

Jaune: "Yeah, of course. We're all friends, after all. I'm sure you would've done the same for me… Actually, you DID do the same for me. For both of us. You helped us with our landing strategy, right? Haha."

Weiss: "Yeah. I guess I did. Hehe. Still, you've come a long way from Beacon, Jaune. You should keep it up… Pyrrha would be proud."

Jaune: "...Yeah. She probably would… Thank you." After a few more twists, Jaune completes his work on his bracer. "Okay. I'm done… I think."

After completing his tinkering, Jaune stands up and puts on his bracers and shield.

Weiss: "So… what all did you do?"

Jaune: "Let's see… What I did is make my gear more maneuverable, as well as tactical. That's the best way I can put it. With my shield and bracers, I can do this." As a demonstration, with a flick of his arm, Jaune rotates his shield, still attached to his arm, putting the bottom end at his fist. He then engages it in blade form. Showing off what use it can do, he swings it three times, as if he were attacking. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Weiss: "Yeah, that is pretty cool, I guess. Is that all you did though?"

Jaune: "I can also make it do this." Jaune holds his arm back. This catches Weiss' interests, as he looks moderately determined. With his aura, his arm and shield blade glow, and he uppercuts his fist. The results is his blade spinning like a ratchet with the edges glowing yellowish white. He then diminishes his aura, causing the blade to slow down and stop. "So, yeah. It's still anything but a gun."

Weiss: "Hm. Very impressive. I had no idea you knew how to work on weapons."

Jaune: "Actually, I don't."

Weiss: "Then… how did you do all that? Did the Blacksmith give you instructions?"

Jaune: "No, it wasn't him. It was all 'me'."

Weiss: "...I dont understand." If Weiss were not confused by Jaune knowing, and not knowing what he was doing, she is now. "How can you modify your weapon, by NOT knowing how to modify your weapon, after making the instructions yourself?"

Jaune: "...You remember yesterday, when I told you and everyone else how I had amnesia a year before coming to Beacon, right?"

Weiss: "Yeah."

Jaune: "Every now and then, my memories come as they go. But whenever I go through some strong kind of… memorial, I should call it, parts of my memory come back." Weiss sits herself down on Jaune's bed, now more interested and giving him her full attention this time. "My last fight, before leaving Vale, gave me clues and answers to a lot of things. But not everything. Still, ever since then, I've been having these… dreams. More like instructions in the form of dreams. They told me to acquire these pieces and materials, to do this, to practice that. And whenever I wake up, the instructions, or like, blueprints of what my dreams told me to build, were as clear as looking at them, every time I close my eyes. Not exactly like knowing them, but actually seeing them in my thoughts."

Weiss: "I think I get it. Your former memories are still in your subconscious. And whenever you dream, some of them become more conscious."

Jaune: "That sounds about right, yeah."

Feeling more comfortable of explaining himself, Jaune sits beside Weiss on his bed. Odd to her, her heartrate escalates with how close he is, making her less comfortable. Mainly due to is body structure when comparing to the last time she had seen it. She knew he was lean back at their dance when he was wearing a dress. But ever since Nora called him 'Mr. Muscles', Weiss began to notice his improvement, and can now apparently see how that term was not an understatement. Both by looking at his arms, and how his clothing and armor seem tight on him.

Weiss: "You… must've really been open minded back then, than you are now. I mean, you are now, but, compared to your other self…" Realizing her choice of words, Weiss had not hoped to sound like she were insulting Jaune like she felt she had. "T-That's not to say you're less than the old you! I just meant…!"

Jaune: "Hehe. It's fine. You don't have to butter me up."

Weiss: "I-I wasn't--! I was just saying how your strong, and how smart you--!" Feeling embarrassed by her newly adapted kindness, Weiss goes back to the original subject. "S-So, what does your right bracer do?! Does it do the same as the other?"

Jaune: "No. To tell the truth, I don't know what my right bracer's for. I just know that it's for something else."

Jaune's right bracer has an attachment similar, yet different than the one on the left. While the left has a continuous rotary system with the shield, the other has a two-way vertical to horizontal rotary system with nothing. And as Jaune flicks his right wrist this time, another exception to its difference shows, as a mechanical system is revealed above his hand, and attached to his thumb and index finger.

Weiss: "But, didn't you build it?"

Jaune: "Yeah, I did. But that's like the other thing I didn't know what I was doing, while doing it. The shield made sense to me, but this…? It's like something else is made for this, and I don't know what. It can't be my sword. The blade's too thick for this handle to hold it. *sigh* Figures, when I finally achieve something, I can only manage half the work, but don't know what to do with the rest. It makes as much sense as using a Caboose to build a new Church."

Weiss: "That… doesn't make sense…"

Jaune: "That's what I'm saying!"

Both Jaune and Weiss laugh at their last few comments from one another. Internally, they knew that what Jaune said made more sense than some would think, about not making sense. Their shared laughter fades, and Weiss looks up at Jaune. She enjoys their moment, embracing the silent company.

But in just a few seconds, the shared moment is interrupted as there is a knock, then an entrance to the room.

Ruby: "Hey Jaune. Ozpin wants--. Oh. Hi Weiss. I didn't think you'd be in here too."

Weiss: "Uh-- Jaune and I were just talking!" Weiss stands up, slightly embarrassed, thinking that anyone would assume otherwise with the door now open. "That's all!"

Jaune: "What about Ozpin, Ruby?"

Ruby: "Right. Well, it's good I found you two at once, because Uncle Qrow and Ozpin wants everyone in the living room. Professor Lionheart might've convinced the council to help us out, and we're gonna visit him tomorrow."

Weiss: "Okay, great." Weiss begins to follow Ruby, stepping out. But before she walks out the door, she sees Jaune standing up, but lost in thought. "...Jaune, are you coming?"

Jaune: "...Yeah. I'll be there in a sec." Hesitantly, Weiss leaves the room, looking back at Jaune. By the look on his face, he appears concerned. _"I'm not sure about this sudden change. Professor Lionheart wouldn't be against us. Afterall, he's the one who…"_ Without the risk of going too deep in thought, Jaune slows his mind down. _"Training will have to be light tonight and tomorrow with Ren and Nora. And we'll make sure we all have our weapons. I don't know what it is, but I think we're in for something other than our raid."_

(Tomorrow Night, Haven Academy…)

On the night of the full moon, Jaune and his comrades walk through Haven Academy. They follow Qrow, who gave them the word on Professor Lionheart's invitation. Him, as well as Ozpin hold their suspicions on the Professor with his disobeyed orders, and his drastic change for the heroes and their current objective.

As our heroes walk into the Academy's main building, they find Leonardo Lionheart standing at the top of the middle lower balcony.

Lionheart: "Why hello. Thank you for… coming. There… seems to be more of you than last time."

Qrow: "Eh, you know what they say, 'The more, the merrier'. So what's going on with the council?"

Jaune: _"Something helpful this time, we hope. You didn't seem too keen on their aid last time."_

Lionheart: "Why… did you bring your weapons?"

Qrow: "What? Leo, we're Huntsman."

Jaune: _"Same reason you have yours. We were hoping to go on a raid, right? (sarcastic) That is what you called us here for, right?!"_

Qrow: "You okay?"

Lionheart: "Of course! Of course, sorry." The more Qrow and Lionheart conversate, the more suspicious Jaune gets. He even sees a mutual feeling from Yang, and her attention elsewhere to her right. "Just haven't had my evening coffee."

Qrow: "Look it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?"

Jaune: _"Is that…?"_ Jaune looks over in the same direction that Yang has her attention on. On the balcony, they see something watching them. _"...a bird?"_

Yang: "Mom?"

Lionheart gasps, and immediately, Qrow shoots at the bird. It flies off behind Lionheart, but magically reveals itself to be…

Ruby: "Raven…"

Nora: "They… They really are magic…"

Raven removes her helmet, and looks down at Qrow and everyone else.

Raven: "If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting." As Qrow and Raven argue about her unexpected appearance, Raven walks down the stairs to the group's level. Just as Qrow, Ozpin, and Jaune suspected, Professor Lionheart has been up to something against their favor. Raven, however, defends him. "He looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too." Yang tightens her fists, seeing as her mom looks to her, then elsewhere. "Isn't that right, Jaune Arc?"

Jaune makes no response, as some from the group look over to him and Yang. He only narrows his eyes and tightens his fists as well.

Qrow: "You have the Spring Maiden."

Raven: "I do."

Qrow: "Then hand her over and let's work together!" With his weapon away, Qrow tries to be slightly more cooperative. "We can beat Salem!"

Raven: "All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. Look at yourself, Qrow! You have kids, who think they're Huntsman, to fight beside you in a doomed war! Even if they are strong, it's not enough. Not even if they were older. By the time they grow up now, you'd all be too late before everything falls by her hands. Don't you get it?! There is no beating Salem!"

Ruby: "You're wrong."

Raven looks over to Ruby, who speaks against her doubt. Jaune does the same to reinforce Ruby, and express his own mind.

Jaune: "That's not the same attitude you had the last time we met. You knew there was more to us that day. You even knew that Yang would find you by her own strength and will. You wouldn't' have saved any of us if you didn't think there was any beating Salem, would you?"

Ruby: "We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone!"

Jaune: "We've saved lives when our school was in danger. We even defeated Grimm that have terrorized homes and destroyed families in Anima, including the one your tribe lead to Shion. That monster has ruined lives for years. Including my friends'." Jaune holds his hand out in Ren and Nora's direction, making Raven note their strong faces. "Just imagine how much further we'd go with more support we had on our side.

Ruby: "We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other."

Jaune: "You can do the same for us… and us for you."

As Raven looks at Ruby and Jaune, her face twists out of discomfort.

Ruby: "Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together." Ruby holds her hand out, hoping for Raven to accept her invitation. "Please."

Looking down at Ruby and her offer, Raven has a slight off putting face towards it all. Almost as if she were familiarizing her, and even Jaune.

Raven: "You sound just like your mother. And you, son of Arc… remind me so much of your father." By the mention of their parents, Ruby's desperate expression turns more alert, as well as Jaune's, out of his stern feeling at first. "Both noble leaders with good hearts… but my priorities lay elsewhere, while now in peril."

Raven grasps her sword at her hip.

Jaune: "Wait!"

Seeing the instant of her movement, Jaune tries to run up to Raven. But with her semblance, she draws her sword and cuts down from behind her right, opening her portal. Immediately, a burst of fire comes out before Jaune and hits Ruby backwards and down to the floor.

Yang and Jaune: "Ruby!"

Seeing Ruby get hit, everybody looks over to her with Yang running to her aid. Jaune remains where he is, and looks over to Raven.

Jaune: "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why'd you do that?!"

Raven: "Not me." Raven steps to the side of her portal, with a careless expression that turns into a guilty one with briefly closed eyes. "I'm sorry, young Arc."

Through the portal, Jaune widens his eyes as he gradually sees a familiar, and nefarious group walk through.

Jaune: "(whisper) You!"

Hearing a voice from behind, everyone tenses up more than they were before.

??????: "Hello, boys and girls."

Everyone turns around, and Ruby sits up to see the newly added group walk through the portal. They include Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Vernal (Raven's claimed Spring Maiden), and the voice at the center…

Ruby: "Cinder…"

Our heroes recover and look upon the enemies before them. Cinder and her faction hold as reminders of what all they had done to RWBY and JNPR at Beacon Academy, both physically, and emotionally. Raven's new alignment hold an additional weight on some of their hearts, through betrayal, shame, and mislead. Most of our heroes have their aggressions show by the looks on their faces, clenching fists, and inching themselves closer while on the edge for a fight.

Jaune: _"Raven, why… would you do this?! Do you work for Cinder now? For Salem?!"_

Qrow: "Everybody, stay calm."

The discipline for everyone to calm themselves becomes harder when the main door from behind opens with someone walking in. And like the other enemies, he too holds a great weight to someone from the past.

Oscar: "Oh no."

The man, known as Hazel Rainart, closes the door, securing any thoughts of exiting from anyone.

Hazel: "The White Fang has prepped demolition and is securing the school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out."

Jaune: "The White Fang?! _...He's here! He's in Haven…!"_

Hazel walks up closer from behind our heroes. Everyone, except Jaune with his head down, hold their gaze on Hazel while uncertain of his abilities and motivation. All, except for one wise soul within the young mind of Oscar.

Weiss: "It's the Fall of Beacon all over again. But this time, it's Haven… This was all just a trap?"

Ren: "It appears so…"

Qrow: "Raven… tell me… How long have you been with them?"

Cinder: "Aww, don't take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition. The Lion on the other hand…"

Jaune: _"...Professor Lionheart? You were in on this too?! No. Cinder, stop talking!"_

Cinder: "Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat, but Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time." The more Cinder talks, the more torment and overwhelmed anger Jaune feels, listening with his head down and eyes wide. "Isn't that right, Professor?"

Lionheart: "Stop it…"

Jaune: _"Not you, Professor! Of all people… Our Huntsman reinforcements, letting Cinder in Beacon and The Vytal Festival… All this time, and after I had asked you of them..."_

Qrow: "It was you… You sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her."

Lionheart: "I…--"

Qrow: "I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them! Do you have any idea how many have already died because of her?!"

Jaune: _"I can't take this…!"_

With all that Jaune sees and hears, there is an even greater tension growing in the atmosphere. Nobody else feels or sees it from him, except Raven. It puts her in a cautious position.

Cinder: "Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually."

Jaune: "What is wrong with you?" Only now, does everyone's attention lie on Jaune, making them worry. After all this time, his head had been down, and eyes concealed by his hair bangs. _"I just don't get it…_ How can you be so broken inside… To take so many lives, _you and that psychopath, Tyrian,_ and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?!" His voice cracks, showing the pain behind his words. "You destroyed our school, lead ours friends and others to die…!"

Nora: "Jaune…"

Jaune lifts his head up, showing the tears that fall from his face. With gleam already in his eyes, there holds another dim glow within.

Jaune: "All with that damn smile on your face!"

With his outburst, Jaune gives off a form of energy. It dwells through some of his comrades, as Ruby and Yang engage their weapons. One of them assertive for combat, while the other assertive, but worried for her fellow leader.

Qrow: "Everybody, stay calm!"

There is no response from Cinder, nor her faction. By the mention of her smile, Cinder's smirk fades. Raven, at their side, feels her hand twitching to draw her sword from feeling uneasy and defensive. She finds herself looking around, noticing something in the atmosphere.

Jaune: "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! Do you hear me? You, Adam, all of you, AND Salem!"

Qrow: "Kid!"

Almost everybody else engage their weapons, including Jaune with his sheathed weapon, feeling the energy he gives off.

Jaune: "Well?! Say something!"

A small silence as Cinder stares at Jaune. She remains unfazed by his cry and threat to her. Even while knowing how she made an impact on many, she breaks the silence with little interest.

Cinder: "Who are you again?"

Appalled by her response, Raven turns her head to Cinder in a disgusted shock. She then looks over to Jaune, and starts to step away from Cinder's space. Vernal sees her, and does the same, asking no questions.

From Cinder's careless response, Jaune's eyes widen, then narrow in an increased anger. His head slowly goes back down, and he grits his teeth. Everyone looks to him, and notices his hair slightly wave, as if there were wind blowing up to his face. Only now does Cinder's gaze show more concern, and more on edge.

More apparently does Jaune's hair wave stronger as he grunts in anger. But from a soft feeling on his arm, he looks to his left, and the tension he puts off goes away.

Jaune sees Ruby, with her hand on his arm, and her head down. With her eyes concealed by her bangs this time, he sees tears fall down her cheeks as well. Her head shakes 'no', in the hopes that he would calm down this time. He even looks up to Qrow, with a disappointed expression.

The last few times Jaune remembers, he and Ruby were on top of the Tower when he let his emotions get the best of him. That, as well as his fight after going down a hill. The rest of his friends were in danger.

Remembering this, Jaune knows that he has to refrain from acting on emotions, or he and his loved ones will get in unwanted danger again. So he closes his eyes to calm down, turns from Ruby, and speaks to Cinder again with a sad smile.

Jaune: "Hehe. You don't remember me… Of course. That's fine. Why would you remember me? You got information on everybody at Beacon, but, I wasn't anything special. My team… oh, my team was special alright. But I can understand why you--... well, no one would remember me. 'Jaune, old goofball, everyone's punching bag, and a boy playing hero, complete with armor!' Heck, not even I can literally remember myself. And that was before my time at Beacon." An uncomfortable silence hits, as Jaune's smile drops. "But if you didn't remember me back then…" Jaune lifts his head, directly facing Cinder. As he opens his eyes, his irises briefly glow a bright blue light, before fading. "...you WILL know who I am now."

At that moment, the atmosphere had changed back to a neutral state. That, as well as the lighting. During Jaune's out break, the whole room was slowly, yet barely noticeably, getting brighter the entire time. But it was not until Jaune opened his eyes, that anyone could notice the immediate dimming. Anyone, except Raven, who has already inched her way from Cinder.

Cinder: "*chuckle* Well aren't we a fierce little warrior. I'm actually a little intrigued to see someone with this kind of power."

Jaune: "I'm disappointed in you…" Putting Cinder aside, Jaune looks above her. "...Professor." With unexpected attention, Professor Lionheart's guilt becomes more apparent, as well as shocked coming from Jaune. "I believed in you. I thought you were one of the greatest Huntsmen out there, and it would've been an honor to finally meet you when we arrived at your office. But after all that you've done, all that you've allowed, I'm just so ashamed. She was wrong about you."

Lionheart: "I beg your pardon, young man? W-Who exactly are you referring to?"

Jaune: "She was willing to make sacrifices so that people like us could keep fighting. So that we could be better than we were then and now. She believed in…" Jaune's attention goes back down to Cinder. "...Destiny."

Both Cinder and Lionheart's gaze on Jaune become more shocked with widened eyes. One out of anxiety, another out of amazement.

Cinder: "...I'm starting to remember you. You're the dense one that can't tell when he's out of his league. Shame what happened, really."

Acting on his emotions would only leave himself blind with rage with no progress, Jaune figured. However, he thinks that to get inside his enemy's head, he can lead them to act on emotions instead and be blinded rather than himself. Both his main enemy in front of him, and the questionable one above him. It would give him and his group the advantage.

Jaune: "What's a shame is how your afraid of what'll happen if Salem finds out you were too afraid to release that arrow."

By Jaune's comment, Cinder's eye catches fire in anger.

Cinder: "You're really starting to sound like that Bull… The both of you, full of sh-."

Jaune: "But does the Professor know?"

Cinder: "...Nevermind him."

Jaune: "You were jealous of her, weren't you? You knew she was better than you."

Cinder: "Stop it…"

Jaune: "It never clicked to you that she was the better pupil. That she was someone you could never surpass."

Cinder: "Stop it!"

Jaune: "So you wanted power, becoming a Maiden, in the hopes that she couldn't, that you'd be better than her, and you'd help Salem, hoping to get revenge… But even then, you couldn't finish her off, knowing it'd be pitiful if it were in your hands. Is that it? Does Leo know?"

Cinder: "Stop!"

Jaune: "Does Leonardo know how you helped her die?!"

The fire in Cinder's eyes increase, as she summons a collection of fire in her hand.

Cinder: "I am going to burn--!"

Lionheart: "(roar effect) Cinder!" The intensity behind Lionheart's voice grabs everyone's attention, and dismisses Cinder's flames. Almost inferiorly, Cinder turns and looks up at Lionheart. She looks into his angry, dilated eyes that show a brighter brown color than before, just like a lion. "(silent growl) Who does this boy speak of? And if I don't like my answer…!"

Feeling afraid, Cinder hesitates to give an answer. She finds herself unable to remove herself from looking into Lionheart's eyes.

Qrow: "Okay, that's enough!" Lionheart's eyes shift back to dark brown, and he looks over to Qrow, but with an angry concerned look still attached. Cinder looks down blankly in anxiety. "Jaune, you're done talking! ...Now, if we're all ready to relax now, then I'm sure we can understand that we've all done things that we regret, some things we don't regret, but--."

Cinder: "I regret nothing." Qrow and everyone else look over to Cinder, with her head turning back to them. "I wanted to prove that I was nobody's second. 'Pitiful', you say? No! It would've been fulfilling. Maybe she thought that I couldn't kill her, but I was just overwhelmed. I needed to confirm it was her, Lionheart's star pupil." Lionheart tightens his grip on the ledge of the balcony, gritting his teeth. "My destiny… had been taken from me a second time that night, from Taurus. The night when I became stronger, the more powerful one! The night when I lost the chance to savor the death, of Mistral's champion, Pyrrha Nikos!"

Both Jaune and Lionheart become angrier by the mention of Pyrrha. With his sword still in hand, Jaune slowly brings his weapon set up, ready to engage and swing. Everyone else's anger springs back up, and yet is more reserved. Whatever remorse anyone might have had for Cinder had either been tarnished, or directed slightly to Lionheart.

Jaune: "You're no better than Adam, tormenting everyone who you think gets in your way!"

Cinder: "Hehehehe. Don't you worry, young Knight. I plan to put him underneath me in time. But before I can do that, I have a new obligation I've been meaning to settle, right here." Cinder looks over to Jaune's left side. "Just know that no matter what any of you do, no matter how calm you may want this to be… none of you will stop me from ripping out those Silver orbs!" Ruby gasps in fear and caution "Hahahahahaha! 'Eye for an eye'…!"

Qrow: "...To hell with this! Subtlety is out." Getting everyone else in the fighting program, Qrow engages his sword, holding it out in front of Ruby. "Jaune, protect Ruby. I don't care what you do anymore, but kill this bitch!"

(Round 1)

Jaune nods his head, engages Crocea Mors in great sword mode, and charges at Cinder. Upon his swing at her, she catches it with her own summoned sword. The clash of their blades causes a statue with chains behind Cinder to vibrate, as well as everyone behind Jaune to feel the force. She only smirks at him, embracing the strength behind his attack, and ignoring the weight.

Ruby: "Jaune!"

Ruby shoots herself up in the air to assist Jaune. However, she ends up caught and pulled to the ground by Emerald's kusarigama.

The instant that Ruby looks up, she sees Emerald with her scarlet eyes. The same eyes that she last saw at the Vytal Festival before her friend, Penny Polendina, died. And now, she is here, with a smile on her face.

Emerald: "You're not getting near he--."

While loosely wrapped in chains, Ruby twirls her body off the ground, leaving a small whirl of rose petals. Her movement pulls the chains, as well as Emerald. Awaiting her forced approach, Ruby let's go of the chain, and slams her forearm into Emerald's chest, flipping her upside down in the air. Ruby then shoots her from behind without looking.

Ruby: "Fine." A small dim glow flashes in Ruby's angry irises. "I'll stay near you."

As Ruby runs back up to Emerald, Jaune and Cinder continuously clash swords, seeing as they handle each other. Yang however runs up to try and help Ruby. But by the sound of propelling gunfire, Mercury lands in front of Yang, getting in her way.

Mercury: "Hey there, Blondie. I'm thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don't you think?"

From behind Mercury, Yang realizes how Ruby holds herself against Emerald. Even while concerned from the tears and distress in her eyes, she stays on the offense.

Yang: "...Nah. I'm thinking I don't owe you a damn thing. And I think you missed out on us being prosthetic buddies. Both you, and you're 'delusional' partner might've made good friends." Yang assembles her fighting stance, holding more confidence than her opponent. "Don't you think?"

Watching as her daughter fights, Raven feels herself uneasy. After all that Jaune had displayed, she questions the stake that her and Vernal may be in.

Vernal: "Are you alright?"

Raven: "I'm fine." Nonetheless, Raven holds her composure. "Just whatever you do, do not engage with the Arc. Take out the Heiress. Don't bother wasting your power, she's not worth it."

Right as Raven finds herself engaging with Qrow, Weiss finds Vernal stepping aside. They now face one another, as Vernal takes out her blades.

Vernal: "Let's see what the Schnee name really means."

Knowing what she had been through and what she had been told, Weiss raises her own weapon against her opponent.

Weiss: "I'm more than a name."

Vernal: "Prove it."

Watching as everyone fights, Ozpin, within Oscar, goes up beside Ren and Nora, looking at the remaining threat. One of Salem's faction, Hazel.

Ozpin: "You two think you can handle Mr. Hazel Rainart over there?"

Ren and Nora look to one another and nod, tightening their hold on their weapons.

Nora: "We got this."

Ren: "We'll be careful."

Ozpin: "Good. Oscar and I will have a talk with Professor Lionheart. He seems to have found his forgotten superiority against Cinder." Ozpin starts to walk towards the stairs with Ren and Nora uncertain with his words. Not once has any of them seen Lionheart hold himself above Cinder before he roared at her. Still, they each walk up to their unattended opponents. "Mr. Arc has awoken the Lion and his lost Courage… somehow, I wonder."

(Jaune VS Cinder)

In the midst of his battle, Jaune can find himself at fair ease, seeing everyone fighting well with no casualties, just yet. He even finds himself in good condition, fighting against Cinder and finding a possible weakness aside from her blinding rage. She swings upward, leading him to quickly block and twirl to her left side. Before given the chance to defend herself, he punches her mouth with his sword in hand. Irritated by this, she projectively shoots fire at him, making him engage his shield for defense. Stuck by its force and heat, Jaune struggles to find another opening while enduring his heat conducting metal shield and bracer.

By remembering his shield, and his light training prior, Jaune conducts his aura into it, against the fire. By the flick of his arm, he twirls his shield while on his arm and bracer's attachment, blowing the fire back at Cinder. Quickly, he puts his weapon back into great sword mode. They then lock swords, before going back to an angry swinging frenzy.

(Ruby VS Emerald)

Watching them is Ruby, worried about how much longer Jaune can fight Cinder. However, her concern only shows to be a distraction as Emerald begins shooting at her. Going against her shoot off, Ruby twirls her scythe, deflecting the rounds. With her speed, however, Ruby manages to give more shots in between Emerald's shooting, and her deflection, making Emerald back up in defense.

Ruby: "How could you do this?! Don't you know Salem's-

Emerald: "I don't care about Salem! But I owe Cinder everything." Emerald ceases her fire, and starts blocking Ruby's fire. She tries to jump and roll out of Ruby's line of fire, but she swings her scythe up, tripping Emerald. She gets back up, and faces Ruby. "You want to fight her that bad? Be my guest."

In front of Ruby, Emerald disappears behind a floor of fire. Within the flame comes out Cinder, charging at her with her sword. But with Ruby's peripheral vision, she can also see Cinder getting pushed back by Jaune. Even while knowing that this is a hallucination, Ruby cuts at the fake Cinder in front of her, allowing it to fade.

The hallucination breaks, but only before Ruby finds herself tripped by Emerald, running up with her kama. While in midair, Ruby shoots her scythe. To Emerald, it seems like an accident as she closes in for her next attack. But to Ruby, it was to swing her scythe at Emerald's kama. It knocks them aside, as Ruby uses her momentum to back kick Emerald to the face. With her on the ground, Ruby lands and walks up to her.

The mere thought of Emerald using her semblance against her makes Ruby even more distressed. The same semblance that brought her sister Yang to shame, the same semblance that lead her friend Penny to her death, and the same semblance that made her believe in a lie just for someone else's vendetta. Even with this distress, she still holds to her own remorse.

Ruby: "I don't want to fight Cinder! I don't want to fight Salem, and I don't want to fight you! ...But I will, if it means protecting my friends." Emerald looks into the teary eyes of Ruby's furious expression. "Even if it means avenging the ones we lost."

The more Emerald looks into Ruby's eyes, the more inferior she feels from its overwhelming gaze. Behind her Silver irises, Emerald feels a submissive force placed upon her. But Ruby breaks her stare as she hears a cry from Weiss. Her distraction gives Emerald time to recover and continue her fight with Ruby. This too interrupts Jaune's fight with Cinder, as he sees Weiss' aura deplete from Vernal.

Cinder: "Are you going to let her die too?"

Jaune: "No one's gonna die this time! So don't mess with me!"

Cinder: "If that's what you want…"

Cinder points her sword at Jaune, causing him to flinch and bring his guard up as it combusts. He looks up to see her sword take on a fiery form. She hovers over to him, as he grabs his sword with two hands and charges back at her. Before they clash swords, a familiar light shines along with a familiar loud cry.

Ruby: "Noooooooooo!"

At that moment, Jaune's mind stops everything.

(The Anticipation Of Jaune Arc…)

Jaune: _"What was that?! That light… Was that Ruby… and her power… the Silver Eyes again? Why does that…?"_

Seeing as everything is paused, the flash of light is gone and Jaune looks around with everybody stuck in one place. He looks back to his front at Cinder on her knees in agonizing pain. Remembering his previous position, and noting how he can still move, he looks down at his hands. But just like a nightmare come true, he finds his colors gone, once again.

Just as he sees this odd sensation return, Jaune sees everyone back in motion. Ruby had been knocked unconscious by Emerald behind her, everybody continues their battle, Cinder holds her concealed left arm while distressed, and Jaune sees another one of himself in full color about to attack her.

Jaune: _"I get it… This is what I'm expecting to happen, isn't it? Me, fighting against Cinder. How is that gonna go out?"_

Watching himself fight against Cinder gradually becomes depressing, as Jaune sees himself embarrassingly fall in an attempt to defeat her. He falls by forgetting his footing before she dodges. He then sees himself under Cinder's heels with him on the ground, humiliating him.

Anticipant Jaune: "If I die buying them time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter."

Both Jaune and the one before him watch as his friends fight their enemies. He even finds a way to compare them to himself.

Jaune: _"They don't wear headphones and dance like idiots… like me. They want to be Huntsmen, Huntresses, Heroes, fighting for what's right… Why do I do this? ...For the glory? For vengeance?"_

Feeling upset in his perceiving failure, Jaune blocks out any other sound around him and closes his eyes. The confidence that he previously had had been gone, ever since the flash of light came up. To him, all it made him see is what he believes to be an accurate, instantaneous prediction. But one voice reaches him. His own voice.

Anticipat Jaune: "Weiss!"

Jaune opens his eyes, and finds himself taking the position of the other Jaune who was on the ground. At a distance, he sees Weiss on her knees with Cinder's spear lodged through her ribs. He can not help himself but to be the only one frozen this time. Only he freezes in despair. The more he looks at his friend Weiss to believe he let her die, the deeper his guilt becomes. So much that his surroundings become dark, with himself being the only thing he sees.

Jaune: _"This is what'll happen, if I can't get a grip… I can't let this happen again! But how?"_

Without wanting to give up, Jaune thinks on a way to fix this possible outcome. And then a possible solution comes up in an echoed voice.

???: "(echo) So, what are we going to do about this, you're wondering."

Jaune: "Huh?" Jaune stands up, looking around the abyss-like surrounding to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

???: "Well, 'you're' there."

Jaune: "I-I know where 'I' am… kinda… but who are 'you'?"

???: "...You."

Jaune: "What…? Oh for Oum's sake, I get it. I know who you are!"

Almost annoyed, Jaune turns around and sees a figure stepping out of the further darkness. From where Jaune was previously before finding himself on the ground, approaching him is yet another replica of himself. Only this one is of his past self. The one he remembers with scars, hair neatly trimmed, and clad in his full former heirloom armor. The same look he had before his home's intrusion.

Arc: "Hahaha! That's right. I'm you, Jaune Arc. Your conscience in the original flesh. But for the sake of confusion, rather than Oum's sake alone, think of me as the 'Arc' in you, and just call me by that."

Jaune: "...Works for me."

Arc: "Or Felix. I've always liked that name. Haha." Unamused, Jaune looks at Arc waiting to be more serious. "*sigh* I'm just kidding. Now, what's been going on with you?"

Jaune: "What's been going on with me?! Dude, where have you been?! I've been literally dancing around, trying to find answers and defending my friends! All while trying to figure out who I am, find my true self, and all that junk!"

Arc: "And you're doing a good job at it too. I've been with you the whole time. Watching, giving hints, seeing what I've become, and what all we'll do, knowing we'll prevail."

Jaune: "Then why not step in and help? Why ask what I've been up to if you already know what's been going on? And don't you already know about my- our past? Can't you just tell me?!"

Arc: "...Well, I want you to give me the answer. Find the answers for… 'ourselves'. Sure, I know what you're looking for, but nothing would be quite clear if I just give them to you, not that our brain will allow it right away anyway. It's better if you figure it out yourself. Plus, there are things that neither of us quite know that I feel can be answered with this version of us (that being you)."

Jaune: "And what makes you think that?"

Arc: "Technically, it's 'my' past that you've forgotten. You're better off putting it behind you and moving on. But don't worry, our lesser combatant childhood memories are still ours to share. 'Your' past started the day you woke up in that hospital bed with our sister handing you back half this armor. And you wore it proudly during your time at our dream school. These may be our friends from Beacon, but they're more of your friends. You'd be able to discover and bond more with them than I would alone. It's best you accept the life you have now. Also, your suspicions against our family is stronger, leading you to ask more questions, and listen to more details. ALL of our family. Both Arc and Taurus. But not that you should hold a grudge to them, whatever it is that they started."

Jaune: "...I guess that all makes sense."

Arc: "Of course it does. 'You' said it, so I would hope it makes sense! *laugh*" Although Arc shows to be more confident and witty, Jaune finds him wise, yet annoying. Almost like the past few blondes he had put up with. "Sorry, it's that Arc Charm again."

Jaune: "So then… who CAN I trust if I'm still learning from my friends, and… hold some suspicion to my own… family?"

Arc: "Yourself… You're your own bestfriend at this point."

Jaune: "(sarcasm) Great! Even my confidence is telling me I'm my own bestfriend! Hello, 'End-Of-The-Line!' We seemed to have been well acquainted!"

Arc: "No, ya dunce. It's like the Old-Not-So-Old-Man said. Trust in your friends and family, be cautious of your friends and family. Be cautious of your enemies, especially, and trust in making friends with them, if at all you can. But most of all, you have to trust in yourself… more than anyone. That is what's holding you back. Because you're expecting the 'me' in you to come out when it's convenient, that's why you don't see the 'you' in you when you need it."

A long pause as Jaune looks away from the Arc in him. The lesson he had given him was a lesson he feared would slip his mind again. Thanks to the light before this moment, it gives him the enhanced sense of leadership he anticipated would slip away.

Jaune: "I… I understand… Okay Arc, I think I'm ready to get back out there now." By his own thought, the darkness of Jaune's surroundings are brought back.

That same light comes to Jaune's vision, dismissing the darkness, and his mind back into the fight.

(One Second Later…)

Jaune holds his hand up, covering from Ruby's blinding light. As the light goes away, and she falls from Emerald's attack, so too does Cinder in agony, like he anticipated.

Cinder brings her head up, and as everything slows down in her mind, she sees Crocea Mors swing toward her eye patch. It merely touches it, before she jumps out of the way. Keeping to his footing, Jaune misses, but remains standing, unlike Cinder at the moment.

The internal pain within Cinder goes on ignored, as she tries standing back up. On her feet, and with her head down, she's surprisingly sees a drop of blood and small pieces of hair fall from her head. Seeing this, she realizes how Jaune missed his full attack on her face, except for his sword swing's residue of force. While the cut goes from the point of her previous scar to a few inches of her scalp, she only feels the pain of humiliation. As a result, she jerks her head up with a flaming eye.

Coming back at her, Jaune swings at Cinder again. However, catching on to his persistence, she summons another, yet bigger, flaming sword. She swings back at his sword, showing strength she was holding back. Seeing him as more of a threat now, her attack sent his sword away at a distance, him on the ground, and the feeling of his aura so low, so soon.

While on the ground, Jaune feels Cinder's foot slam down to his armor. Without feeling too much force between her and his solid armor, he merely pretends to feel pain, giving her a false sense of domination.

Cinder: "Did you think you actually had a chance against me?! You?!"

Jaune looks over to his sword, and tries reaching for it. But seeing as it is too far to reach, he stops and looks up to her.

Jaune: "Hehe. Sure, why not? After all, you're just a Fall Maiden, nothing special. Who would I be, to add another scar to your face?"

Angered even further by his snarky attitude, Cinder conducts heat to Jaune's armor. Without pretending, he actually grunts in the pain of the heat. His pain satisfies her slightly, dismissing the fire in her eyes.

Cinder: "You're just a failure with a death wish."

Jaune: "Funny… To me, that sounds like the title any kid like me would have, wanting to be a hero. So… If I die buying them time, it'll be worth it. They're the ones that matter. So do your worst to me! Not that you could kill me anyway."

In attempt to free himself from Cinder, Jaune punches at Cinder's leg on his chest. It has no effect, until the third punch. Trying to get back up, she only puts her heel to his throat this time.

Cinder: "You think so?"

Jaune: "*laugh* Yeah, I do."

Distracted by her own sinister thoughts, Jaune whirlwinds his legs to trip Cinder above him. He then rolls over and grabs Crocea Mors. Seeing as Weiss falls to the ground and low on aura because of Vernal, he makes his way to her for needed protection.

With her back turned, Vernal is shoved aside by Jaune with a running force. Instinctively, she holds her weapon up, ready to shoot at him. But she puts it back down, remembering what Raven had told her. She then looks back at Cinder, whom she remembers he was previously fighting, and notes her furiously getting back up, with evident blood dripping from her head. Even more cautious of the situation, Vernal sees Cinder summon a spear.

Weiss tries to get back up, exhausted, and on her knees. From behind her, she feels someone grab her by the waist and hold her up. She looks up, and sees Jaune immediately turn around to their opponents. At the instant of facing them, he sees a spear, heading right at his head. Before reaching him, he holds his shield up, making it scatter to pieces in the air.

Thanks to his anticipation, Jaune had managed to save Weiss from impalement this time. The same however could not be said for himself.

Though the spear had broken in pieces, it regrouped from behind Jaune. As it did, its momentum reversed and pierced through the back of his neck and his throat.

Weiss: "*gasp* Jaune?!"

Jaune looks straight at Cinder, with gleeful hatred in her expression. Everybody stops as they see what she did to him. They only watch as she approaches him, still standing.

Cinder: "Huh. I guess you really weren't gonna let her die."

Jaune: "(gagging) Nope. I kinda saw something like this coming more than a mile away. You didn't seem like you'd be scared to take the shot this time… So I wasn't gonna let it happen to my friend again."

Cinder: "That's too bad actually, for you to stop it like this." Cinder grabs the spear from behind Jaune, up close to him. "Because now…"

Weiss: "Leave him alone!"

Weiss raises a Glyph at Cinder with a little bit of aura remaining. Cinder only blasts her away at a distance with fire from her other hand. She then grabs the other end of the spear, tightly as she pulls Jaune closer to her face.

Cinder: "...Now you're going to let everyone die."

Cinder twists her spear with one quick movement, snapping Jaune's neck. She throws him across the floor, right next to Weiss lying down. His blank eyes stare at her as she gets up on her knees, looking down at him.

Weiss: "Jaune! Jaune, no!"

The sight of Jaune's still body causes Weiss to cry, holding his head. Anxiety builds up in his friends with the feeling of tears building up their eyes. Their opponents even stop and watch as Cinder walks back up to him and Weiss.

Barely alive, Jaune feels himself slowly dying as his vision becomes a blur of white. Once again, he finds himself facing his conscience of confidence, the Arc in him.

(The Realization Of Jaune Arc…)

Looking down at his arms, Jaune sees how his color scheme, once again, is made to be dull. It gives him the feeling of not enough accomplishment from his display against Cinder, even after completing his goal. For a proper explanation, he opens up to the Arc in him, who is in front of him.

Jaune: "Well, this was anticlimactic…"

Arc: "You have no idea… But nice going out there, really. Saving your friend, protecting her in that moment, quite redeeming… But are you giving up?"

Jaune: "Let's see… My aura is low, I can't move at all, there's a freaking spear in my neck, and I can see the corner of the ceiling… right above my scapula… which I should never see unless I had two mirrors… So, am I done? ...Nah, I think I'm just gonna wait till my aura replenishes quickly, and keep fighting. Maybe that'll set things right this time so I won't come back here again."

Arc: "Love the spirit, but that's not happening any sooner than you think."

Jaune: "...What?" Surprised, Jaune for once finds it appalling how he cannot escape death like he always did. This time, not for lack of trying. "But why?"

Arc: "Ever since you left Vale, you've been different. All those times we walked away without a scratch, after getting scratched, we've been able to do so knowing we had a potential that could help us out in a bind, even if we didn't know how to control it. Our semblance."

Jaune: "...M-My-- Our semblance? But… we haven't even unlocked it yet."

Arc: "Uh, yeah you have. Before I could, actually."

Jaune: "No… No, I haven't."

Arc: "YES! You, have! For the love of Oum, this is what I'm talking about! I don't even know what it really is, but after all that we've been through, you could at least pretend that you did, and see what you'd do!"

Jaune: "That makes no sense! Since when?!"

Arc: "What would you call your little tussle with Cardin at Forever Fall? Hm?" Remembering that moment, Jaune recalls doing something relating to his semblance that left Cardin hurt, and himself fully healed. "Or your emotional sparring match with Ren, Nora and Catherine, playing your song at the Dance?"

Jaune: "I… I just thought…"

Arc: "Don't you get it?! You've already unlocked your semblance! You just don't know what it really is, or how to use it. But if you'd stop with always listening to others, like Nora, Ruby, or Ozpin doubting you, saying you can't do anything, or better yet, YOU stop saying you can't do anything every time you have a brain fart of your own essence, YOU'D BE INVINCIBLE!"

Jaune: "Alright, alright! Calm down! No sense in arguing with myself. I get it; don't make myself believe what others believe of me. We've been through this with Qrow already. I'll start thinking for myself."

Arc: "Good. And on that note, when you get out there, I suggest you--."

Jaune: "And I'll start with you."

Arc: "You'll start with me?"

This time, it is the Arc in Jaune that sounds uncertain.

Jaune: "I get that you're a part of me, as well as the essence of my past, but you've had your chance to be a Huntsman. Just like you and the Spring Crow advised me. It's time that I took full control, use all of myself, and answer my own questions."

By his last words, the Arc of Jaune smiles, as he fades into a yellow silhouette with white accessories, and blue defined outlines and bright eyes. This surprises Jaune as he recalls a familiar sensation in his dream.

Arc: "That's all we needed to hear."

The Arc turns around and walks away, leaving Jaune behind.

Jaune: "Wait, who's 'we'? H-Hey, where are you going?"

Arc: "Nowhere, really. Just your subconscious, where I've always been. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be back soon, when the time is right. But for now, I'll leave the rest to her."

The Arc fades away, making Jaune question all that he witnessed.

Jaune: "Leave who?" Just then, a familiar silhouette in red and copper with glowing green eyes fades in and walks up to Jaune. "Pyrrha… Does that mean…? Are you…? You've been the Pyrrha… the Nikos in me this whole time, haven't you?!"

The Nikos smiles, nods, and places her hands on his chest and his head. Much like Pyrrha did to unlock his aura.

Nikos: "Yes. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

Jaune confidently smiles as the Nikos fades, dwelling forward within him. He looks down at himself, feeling her spiritual presence and notices the red on his sash and the copper on his shield return. While the rest of his body may have no color, he finds himself more than satisfied. The uplift of his sensation feels equivalent to the restoration of his aura. He then finds himself waking up clearly to reality.

Jaune: "I know you will."

(One Minute Later…)

Weiss: "(crying) Jaune, please! Get up! Please, don't be dead!" The process of Jaune fully recovering takes him time, if ever he could in his predicament. But he can hear all that Weiss says, and feels her pushing on him to wake up. "...Please. We can't lose anybody else."

But right above both Weiss and Jaune is the one responsible for his fatal injury.

Cinder: "Aw, how sweet. Worry not, Snowflake." From Cinder's hand, she summons another spear. "You'll be joining your Prince in a minute." Weiss tightens herself close to Jaune, bracing for Cinder's finishing blow. Most of her comrades find themselves in despair as their opponents keep them from helping. That is with the exception of Ozpin ironically smiling (while Oscar, horrified), looking down at something with an intriguing expression. "Goodnight, Princess."

The tip of Cinder's spear pierces Weiss in her ribcage. It pains her overwhelmingly, even while just the tip. Expecting the rest to slowly go through her back, she braces for further pain. However, the spear goes no further from a force holding and pushing it back.

Weiss looks down, and sees Jaune, who appears to be glowing, holding the spear at the last minute. He does this, all while his twisted and penetrated neck is turned toward his enemy.

Cinder: "What?! H-How…?!"

Cinder tries to push back her spear, aiming at Jaune holding it this time. He only crushes his fist down, making the spear shatter entirely. She backs away, unable to fathom what all is happening.

Jaune: "(gagging) Actually…" Given the space, Jaune cracks his neck forward… "Ow." ...then sideways to snap the spear off. "(gagging) ...she's not a Snowflake, nor a Princess, or a Snow Angel, or even an Ice Queen. _Her spear tastes like ash..."_ His aura quickly regenerates the hole in his neck, and he coughs up one remaining piece of glass, spitting it to the side. "...She's Weiss, the true Heiress to the Schnee name!"

Cinder only stares dumbstruck, along with everyone else, with more than half of them relieved. Jaune however reaches down to pick up Weiss. Looking at her piercing and her expression, he can see it is severe, as she appears to be hot and more fatigued than before. Heat had traveled through to her back, as a small singed hole on her dress is present above her ribs. Noting a lump in her skin, he can tell that parts of the glass remain in her ribs, heating up her body. He takes out a cloth and a bottle of blue dust powder from his first-aid pouch. He pours it on the cloth, and with some form of enthusiasm, he tightens his hold on the cloth, making it glow, and places it on her wound in the front.

Jaune: "Here. Keep this on your wound. It'll help you, like it helped me."

Weiss: "(panting) Wha-... What took you so long? I thought you died, and… I was…"

Jaune can see a stronger blush in Weiss' face, even while already red from being close to a heat stroke.

Jaune: "Hehehe. Good to see you're alright, Weiss. Just stay back." With his sword and shield at both sides of his feet, Jaune stomps on their edges, spinning them up in the air for him to catch. He then walks up and away from Weiss behind him "Nobody will come near you."

Weiss: "What makes you so sure?"

Jaune: "Because I said so." Jaune looks back at her with the corner of his eyes with a dangerous expression. "And I'm gonna take care of all of them."

Weiss only watches as Jaune walks from her to his enemy, Cinder. She even feels a cool sensation from her wound. Looking at it, she is amazed. From the handkerchief, it emits a yellowish-white stream of aura to her wound. She even finds her whole body surrounded in aura from the wound's source of emitting aura. Out of curiosity, she lifts up the cloth to see the glass shrapnel slowly push out. She then places the cloth back down to her wound, feeling herself cool off more. But even with all this, Weiss looks at the cloth itself to see it not merely folded up in squares. Rather, from Jaune's previous embrace, it folded into a rose bud shape. A White Rose that Weiss is happy to accept this time.

Now as he faces against Cinder once more, Jaune raises his sword and shield to her. She raises her fiery hand, prepared to summon whatever she can to try and put Jaune down for good. That is until they hear a loud voice, and a certain name that dismisses Cinder's flames.

Hazel: "Ozpin!"

Both Jaune and Cinder break their guard against one another and look to Hazel, sounding out through the whole building. They see his aggression toward Oscar, who is now near Ruby. Hazel then begins ripping off his coat, takes out electric dust crystals from his pouches, and stabs them in his arms, after threatening Ozpin. The whole process leads Hazel to power-up, grow slightly, and scream monstrously.

Jaune: "Oh, come on!"

Protecting Oscar from Hazel in time is Qrow, grabbing him, and activating his scythe. Watching this and surprised is Cinder, who abandoned her fight with Jaune at the moment.

Cinder: "Ozpin is here?!"

Both Raven and Vernal walk up beside Cinder to question her discovery of Ozpin's life, still intact.

Raven: "Is that a problem?"

Cinder: "I'm not sure, but right now we've got the upper hand. Let's not waste it." Over to Lionheart, Cinder gives him an order. "Leo! Open the path to the vault!"

Lionheart reaches in his pocket and moves toward the statue below the balcony, but slowly.

Raven: "The upper hand?! Who are you kidding, Fall (if that is your real name)?! You really don't know who you've been up against, do you?"

Cinder: "Quiet! We've got this under control! Leonardo, hurry up!"

Lionheart, standing in front of the statue, looks down at his pocket watch that he had taken out. With an angry expression, he tightens his hold on his watch. All of his thoughts of regrets and sorrow stem into this moment.

(A Few Moments Ago…)

After Lionheart discovers the revival of Ozpin, him and Oscar embark in a fighting moment. Their cane managed to overpower his Dust revolving shield. That, along with his denial.

Lionheart: "This can't be… I knew you would be back, but… You made it here! You found Qrow! How? I… I shouldn't have doubted you…"

Ozpin chooses to take over for Oscar, as they both listen to Lionheart and his regret. It even becomes more evident that it truly is him, wanting to speak with him.

Ozpin: "Leo… What happened to you? What does Salem have over you?"

Lionheart: "...I had so much faith in her… my star pupil, Pyrrha…"

Ozpin: "Pyrrha… Ms. Nikos… Is that what this is about?"

Lionheart: "I had trained her, all of her life, as an honorable favor to her family name before entering Sanctum Academy. I was so proud of her… And I was so proud after I heard you would somehow empower her as our guardian… the Fall Maiden! ...But Salem… she somehow found her, before she could get any information on Vale's inhabitants. I was afraid they had already captured her, or were close to it. I believed it, when I saw that instead of her… it was Cinder…! It was her who became… who had stolen the Fall Maiden's powers! ...She was always jealous… So spoiled, after I had taken her under my care. But I never imagined that she would side with Salem, until she came to me that day… I thought that if I just did as she told me, they wouldn't hurt Pyrrha, and that she would be strong enough to put an end to Salem afterwards one day! It would've all been worth it. All would've been resolved and avenged. And then… I can finally be free! WE could've been free! ...But now that I find out that… *sob* that she had been dead this whole time, and with my help...! I have done many, MANY horrible things… all for nothing!"

Ozpin: "...It's not too late to make amends, Leo." Ozpin walks up to Lionheart, placing his hand on his shoulder as he cries. "You forget that among other things, a guardian is as good as those they protect, and those that aid them. For you see, Ms. Nikos is alive!"

Lionheart: "...Don't be absurd? You heard Cinder. You heard that boy, he--." Just as Lionheart mentioned him, that was the moment Jaune had gotten stabbed through the neck. The sight of his fatal blow from Cinder snapping his neck puts Lionheart in an even greater sense of regret. Ozpin looks too, and while disgusted, immediately represses. "That boy… now 'he's' dead…"

Ozpin: "On the contrary." Ozpin then smirks, looking down at Jaune and placing his hand behind Lionheart to push him closer to the balcony. "Ms. Nikos…" With Cinder putting her arm back, ready to strike Weiss, Jaune's barely conscious body glows with a tightening fist. "She lives…" At this moment, Cinder lunges at Weiss, only for Jaune to catch the spear. "...in him. Jaune Arc."

Lionheart: "Jaune Arc?"

Ozpin: "Yes. Do you not recognize the name?"

Taking another look as Jaune gets up, fixing his neck, Lionheart recognizes a few symbolic memorials on his attire and weapon. Both the red sash and the gold curve design near his chest. But most of all, the circlet shape, and the Arc emblem on his shield give recognition to two groups.

Lionheart: "Yes… I see now… It all makes sense! She… She made a friend… She finally made a friend, after all these years!" Lionheart finds himself crying for slight joy at this, even while still in a war time. "And for it to be an Arc…! A boy…!"

Ozpin: "Not just 'a' boy. 'The' boy, of the Arc heritage. But let's not get sidetracked, Leo. Pyrrha Nikos is gone, and yet she has Shined a great motivation through that boy. So much, that even I mislooked till now. If you're on our side, if you truly wish to put your faith in someone to be our guardian, and if you still believe we can defeat Salem, then invest your faith in him."

Just then, Ozpin dismisses himself, allowing Oscar to reawaken, and run towards Ruby, unconscious. Immediately, Lionheart runs down the stairs, but only to be stopped by Hazel, holding him up. Unaware of who Oscar really is from within, he criticizes Lionheart letting him go. Lionheart informs Hazel who he is, while also unaware of Hazel's grudge.

Seeing Hazel's outburst and dangerous power-up, and after everything else Ozpin told and showed him, Lionheart's realization is all made clear.

(Present Moment…)

Cinder: "What are you waiting for?! Open it, now!"

Unfazed by her demand, Lionheart looks at Cinder disappointingly. He then looks over to Jaune, concerned about the additionally dangerous threat of Hazel, pursuing Oscar.

Though he is ready to fight, Jaune ponders on whether to continue fighting Cinder, or help his team and comrades. Hazel relentlessly fights off Qrow and goes after Oscar right afterwards. And Cinder looks to be ready to acquire the Relic. To make a decision on his next objective, Lionheart calls out to him.

Lionheart: "Young man, catch!"

Jaune looks over to Lionheart. He sees that he had quickly thrown him the pocket watch, over Cinder from in front of her. Her, Raven, and Vernal look back at Jaune, after he catches it, leaving four of them surprised at the Professor.

Cinder: "What?!"

Raven: "Leo, what are you doing?!"

Lionheart: "What any sane person would do, when things change. I looked at the information that had been held from me, assessed the real situation, and made another choice."

Both Raven and Cinder stare at Lionheart, angry at his double betrayal. Because of the sense of her tribe being at a risk, Raven places her hand at her handle, seeing as he stands in the way of their safety.

Raven: "...You chose wrong."

(Round 2)

(Jaune VS Cinder, Raven, And Vernal)

Immediately, Raven dashes up to Lionheart, drawing her sword. Before it reaches him, Jaune appears between them, locking swords with her. From behind, Jaune sees Cinder appear, about to slash at his side.

To counter Cinder, Jaune swings his sword to maneuver Raven's sword down and up from under Cinder's sword. Cinder's sword shatters, as well as push her off balance. Using that, Jaune kicks Cinder far and to a wall.

Jaune then pushes off of Raven, and runs up to Vernal. He brings his shield fist back, looking ready to punch her. She puts her weapons up to guard against him. However, instead of a punch, he reaches out and grabs her hand. He twirls her around by twirling her arm, only to loosen her grip on one of her weapons. As a result, he swings his and her arm, just to throw her blade at Cinder's sleeve. It sticks her to the wall and gives a slight pain.

Seeing as he is free at the moment, he briefly looks to his friends in trouble. Oscar runs and blocks against Hazel's chase, while Qrow gives support with his scythe. He only manages to trip and distract him, before Hazel gets back up and knocks him away.

With Ruby barely conscious and Weiss vulnerably recovering, Nora and Ren give them protection. Also seeing their vulnerability is Yang after knocking Mercury back. She tries running up to one of them, but only before Mercury meets back up with her, beside Emerald in her way.

Lionheart: "Go, Jaune! I'll hold off Raven as best I can!"

Lionheart says this as he engages his shield with both wind and ice dust. After seeing the Courage in his eyes, Jaune chooses to trust him for the moment, as he runs off to support his friends.

Seeing Yang against Emerald and Mercury, Jaune runs toward her. She had been knocked to the ground by Mercury. Both him and Emerald stand above her.

Emerald: "You wanna get to them? You're going to have to get through all of us."

Hearing Emerald as Jaune runs up to her, he assumes that she is using her semblance against Yang. By her saying "all of them", and Yang's reaction, he imagines her being surrounded by hallucinations of more than just her and Mercury. So he jumps over them from behind. Right as he lands over Yang on the ground, he swings his sword in a full 360. Emerald and Mercury step back, and the hallucinations seemingly vanish as Yang becomes more calm. While angrily facing their now shared opponents, Jaune pulls Yang up.

Jaune: "Then don't mind me cutting in. All of you will have to deal with both of us, now."

(Jaune And Yang VS Emerald And Mercury)

While Yang charges toward Emerald, Jaune charges toward Mercury. They ready themselves for both blondes and their approach. But at the last second, they quickly side step to switch opponents. Yang gives Mercury the first blow with her new fist, and Jaune gives Emerald the first blow with his blade wrist.

Jaune and Emerald fight with their dual wielding blades. Her kamas against his sword and sheath in blade form on his arm. As they fight, Emerald makes multiple hallucinations of herself swinging at him. He uses reflexes to block them, until he can hope to find the original. But while he fights, he sees Cinder free herself from a distance, as well as Raven walking away from Lionheart, after knocking him down.

Cinder: "Vernal, you get back to handling the Schnee. And Raven, handle your brother. Ruby is mine. I'll finish her off, after I've taken care of this fool of a Knight."

From seeing Cinder and Vernal walking off, Jaune chooses to handle a fight before it can begin. So first, he dismisses the hallucinations in several instant swings. With them gone, the real Emerald appears and slashes at his neck. But with her hand out, he grabs and twists it before tripping her, and grabbing her kusarigama to engage his plan.

With Cinder on her way to Jaune, he extends the chains of the kusarigama at Cinder. She dodges it, only receiving a scratch to the cheek.

As Vernal walks up to Ren, ready to defend Weiss, the kusarigama wraps around her waist. She looks down confused, but looks up to see Ren run up to her, and kick an aura induced momentum as Jaune pulls her. She now hurls toward Cinder from behind. She crashes into her, leading the two to slam into a wall from behind Jaune. This, Emerald sees.

Emerald: "Cinder!"

Quickly getting up, Emerald shoots and slashes at Jaune with her remaining weapon. After a few hits, Jaune converts his blade to shield form and blocks it. He then back flips away from her to, as well as kick her weapon out of her hand, and toss aside the one in his hand. He now aims for Mercury.

As Yang faces Mercury, she manages to get a few hits in. However, he gradually overpowers her with his greater endurance and skills in kicking. Tagging in, Jaune sheathes his weapons, and block his oncoming kick with his bracers.

Mercury's attacks are met with Jaune's arms and dodges. Eventually, Jaune finds a point to even out the offense by kicking back at Mercury, with added punches. It then leads Mercury to block and try punching, which he fails at with Jaune accelerating at. He then goes back to kicking, and finds Jaune nearly mirroring his attacks. At one point, they even end up kicking each other's leg, repeatedly. However, this only proves to be a distraction, when Mercury sees Jaune quickly engage his shield.

Mercury's last kick meets Jaune's shield, to block and hold his leg up. From one side, he also sees Yang with her fist back. She punches the joint in the back of his knee, making him fall and bend down. In his position, Jaune and Yang simultaneously kick the back of his head, putting him in agonizing pain.

From behind, Emerald runs up to both Jaune and Yang. Out of desperation, she controls both their minds to make four additional hallucinations of herself charging them at her side. Seeing that they fazed from the center, they go out on a limb, and both punch the approaching Emerald in the center. Their estimation proves correct as the hallucinations fade away, and she lies on the ground with minimal motion.

Yang: "Thanks, Vomit-Boy. Hehe. Maybe I should start calling you 'Slayer' now."

Jaune: "Hehe. Sure thing, Yanger-Bomb." After their small talk and laughs, Jaune sees Yang look over to Ruby, waking back up. Both her and Nora stand up and run over to Ren, guarding Weiss. With his team fully up, he gives Yang instructions, in hopes of a victory. "Go help Oscar! We've got your team covered. I'll send Ruby your way, get everyone in gear, and handle the Maidens."

Yang nods and shoots off to Hazel. Her opening approach leads her to twist and punch his arm. Right as Qrow sees her take his place, he looks over and walks up to Raven, awaiting him. Jaune then hurriedly dashes off as he sees both Cinder and Vernal recover from the wall. They see him meet up with his team and Weiss.

(Meanwhile, With Qrow Against Raven…)

Slowly Raven walks up to meet Qrow in his approach. She slowly draws her blade, and he spins his to ready himself. They stop with a little bit of space between each other. From the pain of his previous fight, Lionheart limps and excuses himself away from the furious twins.

Raven: "Are you going to insult me with weak aiming again?"

Qrow: "Don't you believe we've had enough talk?"

Raven: "Hmph. I'll be sure to end this fight, before--."

Interrupting her, Qrow immediately takes advantage and attacks at Raven. Though her guard is sharp as they clash swords, his sudden advancement helps him to give the first blow at her abdomen. Afterwards, they come back to equal terms at the moment, leaving small unfortunate cracks in the walls.

(Meanwhile, Team RNJR)

Meeting back with Weiss and his team, Jaune can see her standing and breathing adequately. His yellowish-white aura then transpires to her bluish-white aura. This puts him at relief, while his team are only slightly relieved, questioning how it is she is healing.

Ruby: "What happened? What's going on?!"

Jaune: "It's okay, Weiss is going to be okay. She took a hit from Cinder that almost made her overheat. But I put some ice dust in a cloth, and transferred my aura to that cloth, to reduce the heat and amplify her aura."

Everybody seems surprised to hear Jaune address a procedure that not even they could do with their abilities. As far as certain dusts and cloths for first aid, they are capable of conducting such treatment they found basic. But not anything consisting of aura transfer.

Ren: "She… does seem to be stabilizing, but Jaune…"

Nora: "...You can do that?"

Jaune: "At first, I thought it was an ability we all could do, similar to unlocking other's aura. But I think it's something that… only I can do (among other things)."

Ruby looks to Weiss, and sees her smiling in relief with the rose folded cloth to her side.

Ruby: "Whatever you do Weiss, don't let go till you feel better!"

Weiss: "...I won't."

With Weiss' reassurance of holding on to her given cloth, Ruby looks over to see her sister, Yang. She gets knocked back and electrocuted to the ground by Hazel. As Yang gets up, Ruby sees their other enemies, Cinder, Vernal, Emerald and Mercury slowly get back up after being knocked down before. Ruby then looks over and sees Qrow against Raven, but appearing slightly more tired than her. Now Ruby looks to Jaune, hoping for answers and assuming he had been responsible for knocking their enemies down before.

Ruby: "Jaune… what do we do?!"

Jaune then looks over and assesses the area as well, devising a plan of attack.

Jaune: "...Right. Ruby, you're gonna go over and help Yang. Ren and Nora, you help Oscar fight off that Hulk Guy. Weiss, how are you feeling?"

Weiss: "Better." Weiss removes the handkerchief and looks at her fully healed, missing wound. She then summons a mildly amplified small Glyph in her hand. "Much better. Thank you."

Jaune: "Good to have you back Weiss. It was my pleasure. Now, you and I are gonna handle the Maidens. Cinder's after me, so long as I've got the key to the Vault. As for Professor Lionheart… he gave me the key, but I wouldn't trust him completely just yet. He seems to be on our side if we lead him the right way. So let's use this advantage while we still have it!"

Ruby: "Okay." Ruby engages her scythe, ready to put their attack to work. "Make it happen, RNJR!"

Ruby shoots off in the air to her position, Ren and Nora run off to theirs, and Jaune and Weiss walk off to theirs. As they all do, Team RNJR stare down at their opponents.

(Meanwhile, Ruby And Yang VS Emerald And Mercury)

Yang, after receiving an attack from Hazel, sits exhausted to regain her strength. Progressively, the electric residue seeps within her, converting to her own semblance of reserved Burning aura. But with her still down, Emerald tries to go in to attack her.

Jumping in between Emerald and Yang, Ruby lands with her swinging scythe. It helps to dismiss Yang's perceiving multiple hallucinations of Mercury. Ruby then symbolically stands with Crescent Rose behind her, to protect her sister.

Yang: "Thanks, sis." Yang stands back up, beside Ruby. "You okay?"

Ruby: "No. I'm angry."

Ruby states this, specifically looking at Emerald. Her eyes give a small flash that make Emerald flinch slightly.

Yang: "So am I."

Yang's eyes turn completely red, looking at Mercury this time. He tenses up more, ready to fight.

Both sisters, Ruby and Yang, jump to switch opponents, and shoot off to them.

(Round 3)

(Ruby VS Mercury)

Ruby swings her scythe at Mercury, who kick shoots it out of her hands.

Mercury: "Uh-oh, what're you gonna do now?"

Mercury then punches at Ruby, who ducks down from it. She then springs her head up to hit his face. He takes the hit, and then spin kicks to shoot her scythe further, before reaching it. Ruby then runs up to Mercury, and punches at him. He dodges them and starts punching at her. She blocks them with her arms, except the last one. Using the momentum of getting hit, she spins to knock his next punch aside, and uppercuts him in his guts twice, before punching him square in the face.

As he tries to get over her attacks, Mercury then spins for a high kick, that Ruby ducks down from. He then gives a front kick this time. At a brief moment of Speed and reflex, Ruby jumps and places her hand on his leg sticking out. It helps her to do a quick whirlwind to kick him with both of her feet. She then falls on her back as he stumbles (still adjusting to hand to hand combat).

Even after falling, Ruby springs her legs back, and then forward to Mercury in an aura filled double kick. She ends up behind him as he stumbles further. With his loose balance, she Bursts past him and trips him in the air with her stream of Rose Petals. With her past him, she grabs her scythe, sticks it to the ground, and shoots him before he slams to the ground. He looks up to her, angered, yet amazed when comparing their last encounter (at the Vytal Festival).

Ruby: "Whatever it takes to shut you up… and out of my way."

(Yang VS Emerald)

On Yang's side of the fight, she lands and punches the ground, after Emerald dashes back and out of the way. Emerald with her nervous red eyes looks at her, with her fiery red eyes and glowing hair. Yang walks up to her while she backs up. As a defense, Emerald creates multiple hallucinations of herself surrounding Yang. To her, they all stick out their kama revolvers, ready to fire. To dismiss them, Yang briefly ignites a wave of her blazing aura, making them vanish, and knock the real Emerald back.

Without her hallucinations, Emerald runs back up and swings at Yang with her weapon. She stops walking and blocks it, before Emerald swings again, having Yang block that as well. With her arms open, Yang forcefully shoots and spreads her arms wide to push Emerald to the ground. In a desperate attempt, Emerald now makes a hallucination of Raven in front of her.

The false Raven grabs her sheathed weapon and charges at Yang. She knows full well how this is only a hallucination, but it angers her nonetheless. To control her anger, she focuses on how she should not be angry with her mother this time, but the real threat. One, that falsely had her accused of unnecessary violence in the Vytal Festival. And one, who brought the loss of some of their friends with manipulations. Manipulations, just like now. So while perceiving a foe nonetheless, and knowing who the real enemy is, Yang punch shoots right through the hallucination.

As it fades, Yang, like she anticipated with her sharper mind, finds her fist more than an inch through Emerald's unpenetrated core. Her eyes go blank, falling to the ground, and Yang's eyes go back to lilac, looking down at her. She then finds Mercury knocked over beside Emerald, with Ruby walking up to Yang with spinning rose petals fading away.

Ruby: "You guys are lucky. Even with all that you've done for Cinder, we won't leave you here dead, like you did our friends."

Yang: "But you will leave here, broken."

Ruby then looks up from Emerald and Mercury on the ground. She looks across the room and nods her head.

Ruby: "Yang, hold them." Yang sticks her fists out at Emerald and Mercury's heads at gunpoint, as Ruby vanishes in a burst of rose petals.

(Meanwhile, Ren, Nora, And Oscar VS Hazel)

Nora: "I still say we should be called Team JNRL. At least THAT has a color, right?"

Ren: "We'll let the leaders decide on that when this is over."

As Ren and Nora are running and approaching Hazel, Ren jumps in first for a distraction. He shoots at Hazel, and ducks under his attack. Hazel then punches Ren, bracing his arms as he slams at the front door with his planted feet to the ground. Ren looks up and sees Hazel bring his fist back with an electric charge, giving him a traumatizing sense of deja vu.

Hazel punches a projectile electric force at Ren, who awaits it. Without having enough energy to dodge, Ren uses his blades to make a twirling aura wave to disperse it. It diminishes, but leaves a minimal electrifying charge that shocks his body.

Nora: "Ren!"

Angered, Nora runs up to Hazel, who just knocked Oscar down.

Hazel: "Hiding behind the face of a child? A monster like you must be stopped!"

Nora runs up from behind Hazel, hitting the joint of his leg, making him bend. With him now at Nora's level in front of her, she then hits across his face. He grabs her handle, unintentionally transferring static to her. She then twirls her hammer to flip him over across the ground.

Nora: "And YOU sound like a monster who needs to be…!" Nora jumps up in the air, bringing her hammer down. But Hazel catches and pulls the handle again (this time, without her footing). "...beat?"

Hazel then throws Nora down. Right afterwards, he slams her head down, electrocuting her.

Hazel: "How many more children must die for you?" Watching Hazel harm Nora especially is Ren.

Ren: "Nora! (panting)... _This is nothing like that cattle prod with Team BRNZ… It's worse, even for Nora!"_ Even while aware of her semblance, Ren worries as he hears the pain in Nora's screams. _"But if it's worse for her…"_ Gradually, Nora lifts up Hazel's arm from his grasp, the stronger she gets. _"...It's going to be even more worse for him."_

Nora stands back up, and flips Hazel over her. She picks back up her hammer and looks down at him, angrily.

Oscar(Ozpin): "His semblance… He can block out pain. It's how he's able to handle injecting so much Dust into his body.

Ren: _"That seems more like a liability, than anything else. If he can block out pain, he can't tell what all of himself is damaged or vulnerable. That doesn't mean he's invulnerable or a quick healer like Jaune… does it?"_

Hazel gets back up with additional pink static around him, and starts charging at Nora.

Nora: "I don't need him to hurt… I just need him to GO DOWN!"

Ren: _"My point exactly."_

The instant that Magnhild hits Hazel, with Nora fully charged up, it brings back another deja vu for Ren.

Ren: _"Hold on. Instead of a boulder like last time at the Vytal Festival, he's going to knock through the wall. If he does that, the White Fang will be alerted, and we'll have more trouble. That can't happen!"_

As Hazel gets sent across the room, Ren runs up to him with Storm Flower in hand. He puts in all of his recovered energy to jump up and meet him. Everything stops in his mind of extreme focus as he gives three slashes to Hazel's back. Three slashes, worth five each, invisible to the naked eye. Right as Ren touches the floor with his back turned, Hazel gets forced right back to Nora.

From behind Nora, Ozpin tip-toe jumps off of her hammer, held back. With him and Hazel in the air, he kicks across his face, twirls upward, and jabs his cane down at him. Hazel slams to the ground, now surrounded by his opponents running up to him at gunpoint.

Ozpin: "I can understand your hatred towards me, Mr. Rainart. Believe me, not a moment passes where I don't feel turmoil from those who've died by my guidance. Every decision I make always leaves me to question if it were worth making… But why Salem? You're never one who favors in taking away someone's life. Why side with someone whose objective is just that?"

Hazel: "The only life I need to take is yours. Because if you live, no one is ever safe!"

Ozpin: "Then why kill those Huntsmen? If it's only me you're after, then why take their lives?"

Hazel: "I didn't… I couldn't. You already know that the more that join your side, the harder it is to get to you. So I left it to Tyrian, and… one of 'their' kind."

Hazel's words leave Ozpin intrigued and concerned. Ren and Nora however only become concerned and even worried. They both question who it is Hazel is referring to.

Ozpin: "...Who's kind?"

(Meanwhile, Jaune And Weiss VS Cinder And Vernal)

Jaune: "Vernal doesn't seem to want to use her powers right now, for some reason. For now, you can use that in your favor, assuming you two are at close enough levels. I'll handle Cinder, seeing as I've kept her pissed off at me. But if anything seems wrong, I won't be far from you to help, okay?"

Weiss: "I can take her this time. Thanks."

Jaune: "Good."

Jaune and Weiss end up in front of the balcony (entrance to the Vault). They watch their teams in combat from afar, from behind Cinder and Vernal. They stop, looking at them with sinister smiles. Their smiles turn to grits, as they charge at them.

(Weiss VS Vernal)

Weiss and Vernal's fight continues, but with more intensity. Their blades clash with furious enthusiasm. More from Weiss, considering how she felt that she nearly died after her aura depleted. While Vernal continuously shoots at Weiss, she deflects them while creating surrounding Glyphs of ice and fire. It puts Vernal on edge, while trying to dodge them. This gives Weiss the space to try summoning, as she sticks her sword through the ground. However, Vernal maneuvers through her previous distractions and puts her blades to Myrtenaster like before.

Vernal: "Do you ever learn?"

As Vernal shoots her lasers, Weiss does a quick handstand on her sword's handle, and spin kicks across Vernal's face. Weiss then takes her sword from the ground, only for it to be shot up in the air. Vernal then skillfully boomerangs her weapon to catch the sword, and claim it as it comes back in her hold. She puts away her original blades and smirks, holding Myrtenaster before Weiss.

Vernal: "Hmph. Guess I get to keep this sword, after all."

Seeing her weapon out of her possession, Weiss, while hardly amused, just shrugs and holds her hands behind her back. Without giving its appearance away, Weiss creates a small Glyph, ready for summoning.

Weiss: "Unless you've put your own blood, sweat, tears and scars into making, as well as fighting with that weapon right there…" The summoning Glyph discretely settles to the ground behind Weiss' legs, where her small knight emerges, hiding and waiting. "...a bandit like you could never own what they think is theirs."

Ready to see what Vernal can and will do with a sword (Weiss' sword), Weiss takes on a combatant ballet pose. Vernal snickers, before running and thrusting at Weiss. As a response, Weiss pushes the edge of the sword aside, before spinning to Vernal's rear as she passes. Vernal stumbles and looks back at Weiss in a ballet posing movement. With her attention on her, Vernal remains unaware of the summoned knight slowly growing and waiting behind her.

Vernal then runs back up to Weiss, giving numerous slashes. Though conducted properly in a different style than Weiss', Weiss only twirls backwards in a danceful movement, avoiding her approach.

After one missed attack, Weiss spins in the air to kick Vernal in the face. With the advantage, Weiss mixes her ballet with elegant, yet strong hand chops, jabs, and aura induced hand palm hits. Eventually, the hand attacks add in kicks with Glyphs at the fingertips, palms, and feet.

On Weiss' last kick across the face, Vernal spins around and now faces the grown up knight, standing at 6 feet. After being amazed for a moment, she tries to attack the knight. However, the knight parries her first few attacks, before releasing a barrage of attacks. Its last attack swings Myrtenaster out of her hand, and up in the air.

With Myrtenaster in the air, Jaune appears in the air as well all of a sudden. In the midst of his battle, he takes the sword to help attack Cinder for a moment. He then throws it back toward Weiss at the side.

Vernal tries running to catch the sword, but meets the tip of the blade to the neck, as Weiss had already caught it. Before grabbing her own weapons, the knight takes on its more giant form, and holds its sword down, standing behind Vernal. She then chooses to hold her arms up and bend down to her knees, as Myrtenaster follows her throat.

Weiss: "This sword is mine!"

(Jaune VS Cinder)

As they approach each other, Jaune meets Cinder's sword with his shield. Trying to push against her additional angry strength, he manages to push her back and swings at her. Though it hits her abdomen, she ignores it, out of already feeling frustrated with his previous advancements.

As they fight, Jaune finds an issue in matching against Cinder. His own anger only did so much to give him additional strength, until he figures that she is almost as angry as him, as well as having the strength of a Maiden. At the time, he finds it hard to use her emotions to his benefit, when it is the very thing pushing him back from her harder and faster attacks. That is until he falls on one knee, and sees Weiss without her sword.

Weiss does the very thing Jaune found ridiculous on his behalf when he did it; dancing to fight. Not only that, but without a weapon, or even headphones, no less. Some of his comrades did utilize rhythmic moves to their benefit afterall, he figured.

Jaune even sees it in Qrow against Raven from afar. Despite the sorrow and struggle in his expression, Jaune can see a certain passion through his movements in blocking, twirling, and countering her attacks. It all seems inspiring.

With the motivational boost seen before him, Jaune remains still for a certain moment. The moment, right when Cinder swings down at him, only to miss. She looks over to see him smoothly slither his feet back on the floor, awaiting her next approach. Feeling like she were being taunted from his moves, she fiercely swings attacks at him from different angles around him. All he does is move, dodge, pose, and deflect her sword aside with his speed matched movement.

Jaune then backs up, waiting for Cinder's next approach. She quickly charges at him, meeting his diverting shield. With each attack she places, Jaune uses his shield to lure her attacks aside, giving less stress to his arms. He even ends up putting it in ratchet mode, helping him push back against her, before twirling to trip her with his sword. With her down for a moment, he looks up, and sees Myrtenaster now in the air.

The brief distraction gives Cinder the chance to summon a rise of fire from below Jaune. It gives him a certain elevation in the air as he sheaths his weapon and jumps up to avoid most of it.

Jaune grabs Myrtenaster and lands in front of Cinder, now standing up. With Weiss' sword, he gives numerous fast lunges all across her body. With one last attack, he grabs Crocea Mors by the handle, and draws it along with Myrtenaster in a double slash passed her. She almost falls to her knees. Before looking back at Jaune, she sees Myrtenaster shooting her way. She dodges it, only to be grazed at her left shoulder, before Weiss catches it and takes it back.

Cinder's eye catches fire, looking back at Jaune. He nods his head, looking past her from behind. She then dashes to him with her hand out wanting to grab his face. But he vanishes, in a residue of rose petals. She looks around the very area, confused until she quickly turns around and sees him a few feet away.

Jaune stares at Cinder, looking more ready than previously. But to her perception, he appears to have a red cape flowing from behind him. Her eyes narrow, questioning the new accessory from his rear side. Not until Jaune puts up his hood does the cape leave residues of vanishing rose petals at its edge and the source of the cape becomes obvious. Stepping out from behind Jaune, with her hood up as well, is a disturbed Ruby Rose.

(Qrow VS Raven)

At one point of his fight against Raven, Qrow gets knocked toward a wall, and falls to one knee. His support for Oscar against Hazel previously puts him in less of a position to fight. That, as well as how hard it is for him to fight his own sister, despite their long built up disagreements. Raven lands on her feet and sheaths her sword, looking down at Qrow.

Raven: "Is this the best you can do? Is this the dedication you have, wanting to protect the world?"

Qrow pays Raven little mind, catching his breath and mentality. He then stands up, looks at her disappointingly, and takes out his flask.

Qrow: "You know, it's never an easy day when twins have to fight those they once called brothers or sisters. That may sound hypocritical coming from me, but…" Qrow drinks his flask for a moment before it appears to be completely empty, except for one drop. He then aggressively throws it aside, putting Raven's disapproving expression to slightly on edge. "...I've already been living in Pain from losing family." He then looks over to Ruby, at Jaune's side (just like how he told him to protect her.) "What's one more loss when there's the next generation?"

Raven takes out her sword, and readies herself to fight again. But Qrow only remains still for a moment.

Qrow: "Now let's try this again. But this time, no holding back. If you really wanted me dead, then you'd stop messing around and use our old technique." At that, Qrow takes on a fighting stance, while his sword's mechanics start clicking. "The one that WE know, and the one you taught your old disciple years ago… the one who's outside."

Raven thinks on it for a moment, and then sheaths her sword, taking on a more bent down stance. Her sheath then starts clicking as well with her collection of blades. Both her and Qrow stare down at each other, a few feet apart.

Instantly, and simultaneously, Raven's red blade does a quickdraw before sheathing, against Harbinger's quickdraw to a scythe before turning back into a sword. They both smirk at each other from the thrill, blocking out everyone around them out of their attention. They do it again, yellow blade against scythe. Then green, cyan, blue, purple, and white against his brief reaping weapon.

For only a few seconds do the Branwen twins wait before doing the same cycle two more times. At their last strike, they both vanish, leaving feathers behind. From one corner of the building's ceiling, they appear in a sword lock before magically disappearing. Qrow's scythe against Raven's savored red odachi. Whether it be speed or magic, they both disappear and reappear, clashing blades, all over the building. Some red against multi-color slashes, some both red in long slashes. Not one of them damages another, except for leaving cracks to the building's insides.

By one of their reappearances, Qrow swings at Raven two times with slashes worth ten cuts each, before putting Harbinger in sword form. It knocks her back, standing under one of the building's side balconies. He loosens his fighting pose as he watches her tighten on her handle. She then looks up to see the balcony Misfortunately fall on her.

All Qrow does is spin his sword behind him. Not as a way of showing style, but less caringly to deflect a sword blade up in the air from shooting at him. From behind, like he had predicted, Raven had made a portal at his rear. Both for her safety, and to attack him with her sword blade.

Raven jumps out of the portal, drawing her sword at Qrow. He however does the splits to make her miss before shooting over to her. His shot shatters her previous blade falling back down, leaving shrapnel to hurt her. He then stands back up and walks to her on one knee.

Qrow: "(sarcasm) I'm sorry." He smirks knowing her to be more than alright. "I didn't want to insult you, so was that too complimentary for you?"

(Meanwhile, Ruby And Jaune VS Cinder)

Cinder narrows her eyes as she stares at two of her most despised enemies of tonight. Both Jaune and Ruby stare at her as well, but with shaded eyes under their hoods, giving little expression. With no words, knowing each other's intentions, Cinder summons two swords, keeping her left hand concealed. She then charges at them with a fiery burst of speed.

Before Cinder engages them, both Jaune and Ruby instantly switch positions. Though throwing Cinder slightly off guard, she attacks anyway. Her blades meet with their defenses of scythe and shield. She tries to kick one of them, until Jaune uses his other hand to jab Cinder back with his sword.

The attack leaves Cinder dragging across the ground as her feet are still planted. She looks up and meets Ruby who just cut at her shoulder. Both her and Cinder clash blades trying to attack the body. With her scythe, Ruby creates circular barrier like attacks all around her, but mostly directed toward Cinder. Seeing an opening, Cinder knocks her scythe aside, closing in to attack. Before she can hit Ruby, she vanishes, leaving rose petals behind.

Right at that instant, Jaune slashes up at Cinder's leg, giving her no time to process. Quickly, she changes her weapon over to a spear. Even with the advantage of range, Jaune dodges the attacks with different twirls from his feet, and twirls in the air. Right as he gets close enough, she sends a wave of fire in his direction. And just like before, he vanishes into rose petals.

Cinder: "What…?! What is this?!"

From the side, Cinder sees Ruby charging her way. She responds by shooting fire at Ruby before she disappears. She then looks to the other side, and sees Jaune charging at her. With little mentality, she just blocks, preparing for his attack. However, he disappears as well. This happens around Cinder numerous times, confusing her with Ruby and Jaune as they run and vanish quicker, leaving multiple after images.

Eventually, Cinder sees Jaune and Ruby circling around her in their faded multiplications. She tries shooting fire at them, but it extinguishes in their created wind. After seeing how they're producing wind around her, she no longer sees them, but sees more rose petals surround her. Enough that it blocks her sight outside of it. And now, she starts to become worried, seeing as she is being lifted up by this Rose Tornado.

The Rose Tornado becomes overwhelming and painful for Cinder. It becomes even more painful as she feels numerous slashes scratch all over her body. Both red light streaks from Crescent Rose and yellow light streaks from Crocea Mors harm her, knocking away her aura. As it does this, she finds herself lifted upside down. The tornado maneuvers and slams her down to the ground. It goes away, filling the whole building with rose petals before vanishing.

Cinder gets up, feeling an exhausting amount of pain. She looks up and sees, once again, Jaune charging at her. Angrily, she tries to produce another weapon, before something hits her back. Ruby's scythe both chops and pulls at her lower back, lifting her off the floor. On Jaune's end, he jumps, spins, and swings at Cinder's lower jaw. It sends her to the middle of the building on her knees. Rather than falling in her back, she finds the strength to flip and land on her feet.

Cinder: "Enough!" Before Ruby and Jaune could try to attack Cinder again, she releases a massive wave of fire all across the building. It knocks everybody to a wall, separating them from their opponents. Jaune ends up slamming up against the statue. "Everyone, on me!"

Everyone within Cinder's faction quickly get up and run to Cinder's side. They all surround Jaune as he puts his guard up.

Cinder: "I don't know who, or WHAT this kid is, but he's not normal! Every attack I lash out on him, he either evades it, or heals from it! He's strong… unlike anyone I've ever seen, before…"

Raven: "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Obviously, you're too proud of your own power to realize what you've been up against."

Cinder: "I don't want to hear it! No one should ever be stronger than a Maiden… Not stronger than me! You want to protect your tribe?! Do as I say!" Raven narrows her eyes at Cinder, then looks over to Vernal. She places her hand on Vernal's shoulder beside her. While apparently nervous, she looks up at Raven, who nods her head for a certain reassurance. "All at once, we're going to toast this kid."

Cinder holds her hand up with fire at her palm. The rest of her faction prepare for their projectiles as well. Jaune's comrades try to run up to Jaune for support from behind his present enemies. He however holds his hand up to stop them. As Cinder stares at Jaune, she villainously grins. But with his shaded eyes, he stands up straight, sheaths his weapon, and bends down, still holding the handle.

Cinder then looks at Jaune differently. Almost with unease. Both her and Raven with intrigued expressions of familiarity.

Jaune holds the handle with a mix of patience and strength within. His thoughts even go back to his talk with Qrow about training.

Qrow: _"By listening and looking at other things, other than what's already in front of you, you'll just deafen and blind yourself, unless you go by your own instincts… That's not to say you shouldn't rely on your comrades… Find the rhythm in yourself… recognize yourself."_

Jaune's enemies shoot their projectiles at him. From Dust to Dust rounds and Cinder's flames, they go toward him. He remains unfazed, still holding still as everything is slow in his mind.

Qrow: _"What you have is a gift, that not many people have… And what you offer is as good as what this team will do, and show them all wrong. Apply all that you can. From your friends, and even your enemies… If you can conduct both of your motivations in an alignment, you'll be much stronger, and you can accomplish more than you think…"_

Without imagining anyone as someone else this time, Jaune is for certain who his enemies are. With that knowledge, a force of power blows upward from him, taking off his hood and revealing is furious eyes. At that, Crocea Mors, glowing in its great form, draws at the projectiles. The attack sends them directly back to his enemies, but each in a bigger, brighter, yellowish-white glow. Upon impact, they explode.

The explosion leaves a bright light the blinds everyone of the outcome. Jaune and his comrades look at where their enemies should be, between them. The light fades, and they all see their enemies unconscious. For a small moment, everyone is silent before Ruby speaks up.

Ruby: "Did… we win?"

Ren: "None of them seem to be moving. I… I think we did."

Jaune with his guard loosened walks up to his comrades. He looks down at his enemies lying down.

Ruby: "Jaune… That was amazing!"

Nora: "Nice work! That was SWEET, Captain Muscles! Haha!"

Nora pats Jaune on the back for approval. Seeing her, most of everyone smiles, believing to have won the battle. It even puts a slight smile to Jaune's face, while looking down at his sustained opponents. Most of them. It only lasts until Ozpin speaks.

Ozpin: "Hold on. Some of them are missing."

Everybody else then looks to see who all is missing.

Yang: "Where's mom?"

Weiss: "And Vernal?"

From behind Yang and Qrow, a red light appears. Everybody looks at the light to see Raven's portal. Coming out of it is Vernal and Raven herself. They all look at her with their guard back up, while she looks down at Jaune.

Raven: "I see you've taken my word to heart, Jaune. You made yourself recognize who your enemies were, weakened them, and gave them the final blow. I expected nothing less of the Arc name… Granted, you've missed a couple. That being Vernal and I. We weren't going to challenge you, as we anticipated the results that we all see here… However, that doesn't make us any less of someone against your objective. But it doesn't have to be this way. So if you kindly hand over that watch, we can end this night, peacefully. Otherwise…"

Raven and Vernal place their hands on their weapons, indicating their intentions. Before anything can start, from one side of the walls, Lionheart strides up and stands beside Jaune.

Lionheart: "Alright, that's enough, Ms. Branwen. If you truly have as much faith as you do in the boy, then you have no further business here. Cinder's been dealt with, and we can take care of the White Fang outside. You need no further part in this."

Raven: "Hm… Look who finally grew himself a spine. And after our little meeting in your office… Actually, whether you believe it or not, I do have a part in this still. It's obvious that none of them are dead, so it won't be forever till they wake back up. And even if so, Salem's got plenty more allies on her leash. That includes her Freaks of Nature. So long as she's around, my tribe and I will never be free."

Lionheart: "If so, then why have so much hope for him? Don't you believe that he can beat Salem? With his power?!"

Raven: "I do… But not right now. That's why I'm taking the Relic… for myself."

Everybody tenses up at how Raven wants one of their main objectives. Jaune however loosens his guard, but for the sake of assertiveness.

Jaune: "Look, Raven, you seem like a wise, noble woman with priorities. You do what benefits you and those you call family. I get that. And I appreciate how you both believe in me and my… heritage. But I have other people who I call family too. And we don't just care for ourselves. We care for the world and what happens to it as well. And I'm going to save it with them." Jaune looks over to his friends, whom he calls family, and warms their hearts. He then looks back over to Raven, reassuring his guard. "So no. No one is getting the watch. Not by me."

Raven: "How courageous, all of you… I'll have you know, I'm much less arrogant than Cinder is, and I can be much more of a threat than even Adam. I am the one who trained him, after all…" From Raven and Vernal, everybody feels an uncertain chill as Raven takes on the same familiar bent stance. "...as for Cinder, I can show you… what ALL she did wrong with her abilities."

Jaune: "I don't doubt it."

As Jaune takes on a stance with his sword and shield, everybody opens a path for the two to duel.

Raven: "I pray that your family will forgive me."

Both Jaune and Raven dash up to one another. As they approach, her sword draws, and his sword swings. Both of their swords come close to touch. But before they do, their swords get pushed back, from what they hear to be a gunshot from afar.

Rather than a bullet, Jaune and Raven can see it is something of a long blue spinning blur. It ricochets and spins back to its source, toward the front door. Everybody looks back to see the blur pass through the door to a tall shadowy figure. It makes a cling sound, as if a sword were to be sheathed. Stepping from in front of the tall shadowy figure is a shorter shadowy figure, stepping into the light.

Catherine: "Don't worry, Raven. We could never forgive what you were going to do."

Catherine stands at the front door, holding a gym bag, announcing herself to everyone. Most of them are uncertain of who she is. Team RNJR of course know of her, and her reasoning for arrival.

Ruby: "*gasp* Catherine!"

Ren: "Hello, Catherine."

Jaune: "Hehe. Hey, sis. I hoped you be here sooner, but it looks like your right on time?"

Weiss And Yang: "Sis?!"

Nora: "That's right! The youngest sister of the seven, yet elder to Jaune, Catherine "Catty" Arc!"

Catherine: "Thank you for the introduction, Nora, oh Goddess of Thunder! Hahaha. Hi Ruby, hi Ren. Sorry we're late, bro. With Shion devastated, local communication hasn't exactly been in our favor. (sarcasm) But who would do such a thing to a place?"

Most of the heroes turn their attention toward Raven and Vernal. Vernal gradually gets more nervous, while Raven holds her composure. Jaune holds his composure as well, even while remembering that he lost a special place to him and his family.

Jaune: "I get it. That's okay. We found that out ourselves when we past it… But in any case, it's good that you made--. Wait, you said 'we'. Who did you…? Who's that behind you?"

Referring to the tall shadowy figure, Catherine steps aside. The figure starts walking in, revealing himself in the light as a Huntsman. Jaune and some of the people shockingly recognize him, while the rest can only have a familiar sense of his identity.

?????: "Ah, yes. One of our favor vacation spots; Shion. It's a shame what the Grimm did to that town and its people that we buried…" Just then, Raven loses her composure, widening her eyes. She steps away from Jaune, at a loss for words and losing his own composure. "But not as great a shame as those who came first, causing that negativity."

As far as what is seen outside of his armor, the Huntsman's attire consists of a long blue hooded trench coat with red insides. His pants are dark, as well as his tall medieval renaissance boots. At his waist is a utility belt over a red sash. Above his chest plate is a popped up white collar under a reddish-orange tie. The rest of his body is cladded with armor and a sheathed sword and shield on his back, all in silverish-white with gold accents.

This form of attire surprises one of them, considering their last encounter in Atlas.

Weiss: "Jacob! You came!"

It does not surprise Raven, as she recognizes him regardless.

Raven: "G-General Jacques David Arc!"

By the last name, giving most of the confirmation, almost everybody looks to Jaune. While surprised by his presence, Jaune unintentionally announces who he really is.

Jaune: "...Dad?!"

Closer, Jacob walks past everybody who stare at him. He pays them little mind as he looks forward to Jaune. He even steps over Jaune's enemies lying down, making Jacob grin even wider. Before given the chance to speak to Jaune, Raven approaches him.

Raven: "Jacques Arc. I had no idea you'd be here. What brings you to--?"

Just then, Jacob places his hand on Raven's shoulder, making her silent. She feels something striking at her aura, giving an expression that puts everyone on alert. He looks over to her, seeing a bit of fear in her eyes.

Jacob: "...The infamous sister of the Bran-Twins; Raven… I'm going to make this quick, because I came here only for my son. I'll even look past how you lead Shion in the way it is. And I only owe half a debt to you for taking in Adam, in spite of what you helped him become. So listen; if you ever so much as try to hurt my family again, I will make your fear of Salem much more minor to the fear you have of me… You might know of my aura, and how my semblance can be out of your favor, but take THIS to heart: you might not know this yet, but a mother's love for her child is a danger to those that interfere with their lives. So my daughters and I wouldn't be the only ones you wouldn't want to face. For our one and only boy, I can only go so easy on someone before I let my wife, and her gift, clean up what's left. Understand?"

Raven: "Y-Yes."

Jacob: "Good." Jacob removes his hand from Raven, making her fall to one knee, and walks up to Jaune. He looks down at him and smiles. "Hello, son. It's so good to see you again." He bends down to hug Jaune. Jaune hugs back, but with much confusion in his expression. "It's been almost a year, but, it felt much longer to me since you left. You look healthy. How are you?"

Jaune: "I'm… fine dad, but…" Jaune looks over to Catherine, who appears right behind Jacob, disregarding him. "Catherine… what is this? Why did you bring dad here? All I asked was for you to bring--."

Catherine: "It's okay, Jaune. Dad's here for a reason. He knew that Haven was going to be in trouble."

Jacob: "That's right. And I knew I could fix it, as well as help you. It seems like you already did half the job in here, but the White Fang Gang is more than likely waiting to rain hell on Haven. So I came all this way…" Jacob reaches over to his left hip, pulling out something. Something in a familiar white and blue color. "... just to give you this."

From his presentation, Jaune stares at what his father Jacob pulls from his belt. Jaune's mind nearly loses mentality, seeing what was once interpreted as a dream, but in actuality, is a reality. His mind even flashes to the dream of what is held out to him. A white rifle and sword handle, sheathing into a blue bladed chokuto set.

Jaune: "...Where did you get this?!"

The smile from Jacob lowers, showing his sorrow and concern for Jaune and his reaction.

Jacob: "...You've seen this weapon before, haven't you? But you don't exactly know how, or when, right?" Jaune looks up to Jacob. He feels that he understands the unclear hardship of his memories, and what they left now. "...Son, this is Flourish and Fair…"

Jaune: "...Flourish and… and Fair? ...But, this looks just like--… but only white and blue. I've only dreamt about this… I never would've thought… How is this possible?"

Jacob: "This was your first weapon, before Crocea Mors. You made it yourself."

Jaune: "Wha--?! I… I did?! But… But I don't even know how to use a gun, really!"

Jacob: "Well, you're gonna have to either learn, or remember on the job. Here."

Jacob holds the weapon set closer to Jaune. He does not take it, but he does lift his right arm up. He looks all over the attachments he built in his bracer. From his dreams, to his blueprints, and the modifications he put in, it all makes sense to him. It puts a smile to both Weiss and Jacob, as they see he had a certain recollection to it after all. Without really knowing it, Jaune was preparing for a second weapon set to wield for combat.

But right as Jaune tries to take it, his past/dream comes to thought.

Pyrrha: _"Do you believe in Destiny?"_

Jaune can only now clench his fist in front of his weapon, holding back tears. Everybody, including Jacob, lose their smiles.

Jacob: "...Jaune?"

Jaune: "...Why, dad? Why are you here, really? If you really wanted to help me now, to help the world, then why hide so much from me? Why would you keep me from becoming what I was…? ...Who I am…?! What I wanted to be…?!"

Jacob: "...Son…"

Jaune: "Was it to protect me? Was it, really?! Or maybe your career? Your finances? Huh?! Which is it?!"

Catherine: "Jaune, stop!"

Jaune ignores Catherine as tears come from his eyes.

Jaune: "You saw what I could do! I was great, wasn't I?! And you see what I can do now, without all of what I was, right behind you on the floor! Everybody saw! Isn't that what you want?! Don't we want the same thing?! To stop the bad guys, save the day, and hope we don't make more enemies?! Well now we have more, right outside, because of you! So why hide all of it, huh?! Tell me!"

Jacob says no words, while his shame says a lot of things. Most of everybody feel sorrow as well as awkward from Jaune's outburst toward his father. The echoed silence hangs, as well as Jacob's head, before lifting.

Jacob: "...Son, listen to me carefully. What I did was wrong, unforgivable, and you have every right to be disappointed in me. I will answer all of your questions, and set things right for you and our family. I give you my word! But right now, there is a greater threat outside that will prevent anyone within this Kingdom any second chances. And the only way for you to fulfill yours is to take back what's yours."

Once again, Jacob presents Flourish and Fair. This time, he gets on one knee, holding it above his head with two hands. Seeing the sincerity in his father's words and position, Jaune begins to calm down. It even reminds him of the bigger issue with him and his comrades. With minor hesitation this time, he reaches for the weapon.

With Jaune's hand only an inch from the weapon, his mind puts everything in slow motion as he feels something. He sees all around him something unusual. That being fire breaking through the walls and spreading. Disregarding the weapons once again, Jaune immediately crouches down with one hand on the floor, knowing what is about to happen; the building is about to blow up, completely.

(5 Minutes Later…)

Darkness is all that can be seen. Darkness, among smoke, fire and dust. Haven Academy's main building lies destroyed from a massive explosion. But rising from the building's pieces are some of our heroes.

First to arrive is Ruby, helping out her original team of Weiss and Yang, to their feet. They dig and push aside the debris while shouting to check for others, hoping they survived.

Yang: "Are you guys okay?!"

Weiss: "Yeah, I'm okay! We need to find the others!"

Ruby: "You guys, say something!"

From under the debris they throw aside, Ruby finds one person, holding Oscar while already trying to free themselves.

Ruby and Yang: "Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow: "*cough* Here, take Oscar!"

Ruby takes Oscar by the hand, and notices something unusual; both of their hands are glowing. After pulling Oscar out, Yang pulls Qrow up, and notices the same thing. All of his body is glowing as well. She then finds over her own body that she, as well as the others, are covered in yellowish-white aura.

Weiss: "It's coming from Jaune! Where is he?!"

Ruby: "Come on! Let's keep digging! We'll find him and everyone else!"

From behind those who already arrived to the surface, Ren emerges, picking Nora out the rest of the way. Now out of complete darkness, they step into the dusty darkness, finding a recognizable light of aura produce from themselves as well.

Ren: "Jaune! Jaune, where are you?!"

Nora: "He saved us, but where is he?"

Ruby: "Guys, over here! I think we found them!"

Pushing aside the debris, everybody present find a blonde head digging themself out. The blonde head climbs their way out with one arm. That being Catherine, holding Professor Lionheart, as they glow of aura. She tosses him aside, allowing himself to stand back up.

Catherine: "You all okay?!"

Ruby: "Yeah, we're fine! Where is Jaune?!"

Catherine: "He's alright. Daddy's got him."

Catherine points behind her to one of the collections of debris. From it, a big wave pushes off, clearing up some space. The source of it is Jacob Arc, slightly crouching down with his arms out, covering who is below him. That being the source of protective aura, projecting to everyone with his hand on the ground…

Ruby: "Jaune!"

Everybody gathers around Jaune at the center of the once-was-building. The aura he transfers to everyone from the ground goes away as he stands. After seeing the explosion coming, he looks to his friends covered in dirt.

Jaune: "Is everyone alright?! Is anyone hurt?!"

Jacob: "They're all fine, thanks to you son."

Jaune: "*exhale* Okay… Okay, good. Thanks dad."

Jacob nods his head, being more than grateful to protect his son.

After our heroes make confirmations of their health being adequate, they focus on the cause of its threat. The whole building had blown up from an unknown source of explosives. The only thing they find to still be intact is the statue behind them that leads to the Vault. To be the most distraught from this is Professor Lionheart, still on his knees.

Lionheart: "My school…! But why…?! Why now?!"

Qrow: "Why 'now'?!" Qrow strides up to Lionheart with furious eyes. He grabs Lionheart by the collar and brings him up more. "Start talking, Leo! You knew the school was gonna blow, didn't you?! What happened here?! Did you know, but just didn't tell us?!"

Lionheart: "*gag* This… wasn't part of the plan! The plan was to give them the Relic before demolition. They didn't say they'd use bombs. At least not until we left. If I knew this would happen, I would've told everyone sooner. I swear!"

Qrow narrows his eyes, hardly certain on what to say next. But looking past Lionheart, he sees Raven and Vernal from afar, looking around. Their heads turn all around their directions, almost ready to fight something beyond the smoke. Qrow then drops Lionheart, now striding up to them.

Qrow: "Hey Raven!" Raven pays him little mind as she looks to be on edge. He then chooses to speak calmer, becoming worried by her more serious expression. "...Raven, what is it?"

Raven: "...They're out their… And so is he, but he's… different!"

Qrow: "...Do you mean…?!"

Before he can get his thoughts together, Qrow hears a growl. He then takes out his sword, backing up to his group again. Soon after, everybody hears numerous growls. And gradually, they start to see a collection of red eyes that Raven saw, only getting closer.

Everybody holds their weapons out, believing to be surrounded by Grimm. Their dark bodies themselves make out to hardly be transparent while so far and in the smoke and dust. To give support, Jacob reaches for the handle in his back. By doing so, he releases a wave that pushes the smoke and dust clearly away. Thus, it shows what they were not prepared for.

All of Haven Academy, not just the main building, but the entire Academy in rubble. Bits of fire emit from the previous explosion, which was a greater collection beyond the main building. And standing on top, as well as hovering over everything are Grimm, nearly a mile away.

Jaune: "How is this happening…? How could all this happen while we were inside? Is this all from just the White Fang?"

Jaune looks all over to the Grimm, as well toward his team, doing the same thing. They even see bodies lying down, unaware of when or why they arrived at such a time. Looking closer, they all appear to be Faunus, armed with weapons, but dressed in civilian attire.

Ruby: "W-Who are these people? When did they…?! What is going on?!"

Everybody hold battle stances as the Grimm close them in to the center. They walk over the still bodies, facing our heroes. It appalls them, taking a battle stance for another fight. But only one person ceases their stance, looking over to the front. That person is Yang.

Jaune sees Yang, looking forward with a face of trauma. Her left arm shakes, with her right trying to make it stop. Jaune looks over to where her eyes remain on.

And then, Jaune nearly goes into a state of fear, mixed with anger.

(Before The Fall Of Haven Academy Springs, White Fang Headquarters…)

??????: "Adam. I'm not going to repeat myself so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy."

On one knee, Adam Taurus meets with the current High Leader of the White Fang at her throne. Since his last encounter with Jaune, he has changed attires in a more tactical militant style, and underwent a less dark and less red complexion. Its purpose is yet to be known, as to go against his more tribal wear. But because of his actions in Beacon Academy, the High Leader had expressed herself to be less than pleased with any reasonings he may have.

Adam: "High Leader Khan, I beg your forgiveness… both for using my words with little care, and for my actions that night at Beacon without your concession. I understand that we've lost many soldiers due to my actions. Their sacrifices were not necessary. _Only partially, for now…_ But if you will allow me to rephrase--."

Sienna: "Save it! The assault you left on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be grateful your punishment wasn't more severe. It's clearly helped you to realize how our fallen comrades didn't deserve to die the way they did."

Adam: _"Victories come in portions. They all come together to form one greater prize, eventually."_

Sienna: "The last thing I would hope to see from you, Adam, is to fall short of what you brought to our forces. The Branwen tribe was only a stepping stone for you to take what you needed, and share it on to those that look up to you. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible."

Adam: _"Not yet…_ I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader."

Sienna: "And what example might that be?"

Adam: "Strength. Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now. _And they will see much greater strength in time."_

Continuously, Sienna lectures Adam on her goals for the White Fang and society, and the disadvantages his actions brought to their group. From the CCT disconnection, to becoming a greater target for other communities, and justifying humanity's campaign against them. All speaking against his follow-up of strength. Strength that he was promised more of from Salem, along with her faction of mostly human.

Sienna: "These are not examples of strength, Adam. They are examples of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness!"

Adam: "Permission to speak, High Leader?" Even while agitated, Sienna gestures for Adam to speak. "If you want to know more about the humans, then why not talk to one of them yourself?" Adam stands up while still looking at Sienna, before turning his head to the door far back. "Again, forgiveness for what I'm about to do. Hazel!"

The door opens, and walking through is a human for Sienna to talk to; Hazel Rainart.

Hazel: "Took you long enough."

Sienna: "What is this?"

Immediately, Sienna stands up from her throne. It causes her guards from behind to hold their spears out, as well as seeing a human walk up beside Adam.

Hazel: "Apologies. I don't aim to cause any trouble."

Adam: "Which is why it 'took me long enough' to introduce you. _If I hadn't tried to ease it to her even a little, you'd have been compromised."_

Sienna: "You've brought a human to this location?"

Adam: "I have. This was the only way I could convince you. Hazel is one of the few respectable humans I've come across. You should hear what he has to say."

Sienna: "This is grounds for execution! For the both of you!"

Hazel: "Ma'am… please. Nobody needs to die today." Hazel takes a knee to reassure his subtlety. "I'm just asking for a moment of your time."

Sienna: "The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving alive."

Hazel: "I'll take those chances, if you don't mind."

Adam: _"It's not like he has a choice, given Salem's ultimatum."_

Giving Hazel her attention, Sienna sits back down. Her guards stand straight back up with their spears up. Hazel then takes his chance and stands back up.

Hazel: "You don't like me. You have no reason to like me. But you don't have to like me to get the results you want. My master's goal is to make sure that this world is given what it deserves. Both human and faunus. Working with Adam here, I've been able to do just that. The faunus are a community that has every right to be treated like any human would treat their own."

Sienna: "I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it IS that I want. I want what all faunus want." Sienna expresses her doubt toward Hazel's claims. That being that she states how she wants humanity to fear and respect the faunus. "I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win! ...I've already stooped deep enough to a dark place just to get us where we are, Adam. Perhaps it's time you two stepped out."

Adam: _"Oh, but I haven't gone deep enough, just yet._ Forgive me, High Leader, but I believe… that's where you're wrong." Sienna looks at Adam questionably while Hazel only takes a deep breath. Slowly, Adam walks up the steps toward Sienna. "We CAN win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, _MY master,_ but because the Faunus are the dominant species of this planet. We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should understand the Faunus. _And they'll understand us by serving us."_

It takes Sienna a while to speak, for she thinks on Adam and Hazel's words.

Sienna: "I will admit, Adam, your words are rather intriguing. Both yours and Hazel's here. But I think I've allowed you to stall long enough for your punishment, and I've already lost my patience. I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away." Sienna gives an order to her guards, who make no advancement from her words. "I said, take them away!"

Adam: "And 'I' will admit, Sienna, you were right about my popularity. My followers in Vale see me as the High Leader. And many here in Mistral feel the same."

Hearing the conversation, more White Fang guards step out of the door and from a corner with their spears and guns out. Sienna stands back up, surprised at how they're pointed toward her. Hazel only continues to be still, clenching his fists, and taking another deep breath. Even the guards beside her point their weapons toward her.

Sienna: "If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you…" With Sienna's head turned, Adam reaches for his sword handle at his hip. "...you're wrong!"

As she turns, Sienna crosses her arms. Her feline pupils become slit, and she grows out her nails into claws.

The guards with guns shoot at her while the ones with spears lunge at her. Before they reach Sienna, she swings her arms out, cutting and deflecting the rounds toward the guards near her. They fall in pain right at her feet.

Staring at Adam, Sienna gives a tiger's roar, and dashes to him. With her aura filled claws, she pounces at him. At the last second, he unsheathes his blade halfway, locking to her claws. As her pupil slit eyes stare into his mask slit eyes, his red complexion glows, and his grey complexion becomes darker.

Adam: "I know." Adam then draws his sword out, pushing Sienna back. "And that's why…" He sheaths his weapon back and Sienna assembles her fighting stance back. "...I will not fight you."

Unexpectedly for Sienna, Adam tosses Wilt and Blush aside to the floor. It even causes her guard to loosen slightly, in confusion. Hazel then gives one more breath of complete relief this time.

Adam: "To have you as a martyr now, and by a traitorous cause, will do no good for the White Fang… (emotional) or for me. _And I actually mean that."_ Sienna lets up on her stance, now intrigued at Adam. Just then, the guards that had gotten shot stand back up. "Please, excuse your guards, for they merely acted on instinct. And though they do see me as Leader…" He snaps his fingers, and they bend on one knee, placing their weapons to the side. "...you are still the true High Leader. I only allowed this so that I may have liberty to show you our resources. Courtesy of Salem!"

Just then, Hazel this time snaps his fingers. From the door, 21 guards walk in. 10 lined up in columns of two, carrying cases, and one down the middle beside Hazel.

The guard beside Hazel sets down a certain device to the ground. They press one button, and a blue hologram appears. It reveals both Corsac and Fennec Albain.

Corsac: "Greetings, High Leader Khan."

Fennec: "As you can see, we have established our own CCT System. Compliments to one of this master's disciples, Dr. Watts."

Corsac: "It is exclusive to the White Fang and only the White Fang, as no one will know of our communications."

Sienna: "...Is this a one-way communication?"

Fennec: "No, High Leader. I am receiving you quite clearly. And I assume you've been able to receive all that we've acknowledged. Should we progress, this in turn could give our Faunus community a proper advantage in excelling within society."

Corsac: "With this said, are their any further words you wish to express, High Leader?"

Sienna: "...No. That will be all."

Fennec: "Good day to you, then."

The transmission ends, and Adam brings Sienna's attention back to him.

Adam: "And before his passing at Beacon, another one of her followers, Roman Torchwick, had given us an abundance of supply." The guards with cases bend down to one knee, opening the cases. One column holds a collection of dust crystals and powder, while the other holds stacks of lien. Sienna's eyes widen, putting her slit pupils back to round pupils and her claws to nails. "This is not even half of what we're given. Even more lie outside, tenfold. This is due by the hands of a girl with extraordinary talents of deception (Emerald) and her partner in mutilation (Mercury). We've already collected enough to give onto our fellow Faunus, struggling for survival."

Hazel: "This is how our master allows us to give to the people. We take from the greedy and selfish, and give to the hungry and mistreated."

A small silence falls as Sienna looks at what all was displayed, trying to process. No longer expressing irritation, only uncertainty.

Adam: "High Leader Khan, I ask of you once more. Please, allow us to take what is rightfully ours. Let our forces be lead into Haven, decimate those who stand against our cause, and show the humans that we are to be feared and respected. If not, then not only will what we have now cease to grow, but it will all be lost."

Sienna's head looks down for a moment, before she does something that puts a smile to Adam's face.

Sienna: "...Hehehehehehehehe. Hehehahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaa! Hahahahehe! *sigh* Hahaha… Oh, Adam." Sienna places her hands on Adam's cheeks, motherly-like. "My Adam… look at you, all grown-up. I always knew there would be a day where you would cross me. And not only have you turned my men against me (just by your own reputation), and gained more power than I have myself, but you give it all right back to me?! Hahaha! If that weren't humiliation for a Leader myself, I don't know what is!"

On the floor, Sienna picks up Wilt and Blush. She proudly holds it up in front of Adam.

Sienna: "Alright, Adam. My soldiers are yours to command as you will. These resources are rather… reassuring. We seem to have more than enough power to show recognition, as well as defend against humanity. If we play our cards right, we can guide the Faunus community to finally evolve within society. It's about time that our people be the ones that take charge, now that a war would be in our favor. This in turn postpones your punishment until I see fit that it reimburses. *chuckle* (loud) From this day forth, let all those that witness today, that I hereby promote Adam Taurus as High Leader of the White Fang, until further notice! He will lead our people into Prosperous Triumph! For his actions will reflect upon me!"

Adam Taurus: _"Perfect!"_

Adam takes hold of his weapon. Sienna however keeps her grasp on it before he can fully take it.

Sienna: "...Now Adam, listen carefully: I want you to command our troops, and ONLY you. If and when we lose some of our troops, it will fall to your responsibility. Not to these humans. And especially not Salem. I don't want to believe her to be unbeatable, but I don't want to give the effort of proving so, just as much. You've tampered with her enough, so when this is done, you get out of it as soon as you can. Do you understand?"

Adam: "...Yes."

Sienna let's go of Wilt and Blush, giving it fully to Adam.

Sienna: "*sigh* I can only pray for peace and equality while having such aggressions." Sienna places her hand up to her temple from stress. "How ironic…"

Adam: "You should rest, Sienna. I think you've had enough of my behavior today. *chuckle*"

Sienna: "*chuckle* Indeed, I have." Sienna excuses herself before hugging Adam and walking to a different room. "Make yourself at home, High Leader."

As Sienna leaves, Adam dismisses the guards. He then faces Hazel at the bottom of the steps, letting them be alone.

Hazel: "Thank you, for handling that well. I didn't know you and Sienna Khan were so close."

Adam: "Sienna and I have a history together, so I know how to ease in favors to her without too much to escalate. Not many humans have stepped foot into this territory and lived. But I thank you for bearing witness to my promotion, even while White Fang business."

Hazel: "It's our business when it comes to our master."

Adam: "Our master was concerned with Sienna's willingness to cooperate. Now she doesn't have to be."

Hazel: "I'm just glad nobody had to die today."

Hazel turns to walk out of the door. By taking Sienna's word, Adam sits down on the throne, while holding Wilt and Blush. He smiles, now having the power of the White Fang.

Adam: "No… not today."

(A Few Days Later…)

Adam: "We will not allow them to ruin this!" From Mistral, Adam speaks to Corsac and Fennec in Menagerie, via their established hologram communication. "The Belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief! _And the Arcs… they gave me everything, then nothing, and now despair…_ We can't afford for them to do the same onto our people…" For a moment of agitation, Adam places his hand to his head. "You've done well in finding the deserter. Bring her and her family to me alive. And brothers… understand that although silencing the Belladonna's may be aligned with my own quarrels with them, that is not the true matter at hand. It pains me to disturb the peace of our brethren of Menagerie, but if we do not sustain those they look up to, that is what's at risk. I can imagine that their leaders are thinking the same thing, only to try and persuade the people to fight against us. But once the Belladonna's are out of the picture, you two will grow closer to being those they will follow. Only, be discrete, and stay in the shadows during your task. Is that understood?"

Corsac: "Yes, High Leader Taurus."

Fennec: "We will be 'thorough', when dealing with Ms. Blake and her parents. You have our word."

Adam: "...We'll see." Adam ends the call and turns away to his desk for planning. "*sigh* The Albains… _I don't know what it is, but something about them, or rather, something that they do doesn't sit right with me. It might be something small, but one small thing could jeopardize our attack. But what is it? Could they be planning to kill the chieftain themselves? They've proven their loyalty to our cause… making themselves persuasive towards Ghira, staying secluded, finding recruits, but--..._ That's it! Our recruits… One of our members!" Quickly, he looks through his file cabinet and pulls out three files. _"One of them… Who was it?"_ He looks through two of the three files, but with disappointment. _"Yuma, Trifa, both scored low on their tryouts… Incompetence... They seem to be putting my set list of requirements for members aside, as if they want to start their own revolutionary order. I won't allow that! ...But there was something else... Someone else, who was good, that they requested… It's..."_ The last file shows to be someone that astounds Adam. But not just for their high score in tryouts, as well as their experiences. "...Ilia Amitola…!" Being aware of Ilia Amitola, his question is answered. Through the Albain brothers, his suspicions lie mostly with her. "Lieutenant!"

From a shadowed corner, Adam's Lieutenant from Vale steps into the light. From his last mission, apparent scars show on places other than his tribal tattoos.

Lieutenant: "Yes, High Leader Taurus?"

Adam: "You swore on your life that you'd help me get the deserter, right?"

Lieutenant: "Yes, sir!"

Adam: "Then get our troops ready. We're moving ahead of schedule." The Lieutenant nods and tries to leave before Adam calls for him again. "Hey!" The White Fang Lieutenant stops and looks back. "When you're done, come back, and study this file. I have a special assignment for you when we arrive to Haven Academy."

(A Few Weeks Later, Ramen Shop…)

At a Ramen Shop, the owner had just finished carving a bowl. For him, the day seems to be dying down while only sunset. With no one coming in, he continues to carve another dish out of wood.

Then the door opens, and walks in three people. They walk in and sit at the counter, awaiting for the owner's attention. He looks at them, and notes their fully clothed attires and accessories of either a hood, scarf, or gloves.

Owner: "Uh… Good evening. I… didn't think it'd be cold outside." The Owner turns around and grabs a few bowls to serve. With his back turned, the people who had walked in remove their accessories before the Owner turns around. "So, regular? Or the speci--?" He looks at them, and sees that with their accessories removed, they are Faunus. "What is this? Didn't you read the sign outside; No Faun--?!"

Interrupting the Owner, something swings over his head, and falls to the counter. He looks down and sees his own sign, reading "No Faunus", disintegrate into rose petals. At the door, he sees the source of who flicked it over close the door behind him.

Adam: "Yes… we read your sign." Adam slowly walks further into the building, and the other Faunus stand up. "But we don't really agree with it." He ends up behind the counter, and the other Faunus' remove their clothing, over their White Fang uniforms being revealed. "It's no wonder why your pal, Shiro Wan, hardly bothered coming here to pay his debt. He probably didn't want to be around much… 'negativity', in FEAR of some 'Grimm-Faced MONSTERS' causing a riot."

The Owner, while scared, swings his knife at Adam, only for it to meet his right forearm. It only makes a cling sound, leaving no scratches before Adam holds him up in the air by the neck.

Adam: "Now, these customers came in here to be served, but you've offended them. Apologize!"

The Owner looks down at the other White Fang members, who give little expressions with their masked faces.

Owner: "*gag* I-I'm sorry--!"

At his last breath, a snap is heard and felt by Adam's hand. He drops him to the ground, motionless, and closes his blank eyes.

Adam: "Apology accepted, for this is the only way humans can atone." Adam turns around and walks out the door. After a few seconds, his White Fang troops leave and follow, before the whole building catches fire. "Now everyone else will be sorry."

Just then, Adam gets a call from his scroll. He answers it while leaving the town.

Hazel: "Adam."

Adam: "What is it?"

Hazel: "There's been a major change of plans. Cinder and her group are showing up to Haven, but they're about to have a few unexpected guests."

Adam: "...What do you mean? Who?"

Hazel: "They're using Lionheart. He invited Qrow, along with a few young Huntsmen."

Adam: _"Arc…"_ Adam looks away, trying to ponder on certain inconveniences, and inconveniences to come. But almost instantly, he has (or rather already had) a resolution. "I see… That won't be a problem."

Hazel: "How so?"

Adam: "I've already informed Salem that we're moving ahead of schedule. Something else had came up that I felt would get in our way, so I have my forces already advancing. I'm not sure what Ms. Fall Maiden thinks she's doing with this spontaneity, but she's not going to slow up our plans."

Hazel: "Good. And what about Qrow's older Huntsmen for his raid? Tyrian has already dealt with the Faunus half, (ashamed) with little hesitation, no less. How bout you?"

Adam: "They've been dealt with, as well as their traces. And if you will, give Tyrian my regards for keeping Faunus blood shed by Faunus hands, only. None will be on your hands today, Hazel."

Hazel: "*sigh* Thank you."

Adam: "No, thank YOU. It'll be easier to gather the Grimm, now with their corpses spread out."

Hazel: "...What?!"

Adam: "All across Mistral, leading up to the school."

Hazel: "When were you planning on telling me about that?! How do you even know if they'll follow the trail?"

Adam: "Trust me…" Adam adjusts his mask and smirks as him and his followers leave town in a bullhead. "...They'll be lead, thoroughly. Salem entrusted me with this task, specifically. Last time, there were too many Grimm during our attack. But this time, I've made sure that we have just enough." The bullhead lifts up with Adam at the open door's edge. The height shows a better view of Mistral and Haven Academy. "I'm at the other side of the school. Wherever I am, the Grimm migrate from."

Hazel: "...Right. All for a better cause…"

Adam: "Exactly. It'll all be over soon, Hazel. Just try to enjoy the show. See you at Haven."

Adam ends their conversation, and the bullhead flies forward. Its course is towards Haven Academy.

(Early Evening, Haven Academy…)

Adam: "Once the charges are set and concealed, move back to perimeter watch." By moving ahead of schedule, the White Fang have already started setting up bombs around the school before our heroes' arrival. Both Corsac and Fennec's lack of transmission to Adam indicated their failure to capture the Belladonnas. And Cinder's spontaneous change of plans lead him to press to be prepared for the Academy's destruction, no matter what. "Tonight, Haven Falls!"

After a few hours, the White Fang had finished preparing the detonators. Just as they were told, they leave the immediate area, going to Haven Academy's perimeters, and leaving Adam behind. Not too long after, he gets a call on his radio to inform of what looks to be young Huntsmen and Huntresses entering school grounds. At a high rooftop, he gives the order to allow them in, and watches as our heroes enter. His main attention lies on Jaune…

Adam: _"Arc… I'll be ready for you this time. And nothing will stop me."_ Adam then looks at the one whom he mutilated; Yang Xiao Long. _"The Branwen Daughter… You've got your uncle with you this time… and a new upgrade, I see."_ The last one to grab his attention is Ruby… _"Rose… You probably don't have a clue… We'll see if you hold up to your leadership trait."_

Many more moments have passed as Adam waits patiently for his current allies to finish dealing with their enemies. By the sounds, sights and senses of aura and flashes through the windows, he senses his enemies to be prevailing. Mainly from the familiar feeling of Jaune's massive presence. But as they go on, Adam not only waits for his allies, but for something monstrous afar.

Just then, he gets a call from his radio.

White Fang Soldier: "(radio) High Leader Taurus, come in High Leader Taurus. This is gate watch. Over."

Adam: "Gate watch, this is High Leader Taurus. Send it. Over."

White Fang Soldier: "We have eyes on a seven ton military vehicle approaching a mile away. Awaiting orders to engage. Over."

Adam: "...Describe the vehicle in detail. Over."

Anxiously, Adam questions to whom the vehicle may belong to.

White Fang Soldier: "It's white, and black, with… different streaks of colors on it. Heat signatures indicate two bodies in the front. Over."

Adam: _"So Arc brought two of them as well…_ Do not engage. Allow them to pass, but do not give yourselves away. How copy? Over."

White Fang Soldier: "Solid copy. Do not engage, and remain undetected. Over."

Adam: "Over out." Adam jumps down to the ground, and makes himself scarce. Hastily, the truck drives in and drifts to a parking stop in front of the main building. Stepping out of it is both… _"Jacques and Catherine Arc… You've made a mistake coming here, if you think it'll help the boy of your family. You'll die along with him."_ Both of the Arc family members walk in after starting off their introduction with Flourish and Fair. That very weapon catches Adam's attention. _"...Why…? Why did they bring…? Was it to…? No! Need to stay focused! I'll worry about that later. The mission is what's important right now. If Cinder's failed at this point, we'll have to proceed without her."_

Adam walks off, away from the building. He heads toward the exit, getting ready to detonate the bombs. But then he hears a loud voice from above.

?????: "Adam!"

Adam: "Blake!"

Blake: "Stand down!"

White Fang Soldier: "(radio) High Leader, we have sights on more bodies. They're one of ours! Faunus, civilians!"

Adam: "Wait! Stay hidden and take cover, all units." Adam puts his interrupting radio away, and looks back up to Blake. The situation continues to change for his behalf. But without wanting to risk losing his plan's momentum, he presses on. "...To think that I went through so much trouble to find you, only to have you deliver yourself to me."

Blake: "This isn't what's right for the Faunus! Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully."

Adam: "You're wrong, Blake. And you can't stop us."

Blake: "No, I can't. Not by myself."

???: "That's why she didn't come alone!"

Slowly, with little care, Adam turns his head to see where the voice came from at his side. There, Sun Wukong appears with an army of Menagerie civilians.

Adam: "No…" From behind Adam, more armed Menagerie civilians walk up, but lead by Ghira Belladonna in front. "No…!" He looks around to see himself surrounded by all of the Faunus from Menagerie. Their armed weapons and accessories are marked with the original White Fang symbol. It angers him, but not for his own sake. _"They were really so careless…_ Make no mistake, brothers!" To the people of Menagerie, he announces. "The Belladonna's are your enemies! And I will not let them ruin…" As he talks, a light shines on him from above. "...your brighter future! _Now what?!"_

Mistral Police Officer: "(speaker) Adam Taurus. This is the Mystral Police Force!" The light comes from an aircraft, where the officer speaks, alongside Khali Belladonna at their side. "Dissemble your weapons and surrender peacefully."

Blake jumps down from the building and faces Adam at the same level. Still angry, he turns over to her, while he feels her to be dangerously too close.

Adam: "How…?! How could you do this?!"

Blake: "Adam, it's over."

Adam: _"I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but…_ If it's over for me, Blake… If it's over for the White Fang…" Adam reaches for his back pocket and takes out the detonator for the bombs planted. "...then it's over for all of us. Now, YOU and your parents will call off the police, send our people home and away from this, and surrender! Do it, now!"

Blake: "No. That won't work." Both Adam and Blake look at each other, both confident with their potential forces. "We sent someone to confirm your explosives, and once we did, she disarmed them."

Adam: "...Is that what you think?"

Just then, Blake has a questioning expression. She looks up at the buildings, trying to find that person. And then she hears somebody grunting and struggling. Up on the building, the White Fang Lieutenant restrains Blake's reestablished companion.

Blake: "Ilia!"

Ilia: "(crying) Blake, I'm sorry! I tried-!" Ilia's words are cut off as the Lieutenant holds her mouth shut.

Adam: "You thought that our people would be safe, just because you sent one person to disarm us?! This just proves how you would go out of your way so that the Faunus never evolve! I'm surprised you even trusted Amitola, to forgive her so easily… But I always keep my doubts. I've seen the way she looked at you. So now, I have two traders that have to suffer."

Blake only bows her head, giving off a sign of defeat. Her comrades slightly loosen their guard, now afraid. Sun and her parents start to become worried by looking at her.

Ghira: "...Blake?"

Adam: "So what'll it be? Will you save our people and surrender?"

Slowly, Blake starts to walk up to Adam.

Sun: "Blake, stop!"

Ignoring Sun, Blake continues to walk to Adam. Sun clenches his fists and teeth as he watches his friend, now standing before the man she once loved, but now fears. It puts him in agitated discomfort.

Adam looks down at Blake, and she looks up at him. Her face and body movements look to be of one surrendering. But it only gives him an angrier expression as he then chops his right hand across her face. Knowing that it is only a Shadow clone, it vanishes, and he immediately turns his head, knowing her strategy.

Blake jumps up and holds her hands together into one big fist. She brings it down to his head in an attempt to knock him out. But he bends his head down to jerk it back up, cutting her hands with his horns. She lands, before being tripped to her front side on the ground.

Ghira: "Blake, no!"

Getting angry themselves, the people of Menagerie slowly step closer to Adam. He responds by holding up the detonator.

Adam: "Stay back! I don't want to blow us all up, but I will if I must!" Adam then presses his foot over Blake's head, making her scream. "But this traitor will pay for putting you all in danger."

Khali: "Blake!" Khali snatches the speaker from the Police Officer and hollers through it. "(speaker) You get away from my daughter, or I'll jump down there and KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Ghira then strides up faster, quietly growling as he watches his daughter being harmed. He engages his claws, and grasps his cloak. But before he takes it off, he stops and sees someone approach him a certain way instead.

Sun: "You MOTHERFUCKER!"

From above, Adam looks up to see three Via-Sun clones pounce at him. His response is drawing his sword, giving them three barely visible slashes before sheathing. Behind the clones now gone is Sun himself, going in for a kick.

Adam takes the kick to the face, but before grabbing Sun into a chokehold. Sun holds on to Adam's arm, trying to get free.

Blake: "S-Sun! Don't--!" Blake is silenced as Adam presses his foot down harder.

Adam: "Was that supposed to be some kind of sneak attack? That only works if you keep your mouth shut."

Sun: "*grunt* Blake told me about you… You're a ruthless jerk with a twisted sense of what you think is justice…! If you don't let her go, I swear, I'll show you what it's like to be human and rip those horns off your head!"

Adam: "Tell me: Does Blake make all of her friends fight for her?"

Sun: "Hehe. Nah. It's a voluntary gig. Because we've got each other's backs. We do for all of our friends… *grunt* So whatever you do to her, I'll do a hundred times more to you."

Adam: "Do unto me what I did unto her… How similar… You remind me of someone I know… Someone I once called a 'brother', even while human. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, just like you. He also liked to wear sneakers, jeans, and a certain white top with added gauntlets. But the way how you care for someone other than yourself is all too familiar."

Sun: "(grunting) Sounds like a great guy. I might know 'em… Then again, there's not too little people out there, human and Faunus that care for more than just themselves."

Adam: "It's not enough. It's only a matter of time before this cruel world turns the brightest of hearts into monsters. It happened to me…" Adam then look at the people who are now very close to him, Sun and Blake. "...And now I realize, looking at our people, it'll happen to them as well. You… I… We can't save them all." Just then, Adam raises his detonator arm, making everyone charge at him.

Sun: "Heh. Just watch me try!"

The instant he let's go of Adam's arm, Sun claps his hands, and Adam presses the detonator.

Blake: "Adam, sto--!"

(The Fall Of Haven Academy Springs…)

Engulfed in flames, blinded by smoke, and surrounded in destruction, Haven Academy has been destroyed. All of the armed Menagerie civilians fall from its harmful impact. Including the aircraft, that has already blown up and crashed with Khali and the Police Officers who were in the air. They all show little motion while lying on the ground and near the scattered flames.

Blake slowly opens her eyes with Adam's foot still on her head. From the explosion, she questions if it were her own aura that helped her survive. With Adam apparently glowing, he looks completely unaffected with his left thumb holding a few inches of Wilt unsheathed. He had activated his semblance after dropping the detonator at her side. On his right arm however, she sees him still holding Sun's neck. But while held, Sun also glows, but with his hands clapped together.

Adam removes his foot from Blake, and she flips to her back to find her body already covered in a yellow form of light. She looks all around to see all of her forces covered in a great multiplication of Via Sun clones, just like her. Even Blake's parents are saved, from Ghira on the ground, and while Khali and the Officers are lifted out of the burning aircraft. Even while covered in dirt, soot, and pain, she exhales for a great relief.

Sun: "(weak) Ehehehe… Bull… shit, I cant!"

Sun's aura depletes and he passes out. His clones then go away, showing that those he protected are only slightly hurt and dirty. Adam then sets him down, after Sun accomplishes an exertion of his semblance to save others. That, as well as embracing the explosion.

Adam: "Thank you, Sun. You protected our people in a war that they did not have to fight, as well as justified their safety during my actions of revolution. Unfortunately, it won't be long now before their fate is sealed by the Belladonna's. So I will spare you for just this moment."

Blake: "*grunt* You…!" Adam looks down to Blake, standing back up. "You are just… so psychotic… that you'll blow up an Academy, with the people you claimed that you would protect, and blame it all on me… and my family! What has gotten into you, Adam? I knew you changed, but just… how could you become this dark?!"

Just as Blake asked her question, she hears something from a distance, and relatively close. She hears howls, growls, and shrieks, far and near. The smoke and dust are unclear to make out the sources, but both Blake and (especially) Adam know what they are of; a horde of Grimm approaching.

Adam: "Humanity, Blake. When humanity decided that we were less than people, we had to turn to a side that was more than what we were. It's what gave me power. It's what put the White Fang in the position of prosperity now. And I'll use that power, the one that's all around us…" Blake, as well as the Menagerie civilians starting to get up, look around each other in fear. Through the smoke, they see red glowing eyes. "...to take back what they stole, and set our future free."

Just then, the smoke blows away. Both Adam and Blake turn their heads to find the source of force that helps them all see clearly. Putting aside the Grimm that surround them, they see a group of people stand on what was once the main building of Haven Academy, now rubble. And their stands our heroes.

Blake: "R-Ruby?!" Blake's eyes widen as she sees her team in the same place as her at this moment. "Weiss, and… Yang!" Her eyes then cry out of joy from seeing her friends again.

Adam: "Well, I'll be damned. Right on cue, too." Adam turns his attention toward our heroes with a smirk. "Watch, Blake. Watch as I show you all what I've obtained on my quest for true domination. And I'll start with our younger blonde friend." He then starts walking their way."

Blake: "Adam, stop!" Blake then starts striding up to Adam. "Don't you dare touch Yang! You've done enough to--!"

Adam sticks out his hand to Blake's face without facing her. By feeling the unseen aura he puts off to her, she falls to her knee.

Adam: "The Branwen Daughter is not of my concern. Not right now… But of our old playmates in armor." Blake makes a confused expression by how he refers to some of our heroes. "It's the son who has to die by me."

Adam puts his hand down and continues on to face our heroes. As he leaves, Blake goes over to Sun to protect him. The closer Adam gets to our heroes, the more they notice him.

Blake: "The son? Does he mean…? How would he know…?"

(Presently, Our Heroes…)

Jaune Arc, and his companions, watch as Adam Taurus gets closer to them. His attention lies half with Adam, and half with Yang, who seems almost as traumatized as Jaune had ever been of him. Ignoring the anxiety and jitters in her hand, Yang puts her fists up and rapidly shoots at Adam.

However, almost like her dream, Yang's shots deflect off of Adam as he reaches for his sword, held out to his left side. She stops her attacks, seeing that her fevered dream has come true, inducing an even greater fear. With one more punch, she releases no rounds from an overly jittery lack of enthusiasm. Instantly, Adam now appears in front of her, and smirks, causing her to paralyze. Jaune then tries to get beside Yang to protect her with his shield.

Adam's sword unsheathes a few inches, giving off a massive wave of faint red aura. Everybody feels it and hold still. He sheaths his blade back, and walks past Yang, nearly making her faint. Jaune catches her and eases her over to Ruby and Qrow walking up.

Jaune looks back with his attention now half way on Adam, and the cornering Grimm this time. Although they walked over the armed Faunus civilians on the ground, they become more aggressive the closer they get to Jaune and his group. He notes how Adam calmly walks up to the very top of the building's rubble, and how the Grimm create a large amount of space around him. So Jaune comes up with a calm procedure, while slowly backing toward everyone.

Jaune: "Everyone… slowly… back up… and don't--" As everyone slowly backs up, the Grimm increase their paces. "Okay, maybe a little faster… but just--" The faster they go backing up, the faster the Grimm go, until one pounces from a few feet. It causes the rest of the Grimm from high and below to charge at them all at once. "No!"

Everyone braces for the Grimm's surrounding approach. It leads Jaune to instantly charge his aura up before bursting it in their immediate space. But before him or any of them could attack, a bright white light emits from behind them, drowning out his own yellow light. Nobody can see anything from it, causing their eyes to be blinded as they all look back. With Jaune looking back to the source, he sees nothing, except the source in the center being the brightest. But the more he looks at it, the more paralyzed he feels.

(The Remembrance Of Jaune Arc…)

From the light, Jaune sees his Arc silhouette fade in and walk up to him. Just like last time, his red and copper color scheme remains unfaint, like the rest of him. And of course, everything stops for him.

Jaune: "What is it? What's going on?"

Arc: "It's time."

Jaune: "Time for what?"

Arc: "...For you to wake up, and for us to be 'Jaune Arc'."

Everything goes back into motion for Jaune as the light goes away. Everyone adjusts back to the dark night and looks around. They check to see if anyone is hurt from whatever had transpired. All they see now are the Grimm, paralyzed. With the source no longer producing blinding light, Jaune looks over to it. All he sees is Adam's back side, with his mask in hand.

Adam turns around with his eyes closed to face down at everyone. At long last, Adam's facial features of red eye brows reflect off of Jaune's faint memory. Their childhood of being friends. The brotherly bond of how they care for one another. And the missing piece to his previous dream, indicating the Taurus in him. The hidden key to Jaune remembering his forgotten life, all come back as Adam opens his eyes.

His Eyes, of Silver.

 **Credits for the idea of Flourish and Fair, as well as Jacob/Jacques Arc wanting to give and explain how it belongs to Jaune Arc goes to asdfguy432. Check out some of his stories, like "Adam Arc", wear the weapons originally came from.**

 **And there you have it. Another cliffhanger, but before the final chapter. Hopefully, it can be released before Volume 6. To be more reassuring of that, my rough draft will be typed, rather than written like I have been. That should save me time.**

 **Other than expressing myself, I would hope to inspire those that read my work. To learn and do better out of it. I ought to really hope for something like that from my own content, but as of this moment, this is all I have to offer to a certain public community; a piece of work, based off of another person's dream brought reality (R.I.P. Monty Oum).**

 **I will finish this story, because it means a lot to me. I finish what I start. If ever you see something not done the way you wish for it to be, your vision that only you can see, you have to start it, address it, and be proud of it.**

 **For those that do read this, I apologize if these A/N seem emotional or whatnot. I just have a passion for certain things, and it just breaks my heart to even imagine them being diminished to not reaching their full potential. RoosterTeeth included. They are hard at work, but as Unicorn of War said in one of her YouTube videos, they need to take a break to recharge.**

 **I hope this story inspired you all, either in a sense of doing something, or even in a sense of not doing something. I pray that you all have a blessed life, and peace be with you.**


End file.
